Jimmy Who?
by NeoTerraKnightX
Summary: Jimmy has amnesia due to an accident, so his friends try to hang out with him so he can remember. As Heloise realizes her feelings for Jimmy, chaos ensues when Lucius changes Jimmy into someone even worse! Rated T for violence. May contain anime parodies.
1. Lost Memories of a Sweet Boy

Hello people, this is my first Jimmy Two-Shoes fic. I decided to make one since I had an interesting idea for an episode of one of my favorite shows.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Two Shoes.

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Jimmy Who?

Chapter 1: Lost Memories of a Sweet Boy

Synopsis: Jimmy suffers from amnesia after an accident, so his friends try to be with him to make him normal again. As Heloise was helping Jimmy, she begins to realize her feelings for him and wants to tell Jimmy how she feels. However, Lucius had another idea for Jimmy which is to change him into a complete opposite of him. If Lucius succeeds, what will the disastrous aftermath will be like in Miseryville?

* * *

In the afternoon at Miseryville, Jimmy, the happy-go-lucky boy of the town, bought his new issue of a comic magazine called Lump from a news post and began walking back home on the sidewalk.

Jimmy examines the magazine and said, "Ooh! Can't wait for me and Beezy to start reading the new chapters of One Stand and Meruto! Also Mis Note for Heloise since she's into mystery!"

Jimmy began reading the issue and says excitingly, "Wow! One Stand is very exciting this month! I'm gonna show this to Beezy once I get to his house!"

He stops and waits for the light signal to green so he can go through the crosswalk. The signal turned green and Jimmy walks into the crosswalk.

As Jimmy crosses, he continues reading, "Oh Poffy, how will you get out of this mess?" Then Jimmy heard something as he utters, "Huh?"

Jimmy screams as he saw a fast, upcoming car that is about to crash into him. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" BOOM!

Jimmy continued screaming as he was sent flying at high speed like a missile. He stops screaming as he look around his body and smiles as he says to the audience, "Hey everybody! No mortal injury!" He starts screaming again. "AAAAAAHHHH!!!"

He continues screaming till he saw a fountain at the main entrance of the park

Jimmy closed his eyes and prayed as he was sent flying, "Fountain! Fountain! Fountain! Foun--!" DONG!

"Not the Fountain."

Jimmy had his head directly crashed into and made a dent on the forehead of a recently-built statue of Lucius Heinous VII, made of 100% Gold to prevent certain destruction from a certain someone who is Beezy's girlfriend.

Jimmy then fell to the ground, all weak and dizzy as he looks into the sky. Before he passes out, he wonders, "What just happened to me? And more importantly, where am I? No, WHO am I?"

One Lavaworm passed by and says, "You're Jimmy Two-Shoes, idiot."

Jimmy then says, "Oh. Well, I know my name. But I still don't know who I really am." Jimmy then closes his eyes as he faints.

At the Miseryville Hospital…

We see Beezy, the big red demon, rushing toward the room where Jimmy is being taken care of. As he rushs, he shoves through doctors, nurses and other patients out of his way. He even punches one doctor out of his way as he yells, "DISTRESSED BEST FRIEND COMING THROUGH!!"

As he saw Heloise, Lucius, and Samy, Lucius's assistant, who are waiting outside the room Jimmy's in; he shouts as he cares for his best friend, "GUYS!!! IS JIMMY OKAY?!!! IS HE REALLY OKAY?!!!"

Lucius yells at Beezy, "NO YELLING IN THE HOSPITAL YOU IDIOT!!!"

Heloise then yells at Lucius, "YOU TOO YOU OLD STUMP!!!"

Samy then yells at Heloise, "YOU TOO YOU LITTLE BRAT!!! AND SAME GOES FOR ME!!!"

[Give you 3 points to what show I referenced this from. Hint: It rhymes with Kintama. XD]

Heloise, who's as concerned as Beezy, she told Beezy, "Beezy, Jimmy's not the type to die from an accident like that. To reassure you just for his sake, here's the new Lump issue he bought to calm yourself down." She holds out the Lump Magazine to him.

Beezy than glees, "Ooh!" He took the issue from her. "I've been waiting for that new issue to see what happened on One Stand! Want to read Heloise?"

Heloise says, "No, I'm more of a Mis Note fan. But bring it back after you finish so I can read that new chapter."

Lucius sighs as he said, "Why am I here out of work? I don't even care for Two-Shoes! Not to mention I got a call that there's a bump on my golden statue! And most importantly, why is there still a hospital in Miseryville?! This is a town of misery, not a community!"

Samy who was actually responsible for that idea, he responds to his boss, "Uhh… So people can go heal themselves from pain and come back for more misery sir? It's a good way to keep our business running."

Lucius groans and says, "Fine, whatever makes our company bloom. After all, the place did save my life once."

Flashback into Misery Inc…

Lucius and Samy were in the testing room, checking out his new Misery Inc. product made by Heloise which is really her idea and it appears to be a black, metal cubic shelter.

Lucius glees, "It's here, the new product that will bring misery up to eleven! The Misery Room! Once you enter, you will suffer pain and misery in every direction! The perfect product if you will. Muahahahahaha!" He laughs evilly.

Lucius asks Samy as he opens the door of the Misery Room, "Samy, why don't you give it a try before we sell this?"

Samy shrieks from what his boss says, "ME?! But sir, can we just wait for Heloise to come back from her potty break and try someone else because who knows what would happen that someone like me would most likely die from that thing!"

Lucius then replies to him evilly, "That's exactly where you come in." Samy was horrified as he heard that.

Outside the Misery Inc. building, Jimmy and Beezy were playing baseball. Jimmy was the batter and Beezy was the pitcher. Before Beezy throws his ball, he shouts at Jimmy, "Try to hit this, Jimmy!" He throws the ball at very high speed due to his strength.

Jimmy swings his bat and hit the ball so hard that it flown very high and hits the window of the Misery Inc. building. Jimmy looks scared as he utters, "That can't be good."

The ball travels in the building as it bounces from wall after wall in the hallway of the factory and then it reaches to the testing room. The ball enters the testing room as the door automatically opens so the ball can go in. The ball then breaks through the window glass into the testing area. The ball then hit Lucius which caused him to go into the Misery Room, with the door shut! The noises from inside the Misery Room occur as Lucius screams…

**"AAAAAAARRRGGGGGHHHH!!! STOP!!! HELP!!! SOMEONE!!!! SAVE ME!!! I'M BEING KILLED FROM THE INSIDE!!!!!"** Lucius continues screaming as the sounds of electricity shocking, swords cutting, drills pressing, machine guns shooting, punches being thrown, beasts roaring, bombs exploding, lasers firing, and fire burning occurs all at once.

Heloise returns from her potty break and presses the button that stops the noises and opens the door to see Lucius comes out all burnt black.

Heloise asks Lucius with a smirk on her face, "So, how's the new product Lucy?"

Lucius tells her painfully, "Too much pain… needs more misery." He falls face down on the floor and tells Samy, "Samy, call an ambulance."

Flashback ends…

Lucius angrily says, "And that just happened yesterday! All because of Two-Shoes!"

He begans to rant about Jimmy, "I've had it with him ruining my life! He brought happy into my town, turned my own son against me, and he even called me Lucy!!! Also more importantly, WHY I AM HERE TO SEE HIM?!!!

Heloise glares and replies to her boss, "That's because Jimmy thought of you as a friend. So be grateful you grouchy old troll!"

Lucius then laughs, "HAHAHA! Me? A friend of Two-Shoes?! Don't make me laugh! Ha, like I care about the one who would happen to be the cause of my OWN misery!"

Heloise remarks to him, "I thought you like misery."

Lucius said angrily to her, "Yes! But not when it's happening to me!"

Heloise smiles as she says, "So you don't exchange roles in S&M roleplay? Wuss."

Samy and Beezy snickers from what she had said.

Lucius sarcastically laughs, "Ha ha. Very funny. I rather eat sewage then be friends with Jimmy who happens to be a foil to me, a bad influence, and a complete waste of life!"

Heloise gasps and then threatens him, "You say that again and you will be like this guy here!"

She points to the tied-up demon who happened to be the driver that caused Jimmy's injury.

The driver said, "I said was sorry! I was talking on my cell phone and I didn't see him on the road! So I thought he would instantly forgive me for seeing what a good guy he is."

Heloise angrily yells at him, "He would but not after you met me you scum! I'm so going to enjoy using you for my next invention!"

Samy mutters to himself, "Wow, someone is being touchy today."

Heloise hisses at Samy, "What was that?"

Samy replies fearfully, "Nothing."

A tall, yellow skinned demon with an eagle's head who is wearing a doctor's uniform, walked out of the Emergency Room and greeted them, "Hi there, I'm Dr. Vinyl. I want to let you all friends of Jimmy Two-Shoes-"

Lucius then interrupts, "HE'S NOT MY FRIEND!"

Dr. Vinyl continues his speech, "…know that he will be alright. He only suffered from a critical injury into his brain" Everyone was alarmed for that statement.

"You can see him now if you want to-GAH!" Dr. Vinyl was then pushed aside into a wall as all of Jimmy's guests ran into the room to see Jimmy sitting up awake.

Dr. Vinyl comes to Jimmy who is looking around and said, "Mr. Two-Shoes, your friends (Lucius: He's not my friend!) are here to see you." Jimmy looks at his guests who are checking on him. They all spoke to him.

Beezy happily says, "Hey Jimmy! Glad you're all right, buddy!"

Heloise says in a sad way, "Jimmy, did that mean, old driver hit you on purpose?"

Samy says, "It's nice to see you Two-Shoes."

Lucius angrily says, "Hello Two-Shoes, I was hoping you would die."

Jimmy then says to all of them, "Thank you all for checking if I'm okay. And most importantly, who are you guys?"

His guests were very shocked to hear that question as Jimmy now doesn't remember them.

"Jimmy…" Beezy whimpers.

"Two-Shoes…" Lucius says in shock.

"Can't…" Samy was also shocked.

"Remember us?" Heloise says in a sad tone as she was hurt the most from hearing what Jimmy said.

Dr. Vinyl then says, "I'm afraid that he can no longer remember you all as he now have amnesia."

Beezy nervously laughed and walked over to Jimmy and said, "Jimmy, don't joke around. Don't you remember? I'm your best friend, Beezy. And my short dad, Lucius, who you call Lucy." He points to Lucius.

Lucius then retorts angrily, "Who are you calling short?! And Lucy?!"

Jimmy thought for a second and said, "Nope doesn't ring a bell."

Beezy tries to calm down but became desperate and yells "JIMMY!!! Don't you remember me as your best friend, comrade, the things we did together, and our secret handshake?!!!"

Jimmy says to Beezy, "I'm sorry sir, but I don't remember any of that."

Beezy then yells so loud the whole town can hear him, **"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"**

He holds Jimmy and shouts, "JIMMY!! WHY DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME?!!! IT'S ME, BEEZY!!!!" Beezy cries as he shook Jimmy violently.

Heloise stops him and says to him, "Stop it you idiot! Now that Jimmy has amnesia, he's as fragile as a kitten! Doc, how bad is it?"

Dr. Vinyl says to her, "I analyzed him and judging from his behavior to us, he doesn't seem to remember anything about being in Miseryville. He knows his own name but not his whole self."

Beezy then cries, "You mean Jimmy's not himself?!" Beezy sobs over Dr. Vinyl's coat, leaving a huge wet mark on it.

Dr. Vinyl then replies to him, "No, he's not I'm afraid. But he might remember as long as you're with him." Beezy then stops crying.

Heloise came over to Beezy and says in a calm manner, "Look Beezy, all Jimmy needs to do is to hang out with us. So that way, he will remember us in no time. Let me show you how to treat him."

Heloise then walks over to Jimmy and says to him in a sweet tone, "Hi Jimmy, it's me Heloise, don't you remember me? We hang out together and you loved to have fun." She made a cute smile.

Jimmy thinks and then said, "Hmm, nope, I can't remember anything. Wait a minute, were you that girl from yesterday…" Heloise gasps with joy. "…who sold me girl scout cookies?"

Heloise's face faults and her left eye twitches she answers, "No. Think harder."

Jimmy tries to think and possibly got it, "Then you must be that girl who I saw…" Heloise was about to glee until Jimmy said, "…as a ballerina?" That comment struck Heloise like an arrow through her heart as he completely forgot about her.

Heloise had a shocked, pale look on her face as she utters, "He sees me… as just a little girl?" Everyone in the room who saw this was completely horrified as they felt her deathly aura rising.

Beezy chatters his teeth, Samy shivers, Lucius was standing all afraid, and Dr. Vinyl sweats as he says, "This can not end well."

Everyone else outside the hospital stops what they were doing and one guy utter faintly, "I smell death."

Heloise began breathing loudly with a deathly look on her face as she looks like she's set to kill.

Samy shrieks fearfully, "He's dead! He's really, really dead! He just compared her to a little ballerina girl! Judging from her age, that is just like saying that the girl is not developed on both the inside and the outside at all!!

Dr. Vinyl remarks to him calmly, "Nope, he just completely forgotten her. It is just as bad judging from how her heart is broken from that statement."

Lucius says, "Oh, I can't watch! But for the sake of misery, I will!" He pulls out a camera while smiling.

Beezy begs to Heloise, "HELOISE!!! DON'T KILL HIM PLEASE!!!"

Heloise spoke calmly to Beezy, "What are you talking about? I'm just going to help him remember us…" Beezy sighs with relief.

"…**IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY POSSIBLE**!!!!!!" Heloise shouted angrily as she pulls out a HUGE spiked hammer.

Beezy screams, "NOOO!!!" And then tries to hold her down but failed to do so as Heloise pushed him back since she's too insanely mad.

Heloise yells, "Jimmy, I'll make you remember me… even if I kill you!!!"

Suddenly as soon as she was about to strike him, Heloise stops what she was doing as soon as Jimmy hold her arms which caused her to drop her hammer and then he looks at her with a serious look on his face with sparkles and a rosy background behind him. Heloise wonders why she stopped as she looks at him. "Impossible. Jimmy actually stopped me. What's happening to me? Could it be..."

Jimmy says to her in a calm tone, "Look, I'm really sorry for mistaking you like that. I didn't mean to call you little but you're obviously around my age. I mean, I don't care about how a woman looks as long as they are nice."

Heloise was then feeling her heart being restored from his comment as she raises her arms down. She feels like an abandoned kitten who wanted to be love but only to be actually receiving it.

Jimmy then said in a gentleman way, "I just prefer someone who I can be with for happiness. Besides, I just think you're pretty cute." Heloise gasps and blushes as she heard that.

Lucius and Samy were also shocked, "HUH?!!!"

Beezy says as he was also surprised, "Yep! That's definitely not Jimmy!"

Heloise thought, "This Jimmy… He really is not himself. Should I really prefer him as he is now?" Heloise then realizes something, "Wait a minute, I see! No matter how different he is, he's still the same Jimmy who has the heart of gold."

Jimmy then concludes his speech, "So please Heloise, I'll try to remember you as well as everyone else who knows me. Just be kind and show that you're a good person to me, okay?" Jimmy smiles friendly at her.

Heloise then says in a sad tone with cute puppy dog eyes, "Yes, Jimmy. I'm sorry. I guess I really do feel bad about it now."

Jimmy then forgives her, "It's alright. I know you are really good on the inside. You just need to be hugged." He then hugs her.

Heloise was shocked from what Jimmy did and she felt really happy on the inside as she knows that Jimmy may not remember himself, but in no doubt that he was always kind to everyone around him. She wonders in thought, "Oh Jimmy, why are you so nice to everyone, even me? I don't deserve it, yet you are willing to give it to me."

As Heloise was done being hugged by him, she thought back in the past about how Jimmy was so kind to everyone he met, especially to her.

Before Jimmy appeared, she was a rotten girl who brought pain to everyone she ever met. She never had any friends because everyone feared her for being smart, devilish, and cruel. Her boss used that as a way to bring misery to the town. She thought that if she doesn't get what she wants, then she'll give pain.

It was then the moment that changed her life as she met an angelic boy who was very friendly with everyone. He introduced himself as Jimmy Two-Shoes and wanted to be her friend. Heloise was shocked as this is the first time someone really wanted to be friends with her. No matter how much she tried to get away from him, Jimmy's resolve to make friends was strong and it overwhelmed her into giving in.

As Heloise hangs out with Jimmy for many days, she was intrigued in how he was so friendly with everyone he met, even the ones who dislike him. She then was starting to feel emotions that are alien to her. She wondered what they were as she was with Jimmy. She couldn't help but be happy as she was with him. As she saw how Jimmy's a great person to be with due to his messianic-like traits, she then realized the answer to what she was slowly feeling.

It was Love. It was the first time she felt something so heartwarming in her life. Jimmy was the only one whose very kind to her and is not willing to abandon her as a friend. Heloise tried to be nice to everyone who likes him but often failed to do so due to her violent nature. Jimmy doesn't mind that she works for Misery Inc. as long as it pays well for her.

She was aware that Jimmy has yet to know about her feelings due to the fact that he's still a young boy at heart. She does what she can to get him into noticing her. Especially at times that she was so close into doing so.

After she's done thinking about the past for a moment, she now has the feelings to confess her love for him but will wait as Jimmy doesn't know who he is yet. She thoughts happily at him, "Jimmy, please come back as the old you. I have something important to tell you."

Everyone in the room was awed by how Heloise was stopped very quickly by Jimmy.

Lucius groans, "Oh man! I wanted an all-out thrashing, not a lovey-dovey scene!"

Samy then sighs passionately, "Aww, young love."

Beezy sighs in relief, "Woo that was a close one. So uh Doc, all we have to do is to be with him for a long while?"

Dr Vinyl says, "That's correct Beezy. You and Heloise need to take care of him to get him back remembering again. He just needs to be with somebody he can trust. He has a fragile mind so he can be manipulated easy. After all, he does trust you both as friends."

"I don't mind~." Says Heloise as she moves closer in a flirty way to Jimmy who was nervously laughing at her actions.

Dr. Vinyl told Jimmy, "Ok Jimmy, by tomorrow, you will be escorted home by your friends. They will take care of you until you remember who you are. Okay?"

Jimmy then says, "Okay Doc. If they're my friends, then I'll trust them." Beezy and Heloise smiled from what he just said.

Dr. Vinyl nods and then told to his guests, "All right people, visiting hours are over. So now you can go home."

Heloise groans, "Aww… oh well. See you tomorrow Jimmy!" She giggled as she left.

Beezy then also says goodbye to Jimmy, "Bye Jimmy! We'll be here tomorrow to pick you up!"

All of Jimmy's guests began leaving the hospital.

Lucius muttered, "Well that was a waste of time." As Lucius was about to exit the lobby, he realized something that just hit him.

He said to Samy, "Samy, now that Two-Shoes is not who he thinks he is, shall we help him, in our own way?" Lucius grinned evilly.

Samy then replied, "I don't know sir. He already has his friends. Do you really want to help him remember?"

Lucius then said, "Nope. I'm just going to help him, by changing him for the better! Hehehehe!!

Lucius laughed evilly but only to be interrupted by a nurse who happens to be bigger than Beezy himself.

The nurse said in a man's voice, "Hoo, you two look pretty sick. Let me take care of you!" She proceeds to grab them.

They both shrieked as they tried to exit out. Lucius managed to get away as he exit out the door but Samy didn't make it as he was grabbed painfully by the nurse.

Samy try to call Lucius for help, "Mr. Heinous, SAVE ME!!!" Then Samy's eyes widen as he saw Lucius's limo drove away quickly.

As Samy was being taken away into an exam room, he thought to himself, "Mother. Father. Anyone who is hearing me, guess what I discovered?"

The nurse said him, "You like you need a flu shot. Here you go!" The nurse pulled a HUGE syringe that's as big as a bazooka!

Samy then answered his question to himself. "I learned that even the safest places in the world can have… real misery."

Cut to the outside of the hospital as a stabbing sound has been heard. STAB!

"GYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Samy screams painfully as soon as he was taken care of.

To be continued…


	2. With Friends You Can Trust

Hello people, just bringing you the new chapter. In this one, Jimmy's out of the hospital and is going to have fun with Beezy and Heloise to refresh his memories. However, things don't go out well as they planned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Two Shoes.

Jimmy Two Shoes in

Jimmy Who?

Chapter 2: With Friends You Can Trust

* * *

The Next Day in the Miseryville Hospital at 9 A.M.…

Beezy and Heloise are at the lobby and they asked the front desk lady that they're going to see Jimmy. As both were granted permission to see him, they head to the elevator to get to the next floor.

Beezy was carrying Jimmy's clothes so Jimmy doesn't have to hang out with him and Heloise in his gown. He said happily, "It's a good thing Dad gave you a day off, Heloise. We're going to spend a whole day to hang out with Jimmy. I'm so excited! Tehehe!" He giggled.

Heloise said to him, "Of course Beezy. But remember, we're here to help Jimmy remember who he is."

Beezy replied, "That won't be hard. If anything's going to get Jimmy to remember who he is, it's by having fun with him! Jimmy loves to have fun!"

"He sure does Beezy. And I hope you're right about that, which is speaking a lot." Heloise said as she thought about ways to help Jimmy.

They exited out of the elevator as they made it to the 2nd floor. They see Dr. Vinyl who was walking in the hallway reading his reports.

Beezy waved his hand to Dr. Vinyl and shouted, "Hey! Dr. Vinyl!"

Dr. Vinyl stopped reading and looked to see Beezy and Heloise who are ready to see Jimmy, "Huh? Oh, hey there friends of Two-Shoes. You guys are here to pick him up?"

Beezy said, "Yep! We even got him new clothes so he doesn't have to hang out with us butt naked in his gown. Hehe! I said butt!" Beezy laughs childishly at his own talk like he usually does.

Dr. Vinyl smiled, "Hehe. Funny. I'll take his clothes and tell Two-Shoes you guys are here." He was given Jimmy's clothes by Beezy and walked into Jimmy's room to see him eating his cereal on the bed.

Dr. Vinyl walks to him and says, "Jimmy Two-Shoes. Your friends are here to pick you up. They even brought you your own clothing." He puts Jimmy's clothes on the table.

Jimmy says, "Thanks Doc. You tell them that I'll come out after I'm done eating."

Dr. Vinyl said, "Very well. Take your time." He then walks out of his room to tell Beezy and Heloise to wait for Jimmy.

5 minutes later…

Jimmy is out of his room in his signature clothing that he usually wore everyday. He shakes Dr. Vinyl's hand and says, "Thank you Doc for taking care of me."

Dr. Vinyl says, "Anytime Two-Shoes. We are trained to take of those who are sick, in pain, and in near-death. We also take care of ones who suffer from products made by Misery Inc. I'm looking to see what they will come with next, Heloise." He looks back at Heloise who is smiling innocently.

Heloise then says, "I accept your challenge doctor." She then smiled evilly.

Jimmy looks confused and says, "Wait, you mean she has a job at her age?"

Beezy replies to him, "Oh yeah. Heloise works at Misery Inc. as top inventor while my Dad's the boss. She comes up with a lot of inventions for misery since she's very smart."

Jimmy was amazed and said to Heloise, "Wow Heloise! Who would have thought I be friends with a genius like you? I'm very impressed. It's like I'm a magnet for interesting people."

Heloise giggled and said, "Thank you Jimmy for those kind words."

Jimmy says to her, "Your welcome. Although you could have used your intelligence to help everyone in the world you know. That would have been nice."

Heloise replies to Jimmy, "I would but it's not part of my nature. But if it's for your sake Jimmy, then I'll do whatever I can to help you." She looks at him in his eyes endearingly.

Dr. Vinyl walks to Beezy and whispers to him, "What does she see in him?" Dr. Vinyl is even curious about how a girl like Heloise likes a boy like Jimmy.

Beezy shrugs and said, "Hm, beats me. Then again, I don't even care to know."

Jimmy walks to Dr. Vinyl and ask him, "Doc, any advice before I leave?"

Dr. Vinyl says, "Sure Jimmy. Just rest well and be with your friends daily. You may be the type to eventually remember again in a psychological way as long as you try to be who you really are. Also, don't forget one thing that must never be forgotten."

"Tell me what it is Doc." Jimmy wondered.

Dr. Vinyl answered boldly, "You are a unique boy Jimmy. I can tell that you have an ability to make friends with anyone you've met. Even with some of the most unlikely ones. You've already made bonds with those two as comrades. That can also never be forgotten. The point is that as long as you keep a good heart, you'll remember in no time. I'm not just speaking this as a doctor, but also as a friend."

Jimmy smiled and said, "Thank you Doc for your advice. I'll be sure to have a good time with my buddies. See you Doc!" Jimmy and Beezy walked away to the elevator.

Dr. Vinyl also said goodbye to Jimmy, "Take care Jimmy! Try not to hit your head again" He looks to see Heloise standing next to him. "Eh?"

Heloise said to him suspiciously, "You got that from Meruto, didn't you?" She then pulls out an issue of Lump.

Dr. Vinyl replies to her sadly as he sweats, "Maybe."

Outside the Miseryville Hospital; Jimmy, Beezy, and Heloise walked out of the exit as they think about what to do for today.

Jimmy said, "So uh, do you guys know what we are going to do today?"

Beezy thought about it and says, "Oh! I have an idea! Let's go skydiving together!"

Heloise says, "Nah. Remember Beezy, we have to take it slow first and have Jimmy spend time with us in a relaxing way. Let's just go to his house first."

Beezy whines at her, "But I want to go skydiving! It should be good for him and us!"

Heloise retorts to him angrily, "If you want to skydive so bad, then jump off a building without a parachute you lazy good-for-nothing b--"

Jimmy then interrupts her and shouts, "Guys! Calm down!" He breathes in and out and said, "Look, let's just settle this situation like gentlemen. We play Rock-Paper-Scissors!"

Beezy and Heloise were surprised his idea as there's still some Jimmy in him and Beezy then agreed to it, "Well, I'm fine with that."

Heloise also agreed, "Sure why not?"

Beezy and Heloise go in their fighting poses as they glared at each other before they make their move. They both shouted as they shook their hands three times at each number.

"One… Two… Three!!!" Beezy pulls out his closed hand as a rock and Heloise pulls out her open hand as paper.

Heloise then grabs Beezy's hand and said evilly, "Paper covers rock. I win." She throws him overhead into a street.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!!!!!!" Beezy screamed as he was thrown flying over the street and then…

BAM! As sounds of cars crashing and glasses breaking occurs, they stopped as soon as the sound of Beezy groaning in pain was occurred, "Oooohhh…"

Heloise then said to Jimmy, "So Jimmy, let's go your house now, shall we?" She then walks happily with a smile.

Jimmy sweats as he said nervously, "He he. Yeah, let's just go to where I was supposed to live." Jimmy then follows Heloise to his own home.

Beezy calls out for his friends as he's in pain, "Guys? Can we just go back to the hospital first? Guys?"

In the neighborhood of Miseryville at 10:00 A.M….

Jimmy, along with Heloise and Beezy who's already better, has finally arrived into his home. Heloise says to Jimmy, "Well Jimmy… This is where you live. You lived between me." She points to her house on the right. "And Beezy." She points to Beezy's house on the left that has monster faces on it.

Jimmy says "Wow. So I lived right between you guys? Well that's pretty good considering you can check to see how I'm doing." Jimmy checks around his living room and wonders, "Wow, I really do live in a nice place."

Jimmy then went into his kitchen and says, "My kitchen looks neat as well." He then opens a refrigerator and grabs a soda from it before he closes it and then drinks the soda.

Beezy says to him, "Jimmy, come to the backyard! There's someone important who you have to meet!"

Jimmy, Beezy, and Heloise walks outside the backdoor from the kitchen to go into the backyard. Jimmy then asks Beezy, "So uh Beezy, who should I really met?" He is then tackled by a fast, green blur.

It was Cerbee, Jimmy's pet monster dog who has one eye. He was panting happily at Jimmy who was lying on the floor. He barks at Jimmy, "Arf! Arf!"

Jimmy says to his own pet in a nervous way, "Oh hi there little guy. Who are you?"

Beezy then answered his question, "Jimmy, this is your pet Cerbee. You always took care of him ever since the day you met him. Isn't that right dude?" Beezy petted Cerbee gently.

Then Cerbee bites his arm. Beezy shrieks in pain, "YAAARGH!!! GET HIM OFF!!! GET HIM OFF!!!" He runs around in circles with Cerbee not letting go of his arm.

Jimmy asks Heloise about Beezy, "Uhh, should we help him?" Heloise then replies to him, "Nah, let them have fun for a while."

Heloise then asks Jimmy, "So Jimmy, want to have a picnic at the park for lunch?" She smiles at him.

Jimmy says, "Sure. Let's have Beezy come with us as well. We can have fun there at the park!"

Heloise frowns as she did not plan to have Beezy come and she says, "Fine. Be there at noon, okay? I'll be making the food and you bring your picnic blanket." She walks out of the backyard to get back to her home to make food.

At the Miseryville Park in 12 P.M….

Jimmy and Beezy had already set up the picnic blanket and they sated there as they wait for Heloise to arrive. Jimmy talks to Beezy and says, "So Beezy, can you ask me about Heloise? Even though I can't remember, I can tell she wasn't very kind to any of you, only me."

Beezy replies to Jimmy, "Well Jimmy, I don't know much about her. But before you came, Heloise was the most feared citizen of Miseryville, possibly even more than my Dad! She didn't hesitate to hurt, torture, or humiliate anyone around her, including me. She was surprising dark and smart for her age. Why was she like that, I'll never know."

Jimmy was concerned as he hears that from Beezy and says, "Well Beezy, hearing from that, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her." Beezy was alarmed.

Then Jimmy says with a sad look, "I'm not sure why I feel this way about her. It could have been due to her loneliness in her life. She never had friends like us and she wasn't kind to anyone like me. Could it be that ever since I appeared, I was the one who actually changed her, even by a little? I guess it's because she just really likes me, huh Beezy?"

Beezy laughs and says, "Hahahaha! If she really does, then she must really have low standards! Hehehe! He stops laughing as says, "Just kidding Jimmy, I wouldn't mind if you two were together."

Jimmy giggles and says, "Hehehe. Well, I do find her cute when she is all nice and not angry all the time." He pauses for a second and says, "That was so unlike me of saying that, don't you think?"

Beezy says, "Yep, you usually are when it comes to that stuff. You know Jimmy, ever since you moved here; Miseryville hasn't been living up to its name lately. It's as if the heavens brought someone like you here and try to bring happiness to the town and actually befriended Heloise, as a messiah." Beezy pauses for a second and he burst out laughing. "BWAHAHAHAHA!!! You, Jimmy Two-Shoes as a messiah?! Now that's a joke!!! HAHAHAHA!!!"

Jimmy laughs as well, "Hahahahaha! That is really funny! Oh Beezy, no wonder you're supposed to be my best friend!"

Heloise appears in front of them with a picnic basket and says, "Ok guys, I made some chicken sandwiches and brought potato salad!"

Jimmy glees happily and says, "Oooh… That sounds delicious!"

Heloise hands out sandwiches to Jimmy, Beezy, and herself. They all began eating and Heloise said, "So guys, what were you talking about while I was gone?"

Beezy says to her, "Well, you won't believe what we just talked about."

One conversation later…

All three were all laughing about the conversation between Jimmy and Beezy and then Heloise comments on that, "HAHAHA! Jimmy as the messiah of Miseryville! Now that's a laugh! HAHAHA!"

As Beezy was done laughing, he looks around the park and he gasped as he saw an orange-skinned, one-eyed girl who happens to be his girlfriend. He shouts her name, "Saffi!!!"

Saffi stops what she was doing as she was surprised to see Beezy at a picnic. She jumps over to him and lands on his arms. As she rubs his skin, she says happily; "Smoothy smooth!"

Beezy giggles from what Saffi said and he says to Jimmy, "Jimmy, this is Saffi. She is the one who you paired me up."

Jimmy was awed from what he had done before and says to Beezy, "I paired you up with her? Guess I made a right choice considering she's cute at all."

Heloise overhears this and says, "Also me, right Jimmy?"

Saffi was dumbfounded from what Jimmy said and Beezy explains to her, "Oh yeah Saffi, Jimmy can't remember you because he has amnesia."

Saffi looks sad and says, "Aww… Poor Jimmy." She looks to her right to see an abandoned shoe on the grass. She shouts, "YOGURT!!!" She ran to the shoe and starts eating it.

Jimmy looks at her confused and says to Beezy, "She's quite the crazy one, isn't she?"

Beezy says to him while being in love with Saffi, "She sure is, Jimmy."

Jimmy says to Beezy and Heloise, "You know guys, as I have fun with you all; I'm actually starting to remember already. I just remembered having my head bonked into the statue. It's all coming back to me now." Beezy and Heloise gasps with joy as Jimmy starts to remember again. It was a great moment for all of them until…

"CRUSH!!!" All three heard Saffi yelled and they turn back as they saw her pounding golden statue of Lucius with her fists, only to fail as she cries in pain. "Owowowowow!"

Saffi snaps her fingers and walks way as she thought about on how to destroy to statue.

Jimmy says as he was confused about Saffi, "What's her problem?"

Beezy says to Jimmy, "Oh yeah, Saffi doesn't like statues."

Heloise also says, "As much as I hate that statue, it's nearly indestructible as it's made out of several layers of gold. Nothing can break it except-"

They stop talking as soon as Saffi returns with a truck. They all shouted as Saffi was driving, "A MISSILE LAUNCHING TRUCK?!"

Jimmy exclaims, "Where did she get that?! It's not possible!"

Heloise looks into the Misery Inc. catalog and says, "It's here on the Misery Inc. catalog, page 49."

Saffi locks on the statue as her target and it was marked. Before she presses the trigger that fires the missile at it, she says, "Statue go BOOM!!!"

The missile was launched at the statue and it explodes on impact… BOOM!!! Destroying the statue into chunks of gold that starts to rain around the park.

Heloise says, "Well, good riddance."

"GAH!" Jimmy was then pelted in the face by a chunk of gold and fell on the ground. Beezy and Heloise were shocked from that.

Heloise shouts at Jimmy as she worries about him, "JIMMY!! Are you ok?! Can you remember us?!"

Jimmy says as he's in pain, "It's not coming back to me."

Beezy and Heloise groans in disappointment as they are back to square one.

In the Miseryville Bowling Alley at 3 P.M.…

All three were bowling in one of lanes. Beezy was lounging on the benches and Heloise was checking the scores. Beezy says, "I'm telling you Heloise, Bowling is a good way to get Jimmy excited and remember us."

Heloise says to him, "Well let's better not screw up like the last time at the park." She calls Jimmy, "You're up Jimmy!"

It was Jimmy's turn as he holds his ball as he faces the pins with focus. He rolls the ball into the lane and got 7 pins down. He picks up his ball that came back to him and rolls it down the lane and got 3 pins down, getting a spare. He exclaims, "Yes! You're up Beezy!"

Beezy got up, grab his ball and says, "Got it Jimmy!"

Heloise says to Jimmy, "Jimmy, tell me how you are feeling now?"

Jimmy says happily to Heloise, "I'm feeling better Heloise! I'm pretty close to remembering who I am now."

Beezy runs to the lane with the ball in his hands. He suddenly slips, "Whoa!" And feel on his back, throwing the ball behind him.

As Jimmy and Heloise were smiling at each other, "WAH!" Jimmy yells as he was then hit by the bowling ball right into his back that sents him flying into a cabinet filled with bowling balls and crashes into there. Jimmy groans in pain, "Uooohh…"

Beezy gets up from the ground and looks back to see Heloise growling very angrily at him for what he did. He utters, "Whoops!" And then he nervously smiles.

Beezy then did Heloise a favor by grabbing his back and thrown himself down the lane right into the pins and screams, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" CRASH! He crashes into and hit all the pins.

Heloise calmly writes down on the scoreboard and says, "Strike!"

In the diner of Miseryville at 6 P.M….

The three are at a table, waiting for their food to arrive since they already ordered from their menus. Heloise says, "Well, the joy of eating and conversation in this safe place should help you remember Jimmy. And it better immediately!" Heloise growls with frustration.

The waitress arrived to the table with their food ready. Jimmy ordered a cheeseburger with fries, Heloise ordered roast pork with salad, and Beezy ordered a prime, rib-eyed steak. They all began to eat.

Jimmy says to his friends as he feels sad, "You know guys; this day hasn't been going very well for me."

Beezy and Heloise feel guilty as Jimmy said that. Beezy says to him, "We're sorry Jimmy, it's our fault. We just wanted you to have fun to remember us. We just messed that up, didn't we?"

Jimmy then says to his friends, "No, you shouldn't blame yourselves for this. It's already my fault for not looking out for where I was going. I got you all into this mess. After all, I'm not supposed to be the type to blame you guys for my trouble. You're my friends!"

Heloise says to Jimmy as her eyes sparkle, "You really mean that Jimmy?"

Jimmy says with a smile, "Of course! Tell you what guys, tomorrow we start over and have fun together without anything getting in our way!"

Beezy says to Jimmy happily, "You're right Jimmy! It's time we try to work together as a team! We will work hard tomorrow and have so much fun till you remember who you are!"

Heloise then says with a smile, "Jimmy, we'll do our best the next day and I will threaten Lucius for another day off tomorrow!"

Jimmy says to them, "Thank you guys! Let's do our best. You got it team?!" He raised his hand out.

Beezy and Heloise put their hands on Jimmy's and shouts, "GOT IT!"

BREAK!

Jimmy's head falls face down on the table as a plate was thrown at him and it broke. The guy who thrown the plate yells out, "SHUT UP!"

Heloise then complains angrily about Jimmy being hit again, "OH COME ON! WHAT IS THIS, A RUNNING GAG?!"

At Jimmy's house in his room at 10 P.M….

Beezy and Heloise were next to Jimmy who was in his pajamas and in his bed along with Cerbee. He says to them, "Ok guys; let's start over tomorrow to pick things up! Let's make it better than today!"

Beezy says to Jimmy, "Ok then, see you tomorrow Jimmy!" He walks out the door to go back to his house.

Heloise hugs Jimmy and says softly, "Sleep well Jimmy. I'll be here for you." She walks out the door with a smile.

Jimmy yells out for them, "Good night guys!" He sees Cerbee on his bed and says, "You too Cerbee." He pets Cerbee who's was smiling and they both go back to sleep.

As Heloise was walking back to her house, she thought about Jimmy, "Oh Jimmy, no matter who you are, you're always the same you. Nice, kind, gentle, and forgiving. Who knows what would happen if you were the complete opposite of that? …Like me." She frowns and sighs as she thought about how different she and Jimmy are. She wonders if they shouldn't end up together because of their nature. She shook her head, "No! I won't lose hope!"

Heloise opens the door of her house and says with a smile, "Jimmy, someday, I'll tell you about how I feel about you. How I fell for you because you showed kindness to me. I hope that we might end up together, living happily as a family when we grow up. I'll do my best to show what it takes to be with you for love. Good night… my darling." She enters her home and closes the door.

Outside Jimmy's home at 1 A.M….

Samy and Lucius's henchmen were outside Jimmy's house and one of them enters the chimney to get inside. Samy contacts his boss through his cell phone and says, "Mr. Heinous, Jimmy's asleep and his friends are at their houses. We're about to receive him."

Lucius responds, "Excellent Samy. By the next day, Jimmy will become the one who I really want him to be… a miserable, evil, selfish brat."

Samy sees one of Lucius's henchmen having Jimmy sleeping his arms and says to his boss, "Okay, we got him boss! Now we are on our way back!" They all head to the Misery Inc. building carrying Jimmy along with them.

Samy thought about Lucius and says, "Mr. Heinous, why do I have bad feeling about this? Is it really right to actually change him?"

To be continued…


	3. The Tyrant's Ambition

Hey folks, I finally finished this new chapter and it was difficult. Lucius and Samy have Jimmy where they want them. However, changing Jimmy is not as easy as they thought. Lucius then realizes the reason why.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Two-Shoes

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Jimmy Who?

Chapter 3: The Tyrant's Ambition

* * *

In an unknown area of Misery Inc. at 7 A.M….

Jimmy was sleeping on the floor in an empty room with a light hanging over him. He started to wake up slowly and yawns as he gets up the floor and stretches his arms out wide open. He looks around very tiredly and says, "Ugh, the sun's bright today. Wait a minute…"

Jimmy stops thinking and realizes he's not in his room. He wonders, "Huh? What the? Where am I?"

He thought, "Something's odd… This isn't my room and my bed is not here. Just where am I supposed to be?" He calls out, "Hello? Cerbee? Beezy? Heloise? Anyone?!"

Jimmy suddenly stops moving as heard a door opened and he looks back to see a light coming outside with a person in its way. Jimmy says to the person confusingly, "Uh, who are you? And where am I?"

The person enters the room and it was Lucius. He says to Jimmy with an evil smile, "It's good to see you awake, Two-Shoes. Let me introduce myself since you don't remember, I am Lucius Heinous VII, ruler of Miseryville and head of Misery Inc."

Jimmy thinks for a moment and says, "Oh yeah, I believe I did saw you at the hospital. You must be Beezy's father, and my do you look a bit shorter than expected.

Lucius got angry on the inside and thoughts to himself, "Calm down Lucius. Jimmy has amnesia. No need to hurt him more. Ok maybe a little, but not much!"

Lucius calms down and says, "Well Two-Shoes, I am just here to help you refresh your memories."

Jimmy says skeptically to Lucius, "Well I don't know about that. Are you really sure because I was going to hang out with Beezy and Heloise today. It's because I trust them."

Lucius reassures Jimmy, "Come on now boy, I'm Beezy's father and head of Misery Inc. I can help you remember before they know that you were here. Once they see you all normal, Beezy and Heloise will spend great time with you without hesitation."

Jimmy says enthusiastically, "Really? Well thank you, Lucy!"

Lucius got angry on the inside again and thoughts to himself, "He just called me Lucy of all people, even if he doesn't remember me! I can't believe there is still some Two-Shoes left in him! Man he's such a pain!"

Lucius says to Jimmy while resisting his anger, "S-s-s-s-so Jimmy… How about an early factory tour before we can cure you?"

Jimmy says just as his stomach growls, "Okay, but I'm pretty hungry right now."

Lucius says to Jimmy, "Okay then." He calls out, "Samy!"

Samy appears and walks into the room, "Yes boss?"

Lucius says to his assistant, "Make Two-Shoes breakfast and prepare his clothing."

Samy yells out, "You got it boss!" He walks out the room to get to the kitchen.

Lucius says to Jimmy, "You see Two-Shoes; I'll do what I can to help you remember. I'll spend time with you after Samy gives you a tour around the factory and then we can work together running some business around here. You just need to spend time with someone you can trust. After all, that's what the doctor said." He smiles evilly.

Jimmy thinks for a moment and says, "Well if you're Beezy's father, then I can trust you."

Lucius exclaims, "Good choice Two-Shoes!" He then thinks to himself, "Not! He may not know he is, but he's still the same naïve Two-Shoes I know!"

Before Lucius leaves, he says to Jimmy, "Two-Shoes, let me know if you're ready to do some business with me after a tour."

Jimmy says to Lucius with a smile, "Okay Lucy!"

Lucius thinks to himself as he leaves the room, "Oh Two-Shoes. I am SO going to enjoy having fun with you! By fun, I mean turning you into someone who I want you to be! With misery!" He grinned very evilly. "Hehehehe!"

In Misery Inc. at 7:30 A.M.…

Jimmy was walking in the hallway, escorted by Samy who is giving him a tour around the factory. Jimmy was dressed in a black vest with a white long-sleeved shirt under it, black pants, and brown shoes.

Jimmy says to Samy, "Thank you Samy for the French toast! It was delicious! Not to mention you gave me nice clothing. I look pretty good!" He looks around his body.

Samy says to Jimmy with a smile, "Why thank you Jimmy! I have you know that it was my idea to dress like you like that. After all, you must dress like that you are in business."

Jimmy is amazed, "Really? Wow you have good taste! I'm like impressed!"

Samy gasps happily and thoughts to himself, "No one ever said something so nice to me, especially my own boss! Is Jimmy really this kind?"

Samy says to Jimmy happily, "Well, let's get on with the tour, shall we?" He then brings Jimmy to the assembly line area where a lot of workers are doing their jobs like building and shipping.

Samy guides Jimmy, "Here Jimmy is where the workers build and assemble our products."

Jimmy, looking around the area and the workers, said to Samy, "Hmm. Judging from first glance, they don't seem to enjoy their jobs."

Samy then said convincingly to Jimmy, "Uhh… Actually Jimmy, they really do enjoy their jobs because they like to work hard."

Jimmy sees a red-haired worker passing by and the worker, "Just kill me already." Jimmy then sees another worker getting chomped by a machine. "HELP ME!!"

Samy continues his talk, "Also, they want to get paid double by today by showing great workmanship."

A worker overheard that, "He did?" He yells out, "Hey everybody, Lucius is gonna pay us double today!!!"

All the workers cheered, "Woo hoo!" "Go Lucius!" Thank you Lucius!" "All right!!"

Jimmy says to Samy who had a bloodshot look on his face, "You're right, they really do like to work."

In Lucius's Office at 7:45 A.M…

Lucius was at his desk and sitting on his chair with a coffee mug in his hand. He waited for Jimmy and Samy to arrive after their tour. He thinks, "What's taking them so long?" He then sees his office door opening, "Oh good, they arrived."

Jimmy was in his office all smiling while Samy's there all sad and depressed. Jimmy thanks Samy, "Thank you Samy for a good tour! I am now ready to have fun with you and Lucius!"

Samy walks to Lucius all depressed and his boss says to Samy, "What's wrong Samy? What did Jimmy do this time?" Lucius crosses his arms.

"I said to Jimmy that the workers would get paid double and everybody believes me." Samy said as he felt like killing himself.

Lucius reassures Samy, "Nothing to worry about. We'll just make them think like they are working hard on something, which is nothing!" He smiles evilly, "Well Samy, you're lucky you thought of one plan for misery on our staff."

Samy sighs in relief, "Thank you sir."

Lucius talks to Jimmy, "Well Jimmy boy, you ready to do some business with me?" He smiles at Jimmy.

Jimmy replied happily, "You bet I will!" Lucius thinks to himself evilly, "Excellent."

It's 8:00 A.M. at the testing area of Misery Inc….

Jimmy was standing in the testing area while Lucius and Samy are outside the area seeing him through the glass. Lucius says to Samy, "So Samy, did you make sure that Beezy and Heloise will be distracted before they find out that Jimmy's gone?"

Samy said to his boss, "Don't you worry about it sir. I already make sure that there would be some things they will be preoccupied with before they arrive here. Especially the things I have done which I regretted." He whispers to himself with guilt.

"Good, I don't want them to interfere with my plan to change Jimmy for misery." Lucius said while being smug. He turns on the speaker and says to Jimmy, "Well Jimmy, are you ready to try our new product?"

Jimmy calmly replied, "I'm ready Lucy. Just show me what the product is."

The product appears through a trap door next to Jimmy. It appears as a big, robotic wolf. Lucius describes it, "This is our new Misery Inc. product, Wolf-Tron. It is designed to act like a normal wolf at night… by attacking its prey! Mwahahahaha!" He laughs evilly. "Have fun with our new product Two-Shoes. And by fun, I mean have misery!" He closes the speaker.

Wolf-Tron sees Jimmy who was smiling at it. In its vision, everything it sees is red. As it looks at Jimmy, it automatically identifies him as a life-form as it marks its cursor on him. Then it locks on Jimmy as its target. The captions appear in its vision which says, "Engage… Attack Mode!"

Jimmy walks to Wolf-Tron who was growling and he says, "Hi there new buddy, I'm Jimmy Two-Shoes. What's your name?"

Wolf-Tron charges and attacks Jimmy who screamed, "AAHHH!!! HEEL BOY!!"

Lucius laughed at his pain, "Hohohohoho!!! This is so fun watching him scream in pain! I really love it when he suffers. In fifteen minutes, Two-Shoes will know what misery feels like and will not be the happy boy he once was! Yahoo!" He raised his arm up dramatically.

Samy points to the screen and says calmly, "Um sir, you might want to check again."

Lucius looks at the screen and his eyes widened as he shouts, "WHAT THE?!" Wolf-Tron was panting happily as it was being petted by Jimmy in the ear. Jimmy giggles happily and said, "Hahaha! Good boy! You really do like that do you? You just need someone who is friendly to you. Want some biscuits?" Jimmy holds out dog biscuits and Wolf-Tron eats them.

Lucius was surprised by this unexpected outcome. He expected to have Jimmy suffer through misery, but it's just as difficult with the amnesic Jimmy. He yells frustratingly, "My Wolf-Tron became a Pup-Tron?! How did he get it to stop?! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!! Wolf-Tron is designed to act like a natural animal, with lifelike feelings and the intentions to hunt down its prey!!!"

Samy replied to Lucius, "Well as you can see sir; like a natural animal, it would eventually be tamed by men. I guess that the Wolf-Tron never found love till now." He makes sad face. He then sees Lucius gone.

"Uh Mr. Heinous, where did you go off to?" Samy said as he looks around the room. He stops to see Lucius banging his head rapidly on a large pipe.

Samy exclaims, "MR. HEINOUS!!! STOP OR YOU WILL BE LIKE JIMMY!!"

Lucius uttered all paranoid, "Be… like… Jimmy?" Samy shrieked, "AAAHHHH!! Sir, I meant having amnesia! Don't be emo over a boy you despised!!! AND PUT THAT KNIFE AWAY!!!"

Meanwhile at Heloise's house at 9 A.M….

Heloise was walking out of her room, yawning as she was about to reach her phone to call Lucius so she can have a day off with Jimmy. Before she does, she notices that she has a new message on her answering machine. The machine says in a male's voice "You have one new message. New message:" It changes into Samy's voice.

"Hello Heloise, this is Samy Garvin. I would like you to know that you have been given an extra day off. No specific reason but it was Mr. Heinous's idea. So rest up today to refresh your mind for new ideas of our products. This is Samy Garvin speaking, goodbye." Message ends.

Heloise wonders suspiciously, "That's odd… why would Lucius give me another day off twice in a row? Not to mention I was going to ask him first. Something's not right."

Meanwhile out of Jimmy's home…

Beezy was walking towards Jimmy's front door. "Jimmy, today we do our best to have fun!" He giggles as he reaches the door and opens it.

As he opens the door, he shouts, "HEY JIMMY! Are you ready to have fun today?!" He heard nothing.

Beezy thinks for a moment and says, "Hm, I guess he's still sleeping. Looks like I have to wake him up." He walks upstairs to get to Jimmy's room.

Beezy found his room and opens the door. He sees a bump under the bed's blankets and he thinks its Jimmy. "Well Jimmy, rise and shine!" He pulls up the blankets and his eye widened as he whimpered, "Huh?"

Cut to Heloise's house at her kitchen…

Heloise just finished eating her breakfast and puts her plate right into the sink. She says, "Well, time to see Jimmy."

RING! Heloise heard a phone rang. She picks it up and says, "Hello?" She then heard a deaf-inducing yell from someone who is annoying to her.

"**HELOISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** It was Beezy.

Heloise yells angrily at him on the phone, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!?!"

Cut to Beezy in Jimmy's room…

Beezy shouts on the phone, "THIS IS BAD!!! JIMMY'S IS MISSING AND--" He stops talking as he heard a long phone beep as the call ends. He says timidly, "Uh… Heloise? Are you there?"

CRACK! A window was broken.

Beezy looks back to see that Heloise broke through the window of Jimmy's room with a jet pack. She looks backs at Beezy and yells angrily, "HE'S GONE???!!!" Beezy nods his head.

"Oh no, how could this happen?!" Heloise said as she was worried about the boy she loves.

Beezy then continues on what he said, "Also another thing," He pulls out Cerbee all sick, pale, and breathing slowly. "CERBEE'S SICK!!!" He shouted with worry.

Heloise gasps and says, "I knew things weren't right today. Me having another day off from work, Jimmy's missing, and Cerbee's sick! Who could have done this?!" She stops talking as she knows the culprit. "Lucius!" Heloise hissed as she said his name.

She pounded on the bed as she grunts angrily, "Dang it! How could I not see this coming?! He is trying to stall us so we can't reach Jimmy! But that won't work on me! Lucius is so dead if he violates Jimmy's mind! Beezy, I'm going out!"

Beezy, worried about Cerbee, says to Heloise, "But Heloise, should we take care of Cerbee first before we find Jimmy?! After all, I'm sure you would know what's wrong with him!"

Heloise yells back at Beezy, "Beezy, Cerbee will be alright! He just needs to rest!"

Beezy wasn't convinced as he replied, "Heloise, Cerbee needs our help! Look at him, he's dying!" He points at Cerbee who looked very pale and sick.

Heloise said angrily as she's about to walk out the door, "So what?! Take care of him yourself!" Beezy gasped as he was shocked from what she said.

He yells back at her angrily, "HELOISE!!!" She stops walking. "I'm surprised at you! You don't care what would happen to Cerbee at all! Even though he's Jimmy pet! That anger and selfish attitude of yours won't make Jimmy happy, and make him like you! If you think that, then I think that you don't deserve to be with him." Beezy said bravely as he's aware of Heloise's love for Jimmy.

Heloise was shocked and she growls angrily back at him, "You did NOT just say that!"

Beezy retorts, "Oh yes I did! Go ahead, go to Dad and have Cerbee die! I'm sure Jimmy would like it if one of his friends died; especially when he relied on both of us in his care!" Heloise's anger starts to fade away.

Beezy continues his talk, "Just once Heloise, put your anger for my Dad aside and help Cerbee! You're smart enough to know what's wrong with him. Let me go and find Jimmy. If you can do that, I'm sure Jimmy might see the good in you." Heloise's anger turned to sadness. "Is that what you want Heloise?" Beezy said calmly to her.

She felt sad as she remembered what Jimmy said two days ago at the hospital as it reoccurs in her head.

"So please Heloise, I'll try to remember you as well as everyone else who knows me. Just be kind and show that you're a good person to me, okay?"

As she remembered what Jimmy said to her, she calms down and says to Beezy, "Beezy, go to Misery Inc. and find Jimmy. I'll see you there after I do what I can to make Cerbee healthy again." Beezy was shocked as she suddenly changed her thoughts.

"What's going on Heloise, a sudden change of heart?" Beezy said amusing with a smirk on his face.

Heloise replies to him, "I'm only doing this for Jimmy's sake. Cerbee is his friend and if anything bad happens to him, Jimmy will be upset and might not trust us anymore."

Beezy says with a smile, "Whatever floats your boat, Heloise. Well, I'm off to find Jimmy!" He runs out of Jimmy's house and goes on a sidewalk to get to Misery Inc. as fast as possible.

Beezy says as he rushes, "Wow that was awesome of me standing up to Heloise! Jimmy, I'm coming for you! Nothing's gonna stop me except--" He looks straight on the sidewalk to see…

"CAKE!!!" Beezy shouts as he leaped toward the cake. Only to fell for the trap as he lands next to the cake and it made him fall through a pit. "AAAAAHHHH!!!" SPLASH! He fell in the water.

Beezy said from the pit, "Well, at least I'm not hurt."

"Hey Beezy." A mysterious, manly voice said.

Oh hey, Crocker! How's it going?" Beezy said to the reptile.

"Oh, nothing much. I'm paid to stall you by chomping you up. It's nothing personal." Crocker said.

Beezy said enthusiastically, "Well then, carry on!" The chomping and screaming occurs.

At the same time in Misery Inc….

Lucius and Samy guides Jimmy into a dark room. Lucius says to him, "Jimmy, there is someone in this room who you want you meet. He'll help you expose your true self."

Jimmy says with positive feelings, "Ooh, is he a miracle worker Lucy?" He smiled.

Lucius replies with a grin, "He sure is." He whispers to himself, "A miracle for me."

Jimmy enters the room and sat on the chair in front of a table. He waited till the lights are turned on. He looks straight and was shocked at the person's appearance behind the table. The person was muscular, blue-skinned with scars all over his body; he has short black hair, wearing an eye patch, and blue jeans.

Jimmy says to the person, "Hi there, I'm Jimmy Two-Shoes! What's your name?"

The person says with a death tone, "The name's Tony, your worst nightmare." He grins evilly.

Samy shrieks at Lucius, "TONY?! You're using Tony to get Jimmy miserable?! This guy's insane, a madman, and a puppy kicker!!"

Lucius replies to him evilly, "That is correct Samy. What Jimmy needs are not just physical misery, but emotional and mental misery as well. Tony happens to specialize in those two categories. I'm doing what it takes to have Jimmy snap into a miserable brat!" He watches both Jimmy and Tony with glee.

Samy thought to himself, "Sir, I think you're going too far with this."

Tony said to Jimmy with murderous intent, "Well Jimmy, it's to get down to business." He pounds his fist on the table. "Any last requests before I treat you well?" He smiles psychotically.

Samy exclaims, "Boss, get Jimmy out of there!!! Tony had just said the words of a murderer!!!"

Lucius replies calmly, "Samy… you complain too much. Besides; even if Jimmy dies, then we can just rebuild him and make him our slave."

In the room, Jimmy and Tony are facing each other. Jimmy had a calm look on him while Tony had looked like he was about to kill. Jimmy says to Tony in a calm manner, "Well sir, I do have one request. Can I talk with you about yourself?" He puts his hand on Tony's fist.

Lucius and Samy were heavily shocked from what Jimmy said. Lucius exclaims, "What is that boy doing?! He wants to talk with a psycho?!"

Samy also remarks, "Asking to talk about Tony's life is like asking for death! JIMMY'S DONE FOR!!!!"

Tony looks pretty mad at first but then he smiled as he said in a calmly matter, "Sure, I guess I would like to speak to you about how I'm doing with my life."

Lucius screeched, "TONY!!!!!!! Why do you want to share your personal life to Jimmy?! Is it because you have nothing better to do?!"

Jimmy says to Tony, "Well, have you ever had some things that troubled you in your life?"

Tony says to Jimmy, "Well Jimmy, all my life I like to torment anyone I see. It's really embarrassing but, I happened to saw the girl of my dreams." Tony blushed.

Lucius shrieks, "TONY!!!!! What just happened to your pride and dignity?! They're leaving your body and soul!!!"

Samy mutters, "Since when did Lucius cared about souls?"

Tony continues his speech. "Her name was Cheryl; she dislikes misery and loves taking care of animals. If she saw me the way I am, then she'll turn me down hard. Because of the job I have in punishing workers, she might turn me down harshly. What should I do Jimmy?" He shed a tear.

Lucius, overhearing the conversation, angrily exclaims, "What is going on here?! Since when did Tony become this pathetic?! He's wants love advice from a clueless boy!!"

Samy explains, "The "carrot and the stick" trick was used against him by a sweet, passive boy."

Jimmy replies to Tony, "You know Tony, I don't know much about girls but I am great friends with Heloise." Tony was shocked as he yelled, "Really?! Are you serious?! That monster girl is your friend?!"

Jimmy nods his head, "That's right! Heloise was actually kind to me for who I am. She may have been scary to you all; but she's not to me as long as she stays nice."

Tony laughed happily, "Hahaha! I guess even evil girls like her have someone to love! So Jimmy, if I show dedication to the girl I love, will she like me back?"

Jimmy happily said, "Of course! My advice is, if you show how you really love her from your heart, then she might love you back!

Tony cried happily, "Thank you Jimmy! You're so kind!"

Lucius exclaims, "STOP ALREADY!!! YOU FALLING FOR HIS TRAP!!!

Jimmy says, "Your Welcome! Also, can I get the treatment now?"

Tony replies, "No, you don't need it. Just go back home as I'm sure your friends are waiting for you. After all, you're already close to remembering yourself."

Lucius yells out, "WHY?!?!?!?! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!! TWO-SHOES ACTUALLY CAUGHT TONY BEFORE HE CAN MAKE A MOVE!!! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!!!" Lucius cried in failure. "I CAN'T GO ON!!!" He runs down the hallway.

Samy mutters to the audience, "Wow, talk about an overreaction."

Before Jimmy walks out the door, he says goodbye to Tony, "Bye Tony, let us hope your date goes well!"

As Jimmy walked out of the room, he sees Samy but no Lucius. He says to Samy, "Uh Samy, where's Lucy?"

Samy replies, "I'll get him." He walks down the hallway and found Lucius. "Oh hey Mr. Heinous, there you are! Jimmy was just looking for you and--" He sees Lucius at a corner in a fetal position.

Lucius was crying as he counts, "One Jimmy hugging me, Two Jimmys hugging me, Three Jimmys…"

Samy says in an awkward manner, "I should leave you alone now."

At 9:30 A.M. in Misery Inc….

Jimmy has his arms and legs strapped on a table bed in an unknown faculty room. He calls for Lucius, "Uh Lucy? As much as I would like you to help me; but it's time for me to go home. My friends are waiting for me."

Outside the faculty room, Lucius and Samy are outside the door. Lucius was frustrated as he rants, "WHY?! Why is it impossible to change Two-Shoes?! No matter what I do, he's even worse than he was then! I can't take it anymore!"

Samy replies to Lucius, "Mr. Heinous, I think there is a reason why. Jimmy is a special boy. He is incredibly nice to everyone he meets. It seems that he has a special power where he can make friends with anyone just by meeting them. Even Heloise and Tony were affected by him."

Lucius raised his brow and says, "Have you been reading Lump?"

Samy replies, "Yes. Why not?! Meruto is a good series! Read it once in a while!" He then goes back to what he was saying.

"The point is sir that according to my theory; Jimmy having amnesia caused something that really brings out his true self. It's not just Jimmy's mind we should worry about, but his heart and soul as well. It seems that the heart and soul are really doing the talking as they actually affect others with their pure, angelic, golden feeling that actually softens them up. Looks we have an angel in Miseryville believe it or not. Well boss, as much as I would support you; I think you should just give up. It's meaningless for you to be obsessed with this." Samy concluded his statement.

Lucius was shocked from what Samy said as he utters, "Me, give up Samy?" He rages with anger, "HEINOUSES _**NEVER GIVES UP!!!**_" He stops reacting as he snaps.

Samy was worried as he asks, "Mr. Heinous, are you ok?" He then heard laughter from his boss.

Lucius suddenly starts laughing crazily, "Hahahahaha! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Samy, it turns out I had it all wrong! I now know why I'm not succeeding!"

Samy whimpers as he does not like how his boss feels, "And why is that sir?"

Lucius looks at Samy with a psychotic look on his face, "I actually went too easy on Two-Shoes! I'm a Heinous; I shouldn't go easy on anyone! I just need to change him the hard way; by striking him at his weakest point!" He grins sinisterly.

A few minutes later… Lucius and Samy are in the faculty room where Jimmy is. Lucius walks straight to Jimmy and says, "Jimmy, I actually found a cure for your amnesia!" He snaps his fingers to call, "Molotov!"

General Molotov, who appears in his black suit, arrives with a metallic box in his hands. He gives it to Lucius and says in his Russian accent, "Here you go, Mr. Heinous." He then leaves the room.

Lucius says to Jimmy, "Two-Shoes, it's time to say goodbye to your amnesia, and your old you." He opens the box as the item appears to be a syringe with dark, moving ooze in it.

Samy recognizes the item and is shocked to see, "Nihilium?! A serum so powerful and evil that it can actually turn anyone bad! It has been said that it came from a very evil demon! Jimmy might not live through taking that! Boss, you're definitely going too far!"

Lucius asks Jimmy, "Two-Shoes, have you ever feel hatred?"

Jimmy says to Lucius, "No, I don't think so. I'm not the type to hate anyone I know. But why would you ask me that question?"

Lucius says, "Well if that's what your answer is, then I should you something. Everyone, even your own friends, lied and hated you." Jimmy was shocked.

Jimmy denies it and he replied, "You're lying! My friends would never trick me! I know Heloise may act scary on the outside, but I know there's good in her. You're just trying to trick me, aren't you?" Jimmy then realizes something, "You are. Lucy, how could you?"

Lucius tells the truth, "That's right Two-Shoes; I just wanted you to make you miserable. Do you now hate me for that?"

Jimmy resists his anger and says, "No, I'm trying to resist hate as I'm not that kind of a person to express that. I can only express pity for you."

Lucius then angrily pierce Jimmy's shoulder with the syringe and injects the Nihilium inside Jimmy's blood. He says evilly, "Then don't try to resist it, it's good for you. And don't EVER pity me!"

Jimmy screams as he felt pain due to the Nihilium spread within his body. Lucius watches him with pleasure as he said, "Two-Shoes, consider this as a gift. Feel the hatred, fury, anger, and envy rising in you. You should hate, curse, and detest anyone! With those feelings, you can actually survive and triumph over anyone!

Jimmy was then showing anger in his eyes and Lucius took note of it, "That's right Two-Shoes, out with the old and in with the new! Mwahahahaha!!" He laughed evilly.

Samy thought to his head as he witnessed what happened, "Mr. Heinous, I have a feeling that this won't end well for everyone." He sulks his head with disappointment. "And the same goes for you too, boss."

To be continued…

What will be the outcome of Jimmy's change? I can tell you that in the next chapter, it's going to be messy.


	4. Change of Heart

Hey readers, this new chapter is bound to be messy! So sit tight and watch as we see the appearance of Evil Jimmy!

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Jimmy Who?

Chapter 4: Change of Heart

* * *

Outside of the Misery Inc. building at the entrance…

Beezy finally arrived at the door after 30 minutes of chomping by Crocker. He appears all hurt as he's in bandages, arm and leg casts, and bite marks. He says with relief, "Man, thank goodness the chomping stopped. It's a good thing I give Crocker 30 minutes in exchange of me hanging out with him for tonight. Now time to get Jimmy!" He stretches his body and bursts out of his bandages as he's already healed.

Beezy then ran and crashed through the door without opening it, leaving a hole of Beezy in an exact running pose made. He shouts as he tries to find Jimmy and Lucius, "DAD!!!! STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO JIMMY!!! HELOISE WILL KILL YOU!!!"

Beezy then sees a vending machine, "But first, a soda!" He runs to the machine and checks his pockets for change. He then calls for someone, "Uhh, anyone got change for a five?"

Meanwhile in the faculty room…

Jimmy is still screaming from the pain due to the Nihilium spreading throughout his blood. He is trying to resist the pain and becoming miserable and evil, but it was too powerful as Lucius already made him feel hate. Jimmy was already crying from the pain, "HELP! Please… Anyone… Save me… It hurts…"

Lucius mocks Jimmy, "What did you just say Two-Shoes? I can't hear you because I'm busy enjoying your misery! Hahahaha!" He laughs wholeheartedly.

Jimmy yells painfully said to him, "Why?! What did I do to get this treatment?!What are you trying to proof?! Why would you try to change me for the sake of misery?! It's despicable!!!"

Lucius angrily yells at Jimmy, "The only things despicable here are you and your happy attitude!!! Ever since you appeared in Miseryville, you have been making my life hard and frustrating! You try to bring happy to my town, turned my own son against me, having Heloise side with you, and you called me Lucy! You have been a thorn on my side for too long! This is now my chance to finally change you so I can have the town go through misery with you no longer interfering! Your change will represent to the town that there's no hope for joy!"

Jimmy then questioned him while in pain, "You have no idea how wrong you are! I know you try to bring misery to the town since you think it's fun, but you've gone too far in an effort to make me miserable! What will you gain from that?!"

Lucius then got angry again as he shouts to him, "Don't you dare question my motives! Misery is what makes me and my family strive for generations! I won't let a boy like you ruin that! I'm Lucius Heinous VII!!! If you think anyone's going to rebel against me even if it's Heloise, then BRING IT ON!!!!" He then injects more Nihilium into Jimmy which causes him to suffer even more. "This is for looking down on me!"

Samy was alarmed from what Lucius have done as he shouts, "Boss, that extra dose is too much for Jimmy to handle! No one ever survived that much of Nihilium, let alone a little dose! You don't what it's capable of!"

Lucius yells back to Samy, "Quiet Samy! I have waited my life for this! I don't care if Jimmy's dead or not, as long as he's not his happy self; it's victory either way!"

Jimmy then critically screamed from the pain as he felt the worst hit possible, "AAAAAAARRRRGGHHH!!! Lucius… Stop!!! I mean it!!! If you don't, then I'll…" He begins to faint, "I will…" He then loses consciousness. The scene then fades to black.

Somewhere in Jimmy's mind…

The scene fades to Jimmy who's on the floor resting. He then wakes up and then gets up as he groans as he got a headache. He stops moving as everything's around him gone as he sees nothing but blackness around him. He wonders, "Where am I? I don't think I'm in Miseryville anymore. I guess this is a dream, I'm must have been knocked out by what Lucy gave me." He then heard laughter around him.

Jimmy began calling someone who may also be where he is, "Hello? Anyone there? Where are you?" He then thought to himself. "I must be hearing things."

"I'm right behind you." A mysterious voice said.

Jimmy turns around and his eyes widened, "No way! You are…!" He was shocked to see… "Me?!"

The other Jimmy appears exactly like him, only his body and his clothes are all white and has glowing, yellow eyes. He has a devilish smirk on his face as he watches Jimmy all shocked. He says evilly to Jimmy, "Close but no cigar. In fact, I'm your inner you." He grins sinisterly.

Jimmy rubs his head as he says, "You mean like my conscience? That's funny; I don't remember my conscience being all white, looking devilish, and talking all sinisterly. You remind me of a certain character from a series with a spirit like you."

The white Jimmy replied, "That's right, you read it in Lump magazine."

Jimmy then realizes something, "Wait, how did know about some things I like?"

The other Jimmy replies, "It's simple Jimmy; as your inner you, I already know a lot about you and what are your likes and dislikes. You hate butterscotch, brain freezes, and pickles. I also remember the time you had fun at a carnival, when Beezy and Cerbee switched bodies, and you even defrosted Lucius's ancestors."

Jimmy was amazed, "Wow, you really do know a lot about me!" He then asks his inner self, "Can you tell me how I can get my memories back?"

The other Jimmy then answered, "Sure Jimmy, all you need to do is to have us unite as one. So that way, we can actually get your own needs and mine!"

Jimmy says, "Oh good, I was wondering about that--" He was then shocked."Wait, what do you mean your needs?"

The other Jimmy smiles as he says, "Oh nothing Jimmy, I just thought I can be in charge of your mind and do some havoc because I feel like it. You have a problem with that?" He glares at him.

Jimmy then answered, "In fact, I do! My real inner self would never allow something like that! He should be nice, gentle, fun-loving, and happy like my old me!" He gasped as he realizes who his other self. "You must be the effect of what Lucius gave me! Who are you?!"

The other Jimmy laughs evilly, "Hahahaha!!! I'm your pure evil self Jimmy! Made of hatred, anger, fury, despair, pain, envy, and misery that are deep in you! Thanks to what Lucius gave you; the effects of it caused me to grow stronger and I'm now ready to bring despair to everyone! HAHAHAHA!!!"

Jimmy was then appalled by his evil self, "Then that means you are a complete opposite of who I'm supposed to be! Where is the real inner me?!" Jimmy asks angrily.

The evil Jimmy grins diabolically, "He is already devoured by me, along with your memories!" Jimmy was shocked from what he had done. "I'm trying to help you Jimmy. Lucius went too far to change you just so he can have misery. He will try to show to the world that even you can fall into despair. Face it Jimmy, if you don't unite with me, then you'll have to be his own puppet forever!"

Jimmy then said boldly to him, "If that's the case, then I'll try to get back up to stop what he's trying to do! But I won't have you interfere!"

The evil Jimmy then shrugs, "Okay, so that's your final answer, huh? Well, I don't want to do this the hard way but you leave me no choice." The evil Jimmy then stretches his arms and grabs Jimmy. "I'll just have to take over you by force!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" He then transforming into a wave of slime as he splashes onto Jimmy and begins absorbing him.

Jimmy struggled to get out as he was being drowned by his evil self, "Ugh! STOP IT!!! I won't let you do this! Ewww! You taste like pickles!"

The evil Jimmy said, "Never Jimmy! This is for your own good! You need hatred, revenge, and the will to bring destruction to anyone around you to live! If you think goodness and peace would help you in the end, then you are wrong! Everyone sees you as a weak boy who won't stand to fight for himself but to let others step on you! Not to mention you would even let Lucius get away with such a horrible act! You are very weak Jimmy! Do you want everyone to see you that way?!"

Jimmy then stops struggling as he said depressingly, "No, I don't think so. I don't want everyone to see me weak. I just want to bring happiness to the town."

The evil Jimmy says evilly to him, "Jimmy, I know that you have a gift to actually win hearts of many people due to your influence, especially your friends. We can use that together to rule over everyone! We both have plans to save people from misery. However, my plans are different." He smiles sinisterly at Jimmy.

Jimmy looks into his eyes and realizes what his evil self is about to do. "NO!!! YOU CAN'T!!! YOU LIAR! I can't let you do that! IT'S WRONG!!!" Jimmy was then completely trapped by his evil self as the evil Jimmy turns in a giant serpent and uses his tail to bind the normal Jimmy.

Before the evil Jimmy devours him, he lectures to him, "Jimmy, it is pointless to try and keep bringing joy to the town in your own way. Those people were already miserable from the start. It is best to end their lives right away than keep living on! There is no meaning for them to go through misery for a long time. If Lucius loves misery so much, then let's show what misery can really do!" He opens his mouth and lifted his tail up to eat him.

Jimmy tries to struggle, "I won't let you do what you want! My friends will stop you!!!"

The evil Jimmy laughs, "Hehehehe! Bold words from someone who's about TO BE EATEN!!!!" He then devours normal Jimmy as he thrown him right into his mouth and ate him in one gulp.

"Jimmy, you have done enough. So rest easy and watch me as I show how life is meaningless and burdening. I will show how misery is uncontrollable to Lucius."

Back at the faculty room…

Lucius and Samy stared at Jimmy's body as there was no movement coming from him. Lucius raises his eyebrow and says, "Huh, he's dead already? Samy, check his body."

Samy checks Jimmy's body, "Sir, I don't think he's dead. The Nihilium should have destroyed him. Instead, his body is still intact. I think he's in a coma. Who would have thought he would survive through that much Nihilium. After all Mr. Heinous, your father showed you Nihilium and he said that it can make anyone feel pain and go bad like poison."

Lucius then said, "Well that's a relief. Just so you know today's a big day for me! In noon, I will give a big speech and show the new Jimmy to the people to symbolize that they won't have a good life in joy but in misery! Not to mention I have a surprise for Jez!" He then stops to hear breathing from Jimmy's body. "Samy, release Jimmy! He's still alive!"

Samy then presses a button on a wall and the table bed moves upward and unlocks Jimmy from it as he fell to the ground. Jimmy groans in pain due to the effects of the Nihilium.

Lucius walks up to him and says, "Hello Two-Shoes, how do you feel?"

Jimmy has his head up and his hair was all down as the front was covering his left eye. He says ominously, "I feel… nothing but pain, hatred, and misery inside of me. I just want to express it all." Jimmy had a crazed look on his eyes.

Lucius cheers happily, "Yes, I did it! Two-Shoes is completely miserable!!! Samy, this is the best day of my life! Nothing can go wrong!" He stops cheering as he hears Beezy yelling.

"JIMMY!!!! I'M COMING FOR YOU!!! But first, restroom break!!!" Beezy shouted in the hallway.

Lucius mutters, "Except for my son. Or will he?" He smiles evilly as he tells Jimmy, "Oh Two-Shoes; if you want to bring misery, then try to do it to Beezy next door. After all, he doesn't try to bring misery like I do. Can you fix that?"

Jimmy then gets up and says, "That will be a piece of cake."

Samy then yells at Lucius, "Boss, you can't be serious! This is your own son you're talking about! Are you sure you want this to happen?!"

Lucius then replies, "Samy, all Beezy need is a lesson from who happens to be his best friend. He'll listen right away. Now, let's hide." He and Samy hid somewhere.

A few minutes later… Beezy enters inside the room and sees Jimmy right in front of him. He yells happily, "JIMMY!!!!" He runs over to him and hugs him. "I miss you so much!!! Did Dad do anything to you?! Nice hairdo by the way."

Jimmy then replies to him ominously, "I'm fine Beezy. In fact, I'm more than better."

Beezy let go of Jimmy and then says happily, "Oh good Jimmy! Now let's go home before Heloise arrives and kills Dad."

Jimmy says to Beezy, "Before we go Beezy, I have something to tell you."

Beezy says happily, "Sure, tell me anything Jimmy! As your best friend, I'm all ears!" Ears popped up all over his body. He nervously said to the audience, "Hehe, whoops."

Jimmy says ominously to him, "Do you enjoy your life? Being nothing?"

Beezy then stops smiling, "Uh Jimmy, what are you trying to say?"

Jimmy says to him as he approaches to Beezy's face, "I'm trying to say Beezy is that is your life worth living for, being lazy and useless all the time?"

Beezy nervously said, "Jimmy! What are you trying to say? This isn't like you!"

Jimmy says in anger tone, "Of course it isn't like me because I now realized what life and misery is. They are like the same thing as they keep happening and it won't stop till someone stops living."

Beezy was shocked as Jimmy is not being himself, "Jimmy, what's gotten into you?! What did Dad do to you?!"

Jimmy glares to Beezy, "He made me saw reality Beezy and I let it happen to myself. How people are nothing but miserable creatures that are born to be miserable. It is sad to see people try to be happy when they are miserable from the beginning! It is meaningless for anyone to be happy and try to be positive in this pathetic world! And you have the nerve to say that it's not true at all! Do you realize what you said was idiotic?!

Beezy was shocked from the way Jimmy was so nihilistic. He then shouts at him, "Jimmy, stop this right now! Don't you realize we're best friends?!"

Jimmy then yells, "ME?! Best friends with you?! I can't believe I actually did something like that! That was the stupidest mistake I ever made in my life! In fact, being with you makes me even more stupid! I can't help but laugh at that stupid mistake! Man was I so stupid!"

Beezy feels like tearing up as he whimpers, "Jimmy, please stop it! I know you're lying! You're making me feel like an abused girlfriend!"

Jimmy then says sinisterly to him, "You should Beezy because in this world, everyone is trying to win the impossible but it is meaningless as they might end up becoming losers. But you Beezy, you are the biggest loser I ever met!" Beezy then have tears in his eyes."

Jimmy then continues as he rages, "You are nothing but a slacker in this pathetic world! No wonder your father didn't want you! In fact, I don't believe anyone would want to see your pathetic and ugly face! Your existence shows that you have no purpose in this world! You have no place in this world as you are nothing but a sack of trash that is waiting to be taken away! I can't believe I ever thought about being friends with you! It sickens me as well as seeing your face! You're just nothing!" He hisses at Beezy.

Beezy then cries heavily as he collapsed on the floor, "Please Jimmy! I beg you! Stop! I'm bleeding on the inside of my heart! I remember the good times we had together! It was so much fun! Jimmy, you actually helped me when we first met. Can you please be nice again? It will be great for you, me, and Heloise."

Jimmy then glares heavily at Beezy as he says with a demonic tone, "I will never be that Jimmy again! I don't want to waste time with you anymore! Get out! You are a waste, slacker, clown, and a nuisance! You're nothing to me! I want you GONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?! GET OUT OF HERE! **AND DON'T **_**EVER**_** COME BACK**!!!!" He shouts with pure hatred at poor Beezy.

Beezy feels like his heart just shattered as his friend is no longer redeemable. He cries hysterically, "FINE JIMMY, IF THAT'S HOW IT IS, THEN GOODBYE!!!" He then ran away crying as he crashes through a wall without looking.

Jimmy then smirks, "Heh. That took him long enough. Well if you excuse me, I'll be in the restroom." He walks out the door.

Lucius gets out of hiding and he was surprised at Jimmy, "Wow. Two-Shoes just exceeded my expectations. He just destroyed my son's heart like that. He's definitely a successor for misery."

Samy then asks his boss, "Boss. I can't take it anymore." Lucius then replies, "What do you mean Samy?"

Samy then says disappointedly as he tears up, "I've been working with your father and you for a lot of years. I have to say this Lucius, what you did was low, even for you! First you corrupted Jimmy and then you didn't stop him from bullying Beezy! Don't you realize he made your own son cry like an abused girlfriend, and you didn't stop him?! You crossed the line from classic villainy to barbaric villainy! Are you really proud of that?!"

Lucius then replies, "Samy, all I wanted was misery! Jimmy had been annoying at all times! It's best to silent his happy self!"

Samy then yells at him, "Well congratulations sir, you surpassed your own father in succeeding where he couldn't have made in; being a complete monster! I hope you get drowned by your own misery you created! In fact, I want it to happen to teach you a lesson! I _really_ do! GOOD DAY TO YOU SIR!!!!" Samy leaves the room with disgust.

Lucius was shocked from what Samy said, "Wow, didn't expect that side from him. Oh well, I'll just have Jimmy to become my new assistant."

Lucius then sees Jimmy entered the room and he says to him, "Well Jimmy boy, let's go back to the office."

In Lucius's office… Jimmy and Lucius are in the room as they entered through the door. Lucius asks Jimmy, "Well Two-Shoes, I don't know what Samy's problem is he should realize that I'm a man of misery. I know where misery goes and that I make sure that it doesn't affect me."

Jimmy smirks as he says, "I have a feeling you would say something. What you are telling me is that you can control misery like a toy. Is that correct?"

Lucius then replies, "That's right. As ruler of Miseryville, I have complete control of misery among the citizens. Ever since Lucius Heinous I made this town, each ruler had to inflict misery among everyone. It's our job to bring misery for the sake of it."

Jimmy says heavily, "I see, so that's how you view your own life. That's a shame, controlling something that can never be controlled, especially misery. Don't you think it's a waste of time of doing that? You should realize something, you can never control misery in the way you want it. It will in the end bite back at you. How dare you call yourself a man of misery!"

Lucius glares at you, "Two-Shoes, what is the meaning of this? Are you looking down on me? This is your own master you're talking to."

Jimmy then replies bluntly, "As a matter of fact, yes I am. You are just a small life. Maybe I should become the new ruler of Miseryville just to spite you. I can possibly do a much better job than you."

Lucius angrily points out, "You should realize something Two-Shoes, I made you into someone I can actually use for misery! I won't let you disobey your own master! You should know that I don't take treason very well. After all, I can make sure that you'll obey me even with your brain removed! GUARDS!!!" His guards appear next to him. "SEIZE HIM!!" The guards then piles on Jimmy but Jimmy disappeared by the time they landed.

Lucius was shocked as Jimmy disappeared before his sight, "What the?! Where did he go?!" He then looked behind him to see Jimmy with a mic in his hand. He's about to speak in the intercom.

Jimmy speaks in the mic, "Attention all workers. Initiate Order Sigma: Beating down Lucius Heinous VII!"

After Jimmy finished speaking, all the workers around the factory stops what they were doing and immediately ran over to Lucius's office. Many crashed through doors, windows, walls, ceilings and underground just to get into the office. All of them appeared in the office, surrounding Lucius and his henchmen.

Lucius was heavily shocked from what just happened, "How did he? It's impossible! He just rounded up everyone against me in just a few minutes! How did he do all that?!"

Jimmy smiles evilly at him, "Lucy, you should have realized that I can make allies with anyone by meeting them. Thanks to your treatment, I can actually manipulate their hearts since they lack the will to live on. I never thought it would have been so easy! Guess I should have expected that since I'm living in the town of misery. Everyone, beat them all down and tie Lucy up!"

All the workers began beating down Lucius's henchmen and two of the workers brought Lucius to Jimmy's presence. As Lucius sees the pure evil inside Jimmy's eyes, he desperately calls out for help, "SAMY!!!!!"

Jimmy responds, "Samy won't help you now. He already felt sorry for me and Beezy."

Lucius then calls, "MOLOTOV!!!!"

Jimmy then responds, "Molotov is already beaten down by my minions."

Lucius then calls, "HELOISE!!!!"

Jimmy then responds, "You think Heloise will help you after what you did to me? She really likes me as a person and would rather see you suffer. You don't know what kind of a person she is. You're just holding back her potential when it comes to her ideas. Face it Lucy, it is checkmate for you. All your forces have been nullified and overpowered by my own. The ones who mindlessly follow the great evil will end up following the greater evil. It wasn't hard surpassing you in those categories because Heloise could have done it as well but she would rather do her job for the living. Well congratulations Lucy, you just created the most evil being in Miseryville, your true downfall."

Lucius yells out to him, "I won't let you get away with this! No one overthrow Lucius Heinous VII and gets away with it!"

Jimmy then smiles, "Not to worry, I will still bring misery to Miseryville just for fun. Only till then, I will set the town free from it. As for you, you will suffer through your own misery you caused and will suffer more as I take what was once yours and burn it. You will never be free unlike the others in this town. Guards, take him away!"

Lucius was then being taken to somewhere else by the two workers. Lucius yells out to Jimmy, "TWO-SHOES!!! I know what you plan to do! You don't want misery; you just want destruction didn't you?! I can see it! You are about to plan an evil act greater than mine in this town! If you think I can suffer through my own misery; then think again!!!"

"That fool never learns, does he? Oh well, now to begin my business." Jimmy then smiles evilly.

In Heloise's house at 10:30 A.M.…

Heloise was in her lab along with Cerbee who just got better and is happily active again. Heloise says to Cerbee, "You're all better now Cerbee. It seems that Lucius and his men put the Metal Tick in you to make you feel sick. A Misery Inc. product for pets found in the Misery Inc. Catalog, page 49. As a friend of Jimmy, you won't die by my side. You're his pet and I can't let anything happen to you." Cerbee then licks Heloise to thank her for saving him and then shows his affection for her by rubbing his side on her legs.

Heloise was freaked out by what Cerbee is doing. She exclaims, "CERBEE!! Stop it!! Just because I saved your life doesn't mean you have to show me love!" She then smiles as she said to him, "Cerbee; do I have a chance with Jimmy?" Cerbee nods happily. "I thought so. You owe me next time, ok? Now let's go and find him. I'm sure Beezy might be there."

Heloise exits out of her home with Cerbee following her so she can have him look for Jimmy through his scent. But before she does that, she sees Beezy lying on the road, all depressed and heartbroken. She walks over to him and says, "What happen to you Beezy? Lucius kicked you out and he still has Jimmy with him?"

Beezy says to her depressingly, "Jimmy, he did this to me. He broke my heart, with hateful words."

Heloise was shocked, "What?!"

Back at her house, Beezy already explained what happened to him as he found Jimmy. Heloise punches a wall as she was outraged from what Lucius had done to Jimmy, "THAT COW!!! HE WENT TOO FAR THIS TIME!!!"

Beezy cries as he still suffers from the pain, "It was horrible! The Jimmy we knew is no longer there! He's gone!"

Heloise then glares at Beezy, "Beezy, Jimmy's not gone, he's still somewhere in his body. Jimmy still has his heart and soul in him. We just need to get them out so he can be himself again."

Beezy stops crying as he says, "Well Heloise, I heard that Dad is planning a speech at noon. Are you planning to go?"

Heloise responds with killer intent in her eyes, "Of course! Let's make sure that his speech is the last thing ever done!"

Beezy then walks out of her home as he says, "Do what you want. I won't stop you. I will be at home crying all my sorrows out."

Heloise then shows concern, "Beezy…"

At noon outside the Misery Inc. building…

There is going to be a live broadcast event from the ruler of Miseryville. The crowd waits for Lucius to arrive. Heloise is there at the balcony, waiting for the chance to strike. Jez, Lucius's girlfriend, is at the front and is impatient as she says, "Geez, what's taking Little Red so long? He said he's going to have a best time with me on a date after his speech! Well he better do it quick."

Heloise mutters, "Same goes for me." She prepares a machine to attack Lucius.

Samy appears at the stand and spoke to everyone, "Citizens of Miseryville, presenting himself the ruler of Miseryville!!" He steps aside for everyone to see the ruler.

The ruler came out and everyone was shocked to see him. Beezy watching at his home was also shocked to see him, "NO WAY!! THAT'S…" Heloise was also shocked that it wasn't Lucius but… Jimmy!

Jimmy walked up to the stand and calls out to everyone, "That's right citizens; it's the 8th ruler of Miseryville, Jimmy Two-Shoes! This kid is ready to do great business with you all!"

Jez then calls out, "Hold it mister! I don't know what is going on, but that is Lucius's stand and he won't like it if you--"

Jimmy interrupts her, "Lucius Heinous VII, the 7th ruler of Miseryville, is defeated and imprisoned for his actions. He will no longer bring misery to you as he's already suffering from his own misery! So now, I will become the new ruler of Miseryville!" Everyone gasps as they shocked from what he had done to Lucius.

Jez was enraged, "What?! This is unacceptable! Are you people okay with that?!"

However, everyone cheers as Lucius is no longer ruler. "Alright!" "Whoo Jimmy!" "The savior of Miseryville is here!"

Jimmy then continues, "My first order of business is for you all to… suffer through my misery!!!" Everyone gasped as they heard that. "But not to worry, this is just a test. If you can make it through my misery in 3 days, I will make you all free from misery forever! From now on, you will refer to me as Jimmy the Ender!!!" Everyone cheers out for him as they chant his name. "JIMMY! JIMMY! JIMMY!"

Jimmy was smiling evilly as the townspeople are under his influence. "That's right people, enjoy your misery. So that way, we can enjoy the end of it! Together!"

Heloise was confused about what happened to him. She thought to her mind, "Jimmy, I don't know what happen to you. You seem now completely different as I now sense that you are planning something evil in you, similar to mine. I don't know why but I'm having mixed feelings on this. Just what is my heart telling me?"

To be continued…

What is Jimmy planning to do? Why is Heloise's feelings being conflicted by the new Jimmy's appearance?

Don't miss the next chapter as she tries to interact with him!


	5. Fallen Identity

Hey there readers! This new chapter contains some drama as Heloise finally sees Jimmy in his new, evil look! What is Heloise's decision in helping Jimmy to accomplish their goals? Read it for yourself!

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Jimmy Who?

Chapter 5: Fallen Identity

* * *

One hour later after Jimmy's declaration as ruler…

A news anchorman explains the news on TV as he summarizes on what had happened in the live broadcast event from the Misery Inc. building. "After one hour… Jimmy has taken Lucius Heinous VII's throne away from him and declared himself as ruler of Miseryville. He is now referring to himself as Jimmy the Ender as he said that he will end misery in Miseryville in 3 days. It may possibly either a test or he could surprise us on what he may do. As of now, we wait and suffer as we anticipate the end of misery. We are now in our first out of 3 final days of misery." The screen then was turned off.

It was Beezy who turned the TV off after watching in his home. He said in a serious tone, "Jimmy, I know what you are trying to do. I may not be as smart as Heloise, but I can tell from what you're really planning due to the fact that you broke your own friend's heart. I guess I have no choice but to rebel against you." He gets up from his couch. "But first, I have to gather an army."

Cut to the town streets of Miseryville… Beezy is holding out flyers to some people who are passing by him. He shouts, "Join Beezy's Resistance Force! Boo to Jimmy! Jimmy's bad news! Fight against him! I got free food!"

In the Main Office of Misery Inc.…

Samy was there as he was nervous to see Jimmy who was in his shadowy appearance looking out the window. Samy says to him as he's afraid, "Well Jimmy sir, are you going to torture me like you did with Mr. Heinous?"

Jimmy says to Samy, "No Samy, you were actually concerned about me and I appreciate that. It's a good thing I caught you before you left. Otherwise, I would have hunted you down already and took your life. Not to mention that I wouldn't have got this amazing outfit you designed for me." He turns around to showoff his new outfit.

Jimmy is in a black long coat with white lighting streaks from the bottom, white collared shirt, and black leathered pants. His front hair sticks out downward and covers his left eye. He shows an evil smile to Samy, "After all, it makes feel classy."

Samy smiles as he thanks, "Why thank you for your compliments! Mr. Heinous didn't like it because it was too long for him. Also, Heloise is coming to see you sir."

Jimmy replies, "I see, I guess I'm now popular with the ladies ever since I became ruler. Except with Jez though, but I think she's into young boys as well." He looks to see a huge crowd of girls screaming for him. "JIMMY!" "WE LOVE YOU!"

Samy nervously said, "Well sir, chicks are really into bad boys these days. Heloise might be but she won't be happy with what you are doing. She does crave for pain and misery you know."

Jimmy replied, "Not to worry, she is my friend after all. She was actually concerned about me of not having memories of me being in Miseryville. She is now the type to do what it takes to make me happy. To be honest, I actually find her to be the most interesting person I ever met. I want her to help me reach my goals. By the way, I suggest you run away from her if she sees you."

He then said to Jimmy, "It's a good thing you thought all of that, sir. Well now that you are ruler; do you think that I can--?"

Jimmy interrupts Samy with a deadpan tone and face, "If it's about your lackluster chance of you being in showbiz, then no." Samy burst out crying as he heard what Jimmy said and ran out of the office.

Meanwhile…

Heloise was walking down the hallway to see Jimmy on what is going on. She sees Samy passing by as he was crying down the hallway. Heloise shrugs like it wasn't a big deal as Samy always gets that treatment from his superiors.

She thought about Jimmy due to her concern, "Jimmy, why did you turn bad? Why did you break Beezy's heart? Why did you suddenly turn back on Lucius? I will finally get answers from you." She opens the door of the office and enters to see Jimmy who was standing in front of the table. She gasped at his presence as Jimmy was standing in front of the desk.

Jimmy greets her politely, "Heloise, darling. I expected that you arrived in time to see me. Now that Lucy is no longer in charge, we can have fun together." He smiles at her evilly.

Heloise couldn't help but feel enamored by Jimmy as she blushed at his new appearance. She nearly drooled at the sight of Jimmy looking all tall, dark, and handsome in his clothing. However, she snaps out of it as she slaps herself in the face and asks him, "Speaking of which, where is Lucius?"

Jimmy replies to her, "Oh he is just suffering from unspeakable misery underground. You don't have to do anything to him as he's suffering enough from my own torture. I just prefer to have him go through more torment than death. So Heloise, now that I'm ruler, you can do what you need to do. You can ask me anything for what you want."

Heloise asks him, "Well then Jimmy, what has happen to you? I was very worried about you!" She expressed concern for him as she knows that he has changed.

Jimmy replies, "I have changed for the better, Heloise. I became a much more dominant person than ever. It was all thanks to Lucy's biggest mistake, creating the most evil being of all time; me. He had to do it by making a complete opposite of my old self. Is it ironic that his biggest accomplishment ended up becoming his biggest mistake?"

Heloise agrees to it, "That's right; he does deserve it as he went too far on you." Then she said, "So then, how do you like being the new ruler of Miseryville?"

Jimmy replies, "Eh, it's nothing special. But now that you are here, we can have fun together and I can actually give you credit for your work. Lucy hasn't been treating you well; so I finally took care of him and he's suffering down there. Trust me Heloise; you don't want to see him now."

Heloise says gleefully, "Oh I can just picture it, Lucius all miserable!" She chuckles evilly. "Yeah, I'm glad he's getting all that punishment. He doesn't give me respect as top inventor of the company. I mean, I should be given credit. After all, I am possibly more evil than him but he doesn't realize that."

Jimmy then says, "You're right, Heloise. We both actually surpassed Lucius in every other category he's good at. He is no longer your boss as he is no longer fit to be one. I can finally give you approval for what you are doing. It is time we bring out the full potential in you and use it make our wishes come true!"

Heloise said softly, "Jimmy, I'm glad you are in one piece but your sweet smile… is no longer there. Why do I feel so sad about it?" She sheds a tear in her eye.

Jimmy answers, "It's because the boy you knew is gone. He has lost to the darkness that sealed him away. I was once pure but now, that changes everything."

Heloise said, "I see… So why did you broke Beezy's heart? He's your best friend and you downright humiliated him! I couldn't believe that I even cared about him! But I did after he saw you as a mess you became."

Jimmy responds, "I had to do it to fool his father into gaining my trust. It worked well as I planned. Even if Beezy is my best friend, he is no longer any use to me. I have to say that after lecturing him, it felt good." Jimmy has a sinister smirk on him.

Heloise says with doubt, "So are you telling me that I'm going to be used as your tool as well?!"

Jimmy answers, "No Heloise. You're actually very interesting. You have got potential in leadership." He smiles at her.

Heloise then said, "OK then Jimmy; so is it true that you're ending misery after all?" She was suspicious of what Jimmy's real intentions are. "I know you're doing something more than that, so tell me!"

Jimmy then replies, "Of course Heloise. I know you wouldn't like that I would stop misery in this town. But I knew that you would support me as I already suffered enough. So what I'm going to do is even greater as this is also your wish as well." Heloise's eyes widened as she wonders what Jimmy knew of what she wants.

Jimmy then said, "Heloise, I know what you want deep down in you. It is something that has been in your soul for a long time." He opens his left hand and closes it. "I know that you love to destroy stuff, right?"

Heloise responds, "Of course, I love to destroy things. It has always been my favorite hobby. So if you're ending misery, then what are you planning?"

Jimmy then answers, "It is world conquest… for total destruction!" Heloise was shocked as he grins diabolically. "Don't you see Heloise?! We have been ruined by this garbage world! The people don't know what true misery is really like! We were actually feared by them and they made us suffer because of that! Inside our hearts, the darkness that fills us are misery, hatred, envy, and revenge! Don't you feel it Heloise; having that entire burden in your heart?!"

Heloise was surprised by Jimmy's rage. She realizes that Jimmy is now not-so different from her as he is now fallen from a pure boy to a corrupted one. She couldn't help but agree, "You're right Jimmy; I have always lived a lonely life due to my dark nature. The more people feared me, the stronger I became. It was then until I met you. You didn't make me feel alone as you wanted me to be your friend. It was then that I known what kindness is really like."

Jimmy then said, "That's right Heloise. I have helped you in the past and now you can help me. We need to take revenge on this stupid world for what they are doing to us! I already know that misery is something we are born with! However, everyone doesn't realize that! It's time we work together to show to the world on how we fell to the darkness and destroy every last of it! If I can't be the savior, then I will become the destroyer!!!"

Heloise was surprised as Jimmy felt pure hatred and hopelessness. She thought that his evil side is doing all this as it grew out of what Lucius did to him. She couldn't help but knew that he had a point that they are both lost in the darkness. She responds, "Well then Jimmy; I guess I'll help you in your goal. Just to be with you as I care about you."

Jimmy responds, "Good call Heloise. I always knew that you would help me for my sake." He approaches Heloise and then bends his legs down to face her and wraps his arms around her. He looks right into her eyes, "We are alone in this world. We need each other to survive. We need to destroy this world for our sake. If you want to do it for love, then so be it."

Heloise was surprised that Jimmy as she blushed from what Jimmy's doing. Before she can speak, he hushes her, "Shh! Don't speak; I already know. You have kept it in you for so long because I was so oblivious, right?"

Heloise hesitates at first but she spoke the truth to him, "Jimmy, it is true; I really like you. You have changed me because of you. But now that you're no longer yourself, I couldn't help but believe that you are right. This world must be punished for the misery that caused you to be this! I just want you to be happy! It's because you changed me and I owe you for that."

Jimmy responds, "I see… You want to repay me for my deeds. Well then, let me empower that as well as you darkness. Let's destroy this rotten world together, my queen." Jimmy looks very endearingly right into Heloise's eyes. He puts his right hand on the back of her head and turns it back as he rubs her hair. He puts his left hand on her back and massages it smoothly. Heloise was surprised from what Jimmy's doing but couldn't help but feel pleasured by his advances. She then notices that Jimmy's endearing face was slowing reaching closer to her own face. Heloise sees that Jimmy is actually planning to kiss her. Although Heloise can't move her body, she couldn't help but feel happy from what she is finally about to earn. It was going to be the happiest moment of her life until something hit her mind mentally.

She flashes back to remember Jimmy smiling happily, having fun with Beezy and herself, and him funny faces to her and Beezy. Also one time they were next to each other laughing as they watch a movie together. She realized that the Jimmy she wants to confess to was the normal Jimmy who would eventually regain his memories. She now knows the real reason she loved Jimmy was because of his kindness and good-heartedness. He treated her like a real friend would do and she liked him for that. Jimmy was like an angel in a wasteland.

She then saw the inner darkness inside Jimmy which is laughing demonically as it's about to wrap its arms around her. She now knows that this is not Jimmy she is about to kiss, it is a completely different person who's a complete opposite of him and is about to take over her heart! Before their lips met, she broke out of her trance immediately as she yells, "NO!!! I CAN'T!!!"

Jimmy was surprised as Heloise stopped their kiss. He asks her, "What's wrong Heloise? Why did you stop? Isn't this what you wanted?"

Heloise angrily yells at him, "Not now! I'm just not in the mood! I'm already frustrated from what happened today! I just need some alone time!"

Jimmy calmly said to her, "Well then, why don't you just take all that frustration on the people of Miseryville? After all, you have 3 days of misery left. This is the first day; so go all out and show no mercy."

Heloise then says, "I'll try, I'll make the people so miserable they will be begging for the end of it." As she's about to leave, Jimmy stops her as he says, "Before you go Heloise; remember this."

She looks back and Jimmy continues, "If you are thinking of changing me back to normal, then don't bother. Unlike Lucius, I'm as strong as my dark heart. So don't try to stop my plans for destruction as it is pointless for you to try and defeat me here." He then unleashes a tremendous amount of dark aura around him.

Heloise was shocked that Jimmy has that much evil in him. She thought she had much darkness in her but Jimmy's is even greater. No wonder he overthrown Lucius; he is as evil as he was once good. A complete opposite! She then knew that she can't win in a battle against him. Even with her knowledge, Jimmy has power and his body by his side. Not to mention that she can't just kill him because she loves him.

Jimmy continues talking with a dark tone, "The reason I told you my plans is because even though your darkness is on par with mine; mine is still greater. You should know that it won't be wise to risk your life in helping those useless souls who actually fear us. It is better for them to be eliminated of this world as they will be free from misery forever. After that, we will live together as one until we fade away as the last survivors of this world. See you later, Heloise. Let's hope you show your true darkness." He begins to cough loudly. Heloise wonders what he is coughing from.

After Heloise leaves, Jimmy says ominously, "Heloise, I was so close in having your heart under my control. You were lucky that you were able to escape from my influence thanks to my old self. However, I believe that this is the moment where you don't stand a chance against me. This is my victory." He smiles evilly.

As Heloise walks out of the office, she walks calmly back to her lab with no expression on her. Samy sees her passing by and hides into another hallway. He wonders what happened between her and Jimmy.

She enters her lab as she opens the door and closes it. She then immediately fall face down on the floor and she angrily pounds it as she yells, "WHY?!?! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?!?! I was about to do it but not when he's like this! It's not right! I don't love his evil self! He just became like me, only worse! Jimmy, you have no idea how I want to crush this world! I just can't do it! I just want you to see me as a good person." She then cries with tears flowing out of her eyes. This was the moment when Heloise begins to lose hope. After her moment of sadness, she plans to find Samy to know what happened to Jimmy.

In the hallways of Misery Inc….

Samy was walking around as he was humming a tune. He presses the down button for the elevator to come down. As the elevator door opens, Heloise standing right in front of him as she glares at him. He screams horrifically before he was pinned into a wall by her. He cries desperately, "OK HELOISE! I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK!"

Heloise says to him in a demonic tone, "What did Lucius do to Jimmy?! Talk now or suffer his same fate!"

Samy replies fearfully, "Fine, I'll tell you everything. Just don't kill me, ok?"

One conversation later… Heloise was horrified as she heard what Lucius have done to Jimmy. "Nihilium?! I have heard about that substance! I never thought that the rumors were true! It did make Jimmy evil and it's hurting him!"

Samy says to her, "Well Heloise, I'm surprised that Jimmy can actually withstand it. Usually, no one is able to withstand that much of Nihilium. Well then, I'll try to have him get treated in order to help him live.

Heloise was sad as she says, "Well then Samy, he is planning for world destruction."

Samy exclaims, "Jimmy is going to WHAT?! We got to stop him before he does it!"

Heloise then says to him, "No, not now. It's going to happen after 3 days of misery is over. If we strike now without a plan, he'll win. Samy, what I need you to do is to find the records of Nihilium in order to find the origin and cure of it. Our lives depend on it."

Samy says, "I'll do what I can Heloise. So, what do you plan to do now?"

Heloise replies, "Oh I'm just going to do what I normally do."

In the streets of Miseryville…

The townspeople heard rumbling as it shook the ground. They look behind them to see… a giant washing machine! Heloise was in front of it as she had a remote in her hand. She presses a button on it and several arms burst out of it. The arms then grab a lot of the townspeople before they could run away and flung them into the machine. Heloise laughs evilly, "That's right fools! Meet my invention, the Wash-in-Despair G! This machine will wash you up and then dry you with misery! HAHAHA!"

The machine begins to scrub, twist, wash, and rinse on the people who are screaming in pain with its arms. After a few moments, it takes out the people who are all wet and uses clothespins to pin them on the strings to dry them up. The people were all groaning in pain as they are soaked.

Heloise sighs as he says, "I want to enjoy hearing people scream with agony. But I can't as I keep worrying about Jimmy. I guess I have to call Beezy." She brings out her cell phone and types his number in. She waits for the call and Beezy answers.

Beezy says, "Oh hi Heloise. I never thought you would call me because you would be worshipping over Jimmy's pure evilness. So what do you think of Jimmy now?"

Heloise replies, "You're right Beezy, he really is changed. But I still like him and he needs me to be with him. I already decided to work with him just so I can be with him and to protect him."

Beezy says, "Tch! Typical Heloise; you always like to bring misery and destruction on others. Now that Jimmy's got your approval, you decided to go all out on everyone including me! I guess that make us enemies you hussy!"

Heloise then says angrily, "You got it all wrong Beezy. Sure I love to bring madness on everyone, but I'm very concerned about Jimmy. His life is in danger as I know what happened that made him this way. I will keep working for him until we find a way to change him back to normal. One more thing, call me hussy again and I hunt you, take your heart out, eat it, and throw it in a trash can!"

Beezy replies, "Whoops, sorry about that. I now understand what you're trying to do. You still want to be with him until there is a chance to change him back. Not to worry Heloise, you have my support. Well then, see me tomorrow at 3 p.m. as I'm busy making my army here. Hey fine sir; will you join me in our fight against Jimmy?"

A guy's voice says, "Get away from me loser!"

Beezy replied, "No, you are! See you tomorrow Heloise!" He hung up.

In Heloise's house at 10 P.M….

Heloise is getting ready to go to bed as she opens the bed and tucks herself in. She yawns as she says, "Whoo, that day made me all stressed out. Samy still didn't find much information of Nihilium yet but he's working on it. Lucius's father may know but the freezing room is guarded by Jimmy's forces."

She then wonders how long will she keep up her act before Jimmy's plan begins. "How am I going to stop Jimmy after the last 3 days of misery ends?" She sighs, "I need to find a way without ending up becoming his puppet. If anyone out there can hear me; help me to save Jimmy." She then goes to sleep and begins to dream.

In Heloise's dream…

Heloise wakes up to see that she is in a forest with birds chirping and squirrels climbing trees. Heloise wonders, "What is this place? My dreams are usually about conquering the world… and Jimmy." She was still thinking until…

"HEY HELOISE!!" A familiar voice yelled.

Heloise quickly looks back to see who it was. She was then very shocked as it was Jimmy! He was actually in his normal self. All happy, smiling, and having the urge to have fun. He exclaims, "Hey Heloise! Want to go fishing with me today?!" He giggles.

Heloise couldn't believe her eyes that it was really him. Not the evil Jimmy but the real him. She feels nervous as she doesn't know what to say but, "Um... sure."

Jimmy replies happily, "Great! Let's go!" He runs over to a lake nearby and Heloise follows him. As Jimmy makes it there, he prepares his fishing rod and put some food on the hook to attract fish. He then gives Heloise another fishing rod as she makes it there. Jimmy then flung his rod to have the hook splash into the water. Heloise does the same as him and they both wait for the fish to take the bait.

A few minutes later… Jimmy caught three fish while Heloise caught none. She was pretty impatient as Jimmy was getting all the fish but not her. Jimmy says, "Heloise, you having trouble?"

Heloise frustratingly said, "No I'm not! I'm just not being lucky."

Jimmy then reassures her, "Heloise, don't try too hard. It only makes you feel uneasy and others can be turned off by that. Just be patient and have fun." He then smiles.

Heloise then smiles as she says, "Ok Jimmy, I'll be patient." She then closes her eyes and sits still as she waits for a fish to take the bait. After one minute, the string got pulled and Heloise immediately tries to reel something in. The being jumps out of the water and Heloise smiles but her face changes with disgust as she saw…

A mustached man in a tuna costume! Heloise exclaims, "WHO IS THAT?!"

Jimmy laughs, "Hahahaha! Oh you got a big one all right!"

The man spoke to Heloise in an Austrian accent, "Hey baby, let's go out together." He pulls a thumb up.

KA-POW! "AAAAAAAHHHH!!" The man screams as Heloise shot him angrily with a bazooka in her arms. Jimmy nervously laughs as he saw the man floating all burnt in the water.

After Heloise calms down, she then all of a sudden starts laughing from what just unexpectedly happened. Jimmy then starts laughing with her as well.

Heloise says to Jimmy, "Oh Jimmy, I miss having fun like this with you. I'm just already down from what happened to you."

Jimmy then says, "You know Heloise; that's exactly why I came to see you. I want to check to see if you are all right."

Heloise then wonders, "Wait, you mean to tell me that you…?"

Jimmy then answers, "Of course, this is my real spirit talking to you. Not the evil one who took over me. I just came to give you a message to tell you something very important. It's something you must do in order to save everyone from my evil's destruction."

Heloise then says, "Then what's the point of fishing?"

Jimmy then replies, "Oh it is something you need to get you to relax. No need to be very hasty about your worries for me. I just want you to feel confident. Believe in yourself."

Heloise then now realizes, "I see, you came to tell me to not worry. But I do Jimmy; what advice are you trying to give me?"

Jimmy then says, "Be who you are Heloise. Follow your heart. Don't change yourself quickly as it can bring you down. Believe in yourself like how I believe in you."

Heloise tells him, "What do you mean? Trying to be myself would just put you at risk."

Jimmy then says, "What I'm trying to say Heloise is that your nature may be dark to you, but you can try to use it for good instead of evil. I just don't want you to try too hard to change quickly just so you can make me happy. You would lose to my evil if you do. He's going to try to use your worries against you. Just have hope as my heart is there for you and Beezy as well. I already felt sorry for what I did to Beezy."

Heloise smiles as she says, "Thank you for that advice Jimmy. I'll try my best to save you." She then hugs him.

Jimmy was then happy as he said, "Good luck Heloise. I'll be at your side in case if anything goes wrong for you. But don't forget, we have our friends as well. Just don't give up and use your heart." The scene then starts to fade in black.

Heloise then wakes up from her slumber. She gets out of her bed as she says, "Man what a dream. It's like I have been visited by Jimmy's spirit who wants me to save him from his evil side." She then realizes that it did happen in her dream. "Oh."

She took a deep breath as she says, "Thank you Jimmy for giving me hope to save you no matter what. I won't let your evil take over me as I will no longer worry. I will try to be who I really am. Jimmy, I will help you become yourself again and I won't lose no matter what because your friendship and my love will guide me! I will repay you back with happiness!"

Heloise is now determined to save Jimmy once and for all after 3 final days of misery are over. The second day begins.

To be continued…

Beezy and Heloise plans their fight against Jimmy next chapter! Stay tuned!


	6. Preparations for Doomsday

Sorry I'm late folks. I was focusing on some of the humor of the chapter. So, here's the new chapter you have been waiting for! Beezy and Heloise met up and decided to work together in stopping Jimmy from his plan to destroy the world.

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Jimmy Who?

Chapter 6: Preparations for Doomsday

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Two-Shoes

* * *

In the Misery Inc. building at 2 P.M….

Jimmy was walking in the hallway to get to the office. He said, "The second day of final misery is moving greatly. Heloise is already wrecking havoc as she released a troop of Wolf-Trons in Miseryville; which are modified to go extreme on its prey."

The scene cuts to the streets of Miseryville where the streets are thrashed with cars and objects all over the area and a lot of people are screaming and running away from attacking Wolf-Trons as some are chasing after them. One guy was trying to shake off one Wolf-Tron, who was biting his arm as he yelled, "GET IT OFF!!! IT'S TEARING MY ARM APART!!!"

One Wolf-Tron pressed the doorbell button of a house and a lady opens the door and happily said, "Aww, aren't you the cutest thing?" The Wolf-Tron than mauls her as the lady screams.

A Weavil was hiding behind a wall from a few Wolf-Trons who were looking for him but decided to leave as they couldn't find his body. The Weavil sighed from relief... only to see a Wolf-Tron growling right next to him! The Weavil screams painfully as the robot wolf started to claw and bite his fur off.

The scene cuts back to Jimmy who was commenting, "Before that, Heloise was beating down a lot of folks down the streets with no mercy. Man was she wild! I like that in a girl." He smiles slyly. "Thanks to her mayhem, the Misery Rate according to Samy is up by 57 percent. I'm already doing better than Lucy and I haven't even put my full effort. In the meantime, I'm already preparing my surprise for everyone in this town. I had my slaves work on it ever since I took leadership."

He begins to contact his workers through his communicator. He says to them, "This is Jimmy speaking. Will the project be ready in two days?" He waits for an answer and says, "I see. We still have time then." He turns his communicator off and says, "Looks like everything's is going well according to my plan. No one can stop me, not even an army! I'm sure Molotov learned that the hard way." He looks back.

Outside Misery Inc., General Molotov along with his forces are lying on the ground, all injured and hurt as they are defeated. Molotov came out of a destroyed tank and he uttered in fear, "How can we lose… to one boy?! Is this the power of Nihilium?! It didn't just make his body strong but also his heart as it vas actually dark and terrifying! Mr. Heinous, you have turned an angel into the devil; a horrible act that may possibly led to the end of our vorld!"

Jimmy smirks as he said, "Molotov, consider yourself lucky that I didn't kill you. You're a family man after all. Just leave me be and take of them. After all, families must stick together till the end. And that end will come soon." He smiled evilly.

All of a sudden, he begins to starting coughing. He said, "Man, I feel sick from having Nihilium in me. It's risky but I can still endure it. I need Samy to treat me right away. I will make sure that Doomsday arrives successfully."

At an old warehouse in 3 P.M….

Heloise was outside the entrance of the warehouse where Beezy prepared his own army in order to fight against Jimmy. She said, "Well, this must be the place." She knocks on the door hard as she yells, "Beezy! Open up! It's me Heloise!"

Beezy opens the door and says, "Come in Heloise. You're just right on-time as I already recruited some fine members that will help us fight against Jimmy!" He giggles as he walks away.

Heloise enters the warehouse and says, "My you look cherry today. I hope your army is as good as that attitude of yours; which I doubt." She muttered silently.

Beezy said to her, "Well then, come as I introduce you to the ones that will help us win! Their skills will guide us to victory!" Heloise follows him into the center of the warehouse where his members, hidden in the shadows, are around the area as they sat or relaxed on some boxes. Beezy calls to them, "All right guys, turn on the lights and show your selves!!!"

The lights turned on as the members finally show their appearances to them. Heloise got a look of them and had a disgusted look on her as it was worse than she expected.

Beezy then said, "Heloise, I present you one of my top members; first up is the one who can dance our way to victory: Elvis guy!"

A purple-skinned demon appears in a dancing pose as he looks, dresses, and even talks like Elvis Presley when he said, "Hey! Hey! Let's Rock n' Roll!!" Music plays in the background.

Heloise yells out, "Are you serious?!!! How can this poser be any help for us?!!!"

Beezy says, "Our second member, Emi!!" He shows Emi who is a small blue girl with red hair and is wearing a yellow dress. She says in a cute voice, "I'm ready to save the day!"

Heloise says, "Isn't she too young to fight?!"

Beezy says, "Next up; Daniel the Emo Boy!" He shows Daniel who is an orange-skinned, thin, teenager in a black robe who is all depressed as he says, "I just want to die."

Heloise yells angrily, "THEN WHY ARE YOU LIVING IN MISERYVILLE?!?!!"

Beezy then says, "Then, Albert!" Albert is a very old man who is dressed in white clothing, bald, skinny, one-horned, and looks fragile.

Heloise yells, "Is this a joke?!! He's like 700 years old!! Are you sure he will be alright?!" Albert then pulls a thumb up sign from his hand weakly. Heloise then said, "He'll definitely not be alright!"

Beezy then said, "Also, we have Crocker, the guy who bit me two chapters ago!" Crocker appears as a green, muscled, anthropomorphic reptile in a white shirt and blue jeans.

Heloise says, "Well, this guy seems fine."

Crocker says happily, "I never thought Beezy would recruit me. It's like we are meant for each other ever since I bit him." He blushes.

Heloise yells out, "HE'S NOT INTO YOU!"

Beezy then dramatically said, "Last but not least, my girl who can pack a punch; Saffi!!!" Saffi jumps on his head and rubs it as she says, "Smoothie smooth!"

Heloise then says, "Despite her craziness, she's strong as a fighter."

Beezy then said to Heloise happily, "Well Heloise, now what do you think of my army?"

POW! Heloise punches him hard in the face while Saffi jumps off Beezy's head. She yells, "IS THIS THE BEST YOU CAN DO?!?!?" She continues punching him. "THIS ISN'T AN ARMY; IT'S A CLUB FOR MISFITS LIKE YOU!!! Other than your girlfriend, a whole pie is a lot better choice than these guys!!"

Beezy gets up and says, "Which pie? 3.14?" he hold up a sign that says it from his right hand. "Or cherry?" He holds up a cherry pie from his left hand. A drummer appears out of nowhere and does a rim shot. (Ba-Dum-Ching!) Beezy then says, "The pie's name is Marvin by the way. Aren't you little delicacy you?" He then hugs the pie.

Heloise says with an annoyed look, "First you made a lame pun, now you named a pie? Guess Jimmy broke your brain as well. Can I end you already?"

Beezy said, "You need to chill out Heloise. It's no wonder Jimmy doesn't pick up your feelings. I'm just trying to do my best in rounding up everyone to fight him."

Heloise then says in a deadpan tone, "If this is your best, then I can't wait to see your worst."

Beezy is not amused, "Ha ha Heloise, you're such a comedi--." He notices Heloise eating the cherry pie with a fork. He shouts with horror, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HELOISE?!?! THAT'S MARVIN YOU'RE EATING!!!"

Heloise replies calmly to him, "I was just hungry."

Beezy took the pie from her and cried, "Give me that you murderer! Marvin! SPEAK TO ME!!" He listens to the pie and says, "What's that? You prefer to die this way? But you're the wisest member of the team! You would've helped us fight with your words of wisdom! I see… you just don't want to go past your expiration date. Don't worry, I accept your wish. Your death won't be in vanity!!" He then eats the pie and burps. Beezy then says happily, "Wow, he was delicious! Okay folks, let's resume our training!"

Heloise mutters, "Well that was a waste of time."

Beezy cheers happily, "All right guys! Your first step is to read all these books." He hands out a lot of books to his members. He hands one to Heloise, "Here you go Heloise."

Heloise checks out the cover that has the word "Lump" and manga-like characters below it. She exclaimed, "THIS IS LUMP MAGAZINE!!! What can comics do to help us with training for battle?!?!"

Beezy says, "Reading Lump is the key to fighting against our foes. It can help stimulate our will to fight and be ready for certain actions."

Heloise yells while hitting Beezy with a mallet, "The only thing that's being stimulated is your stupidity!!! Geez Beezy; why is it that you are being so ridiculous today?!"

Beezy replies with aching, "I just thought we could have fun first."

Elvis guy says while combing his hair, "Oh yeah!"

Heloise says to Elvis guy irritatingly, "You want to join him?"

"Keep it down people! I am trying to do my nails." A female voice said.

Heloise turns back her head and was surprised to see Jez, Lucius's girlfriend! Heloise exclaims, "Jez?! What are you doing here?!"

"Same reason, get Jimmy out of leadership. I don't approve of Jimmy as the new ruler so I need help in order to get Lucius back into ruling Miseryville." Jez says to Heloise while filing her fingernails.

Heloise smirks, "Hm, didn't know you cared about Lucius that much. I thought you would be into Jimmy so that you want to be his queen."

Jez then says angrily to her, "What?! You accuse me of having a thing for young men like him?! Sure he's cute, but I still don't approve of him as ruler!" She then smiles slyly, "I see… You actually like him. Who knew evil girls like you have a heart for guys like him?"

Heloise blushes while yelling, "What's that got to do with anything?!"

Jez answers, "So you really do like him. I can see it in that heart of yours. Why are you here when you should be serving him?"

Heloise replies to her, "Listen you; I like Jimmy but not his evil self! This happened because Lucius decided to change Jimmy while he had amnesia."

Jez then questions her, "Really? Then why aren't you creating misery on the last 2 remaining days right now? Are you being a spy for your lover?"

Heloise then says angrily, "I'm not! I'm here because I came to warn Beezy about how Jimmy became strong and pure evil!"

Beezy says to her, "Okay then. Tell us what happened to Jimmy that made him evil."

Heloise says, "Lucius injected Nihilium in Jimmy's body. Causing him to be more powerful and is more evil than ever. Not only that, it's hurting him when I saw him coughing. It must be an effect from having Nihilium." Everyone was horrified from what just happened to Jimmy.

Beezy yells frustratingly, "Dad! How dare you do that to my own best friend!! That was completely stupid of him! Heloise, I'm just as angry as you are! I had a bad feeling on what Jimmy's planning to do and it's not good at all!"

Jez says, "I have to admit, that was pretty low for what Lucius had done. I thought he's supposed to be a man for misery, not a man for murder!"

Heloise says to the audience, "Yes people, you know Lucius had gone too far when his girlfriend calls him out for that."

Beezy seriously said, "Well then Heloise, tell us what Jimmy's real plan is."

Saffi says, "Yeah! Tell us!"

Heloise then says in a serious tone, "Jimmy is planning to destroy the entire world in 2 more days."

Everyone was shocked from what Heloise just said. She continues, "He is taking out his hatred and revenge to the world for what he has become. He gave us 3 days so he can prepare until that day comes."

Beezy said with shocked manner, "No way! How will do all of that until that day comes?!?!"

Heloise says, "I don't know but Samy and my spies are trying to investigate. Jimmy wants me to join his reign of destruction but after last night, I decided to not do it because the Jimmy I know does not want this."

Jez says, "We need to tell everyone what he is planning!"

Heloise exclaims, "We can't! If we do, it will only lead to chaos because Jimmy is already seen as a good guy by the people of Miseryville! Jimmy has the people under his strings and he can order everyone to capture and execute us for treason! We're on our own."

Beezy says, "Even if it's just us Heloise, we can easily stop him. How hard can it be?"

Heloise then responds, "Then you don't want to hear this answer. Today, Molotov and his remaining forces went to fight against Jimmy. Jimmy took him down all by himself." She has a serious look in her eyes.

Everyone was heavily shocked and Beezy exclaimed, "NO WAY!! SERIOUSLY?!!"

Heloise said, "It's true, Jimmy did all of that from the power he gained from Nihilium. Samy told me about this and Molotov became heavily scared from that trauma. So I ask you again Beezy, how is your stupid training can help us win?"

Beezy said nervously, "It's just that… I just want to do what Jimmy would do; creating an army out of friendship. But, I couldn't do that right either!!" He then cries with tears.

Heloise says, "Wow Beezy, you still haven't healed from what Jimmy said to you."

Beezy then cries out loud, "Okay fine, I'm not that great with Jimmy not around! It's because I want to show that I'm not useless!!" Heloise frowns from this. "I just want to show what I can really do without Jimmy! But then again he's right; I am a useless good-for-nothing! I came up an army of few people because many see me as a traitor for not being Jimmy's best friend when he hurt me yesterday! It's so frustrating! I just want to share happiness like him! But I'm not strong enough to do so!" Beezy then starts sobbing while Saffi and Emi are trying to calm him down.

Saffi tries to relax him, "Beezy! Calm down! Don't go sady sad!" She hugs him.

Emi says to Beezy, "Beezy! Stop! This isn't a way a leader should act!"

Crocker came over and says to Beezy, "Come on Beezy! Relax!"

Daniel also come to him and says, "That's right Beezy, give into your sadness and--." POW! Heloise punches Daniel as she yells, "YOU'RE NOT HELPING!!!"

Beezy then yells, "I JUST WANT JIMMY BACK!!!" He continues sobbing heavily.

Heloise felt saddened as she didn't realize that Beezy still did not recovered from his broken heart yesterday. She then wondered what Jimmy would do in this situation when Beezy cried out of shame. Heloise remembered how Jimmy always put a positive outlook on his life, even if it's ridiculous. He kept smiling at many situations even if they are dangerous. She knows the reason why Jimmy wasn't completely miserable because he had the will to try and be happy. She admired him for that.

Heloise then shouts at Beezy, "Beezy, stop crying! Does Jimmy want to see you as a weakling who can't save his own friend? No! He wants to see you as a strong person who can fight out of friendship! There's still hope to save Jimmy from his inner evil. I know this because my heart is telling me."

Beezy stops crying, "Ok, I won't cry. I remember I had a dream last night where Jimmy and I started partying and going wild. He was very good at being wild I tell you and I was jealous of his skills. He then told me that I shouldn't give up hope as he's still there for us and that he even felt sorry for what happened yesterday. His last words were that he wants me to have hope and party on. Did something like this happen to you Heloise?"

Heloise replies, "Yeah. Jimmy and I went fishing at a river in my dream, which is strange because I usually dream about conquering and inflicting pain on others. After our fun, he told me to not give up and that he wants me to use my heart for good. I guess he really did see us as his own best friends."

Beezy says happily, "What can I say? Ever since Jimmy arrived in Miseryville, our lives have somehow changed. You actually found someone you really like and I found someone who's like a brother I never had. Heloise, we are like a family to Jimmy as we shared bonds with him."

Heloise was surprised, "Wow Beezy, that was pretty wise of you to say that." She smiles gladly.

Beezy says, "Heloise, let me fight along side with you against him. He may have gotten stronger, but our resolve is even stronger!"

Heloise smiles, "Well Beezy, you're fired up unusually. Of course I need all the help I can get. I need some cannon fodder anyway."

Beezy smirks, "What? You think I'm weak to stand up to him? I can last an hour against him!"

Heloise replies, "Are you sure? Jimmy defeated all of Molotov's forces by himself. He's powered up by Nihilium because of that."

Beezy says with determination, "I don't care if Jimmy's as strong as a God, we will change him back even if we cost our lives! Let's have Jimmy remember us for who we are, as his friends!"

Heloise says, "Very well then. See you in 2 days. I'll prepare some gadgets to help us fight till the day comes."

Beezy replies, "All right then." He then turns his body to face his members and he yells dramatically, "All right guys listen up! As of today, you will be going under serious training! For the sake of our world and our happy friend, we will fight hard as our lives depend on it! Jimmy taught me that if we don't show that we are positive and wild enough, then we can't win!"

Heloise thought while smiling, "Well Beezy, you're growing up."

Beezy continues saying, "We're not just any resistance army; we are a group that can make anyone go wild! WE ARE **PARTY FIGHTERS!!!**" He stands proudly with fireworks exploding behind him. Everyone but Heloise and Jez cheers for him.

Heloise thought while frowning, "You still have ways to go."

Beezy says to her, "Heloise before you go, remember this." Heloise pays attention to him. "Jimmy chose us to save himself from his inner evil. If we want to win this fight, we must show how he's important to us. If Jimmy believes in us Heloise, then you must do the same for me and him."

Heloise replies, "I will for Jimmy, don't about you. If you die on me and him Beezy, I'll kill you." Beezy laughs, "Hahaha! Deal! See you Heloise!"

Heloise left the warehouse as she heads back home to prepare her fight against Jimmy.

The next day in the streets of Miseryville at 2 P.M….

The people of Miseryville are walking around the streets. They all stopped to see a gigantic shadow looming over them. They were all shocked to be a black gigantic robot that is heavily armored and its head has one eye. The robot then spoke in monotone, "I am Despair King, the ultimate robot for misery. I will now commence full throttle misery…" The robot then turns its arms into cannons, released missile launchers, rocket launchers, gun turrets out of its body, and even released a long cannon out of its chest. The robot then spoke again, "Fire!" The robot then fired cannons, missiles, rockets, guns, and a gigantic beam out of its body and blows up a lot of buildings. A lot of people ran away screaming but many were caught in the blasts and even got stopped by the robot.

Heloise watches the destruction from a building above and she says, "My own invention, Despair King. I was saving this for my own agendas but oh well. This should justify the amount of misery for today. Dorkus!" She calls out her small, one-eyed assistant and he appears.

Dorkus says to her, "What is it Heloise? Need a product to for your troubles? I have a great deal for you--!"

Heloise interrupts him, "No time for that! Just tell me what's happening with Jimmy right now."

Dorkus says, "He's already resting in an oxygen chamber. It would help him rest better due to a sickness he's having. We even provide him medicine to ease down his symptoms."

Heloise replies, "Good! It should help him live longer so I can have more time to find out how to change him back. I checked out my lab and I noticed that some of my machines were missing."

Dorkus says, "Jimmy must have taken them from you while you were out."

Heloise responds with irritation, "What?! Why would he steal my own machinery for himself?! He must have been working on the surprise he's going to bring in Miseryville!"

Dorkus asks her, "Are you going to confront him on this?"

Heloise replies in a calm manner, "No. I don't have time. Just give these plans to Beezy because the building will be heavily guarded the next day." She hands out the papers to Dorkus and he walks away with the plans.

Heloise wonders, "Jimmy, how are you going to destroy the world by tomorrow?"

Meanwhile at Misery Inc….

Samy enters the main office quietly through the door. He thought, "Jimmy's already resting. It is now a good time to find some clues on what he's planning." He checks all over the room for clues and notices some books on the table.

Samy walks over to the table and saw one book that was opened. It showed a picture of a black jewel that is shaped like a lotus flower. It was labeled as the Black Lotus of Hades. The description of the jewel said that it has the ability to control dark magic. Also, it can only be used by those whose heart is pure of darkness. Samy remembers the jewel one time when he presented it to Lucius Heinous VII.

Flashback to 20 years ago in Misery Inc.…

In the office, Samy walks over to Lucius with a box in his hands. He says to him with joy, "Lucius Heinous VII, I've found what you have been looking for!" He opens the box and presented, "The Black Lotus of Hades!!!"

Lucius was overjoyed by what Samy found, "Thank you Samy! I have been looking for this jewel! How did you get it?"

Samy responds, "Let's just say that it cost 10 of our workers."

Lucius says, "Who cares about that? They're expendable anyway. I can't wait to use this jewel for misery!" He then holds the jewel high in the air. "Black Lotus of Hades, show me your ultimate POWER!!!" A minute later… nothing happened. He asked Samy with annoyance, "Uh Samy, are you sure this is the real jewel?"

Samy says nervously, "Of course, it can only be activated if the user's heart is pure of darkness."

Lucius yells angrily, "WHAT?! The hearts of the Heinous family has always been black! If this thing can't recognize my evilness, then this is junk!!" Lucius throws it back to Samy, "Get rid of it!"

Samy says with disappointment, "I'll just display this in the museum sir. It does seem to be valuable you know." He cries with shame. Flashback ends.

Samy wonders, "Why would Jimmy need something that might not work? His heart is supposed to be pure of goodness but now that he's evil, his heart is now pure of--." Samy had a shocked expression when he realized that Jimmy might use its power. He shook off the thought of it, "No way! It's not like that would be possible! Then again, he can manipulate others to his will."

All of a sudden, a monitor appears and it turns on to show Jimmy who is in the oxygen chamber and wearing a breathing mask. He greeted, "Hello Samy." Samy screams with fright, "AAAGHH!!! He he. Hi sir. Aren't you supposed to be resting, Lord Jimmy sir?"

Jimmy replies, "I thought I could keep an eye around the building. I noticed that you sneaked into my office without permission. Care to explain why?" He had an ominous look in his eyes.

Samy nervously answers, "Well uh… as you can see… I left my pen here." He smiles nervously.

Jimmy responds, "Don't lie to me Samy. It's not good for your health." He glares and his eyes glow with dark, purple aura. Samy then got paralyzed as he screams with agony.

Samy thinks with fear, "What's happening to me? My body felt numb and my heart felt weak. Is this the power of Nihilium? No, it's his dark heart that is causing this! This must have been how Jimmy manipulated others to his will! Its power can be compared to that of a real monster!"

Jimmy then says ominously, "Samy, if you don't tell me why you are here; then I'll break your heart." He was about to raise his arm before…

"WAIT!" Samy exclaims. "I came here so I can find out what you are doing! I heard about your plans to destroy the world! I thought I could stop you but I couldn't!" He shouted with fear. "JUST SPARE ME!"

Jimmy's eyes stop glowing and he responds, "I see… You are free to go Samy."

Samy was surprised and he asks, "Really? You're not going to kill me?"

Jimmy answers, "Why would I kill you? You're too much of a punching bag to get killed by someone like me. Just do what you like because you're too weak to stand up to me anyway. See you tomorrow!" The monitor turns off."

Samy sighs with relief and he says, "Thank goodness! I thought I was going to die. Just how Heloise can compete against a monster like him? He may be arrogant, but he has power to back him up."

Next day in Misery Inc. at 1 P.M….

Jimmy is sitting at the table desk. He says, "At last, three final days of misery are over. Now is the time to give everyone what they wish for. A ticket away from misery and I'll be the one to grant it. I now have the tools to make it happen. I'm already better from the treatment the doctors gave me and I can unleash my power to everyone." He asks one soldier, "Is Heloise here in the building?"

The soldier replies, "No sir. In fact, there's no sign of her recently."

Jimmy was slightly annoyed from this, "Really? She couldn't have gone missing for some reason. She plays the key part of my plan. Unless she…" He then knows the answer. "That fool. Find her and bring her back alive!" He commands his forces.

In the basements of Misery Inc. at 3 P.M.…

A sewer lid was opened by Heloise who poked her head out. She looks around the area and says, "Okay guys, coast is clear!" She jumps out of the drain along with Beezy and his army.

Jez also came out and she complains, "Ugh, why couldn't go through a much cleaner place?"

Heloise replies, "It's because the outside of the building is surrounded by his forces. Not to mention that he's after me. We just need to go through underground to get here quietly."

Beezy says seriously, "Well Heloise, let's find Dad first because I want to talk to him."

She says with determination, "Fine, let's find Lucius first and then we strike! Let's go guys!!!" She shouts as she ready her stance.

Beezy and others also shouts, "OH YEAH!!!" All but Jez did a dancing pose just like Elvis guy with music playing in the background.

Heloise mutters disappointedly, "We're doomed."

To be continued…

Beezy and Heloise begins their assault next chapter! And it's going to be chaotic!


	7. Wild Assault from Below

Hi folks! I focused on putting many of the gags in this chapter! Beezy and Heloise decides to talk with Lucius before they can create chaos as they get to Jimmy!

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Jimmy Who?

Chapter 7: Wild Assault from Below

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Two-Shoes.

* * *

In the basements of Misery Inc.…

Heloise, Beezy, and others are walking through the dark hallways in order to find Lucius. Heloise is leading the group and she holds a map of Misery Inc. Jez says, "Do you have any idea where we are?"

Heloise says, "Of course! Samy sent me a map of the underground levels of Misery Inc and the coordinates of the room. According to the map, we'll be arriving there in a minute. Samy is also nearby and he said that there are guards around the exit and the door."

Crocker says, "So uh, how are we going to free Lucius without drawing attention from other forces?"

Beezy responds, "Hmm. Heloise, can you contact Samy through communicators? I need to talk to him."

Heloise replies, "Sure." She pulls out the communicator from her sleeve and turns it on to contact Samy. "Samy, this is Heloise. Beezy wants to speak to you."

Samy responds, "Okay." Heloise gives the communicator to Beezy. Beezy says, "Samy, are you anywhere near Dad's cell?"

Samy responds, "Yes, I'm near Lucius's cell and there are two guards outside the door."

Beezy says, "Good! I have a plan!" Samy utters, "Huh?"

Heloise raises her eyebrow, "Beezy has a plan? This I gotta see."

Meanwhile near Lucius's cell…

Two tall guards dressed in grey uniforms are next to both sides of the door. Samy is hiding behind a wall at a nearby hallway. He says, "I'm not sure about Beezy's plan, but Heloise is there to back us up." He jumps out of the wall and says to the guards, "Hi guys, now that today is the day Jimmy's giving us freedom from misery, let's have a party! I already set the party room here!"

Guard #1 replies, "Sorry Samy, Jimmy gives us orders to have Lucius stay in the room."

Samy whines, "Come on guys! There's going to be gorgeous girls arriving! And some arrived early!" He looks to the other side only to have his eyes widened with shock.

Beezy is dressed in a giant brown dog costume. He is walking on all four and is barking like a dog, "Arf! Arf! ARROOO!!!"

Samy screams with shock, "AAAAGGHH!!!" He thinks with fear, "What is he doing?! He said gorgeous girls and he's neither gorgeous nor a girl at all! I knew I shouldn't have been part of this! We're doomed! There's no way we can free him now!"

Guard #1 says, "Hey, what is that dog doing here? He seems lost."

Guard #2 says, "Possibly." He calls out Beezy. "Hey doggy, come over here and let me pet you!" Beezy walks over to them like a dog.

Samy was shocked, "They actually bought it!"

Beezy got to them and then he had a devious look in his eyes. POW! He punched them both in the stomach! Samy shouts, "WHAT IS HE DOING?!?!"

The guards were holding their stomachs while in pain. When they recovered, one guard angrily responds, "Why you lousy mutt, how dare you strike us!!!" The guards were about to attack Beezy who was cowering until…

A female voice said. "OOH! You found my dog!" The guards stopped what they are doing as they look to the other side and saw what made their jaw dropped. It was Jez dressed in a blue bikini and is doing a sexy, seductive pose. She walks over to them while shaking her hips at them. She says seductively to them, "Sorry about my pet, that's how he shows love. You boys deserve an award for me. How about you take me outside and give me a nice body massage?" She smiles at them amorously.

The guards have hearts exploding out of their body and they agree to do so. Then Jez says, "If you guys are willingly to do so, then carry my dog. He's tired of walking."

The guards then carry Beezy on their shoulders. All of a sudden, Beezy had both of his hands on their heads. BONK! He slams them both into each other, knocking them out cold. Beezy unzips his costume and grabs the keys from one guard's pocket. He says, "That was Party Technique #12, Wild Dog's Beautiful Owner!" He then says to the audience, "If you want to learn more techniques, grab an issue of Lump Magazine."

Samy mutters with a deadpan expression, "Who wants that?"

Heloise says, "I'm surprised his idea worked. Guess I won't be using this" She throws a smoke bomb away and it hit Beezy's group, causing them to sleep.

Jez puts her dress back on and says, "I can't believe I was forced to do that!"

Heloise grabs the keys from Beezy and starts unlocking the door. Before she opens, she says, "Okay Lucius, let's see what unspeakable misery you're suffering from behind that door. And I hope I can do it better." She opens it and everyone was horrified from what they just saw.

Beezy was shocked, "Wow… that is just wrong."

Heloise was even baffled, "Unbelievable. It's no wonder Jimmy doesn't want me to see this."

Samy was surprised, "Yikes. Jimmy is evil! That's A-level misery!"

They all see Lucius having his arms and legs tied up on a cross and his blank, white eyes all wide opened by tape. Right in front of him are… many people enjoying a Samba festival.

All three shouted, "HE'S BEING FORCED TO WATCH SAMBA!!!"

Heloise says, "Now that's just weird yet terrifying!"

Beezy says, "This kind of misery is suppose to be where you just want to join in but couldn't because you are tied up! Jimmy's got a dark sense of humor!

Samy responds, "It's so humiliating! Get him out of there!!!"

After getting Lucius out, Samy says to him, "Mr. Heinous! Speak to me! Are you OK?!"

Lucius says, "I'm better than OK because I found something better than misery…" He turns his head to face Samy. "It's SAMBA!!!" He had a big grin on his face.

All three shouted, "HE'S NOT OKAY AT ALL!!!"

Samy shouts hysterically, "SNAP OUT OF IT!" POW! He punches Lucius in the face and it knocked him to the ground.

Everyone was shocked from what Samy had done. Samy was even mortified himself as he just punched his own boss. He even said horrifically, "Did I just… do that?"

Heloise cheerfully says to the audience with a microphone, "All right people give a round of applause to Samy Garvin for punching Lucius Heinous VII!" The audience cheers Samy from the stands.

Heloise asks Samy, "So Samy, how do you feel about punching your own boss? Be honest."

Samy answers passionately, "Well Heloise, when I punched my boss, it felt like an once-in-a-lifetime chance. It felt satisfying, brave, and… CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK TO THE PLOT?!?!!" He angrily shouts at Heloise.

Heloise says, "Fine. We were just giving you respect points. No need to be grouchy."

Lucius gets up from the ground, relaxing his head and says, "All right, who punched me?" Everyone points to Samy who was heavily scared. Lucius angrily came to his face and then mellows out to him, "Thank you, I needed that." Samy was relieved from that. "But don't do it ever again." Samy groans.

Lucius congratulates them, "Thank you all for coming to rescue me. I, Lucius Heinous VII, don't even deserve this kind of treatment from Two-Shoes." He stops to see Beezy and Heloise exchanging death glares at him.

Beezy angrily says, "Dad, look at the situation here. Do you think we're here to save you? Don't make us laugh! We just want to talk to you!"

Lucius was dumbfounded, "What's with you Beezy? Aren't you glad that your Dad is all right?"

Beezy replies, "Not after you didn't stop Jimmy from breaking me! What kind of father would allow something like that?!" Lucius was alarmed.

Heloise hisses, "Lucius! Do you realize what you have done?! Why did you give Jimmy Nihilium?! It not only made him pure evil, it also made him sick when I saw him coughing from the pain! Why did you do it?! WHY?!"

Lucius then replies boldly, "I just thought you can concentrate more on your work so Two-Shoes won't get in your way."

Heloise was absolutely insulted, "That is the stupidest reason I ever heard! It's one thing to make Jimmy miserable, but it's another to attack him when he was in a fragile state! That's LOW, even for _you_!!"

Lucius irritatingly responds, "Look, I was just extremely angry because of his happy attitude! I couldn't take it anymore and I needed to change him for the better!"

Beezy angrily yells at his dad, "All you did was creating a monster that will kill us all! How's that good?! Don't you ever read the comics?! Usually turning the good-hearted heroes into corrupted souls will only create chaos! It's just like what happened in Meruto! You made him go from the path of Donkey J. Poffy to Daisuke!"

Heloise then says angrily, "Do you ever think of anyone but yourself?! Your love of misery nearly killed Jimmy you lousy shrimp!!"

Lucius remarks angrily with his face bright red, "Who are you calling SHRIMP?!!"

Heloise then keeps insulting him, "Tiny, dwarf, imp, garden gnome, stubby, pimple! That's who you are!!!"

Lucius was extremely mad and he growls, "You shouldn't talk like that to me Heloise! I would have fired you again for that behavior! Look what Two-Shoes have done to you! You were once a rotten girl who enjoys everyone's suffering but ever since he arrived, you of all people softened up to him! Because of that, he made you weak!"

Heloise was stunned from what Lucius have said that echoed into her brain. She never felt so angry from the one who just called her weak for loving someone else who is good to her. Just before she can attack, Beezy defends her.

Beezy says to Lucius, "No, you are! How could you say she's weak when you're the one who attacked Jimmy defenseless?! He's our best friend and you hurt him even when he was nice to you! I may not be smart Dad, but I know that was completely stupid of you!"

Lucius then yells, "I just want the best of you Beezy! Two-Shoes' influence has gotten to all of you! Why do you care about him that much?! Now that brat is no longer redeemable, he can die for all I care!"

Heloise couldn't take it anymore and she prepares to punch him, "You… unforgivable… TYRANT!!!"

POW! Everyone was shocked to see the punch that delivered to Lucius that caused his nose to bleed, sent him in mid-air and, then to the ground. Even Heloise was shocked herself because she wasn't the one who threw it… it was Beezy!

Lucius felt pain from his nose. He can't believe that his own son would punch him very hard. He questioned his son calmly, "Beezy, domestic violence much?"

Beezy who was seriously mad, replies coldly, "How dare you talk about Jimmy like that. I'm as angry as Heloise is. I came here to find you so I can see what kind of person you really are." He says to Heloise, "Heloise, no need to waste your strength on him. It's not worth it because we already saw him for he is. A complete monster who's only friend is misery." He had tears in his eyes.

Lucius was completely mortified that his son is calling him out. He sees Jez behind Beezy and says to her sadly, "Jez, you were here this whole time?"

Jez responds coldly, "Your son sent me to see what you have become. He's right; you really did become a monster. I'm not speaking to you ever again." She crosses her arms with disdain.

Lucius was horrified that everyone is abandoning him for hurting Jimmy. He questioned his son, "Beezy, you just came here to make me more miserable?"

Beezy replies harshly, "I'm a Heinous, aren't I? You always said that everyone must live through misery. So I want _you_ to live with it! If it weren't for Jimmy coming here, I would've become like you. I'm glad that won't happen. Come on guys; we got a friend to save." Beezy and everyone else but Samy walks down to find an exit to upstairs.

Heloise says to Beezy, "Beezy, I'm proud of you for stepping up to your father. But you didn't have to punch him just so I couldn't strike him."

Beezy responds, "If I hadn't Heloise, then he would be dead instead of being miserable."

Heloise was surprised, "Wow Beezy! You're growing up!"

Beezy thanks her, "Thanks! You mean I can boss you around?" Heloise replies "Don't push it."

Meanwhile, Lucius couldn't believe what just happened to him now. Jimmy overthrown him easily and then Beezy called him out for what he had done. Even Jez decided to brake up with him just because he crossed the line. He felt so lonely and depressed when his son is right, he did go too far just for misery. He said to Samy who was nearby, "Samy, you had been waiting for this day to happen and it did. What do you say about it now?"

Samy responds, "Well boss, it serves you right. You have been given the treatment by Beezy at the same level Jimmy gave to him. You just can't control misery because it would only lead to chaos and destruction."

Lucius sighs, "Yeah, I guess I deserved that. What I don't understand is that what makes Two-Shoes so special to all of them, especially to Beezy and Heloise?"

Samy replies, "Isn't it obvious boss? Jimmy is a special boy and his personality attracts others. It's like the same ability comic heroes have in order to make allies with anyone. He made Beezy be his true friend and made Heloise feel not lonely. I think that's why Heloise really adores him. The question is, were you that scared of him because of that?"

Lucius says, "Possibly. I believed that I lost part of my control to Two-Shoes when Beezy and Heloise side with him. Besides, I can't let anyone see me with him as my friend. It's in my pride but I let that get the best of me and it nearly killed him."

Samy says, "It's a good thing you admitted that you were wrong of what you were doing. So, what are you going to do now?"

Lucius replies, "I'll think of a way to clean my mistakes." He gets up and ran over to Beezy and Heloise's group. He shouts to them, "Wait!" They look at him. "Look guys! I already realized that I let my pride get all of us in this mess! I'm very sorry! I'll do whatever it takes to help you out!"

Beezy says to him, "You did enough damage Dad. How can we rely on you when you caused all this?"

Lucius begs him, "Please! I beg of you! I'll do anything to help you out! I know where the information of Nihilium is! Beezy, I'll treat you much better as your father! Heloise, I'll give you full credit in your work! I promise when this is over! I just have to find a way to cure him!"

Beezy then responds, "Fine, help us out. Until we get Jimmy back, we're not going to fall for your small gifts or forgive you for what you have done."

Heloise then says, "If you're going to say sorry, then do so to Jimmy when he's cured AND got his memories back."

Lucius replies, "I promise!" He then says to Jez, "Jez you believe me, right?"

Jez replies, "Unless you keep your word, I'm not speaking to you." Lucius groans sadly.

When they arrived to the exit which leads them to the main floor, they all climbed upstairs. Lucius notices the guys who were walking along side Beezy. Elvis guy says, "Go! Go! Shake it up baby!"

Lucius asks Heloise with a confused expression, "Who are those weird people?"

Heloise replies indifferently, "Beezy's army." Lucius sighs disappointedly on how Beezy still have ways to go, "Figures."

They all come out of the exit; all but Heloise, Jez, and Lucius did a dancing pose like Elvis guy shouting, "OH YEAH!" Lucius says not amusedly, "I really need to teach my son about gathering a team."

They all stopped to see a squad of various demons and monsters in gray uniforms and helmets surrounding them. Heloise utters, "Oh great, cannon fodder."

One who was leading them is a green ogre in camouflage army vest and pants. He speaks to them, "We have you surrounded! I, Marco the Dread, have been hired by Lord Jimmy to bring Heloise and Lucius alive to him! As for the rest of you, you will all be imprisoned under his orders!"

Beezy, dressed like Heloise with clothing and wig, says femininely to him, "Oh, Jimmy wants me to be with him? I had never been so happy!" His eyes sparkle.

Heloise remarks, "Why are you dressed like me?!"

Marco yells, "You're not Heloise you weird guy!"

Beezy then skips happily to him, "I have to be Heloise! After all, I can…!" POW! "PUNCH LIKE HER!!!" He punches him very hard in the face and sent him flying.

Marco shouts in pain before he hits the ground, "At least you got that part right!!!" He crashes into the ground, with eyes widen in shock.

Everyone had their jaw dropped from Beezy who just punched him like that. Beezy notices the expressions and says, "What? I have been working out and I got him off guard."

Marco's squad was astonished from their commander having been beaten easily. Marco shouts in agony, "What are you doing?! Don't let them escape! Attack!!" All of the soldiers begin to charge at them.

Beezy shouts, "All right Party Fighters, time to show what you're trained for!!!" His group readies to attack. "Now ROLL OUT!!" His group begins to roll themselves on the floor into the enemies. A drummer appears and does the rim-shot, again.

They start to attack the soldiers and then… They are all getting overwhelmed by them with Elvis guy getting his hair pulled, Daniel letting every attack him because he's depressed, Crocker overpowered by bigger soldiers, and Emi crying in the crowd. Albert, well… he's just standing there with enemies staring at him.

Heloise, Lucius, Jez, and Samy shout complainingly, "THEY ALL SUCK!!!"

Beezy cries, "Come on guys! You can do it! Look at Saffi, she's kicking butt!" He points to Saffi punching and kicking various soldiers that were coming to her out of her range. "If you don't do some butt kicking, then there will be NO SNACK TIME!!!" This caused his group to open their eyes dramatically and they all began to turn the tides to their favor.

Elvis guy shouts, "Rock n' Roll!!" He attacks several enemies with a guitar.

Daniel yells angrily, "FEEL MY GREAT DEPRESSION!!!" He punches one soldier in the ribs hard.

Emi yells while swinging a soldier around by his leg and attacking others with him, "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Heloise was shocked that she was that strong.

Crocker does a German suplex on one of the big soldiers, "TAKE THIS!" The soldier cries in pain, "AAARRRGGGHH!!!!

Heloise, Lucius, Jez and Samy were shocked from how the events turned to their side in favor and they shouted, "They actually started to win!!"

Marco appears behind Heloise and he prepares to strike her. Heloise notices him and was about dodge until… someone appears and holds Marco down. Heloise gasped to see the one who stopped him was Albert! Albert says, "Miss Heloise, concentrate on your goal." He does a judo flip on Marco and sent him into crashing the ground. "Go on and get your Jimmy back." He smiles at her.

Heloise yells, "Old man, you're acting way too cool!" She says to Lucius, "Okay Lucius, you can now go and get the data of Nihilium! Contact me if you found some useful information. Just don't run away from us."

Lucius replies "Don't worry. Jez and Samy will keep an eye on me! Let's go!" Lucius, Samy and Jez proceed to find the data.

Beezy says to Saffi, "Saffi! Go with Dad and protect him until he finds the data!" Before Saffi go, she hugs Beezy with care and love. He giggles, "Hehehe! Saffi, I'll be alright! Now go and come back to me when you're finished!" Saffi proceeds to follow Lucius.

Beezy shouts to his army, "All right guys finish them off!!" His army now proceeds to attack once more…

Unfortunately, his army got captured right away as soon as they are all tied up in rope. He cries in shame, "MY ARMY SUCK!!" Heloise yells, "YOU THINK?!"

Heloise is already tired of the dragged fight, "Ugh! Let's end this already!" She pulls out a black ball and presses a button on it that starts to beep. She throws it in the middle of the fight. The ball hits the ground and begins to glow. The soldiers notice it and they all start to panic along with Beezy's army who were about to be caught in it.

KA-BOOM! Fireworks fly out everywhere and caught the enemies, Beezy and his army in the explosions! They all started to scream in pain, "AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

Heloise explains the product to the audience, "The Fireworks Ball, the perfect Misery Inc. product for the holidays! Get one and you get a free stick of dynamite!"

With everyone but Heloise on the floor burnt and defeated; Beezy gets up all hurt and says, "You could have done that anytime you know."

Heloise replies, "I just want to see how well you did. And it met my expectations." She smiles mischievously. Beezy grunts with irritation.

Marco gets up and says, "You may have defeated all of us, but you won't get past through the rest of us in the upper floors where Lord Jimmy is. Even if you survive through them, he will beat you anyway! Just try to walk past upstairs!"

Beezy then says, "Hey Heloise, I found an elevator!" He points to the elevator with the Awe Guy, the purple guy who was singing, next to it.

Marco screams with shock, "AAAAAAAAGGGHH!!!!" He tries to reason with them. "Wait! Don't go in there! If you do, Jimmy will punish me! I don't deserve it from him!"

Beezy and Heloise looked both at each other with innocent looks. Beezy says, "Uh Heloise, should we do what the man says?" Heloise replies, "Beats me, but we already saw the elevator. So what can we do? I don't want to walk upstairs anymore."

Marco then says, "Please?! Can you please walk upstairs to Jimmy instead of taking the elevator?!"

Heloise changes her expression to a devilish one, "Nah, we're taking the elevator!" Marco yells, "NO!!!" just as she and Beezy enter it to get to the top floors.

In the elevator, they both began to speak to each other. Heloise says, "Beezy, I noticed recently that you have actually been pretending to be stupider yesterday and today, which I doubt that would be possible. Why is that?"

Beezy responds, "Well Heloise, since Jimmy is currently evil, I decided to temporary take his role as the funny guy while you're the straight man. Just like that comedic hero who had a big afro. I'm just going wild and being unpredictable."

Heloise raises her eyebrow and says, "So you try to imitate the comics and anime to fight against enemies? Now you just lost it!"

Beezy replies, "Hey! It worked on Marco when I wigged him out! You have to surprise your foe if you want to succeed!"

Heloise says, "You were just lucky! If you were fighting Jimmy, you would have been dead."

Beezy remarks, "I'm the comic relief Heloise! As long as I have that role, I won't die! Just only severely hurt in a comedic fashion. So, how do we plow through the rest of Jimmy's forces?"

Heloise thinks about it and has an idea, "It's a good thing I got some scraps with me. Well Beezy, it's like you said. Let's just be unpredictable about it." She smiles evilly.

In the upper floor, Jimmy's forces were waiting outside the elevator so they can strike against the intruders. They all waited until the elevator made it to the upper floor. They all prepare to attack just as the door open. When the door opens, a huge cloud of smoke came out instead and covers the area. The commander says, "What's with this smoke? Everyone, keep your sight in the same direction!"

One soldier yells, "Sir! I saw something coming!" The commander and the rest of the forces saw a huge shadow and it's approaching. The commander utters with fear, "They are…"

BAM! "THEY'RE IN BOTH FORMULA ONE CARS!!!" One commander shouts while he and his squad were sent flying by Beezy and Heloise driving a red one and a blue one respectively at high speeds.

Heloise evilly laughs while plowing through enemies with delight, "Bwahahahaha! Eat gasoline you pawns!"

As they are both driving down the hallway, Beezy shouts while driving, "Okay Heloise, whoever gets to Jimmy first will fight against him!"

Heloise replies while driving and eating a banana, "Deal!" She finished eating it throws it behind her. Beezy's car slips on it and it begins to spin around and crashes into a wall. BOOM! The car explodes with Beezy shouting in pain, "CHEATER!!!!"

Heloise says to the audience with smiling sweetly, "Just being the old me."

At the door of the office…

Beezy and Heloise have made it to the office and they looked at the door to see danger behind it. Beezy says, "This is it." Heloise says, "Okay Jimmy, now it's time to get serious." She opens it to see Jimmy sitting on the armchair, resting his head on his right arm and smiling evilly.

Jimmy greets her, "Hey Heloise darling. I didn't expect that you would betray me. Not! I knew that you would. Guess my forces didn't even give you a scratch." He then notices that Beezy is next to her. He says coldly, "Beezy, I said I don't want to see you anymore."

Beezy replies, "You're our best pal Jimmy. You would never say when you were good."

Jimmy laughs, "Hahaha! Please! That old Jimmy is dead and it's useless to change me back into him!" He asks Heloise, "Where's Lucius since you freed him?"

Heloise responds calmly, "He's just getting the data of Nihilium. Jimmy, it is time you stop this now. You're sick and you need us to get better again!"

Jimmy replies, "Not to worry Heloise. Thanks to the treatment I received, I can last for one hour." He grins evilly.

Heloise says, "I see." She then pulls out a ray gun and points it at Jimmy. "Then I won't have to hold back."

Jimmy says with shock, "Heloise, you dare to shoot someone who's very close to you?"

Heloise says with anger, "The Jimmy I know would never use my own feelings against me! Even if I like you Jimmy, I won't go easy on you!" She pulls the trigger and fired a blue beam at him. It explodes on contact to the area. Heloise is aware that she missed.

Jimmy appears behind her at high speed and Beezy was shocked from how he appeared. He says, "I see, so that's your final decision. No matter, you still can't win. I'm stronger and faster now!"

Heloise glares at him, "Just tell me what you are planning to do with the Black Lotus of Hades and my machines."

Jimmy replies, "I'll tell you soon. But first," He glows with dark purple aura around him. "Let's dance!" He grins diabolically.

To be continued…

Jimmy makes his move! The awaited fight begins next chapter!


	8. Forbidden Blood

Hi everybody! In this chapter, Lucius talks to his father about how Jimmy became pure evil due to Nihilium. He learns about the evil essence that influenced Jimmy into creating destruction. Meanwhile, Heloise and Jimmy begins their fight against each other. Let the battle begin! *rings the bell* DING!

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Two-Shoes.

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Jimmy Who?

Chapter 8: Forbidden Blood

* * *

Back to where we left off…

Jimmy is looking evilly at Heloise and Beezy just when he releases his dark aura around him. Heloise is looking serious just when she was about to fight against her own love. Beezy is looking scared from the fact that they're about to fight against their own best friend. Jimmy says, "I'll tell you about my plan. But first… let's dance!" He grins diabolically as he releases more of his aura.

Heloise guards herself and Beezy put up his fists in defense. Heloise says, "If you're thinking of contacting help Jimmy, then think again. Samy disconnected all of the broadcasts and communications for outside help in case you try to manipulate the townspeople while they are having a festival for the celebration of the end of misery."

Jimmy then responds, "Heh, you really are smart. But what you're doing is stupid because you can't change me. Even without contacting help, I'm more powerful than all of my forces!" Jimmy then took a step from his right foot and disappears at lightning speed.

Beezy was shocked that Jimmy just disappeared at high speed. He recognizes it, "No way! That was the Sneak Step, the technique that will make you disappear at lightning speed! I read this in the Lump issue! If he's fast enough to do it, then this is going to be hard!"

Heloise tells him, "Beezy, you may want to step back. This is going to be messy."

Beezy remarks, "Heloise, he's my best friend too! Let me fight him!"

Heloise replies, "Nah, you'll get in my way. Just because you're Jimmy's friend doesn't mean you can stand up to him. Besides, he's after me."

Heloise guards herself and starts to look around for him. Jimmy appears behind her with Heloise noticing him. He attempts to punch her but Heloise quickly evades back and fires the ray gun at him several times. However, Jimmy evades every beam with little effort while advancing towards her. Heloise's eyes widen due to that she couldn't believe that Jimmy was able to dodge all that shots because of his flexible body and enhanced speed. Heloise utters, "Man! He's fast!"

Jimmy crouches and then stands on his right hand so he can spin himself to do a roundhouse kick into Heloise's waist. She yelps in pain and was sent flying into a wall, crashing into it. Heloise grunts, "How can Jimmy be this powerful?!"

Before she can recover from her pain, her eyes widen when she saw Jimmy coming right straight at her. Jimmy proceeds to attack her with just his palm but Heloise dodges it barely to her right just before it can hit her face.

Jimmy taunts her with a smug grin, "What's wrong Heloise? Aren't you even trying? I thought you were supposed to be as tough as you're intelligent. Guess I overestimate you since you're just a little girl."

Heloise was enraged and proceeds to uppercut him but she misses when Jimmy stepped back. He then tries to do a sidekick with his left leg. He hit the wall but misses when Heloise jumps and punches him in the stomach which pushes him back in the middle of the room. Jimmy grunts a little, "Not bad. But you have to do better than that!" He then disappears right out of her sight.

While Heloise waits for him to appear, Beezy watches from afar, trying to see where Jimmy is. He then notices Jimmy behind her and is about to strike her with his spear hand. Beezy yells, "HELOISE! WATCH OUT!"

Heloise looks back at Jimmy with shock and then… We cut to a wall to see shadows of Heloise getting impaled in the chest by Jimmy's left hand.

Jimmy says calmly to the motionless Heloise, "Well that was quick. Sorry Heloise. I didn't mean to strike you like that. I should have gone easy on you since you're so fragile. If only you just change your mind before doing something so stupid."

Beezy screams horrifically, "HELOISE!!!" He then heard a female voice saying, "What?"

Beezy looked next to him was shocked to see Heloise just standing there and even Jimmy was awed. Beezy was baffled, "What?! How did you?! I saw you getting stabbed by him! Wait. You actually did a ninja art?!"

Heloise says calmly, "I did something like that with my Life-Sized Heloise Doll, not for sale. I just did it by doing what you call a Sneak Step and replaced myself with the doll in 2 seconds."

Jimmy then smiles, "I'm impressed Heloise. You actually got me there for a sec. I didn't even know you can do a Sneak Step with that dress on you and just replace yourself with an ordinary doll in just 2 seconds."

Heloise then responds evilly, "It's not just an ordinary doll Jimmy. Hehehe!" She chuckles evilly when she pulls out a detonator and presses the red button. Jimmy notices the doll glowing and tries to get his hand out but it was stuck. He growls, "Glue?! Dang it!"

BOOM! Jimmy was engulfed in a cloud of purple gas that fills out the office. A minute later… the smoke starts to clear out of the room. Beezy and Heloise are seen wearing gas masks with the smoke right out of their range and then they took them off. Beezy says, "Wow Heloise, you were heavily prepared for this fight!"

Heloise responds while smiling, "Well Beezy, all you need is the one with very high intelligence and the instinct to fight. Guess I didn't need to harm him after all."

Heloise then felt a disturbance and sees the cloud of sleeping gas being blown away, by Jimmy through his mouth and nose! She and Beezy were absolutely astonished when the gas should have put him to sleep but he seems to not be affected by it at all. Jimmy was then catching his breath. "Ah, that was quite pleasing!"

Heloise ask with horror, "WHAT?! How can you be awake from that?! It's impossible!"

Jimmy smirks evilly, "There's more to Nihilium then you know. I'm immune from the sleeping gas you used on me. As long as the Nihilium in my blood circulates and gives me the will to kill, nothing can make me sleep. Face it Heloise, you're fighting against an unstoppable being!"

Heloise growls with irritation, "Fine! Then it's time to bring out my big guns already!"

Jimmy grins, "That's right! But let's take this battle out of this small room. Catch me if you can! Hahaha!" He laughs playfully when ran at high speed out of the balcony and Heloise follows him by using her jet pack.

Beezy watching all this says in a serious tone, "I hate to say this, but Heloise can't beat him alone. I need to help her! It's time to start partying!" He follows them and jumps off the balcony shouting, "BEEZY!!!"

Meanwhile with Lucius and others in the freezing room…

Lucius and co. were facing the frozen figure of Lucius Heinous VI, Lucius's father. He says to Saffi, "Saffi, thanks for clearing our opposing forces." We cut to see a HUGE pile of soldiers that were defeated outside the room. "You're welcome to date my son anytime. Who knows? Maybe with good training, you can become his wife. Now go and get to him!"

Saffi nods, "Okay! Saffi to the rescue!" She ran off to get to Beezy.

Lucius tells Samy and Jez, "Okay guys, let me do the talking."

Lucius then get to the controls so he can unfreeze his father and presses the button. After he's done that, Lucius Heinous VI finally awakens from his cryogenic slumber. Lucius's father sees his son and was displeased, "Hey there son, why did you awake me? This better be urgent."

Lucius answers seriously, "Father, we have a problem. You remember that boy Two-Shoes right?"

Lucius's father says, "Yes. What about him?" His nose than falls him and landed on the ground next to Lucius. Lucius then picks it up and throws it back to his face.

Lucius replies, "My rule over Miseryville has been completely taken away by him. He did it just by manipulating others into serving him."

Lucius's father was outraged, "Huh?! How is it possible that you lose that position to a goody boy like him?! That's so weak! You're a Heinous! You're supposed to prevent that from happening!"

Lucius then remarks, "Correction: He _was_ the goody boy we all know. He became evil and overthrown me immediately after that. He even made watch Samba for three days! You want to know how this all happened? He had amnesia when he hurt himself hard in the head. When I decided to take this opportunity to change him, I gave him Nihilium as the last resort."

Lucius's father was extremely shocked, "Nihilium?!" He remembered the painful incidents back then. "You didn't! That was completely desperate of you!"

Lucius replies, "I snapped when I couldn't change Two-Shoes into someone who I want him to be. Now that he's just as evil as he's once good, he said that I was just a small life and misery can't be controlled. I realized my mistake because not only I made the boy very evil, I made him sick and he's going on the path of destruction." He held a sad look on his face.

Lucius's father felt disappointed at his son, "That Nihilium wasn't meant for misery, it was for experimentation on making super soldiers. However, it failed when the subjects started to die quicker. I showed you it just to remind you how dangerous it is but you have forgotten about it. Since when did you give him that?"

Lucius answers, "Four days ago due to health care treatment. I went too far just to change him. Beezy and Heloise were angry at me for that. Even Jez won't talk to me because I ruined a boy's pure heart."

Lucius's father was surprised that Jimmy managed to survive that long. "Even with health care treatment, I'm impressed that boy managed to live that long. Other guinea pigs who took it lasted no less than six hours. How can it be that the boy managed to resist its dominant trait without dying?"

Lucius was confused, "Dominant trait? What do you mean by that?"

Lucius's father answers, "Every guinea pig who took Nihilium had became mindless with the sudden urge to kill and died when they are completely exhausted from the excessive evil of the source's essence. If the boy's heart is pure, then it only just made him evil and not mindless. It could have been the willpower of the boy that made him survived the process."

Lucius then asks him, "Wait, you mean to tell me that the Nihilium isn't just a powered serum but a part of the source's life?"

Lucius's father says, 'That's correct. It is in fact blood of a very powerful demon that once nearly destroyed Miseryville back then. I can't say his name so you have to read it for yourself. His power and presence is said to be even more sinister than Lucius Heinous I himself! The abilities Nihilium gives to others are increased strength, speed, body shifting, and I forgot what other abilities are. How is Two-Shoes able to do something like that?"

Lucius responds, "I don't know but Samy said that his personality may have attracted others to become his friends. That must have been because of his open heart. Ever since he became amnesiac, he managed to stop Heloise in her anger and even talked down one of my workers into finding love just by being so calm and gentle. I'm not sure what it has to due with that."

Lucius's father then knew the answer. "The ability to make anyone be his friends, it's no wonder you dislike him. The girl fall for his true kindness and Beezy found someone who's like a brother to him. That boy truly is an angel who came and tries to bring happiness to our own town. I don't approve of that but it's not worse than a boy with the charisma who can have others to do his for true evil. It's possible that he may use his heart and telekinesis to manipulate anyone by his willpower alone and not make them completely mindless if he's a good manipulator. This is troubling because nearly everyone in Miseryville lacks willpower to live."

Lucius replies, "That is true. If he was good, then he wouldn't have tried to use it to manipulate others for greed. I do know someone else who has enough willpower to try and save Two-Shoes. They're already fighting against him. That includes Heloise and my son Beezy, who just punched me for berating Two-Shoes and for not being a good father."

Lucius's father was surprised and then laughs, "Hahaha! Well, I guess my grandson does have the Heinous blood in him after all. He just came down just so he can you what you have become. The girl would have killed you if it hadn't been for him just so he can see you suffer. So, do you have any idea how the boy can destroy the world by today?"

Lucius says, "Samy says that Two-Shoes has the jewel known as the Black Lotus of Hades with him. I don't know why he needs it since his heart isn't really dark."

Lucius's father was horrified and says, "Apparently, he might due to the evil of the demon's influence. If Two-Shoes's heart is pure of good like you said, then the evil that is inside of him is the complete opposite as well. I'm sure that the demon's influence created the evil inside of him and merely took control of his good self. With the Nihilium, his dark heart, and the jewel; he's practically a God with all that power!"

Lucius was terrified, "Oh no! I didn't realize I would create a monster bent on destroying everything! Tell me what I can do to stop this! Please! I'm losing everything!"

His father says to him, "I'll tell you where you can get the information and history of where it came from and who is the demon. See that safe over there?" He points to the safe at the end of the room. "It contains the information that is forbidden for anyone to know but the Heinous family. Just type the master password in and you'll get the info you need."

Lucius thanks him, "Thank you Pops. I wish I can chat with you anytime."

Lucius's father says while grinning, "Well, you can make my stay unfrozen--"

Lucius interrupts him, "Can't talk now, saving the world!" He smiles evilly then freezes his father again. His father was left a shock look on his face. He turns to Samy and Jez, "Now it's time to get some info!"

All three headed toward to the vault and typed the master password in. The password was accepted and the safe opened. Lucius searched through where the documents of Nihilium are. Samy founds it and yells, "Found it boss!"

Lucius came over to him and took the documents from him. He reads it and was absolutely shocked, "So, this is the monster that nearly destroyed Miseryville. He must be the one whose name should be kept out of existence!"

At the same time in the factory room…

Jimmy and Heloise are staring at each other with fighting intent. Jimmy speaks, "Okay Heloise, this room is big enough for our battlefield. You can still give up you know."

Heloise replies, "No thanks Jimmy. You made me feel human and it's time I do the same to you!" She immediately leaps from the ground

Heloise and Jimmy charges at each other and they began to exchange punches at each other at blitz speed but they are parried by both of their hits. Jimmy then tries to do a roundhouse kick with his left leg but she blocks it. Heloise felt pain from Jimmy's strong hits so she backs off and disappears right away from him. She then appears behind Jimmy and pulls out a pair of nenchaku in order to strike him but he immediately grabs it before it can hit him.

Jimmy says, "Heloise, I'm impressed of your fighting skills. You can do a Sneak Step well but it's not as good as mine since my body's more athletic and flexible. It'll take more than a bag of tricks to defeat me."

Heloise responds angrily, "Well, EAT THIS!" She jumps back and pulls out both missile launchers from her hands. She fires them off at Jimmy but he's evading them while running away at high speed. Jimmy then notices that the missiles are homing on him so he tries to lose them but then … he gasped to see more missiles coming at his front.

Heloise laughs evilly, "Hehehehe! Not so unstoppable now, are you?!"

Jimmy's scared expression appears when the missiles are about to hit him in a few seconds. It quickly changes to a devilish one with him saying playfully, "Just kidding!" He then teleports at the last second before the missiles collides to him and they explode when they hit each other.

Heloise grunts to see that Jimmy managed to get away. Jimmy appears on a platform around the higher levels of the factory. He thought to himself, "Who would have thought I have a bit of trouble fighting against someone like her? It's really annoying to fight against someone who has the brains and the instinct to fight against me. I don't want to use my full power yet. Just what is her weakness, if she has any?" He starts thinking for a moment and realizes what it is. "I see! I'm so going be fun with this! Hehehe." He chuckles sinisterly and starts to teleport away.

Heloise looks around to find Jimmy and yells out, "Come out Jimmy! Is that really all you got?! I know that you're scared to fight against me!"

Jimmy appears above her shouting, "Here I am, Heloise!" Heloise looks up with shock. He falls straight down at her in an attempt to stomp on her with both feet but Heloise guards it with her arms to stop him. Jimmy did jumps off her arms and does a front flip. He clasps his hands together and tries to strike her down. Heloise guards it but fell back on the ground due to the force of the impact.

Heloise tries to resist the pain she receives from the hit. Jimmy then taunts her while looking down, "Come on Heloise! Is that the best you can do? You're as fragile as a doll! It doesn't help for the fact that you like one!"

Heloise was frustrated and screams, "Stop making a FOOL OF ME!" She then tries to tackle him but misses when Jimmy dodges to the left. Jimmy then smacks her in the face which sent her sliding down the ground. She was about to get up but saw Jimmy walking to her way.

Jimmy giggles then taunts her again, "You know what I don't get about you Heloise. Why do you wear the same outfit all the time? Wear a swimsuit, casual clothing, anything that shows some leg. For a girl like you, you lack taste." He smiles mischievously.

Heloise growls with her eyes burning with raging fire, "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!!" She then have an attached rocket launcher pulled out of her dress and fired the rocket at him. However, Jimmy then dodges it by moving his head to his right before it can hit his face and it explodes behind him.

Jimmy laughs at Heloise's attempt to try and attack him. He says to himself, "Hahaha! My, it's so easy to get her angry and to lose her focus. She can't even fight smart when she's like that. I didn't even have to use my full power on her! I'm so going to enjoy playing with her small, defenseless body!" He then heard a battle cry from somewhere… "HIYARGH!" Both Jimmy and Heloise stopped to see Beezy coming right and them.

Beezy was charging right towards at him and yells, "Jimmy! It's time we finish this! Let's settle this with TENNIS!!!" He is wearing a white and blue sports jacket, cap, and is holding a red tennis racket and a tennis ball.

Heloise freaks out, "What is this racket you're doing?!"

Beezy then throws the ball in the air, jumps, and shouts, "KICK SERVE!" He whacks it into Jimmy's direction. The ball flies at high speed and lands right in front of him, spinning on the ground. Jimmy was staring at it to see if it can stop, but then at his shock, the ball shoots off the ground and was going right towards at his face. Jimmy then moved his head to his left and the ball misses him. The ball hits the wall and then…

BAM! It shot right back at Beezy, hitting his face! He grunted, "URGH!!" and fell into the ground. He groans in pain, "Well, I guess I didn't serve him right." A drummer appears and does the rim shot.

Jimmy shook his head and says, "You still have lots more to work on." All of a sudden, Jimmy senses something and then…

POW! He grunts when he was s knocked back into a wall hard by a gigantic robot fist. The fist came from a giant humanoid silver robot with the head showing Heloise piloting it. She says, "That would be my line." She smiles diabolically.

Jimmy growls in pain, "Using Beezy as a distraction in order to pull out that robot of yours; that's so like you Heloise! You love to play dirty!" He begins to charge at her.

Heloise responds, "You shouldn't have insulted me. I don't even need Beezy to defeat you!" She then has her robot to punch Jimmy repeatedly. Jimmy manages to evade them away while jumping back. She then fires rockets, missiles, and lasers at him but he manages to jump back from their range but then BOOM! The impacts of the blasts cause him to fall back far away and landed on his back hard. When Jimmy gets up, he notices a wall behind him; realizing that he's at a dead end. He then looks at Heloise all horrified to see her grinning demonically. She yells out, "IT'S OVER JIMMY!" She begins to finish him by pounding the right fist into him hard.

Jimmy was about to scream judging from his scared expression seeing that he about to meet his fall… but then he says, "Just kidding!" His expression changes to a sinister one as he raises his right arm out and… stops the robot fist abruptly!

Heloise's eyes widened with pure shock to see that Jimmy actually just stopped her giant robotic fist with only one hand. She yells, "Impossible! You stopped it?!

Jimmy then replies calmly, "Sorry Heloise, I was just using little of my power. When I said that I'm stronger than an entire army, I mean it."He pushes off the fist away at ease. Heloise then tries to attack him with her left but he parried it away with his back fist. Jimmy pulled out his index finger and Heloise wonders what he's about to do. Then, she notices purple energy being collected around his finger; and it forms a medium-sized orb around it.

Heloise was extremely awed and utters, "You have got to be kidding me."

Jimmy then laughs diabolically, "Bwahahahaha! This is the power used from the breeder of Nihilium, the one who nearly destroyed Miseryville! TAKE THIS!" He fired the beam made of his collected energy at the robot Heloise is piloting. Heloise immediately hits the eject button before it can hit her. Her seat sprung out which helps her escape from the beam that shot the robot and made it explode. BOOM!

Heloise was in midair trying to think of a plan in order to attack him. However, before she can do anything, Jimmy jumps high and is coming right at her while laughing maniacally. Heloise looks with terror to see Jimmy about to attack her hard. Jimmy cries out manically, "Hi-yargh!"

POW! Jimmy hits Heloise hard in the chest with his knee. Heloise gasps in pain and she was stunned from the critical hit of his knee which felt like an iron bat hitting her. But it didn't stop there; while she was stunned in midair, Jimmy then does a second jump to get to Heloise. He is above Heloise who was surprised from the fact that he's not finished attacking her. He does a front flip and BAM! He does an axe kick which hit her stomach and made her scream in pain. "ARGH!" The blow was so strong it made her cough out a chunk of saliva. She was sent dropping fast into the ground and CRASH! The impact made a hole on the floor with her in it.

Heloise was lying on the floor, breathing heavily and had blood from her mouth. Jimmy lands several feet away from her on his two feet. Jimmy looks down on her and says, "Heloise, you should just give up now. It's useless to continue because I don't want you to die right now since you're part of my plan for total destruction." Jimmy then notices Heloise slowly getting up despite being hurt from his attacks.

Heloise responds while grinning, "You think I can easily lose to these injuries? Oh please! I've been through a lot worse here than the blows you gave me!" She then fully stands up.

Jimmy was amazed from how she can still stand up. He says, "Amazing Heloise; you really are one of the kind. Still, you can't win even with your knowledge alone. My power exceeds that! I'll just break your will so you can't fight anymore!"

KNOCK! KNOCK! Jimmy hears knocking from somewhere. Jimmy looks behind him to see a door appeared out of nowhere. He was confused, "What the? Where that door came from? I don't if I should answer it. Well, guess I should." He opens the door and behind it is…

Beezy in a chef's outfit and is holding a bowl of noodles. He says, "Delivery for Mr. Two-Shoes aka Jimmy the Ender."

Jimmy replies naively, "Uh, I didn't order anything."

Beezy says, "Well… EAT UP!!!" SPLAT! He angrily shoves the bowl into his face, splattering the noodles and various ingredients all over him. When the bowl dropped from his face, it shows anger in his eyes and aura around him.

Jimmy angrily says while cracking his knuckles and giving a death glare, "You'll pay for staining my clothes."

Beezy shrieks with tears flowing from his eyes, "AAAAAHH!!! Wait a minute!! Didn't Heloise already do that from her attacks?!"

Jimmy replies, "Probably, but I just don't like you anyway!!" He let his aura out and his eyes glowed purple. He raises his arms out directly at Beezy and shouts, "It's time to make you my puppet!!" He gives the glowing glare at him so frightening it stunned him and then he fired a purple wave from his body at Beezy who is screaming as he got affected.

Heloise was alarmed to see Beezy getting hit by it. She now knows that this is the power he used to manipulate anyone who has weak willpower around him. If Beezy is as lazy as his will, then he's done for.

After Beezy got hit, he was motionless with his head down. Heloise grunts with displeasure while Jimmy chuckles evilly. All of a sudden, Beezy got up and looks around like nothing happen. He says to Jimmy, "Uh, am I suppose to be controlled? It's because I don't feel like it."

Jimmy yells out, "WHY?!?! Why aren't you being controlled?!?! A lazy good-for-nothing like you should under my whim!!" He shot his wave at him again but nothing happens.

Beezy laughs wholeheartedly, "Hahahahaha!! There are two reasons why I can't be controlled no matter how powerful you are. One, I already got the resolve to save you from the darkness that consumed you and it's strong. And two, I'm just too lazy!" He sung in the end of his sentence.

Heloise responds, "HE DEFINITELY IS!!!"

Jimmy was irritated, "Wait a minute. You mean to tell that you're so lazy you can't be controlled by anyone, even me?!"

Beezy replies, "That's right! Even you should know that Jimmy!"

Heloise was surprised, "Who would have thought Beezy's laziness would come in handy?"

Jimmy growls and yells, "FINE! I'll just kill you instead!!" Jimmy charges right at Beezy who was crying with fear. Jimmy then heard something whistling; he looks back and was shocked to see coming right at him. Before he can do anything about it, BOOM! Both he and Beezy were hit and they screamed, "URGH!!!" Jimmy was sent bouncing on the floor.

Heloise was the one who shot the rocket from her bazooka. She giggles evilly, "Looks like the same trick you used on me is against you."

Beezy gets up and gets to her. He yells "Heloise! You could have killed me you know!"

Heloise replies calmly, "Yeah, your point?" She smiles half-heartedly.

Beezy replies angrily while pressing his forehead on her, "How could you say that to someone who just saved you?! You were actually having trouble against him! It's time we join forces as the comedy duo!"

Heloise angrily responds, "I don't need your help for this! Why do we even have to fight your way?! You have a better chance of dying in 5 seconds!"

Beezy yells out, "Oh really?! Your sense of fighting is too serious! Try to add some flavor to it!"

While they are arguing, Jimmy gets up and walks right toward them. Jimmy got their attention and answers to both of them smugly, "No matter where you can get help from Heloise, you still can't win." He smiles deviously.

Heloise smirks from Jimmy's arrogance. She says to Beezy, "Yo Beezy, you want to join in on this battle?"

Beezy replies happily, "YEAH! Let's show Jimmy the power of the comedy duo!" He goes to his battle stance.

Heloise smiles, "Okay then, let's show dear Jimmy what teamwork is about… my way!" Heloise evilly said in the tone of a not-so-called team player.

To be continued…

Heloise's mischief shows for both Beezy and Jimmy! The battle continues next chapter!


	9. Unfriendly Fire and the Third Factor

Hi everyone, here's the new chapter you have all been demanding for! The battle continues with Beezy joining Heloise against Jimmy. Luckily for them, they are not alone! Meanwhile, Lucius is met by a mysterious person who also know about Nihilium and the history of the past. Enjoy it!

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Jimmy Who?

Chapter 9: Unfriendly Fire and the Third Factor

The fight continues from where we left off…

Jimmy and Beezy were dumbfounded from what Heloise just said in the last chapter. Jimmy speaks while blinking awkwardly, "Uh… Are you actually serious?"

Heloise responds with a smile, "That's right. Beezy here will help me defeat you."

Jimmy paused for a second and bursts out laughing very hard at Heloise's words, "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You and Beezy are going to work together in order to defeat me?! Now that's hilarious! That's like mixing water and oil! What is he going to do, sleep at my sight?! Hahaha!"

Heloise says to Beezy, "Beezy, do you have anything in order to fight against Jimmy?"

Beezy replies, "Of course Heloise! I studied on the great arts used to fight against enemies like him! I know wrestling and other martial arts when I read Lump. I even know all of the 66 Party Techniques!"

Heloise bursts out with irritation, "Why that many?! You're just learning over nothing! Why are you so intoxicated with that magazine anyway?!?!"

Beezy shouts his usual catchphrase, "No, you are!"

Heloise smacks her forehead while calming herself down due to annoyance from Beezy and says, "I really hate being the straight man. I have something for you Beezy." She pulls out a huge orange pill right out of her dress. "It's my latest invention, the Power Pill, Misery Inc. Item# 42948, which is made to give you a huge power boost."She gives the pill to Beezy. "I must warn you though, it only last you 10 minutes and the side effects are also dangerous."

Beezy says, "Wow Heloise, you must have an inter-dimensional pocket where you keep all your belongings. Thanks but I don't need the pill as of now. I'll just use it when I have to use it."

Heloise gives the pill to Beezy who puts it in his pocket and says, "Okay have it your way. Just do whatever it takes to wear him out while I plan for an attack."

Beezy yells out to Jimmy, "Okay Jimmy! Now that I'm here, it's time to give up!"

Jimmy smirks while coating purple energy around his right fist, "Give up? The fight's already started!!" He jumps in the air and proceeds to hit them by slamming it to the ground. He shouts, "TAKE THIS!!" BOOM! He pounds the ground with purple energy exploding where Beezy and Heloise are but they evade away.

Beezy and Heloise jumps off the ground out of his range as they separate. Beezy lands and says, "Heh, so I'm the first one you want to take out. It's because you see me as a real threat?!"

Jimmy replies nonchalantly, "Real threat? Please. The addition of your strength to Heloise is that of a grain of salt. Despite your immunity to my control, you are still just trash and it's best for me to burn it."

Beezy yells out, "We'll see about that!! Take this, Super Party Technique: 'Banana Attack'!!" He throws a banana at Jimmy but it bounced off his chest. He cries, "IT DIDN'T WORK!!"

Heloise yells, "That was useless; and why a banana?!?!"

Jimmy smirks, "That was amusing." Beezy blushed with embarrassment, "Hehe." Jimmy shouts with killing intent in his eyes, "Be gone!" He charges right at the scared Beezy.

Beezy thought to himself with a struggling face and tone, "I can't run away. I can't run away. I can't run away. I can't run away."

POW! Jimmy uppercuts Beezy which sends him flying in midair and yelling, "URRRGH!" BAM! He crashes in front of Heloise and she looks at him with disappointment, believing if he's already finished.

Heloise says to him, "You're still alive Beezy?" Beezy replies with groaning as he held his head up. "Ugh… Yeah I'm good."

Jimmy calls out to Beezy, "Beezy; stand aside. I only want Heloise and if you don't want to die painfully, just run away because I will make your death painless if you annoy me no more."

Beezy gets up and says to him seriously, "Jimmy, I don't know what you plan to do with Heloise but we won't let you succeed with your diabolical plan. As your friends, we are going to free you from your accursed evil without you dying." He then says to Heloise, "Heloise, we may not like each other but Jimmy changed us in many ways and we need to repay him. You have your reasons to save him while I have mine. For Jimmy's sake, let's get out of this with all three of us alive. Since you're the brains, do what you want with me."

Heloise smiles happily and says to the audience, "I must be dreaming!" She begins to think evil thoughts as she smiles deviously at Beezy.

Jimmy charges up a dark purple energy that forms a ball in his right palm and yells, "Heloise if you're so smart; then get out of this!!" He throws it at them at high velocity.

Beezy looks at the condensed ball hurling at them with despair in his eyes. He shouts at Heloise frantically, "Heloise, do something! We're going to get caught into it!" Heloise puts her hand on Beezy's arm and he was confused, "Huh?"

Suddenly, Heloise holds Beezy out like a shield and yells out, "'BEEZY BLOCKER'!!" BOOM!

The energy ball impacts Beezy who screams painfully, "AAAAARRGGHHH!!!"

After the explosion fades away, Beezy's body smokes from the blast and he snaps back out of his pain and yells at Heloise, "What are you doing Heloise?!?! I'm your ally!!"

Heloise replies coldly, "Shut up. If you want to join in the fight so badly, then follow my lead comic relief and Jimmy's best friend; especially if it costs your life." Beezy then shows a very terrified look when he realizes what Heloise really meant about her way of teamwork.

Jimmy then charges right at them, preparing to punch Heloise with his right fist. Heloise sees this coming and BAM! She blocks his fist with Beezy's face, who yelled, "GURGH! YOU BOTH ARE EVIL!!"

Jimmy says to Heloise with disdain, "Heloise, you can't hide under that sack of useless garbage forever. You're smarter than that."

Heloise replies evilly, "Who says I'm hiding? Also, Beezy is not useless, he is simply…" She grabs Beezy's tail with her both hands while Beezy is begging for mercy and she swings him while yelling, "MY WEAPON!!!"

WHAM! She slams Beezy onto Jimmy hard. Both Jimmy and Beezy screamed, "AAAARGH!!"

Jimmy gets up and he felt angry at Heloise. He says, "You little witch, don't get cocky!!" He gathers dark energy around his hand that forms a claw. Jimmy then teleports behind Heloise, proceeding to slash her and he says; "I will make you cry out of sorrow! 'Carnage Claw'!"

Heloise sees it coming and retailiates with her next move: "'BEEZY BLOCKER REVERSE'!!"

SLASH! She does it by suplexing Beezy while guarding herself from Jimmy's energy claw which gives damage to Beezy instead that causes him to cough out blood.

Beezy screams out in pain, "SOMEONE GET ME A LAWYER!!! I WANT TO SUE!!"

Heloise responds to him smugly, "You won't get a dime." She then sees Jimmy about to throw a punch at her and says before she grabs Beezy, "How predictable. Take this, BEEZY-- Huh?" All of a sudden much to her surprise, Beezy evades Heloise and goes right behind her.

Beezy shouts as he grabs her, "Heloise Softener!!" He held Heloise up like a shield!

Heloise shrieks at him, "WHAT?!?! What are you doing Beezy?! I'm going to get--!!" BAM! "GAAAH!!!" She gets punched in the stomach by Jimmy who then jumps back.

Beezy drops Heloise and says while looking down on her, "Now we're even. If you excuse me, it's my turn to take Jimmy down." Then, Heloise got up and POW! He punched him back in the head.

Heloise yells angrily, "Why did you allow me to get hit?!"

Beezy responds angrily at her, "That's my LINE!!" How dare you treat me like I'm a dummy used for car crashes! I may be the comic relief, but even I know when you're going too far with what you're doing to me! Just tell me why I am getting all this pain?!"

Heloise replies while wearing sunglasses, "It's because you're too young."

Beezy grunts with sparkled eyes, "Dang it! Why do you treat me a kid?! You're also one as well so answer that!"

Heloise then says, "Well, I have one thing to say… 'BEEZY BAZOOKA'!!!" POW! She launches Beezy with both hands right into Jimmy and he impacts into Jimmy who got hit hard.

Beezy exclaims while in pain, "STOP DOING THAT!!!"

Heloise then sees an opening in Jimmy's defense and she puts on her metal gloves before she starts to charge right at him. She exclaims, "Gotcha!" BAM! She pounds her metal fist into Jimmy's chest which stunned him and coughed in pain.

Beezy runs towards them while holding a book and calls for Heloise, "Heloise, I have some important information you need to know!"

Heloise replies, "Yes, what is it?" BAM!

Beezy shouts while kicking Heloise with both feet right into Jimmy, "Super Party Technique: 'Kick of Togetherness'!!!"

Jimmy and Heloise screamed in pain, "AAAAGH!!" Jimmy got pushed back into a wall while Heloise landed face down on the ground.

Heloise gets up and angrily says, "Why you…" BEEP! Her communicator is beeping and she answers it. She says, "Yes Lucius? Uh-huh… You got the information? Good. Explain it to me in a summary." She listens to Lucius's answer. "I see… I couldn't believe it either. So, is the information legit? Okay, tell me more when you get here because I'm busy right now."

While Heloise was speaking to Lucius, Beezy charges right at Jimmy and he prepares to deliver a hard punch. He shouts, "You're finished!!" However, Jimmy teleports right before Beezy pound him. Beezy was shocked that Jimmy already escaped and is already behind.

Jimmy says happily, "Hey Beezy, now that I see you as a threat; guess what reward I'm going to give you?"

Beezy glees happily, "Ooh! What prize do I get?!"

Jimmy replies in a bold tone, "**DEATH**." Beezy screams with fear and tears as Jimmy prepares to create something out of his dark energy. "AAAAAAHHH!!"

Jimmy then shouts, "Now DIE!!! 'Homing Arrows of Sorrow'!!!" He fires rapid amounts of projectiles shaped like arrows at Beezy who runs away while dodging them but got hit by many on his back and they explode. He yelled, "GURGH!!"

Heloise then came over to Beezy and says, "Quick Beezy, tag me! I'll hold your place!"

Beezy slowly reaches to Heloise's hand and touches it. "Tag!"

Heloise then yells while swinging Beezy in circles, "Good! Now get back in there and hold JIMMY!!!" She throws Beezy who screams straight into Jimmy. However, Jimmy dodges Beezy by one sidestep and WHAM! Beezy's face collided with a nearby object and had a squashed face.

Jimmy crosses his arms and begins to laugh loudly, "Hahahahahaha!!! You just throw away your own ally like trash! You're just stalling time for your inevitable doom to come! What's the point of using Beezy for your failed attempt to actually do greater harm to me?!" Heloise chuckles evilly much to Jimmy's confusion as he says, "What's so funny?"

All of a sudden, Beezy appeared behind Jimmy and grabs him much to Jimmy's surprise. He jumps on back, wraps his legs around Jimmy's and then grabs his arms and pushes them forward as hard as possible much to Jimmy's pain. Beezy call this technique, "'PALLO SPECIAL'!!"

[Note: Guess where this attack came from?]

Jimmy responds with agony, "GAAAH! You're still not done yet?! Why is it possible that you are still standing?!"

Beezy laughs wholeheartedly, "Hahahaha! You fell for our trap! We actually plan to do harm to each other in order to get closer to you. The reason that I'm still standing is because… I AM THE COMIC RELIEF!!! No matter how much damage you give me, I'm always there to bring laughs to those who had entertainment! Now Heloise, finish him off with the best attack as quick as possible!!"

Both Beezy and Jimmy were horrified to see that Heloise is in a tank and she locks the cannon on them both. Beezy utters with fear, "Uh Heloise… aren't you overdoing it? This isn't what we talked about."

Heloise says before pressing the switch in her hand, "Beezy J. Heinous… I'll never forget you." CLICK! She presses it and an energy blast fired from the tank right directly at Beezy and Jimmy.

KA-BOOM! The blast created a huge explosion and Beezy screams with pure agony, "GYAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

The explosion created a huge smoke cloud that engulfs them both. Heloise says to the audience, "Not to worry people, Beezy is still alive. He just has a few health points left. But then again, what do I know?"

The smoke cloud clears out to show Beezy lying on the ground all hurt with blank white eyes and blood dripping from his mouth. Then the smoke clears out showing Jimmy, on his knees and had fractions of his longcoat and shirt blown off. He was breathing heavily while giving out a bloodthirsty smile towards her. He says, "That really hurt you know. Now that you're defenseless, it's time to get nasty!"

Heloise was completely shocked that he was able to stand up after a direct attack. She says with horror, "Even after that blast, you're still up?!"

Jimmy cackles evilly, "Hehehehe!!! It'll take a lot more to bring me down! Now that you got me this excited, I'm going to enjoy giving a naughty girl like you one heck of a spanking! Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!" He continues to laugh sinisterly while Heloise senses something coming from above and…

BAM!

"GAH!" Jimmy got pounded into the ground hard face down by one figure who was none other than Saffi, Beezy's girlfriend!

Heloise smiles to see that Saffi had arrived on time. She says, "Well, Beezy's squeeze and trump card has finally arrived."

Saffi pulled her fist back and says in a serious tone, "Yogurt…" She then gasp to see Beezy lying the ground all hurt and in pain. She came to him and rubs on him to see if he is okay. She says sadly, "Smoothy-smooth."

Beezy opens his eyes and sees Saffi looking at him with a sad face. He smiles and says, "My goddess of victory has finally arrived… and she's hot." He then closes them.

Saffi tries to wake him up, "Beezy, get up! Did Jimmy do this to you?!"

Beezy utters faintly, "It was… It was… was really He--."

BAM! "IT WAS JIMMY!" Heloise yelled while hitting Beezy to quiet him down. "He was the one who tortured Beezy like a ragdoll! He needs treatment right away!"

Saffi believed what Heloise said and then has an idea to recover Beezy. She cracks her fingers while preparing Beezy's treating and she calls her move, "Secret Party Technique: Love Booster!" The background turns pink with mist and the music turned calm as soon as she lies on Beezy's stomach and places her left hand on Beezy's upper back. She licks the tips of her left hand lightly and wipes the blood off Beezy's lips in circular motions gently. She then reaches her face into Beezy's and entered her lips into his, giving him a big French kiss. After 15 seconds, she stops and says happily, "All done!" She jumps off Beezy and skips happily.

Heloise freaks out, "That's it?! That's her healing technique?! But for a girl who lacks table manners, she's really good!" She pulls a notebook and starts taking notes.

After one moment, Beezy opens his eyes and got up dramatically. He hot-bloodedly shouts, "RESURRECTION!!!!"

Heloise was surprised that Beezy got up despite all the damage he received, "That so-called technique actually worked?! What's her secret?" She was then concerned about her looks and body compared to Saffi's womanly figure.

Beezy responds to Heloise, "Never underestimate the power of Love! Now that my girl's here, it's time to turn the battle to our favor! She trained hard to practice many fighting and party skills while staying in her normal cute appearance! Heloise, stand back because he's after you. We are going to show Jimmy what partying is all about!"

Heloise reluctantly accepts, "Fine. I'll just back you up. Saffi, it's important to beat down Jimmy as hard as possible. You're here because he paired you and Beezy up as a couple and you see Jimmy as a great friend. Now for his sake, it's time to show no mercy!"

Jimmy gets up from the ground and says, "Man, I didn't see that coming. But then again, I don't think Heloise did after that entrance. Huh?" He then notices Saffi's aura bursting and she turns to show an angry face at him.

Saffi says to Heloise with killing intent, "Shall I crush every bone in his body?"

Heloise replies evilly, "Permission granted." She smiles when she made sure that Saffi won't hesitate in bringing Jimmy down once and for all.

Jimmy was aware of what Heloise had planned and he says, "I guess I won't be able to talk my way out of this. Very well then, bring it on! I'm already excited to crush you all!!" He leaps from the ground towards Saffi and Heloise.

Saffi shouts, "Let's go!" She then leaps from the ground as well and ran on her feet towards Jimmy. She then prepares an attack while charging towards him. Jimmy then sees what Saffi plans to do and prepares to strike her before she retaliates. When their range finally met, Jimmy prepares to throw the first punch and he throws at her but something caught him in surprise. His punch miss and Saffi ran passed him as she did a cross step so sharp that she simply fazed through Jimmy! Jimmy was very awed that it wasn't a Sneak Step she had done; the move was different since it felt like a ghost went passed him.

Beezy describes the move on what Saffi had done, "There it is, her trained technique: 'Saffi Ghost'! A crossover step so sharp and doesn't let her lose speed at all! Saffi, now show him what you really can do!"

When Saffi finally passed Jimmy, she then land one step on the ground and turns herself over before she launches herself right back at Jimmy in high speed. Jimmy then looks back to see her preparing to strike him and he is very shocked since he can't escape from it. Jimmy utters, "Impossible…"

BAM! Saffi shouts, "'Saffi METEOR'!!" She pounds Jimmy rapidly at high speed with her right fist, creating blows over his body and face. Jimmy yells, "URGH!!!"

Jimmy got out of it and teleports with his Sneak Step right away. He appears up in the air and was shocked, "What the heck was that?! That was a powerful move! I need to be more careful." To his surprise, Saffi appeared behind him instantly. He looks back and exclaims, "A Sneak Step?! She really is Beezy's trump card!"

POW! Saffi punches Jimmy hard in the face; and he coughs out blood, "GURGH!" The punch launches him from the air at high speed and BOOM! He crashes into a wall with him under the rubble.

Beezy squealed with sparkling eyes, "SAFFI! You're so cool!"

Saffi gave a V-sign from her fingers and a cheerful smile to him. However, Jimmy emerges out of the rubble with his full body and this got Saffi's attention right away. Saffi growls when she sees him still standing, "Grrr… Dang it."

Jimmy smiles while he wiped blood of his mouth, "I never thought I met someone other than Heloise who can catch up to me in power and speed and is also very cute. Alright then, time to get serious!" He then releases more of his energy at high pressure around him.

Meanwhile at the secret vault where Lucius and co. are...

Lucius was surprised from reading all the reports and history that are related to Nihilium. He couldn't believe that everything about what he read was true. He read the name of the source of the substance, "Asmoe Dio Valentine. A truly powerful young one who had very strong powers with blood that from another world. The First really wanted his body so badly just so he can have full control over Miseryville. However, the legendary sages destroyed his body but the First managed to get his blood and tried to find a way to use its powers. But the experiments were all unsuccessful and the guinea pigs only turned on their masters including the First. But that doesn't explain why his blood didn't age into dust."

Samy responds, "Not only that, I didn't even know there were such things as magical sages who defeated him. Guess when we live in Miseryville, everything's possible."

"So you finally read everything you need to know, Lucius Heinous VII." The mysterious female voice called.

Lucius hears her and exclaims, "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

Lucius, Jez, and Samy see the mysterious figure in the shadows. She reveals herself to be none other than, Emi?! All three freak out at her, "Emi, The little girl of Beezy's group?!?! You mean you're not just a gag character?!"

Emi says in a grown woman's voice, "Nope. I'm Emilia Amoretti; I'm one of the agents of a very secret group known as the Chronic Watchers. We are a special group of historians who know the true history of the Heinous family and the ancient times of Miseryville back then. We are very secretive and we don't let anyone now about the history and us unless they pass a special test or they are from the Heinous family. Not only that, we also try to make sure that something doesn't upset the balance between good and evil. Dr. Scientist, who's also one of us, sent me to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't chicken out on us."

Samy says, "Wait a minute, are you the one who messaged me yesterday about hope in taking down Two-Shoes?" Back then, he was given a message from her after he was encountered by Jimmy.

Emilia says, "That's correct. I even said that we would all meet here by the time Lucius read all the reports. Now that he did, it was time I reveal myself and tell him about something important involving Jimmy and Asmoe's DNA."

Lucius says, "If this is important, then why NOW?!" He yells angrily because Emilia just fully introduced herself so late.

Emi replies while smiling cutely, "I just like to act cute." All three face faults from her reason.

Lucius face palms himself and says, "Ever since I gave Two-Shoes Nihilium, everything's going into chaos! Please just tell me what's really important before I go crazy and kill myself!" He was frustrated from everything that has happened for the few days.

Emilia responds, "Very well, Doc will explain." She pulls out a device and presses a button. It projects the image of Dr. Scientist in blue light. "Okay Doc, tell them what they need to know."

Doc says in a European accent, "Okay Emilia darling. Ahem, as you can see, I have theories that somehow the Nihilium has been living off from the atmosphere of Miseryville. It maybe possible that it can give negative energy from what it's absorbed to others and immediately destroys them when it has been spread all over their body. I don't know how it's possible but it could be magic since the sages managed to beat him. But I am a scientist so what do I know?"

Jez spoke impatiently, "Just get to point already!"

Emilia responds, "What the Doc has been trying to say is that Nihilium comes from Asmoe who had wanted revenge against the Heinous family and it still exists even till today due to some unknown reasons. When Nihilium affected Jimmy, it didn't immediately destroy his body due to the good in him. So somehow, it has took control of him and made him commit evil acts. In other words, it's possible that Nihilium is a sign that Asmoe Dio Valentine might be still alive."

Lucius, Samy, and Jez were heavily shocked from her words. Samy exclaims, "You're kidding! The incident happened millennia ago and he was destroyed! Is it really possible that he can still live just by being reduced to blood and absorbing the energy it needs?!"

Emilia says, "It's possible that he has been searching for a host body he can take over but they weren't good enough for him to use. So he took over Jimmy because of his good heart and despite his lack of evil, Asmoe managed to do something to make Jimmy feel evil. This is going to be even more problematic since he has the Black Lotus with him that can create very destructive attacks and not to mention he found other ways to use it. Not to worry though, I bought some things that would help counter him." She brought out a chest from her back. "Until Heloise and the others do something to weaken him, we'll use these things right away."

Lucius says, "Okay then, I'll take care of the stuff. Samy, come with me and you Emilia, bring Jez to safety. I don't want her to be in danger because this is my problem and I must show what I can to make up for my mistakes."

Emilia says, "I'll do what I can. I'll contact you if you need help. Until the time is right, follow all my instructions before you use the items you need to counter him."

Lucius says, "All right. If I don't come back alive, tell Jez I loved her and tell Beezy he was a good son."

Back to the upper floors…

Saffi charges straight at Jimmy who then prepares an energy attack that engulfs his right arm. Jimmy yells out, "Calamity Cutter!!!" He swings his arm downward at Saffi, unleashing a black cutting projectile that tears the ground off as it travels. Saffi manages to dodge it by jumping to the left before it hit her. The projectile then hits a wall and explodes splashing energy all over, creating a gigantic hole from its high destructive power.

Saffi sees her chance to strike Jimmy down and leaps toward him, preparing to knock him down with her fist. Their range has been and Saffi says, "Over!" Saffi then finally attacks him but WHOOSH! She was shocked that her fist went through Jimmy and it was an illusion!

Beezy and Heloise were absolutely shocked from seeing the afterimage of Jimmy. They knew that Jimmy must have a created a perfect Sneak Step to leave an afterimage before Saffi attacked him. Beezy shouts to her, "Saffi, watch out!"

Before Saffi can react, she was then caught by Jimmy who had his left arm holding down Saffi's left and her waist and his right arm under Saffi's right and his hand touching her chest where her heart is. Jimmy says ominously, "I wouldn't move if I were you since my hand is touching your heart. You may be physically on par with me, but my overall power is much greater and you can't escape because it weighting you down."

Saffi tries to struggle her way out but it was futile since Jimmy used his power to increase his strength and hold her down. Jimmy then examines from her neck to waist to hips and says to her playfully, "Oh my, compared to Heloise, you got a great body for a crazy girl like you. It's a shame that I'm only after Heloise and that I have to crush you." Jimmy then squeezes her waist painfully much to Saffi's discomfort who yelps in pain. "Oh why do beautiful things have to perish so easily? That's very sad."

Beezy appears Jimmy and SLASH! Beezy in a teddy bear costume shouts while slashing Jimmy on the back with his claw, "Super Party Technique: 'Teddy Claw'!!!

Jimmy yelps, "GAHH!!!" He then let go of Saffi who is finally from his grip and POW! She gave one punch in the chest and Jimmy gasps, "GUOHH!!!" He was flying into the wall and SLAM!

Beezy and Saffi then meet in each other's arms happily. Beezy angrily says to him, "Touching my girl like that asks for trouble. You're lucky I didn't use my other deadly attack which would give you a lot more pain."

Jimmy groans angrily, "I won't let you all humiliate me. I WON'T LET YOU! RAGH!!!" He charges angrily at Beezy and Saffi.

Beezy says to Saffi, "All right Saffi, let's do the technique we practiced for out of love!!" POW! Beezy shouts, "Double Party Technique: 'Exotic Tango Bash'!!" Both of them punch Jimmy with one hand holding each other's. During the technique, Beezy was wearing a white tuxedo while Saffi was wearing an elegant, long green dress.

Heloise remarks, "That's definitely the most romantic attack he ever done!"

Beezy yells, "And we end this with…" POW! "DOUBLE UPPERCUT!!" Beezy and Saffi punch Jimmy in an old-fashioned way.

Heloise remarks about their technique; "Wait a minute, that's not Tango!"

Jimmy was heavily shocked from how he's being hurt by those who are lower than him. He even can't believe that he got sucked in by Beezy's attacks which were ridiculous and impractical. Unfortunately for him, his pain is not over when he shockingly sees Heloise right above him and is about to pound him with her metal fist.

Heloise grins evilly to him, "You may have the power to destroy Miseryville, but you take damage like a normal being." She practically describes him as a glass cannon. "You can defeat one of us, but all three of us together… you can't win." BAM! She pounds him hard which sends him flying straight into the ground.

Jimmy yells in pain, "GURRRRGGGGHHH!!!" CRASH! He crashes heavily into the ground with sheer force. Heloise lands far away from the smoke which was from the crash. The smoke clears out showing Jimmy lying on the ground with his fainted expression.

Beezy cheers, "Woo-hoo! We finally defeated him! It's over!" He hugs Saffi who is also cheering for their victory.

Heloise smiles, "I should have defeated him alone with my intelligence but I have to admit Beezy. If it weren't for your durability and Saffi's power, then we might have lost. Now that he's finally done, it's time to remove the Nihilium from him and restore him back."

Suddenly as they celebrate, Jimmy's hand twitches which Heloise notices right away. They all stop celebrating when Jimmy immediately stands up and he looks absolutely angry. He laments at him, "You meddling scum… You've really done it! How dare you harm me this much! I will never accept defeat from you all! UNFORGIVABLE!!!!" He then rips off his longcoat and shirt to reveal a black tank top he was wearing and had the Black Lotus attached to his chest.

Beezy, Saffi, and Heloise saw the Black Lotus with him and they heavily held their guard up. Heloise then reminds them about what Lucius told her ago, "Guys, from now on, Jimmy is really no longer himself. It's not his inner evil either, it's really Asmoe Dio Valentine taking control!"

Jimmy then says, "You guys really did it into making me use the jewel but the power it needs to fuel takes a lot so I found a way, using your machines Heloise." Heloise was then surprised to hear that what he has been using her machines for.

Jimmy then yells, "Activate Misery Drive!!" Out of nowhere, a purple beam shot into Jimmy's back. For some reason, it's giving him energy and he feels diabolic. "The Misery Drive is made to absorb negative energy from people who suffered from misery and give it to me. I need it to use the Black Lotus in order to fuel my dark heart and destroy everything! Thank you for these fine blueprints and the chance to finish your project. Now it's time to unleash pure destruction!"

Jimmy then smacks the ground and shouts, "Super Art of the Black Lotus: 'Hydra's Awakening!'" He then uses the power to grow many giant serpents out of the ground till there were nine of them, much to Beezy, Saffi, and Heloise's horror. Jimmy then creates a lance made out of his energy and points it to them before calling them out ominously, "If you wish to defy the power of a God, then come and feel my wrath." He says with the shadow grinning face of what happens to be Asmoe next to him.

To be continued…

The ultimate evil dwells from deep within! Don't miss the next chapter!


	10. Apocalyptic Showdown

Hi people, here's the new chapter! Please let me take my time in doing this story since I have other things to do. In this chapter, the fight continues with Jimmy using the Black Lotus in order to destroy Miseryville. Be aware of some references to Kinnikuman.

* * *

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Jimmy Who?

Chapter 10: Apocalyptic Showdown

In the Misery Inc. hallways…

Lucius and Samy were running towards where the battle is taking place while the latter is carrying the chest. Lucius yells out to his assistant, "Faster Samy! We got to get there soon!"

Samy replies, "I'm trying boss!"

They both stopped to see a gigantic serpent emerging from the ground in front of them. It screeches, "Raaaarggghh!!!!"

Samy faintly says, "Did you saw something very frightening?"

Lucius replies in the same manner, "I did. It's already started."

Back to the battle…

The gigantic serpents, created from the Black Lotus, roared while swaying around in circular motions around the area. Heloise, Beezy, and Saffi were surprised to see that the jewel could even bring out much great power. Jimmy says to them, "You guys truly underestimated and dared me to use the jewel right away. The jewel's power allows me to use very destructive attacks and I summoned one of the most destructive monsters capable of destroying this wretched land. Now then, try to come at me since Hydra will crush you down to pieces and Miseryville along with it."

Heloise yells out to him, "Jimmy! Stop what you're doing! This isn't like you at all! I already know what just happened that made you evil. It's not really your doing, it's Asmoe who trying to influence you into causing this!"

Jimmy then yells, "Silence! It's already my decision to go into the path of destruction and this great liquid gives me the power to change the world I want! This is the greatest opportunity to get revenge against Lucius so people will be free from misery, even if I have to wipe them out of existence! Now, attack my serpents!!" He then directs the Hydra serpents by pointing his lance at the trio and the serpents charge right at them.

Heloise says to Beezy and Saffi, "Okay guys, since Jimmy doesn't want to listen; crack his spine out and straighten it back in!!!"

The trio advances toward the serpents with Heloise and Saffi leaping in the air, while Beezy running but stopped due to catching breath. Beezy shouts, "Come on girls! I'm not fast you know!"

Heloise responds, "Just try to attack Jimmy while we deal with these worms!" She then pulls out a large rifle from her left and a beam sword from her right. "Let's go Saffi!"

Saffi responds with enthusiasm, "Okay!" She launches herself at one of the serpents. "Saffi Hundred Punch!" POW! She pounds one serpent right in the jaw rapidly and the blows knocked it into a wall with it screeching. "Eeeeergh!!!" Jimmy was surprised by Saffi's display of power.

Heloise shoots the second serpent with her laser rifle three times but it wasn't damaging enough to bring it down. Then she decides to use her beam saber to cut it down and she jumps to attack it. SLASH! She cuts the mouth of it vertically and it was brought down when it crashes onto the ground.

While the two were fighting against the serpents, Beezy sees Jimmy only with his lance and he yells, "Hi-yargh!!" He attempts to charge straight at Jimmy in order to attack him. CHOMP! He screams, "Yaarrrgh!!!" He was chomped by one of the serpent's heads from the back with his upper body being eaten.

Heloise sees this and rushes over to the serpent and stabs it in the left eye with her saber which causes it to collapse and die after spitting back Beezy. She ran over to him and yells, "Beezy!!"

"What?" Beezy replies normally while lying on the floor and reading a magazine, seemingly unhurt.

Heloise yells, "You were relaxing in it?!?! That gag's too random! Grr…" She growls while gripping her saber and then…

POINK! "YEEEOOOWWW!!!" Beezy screams while launched like a rocket and holding his rear.

Heloise was the one who stabs his butt with her saber and she shouts, "Get going joker and fight till you die or I'll kill you!"

After Beezy landed hard on the ground, he mutters, "I'm going to kill her later. Huh?" He notices that Jimmy is right near him who is standing unfazed at him. Beezy was scared that he was suddenly this close in facing him and hen realizes that he has to attack before Jimmy does.

Jimmy says ominously while looking down on him, "Oy, you want something from me?"

Beezy replies shakenly, "Yeah, it's your DEFEAT!" He jumps back and then breathes deeply and holds his breath while doing a few ninja signs with his hands. He coughs out thick smog of green smoke at Jimmy while shouting, "Ninja Art: Stink Smoke Jutsu!"

The smoke engulfs Jimmy who was coughing while covering his eyes from the stench with his arm. He says disdainfully, "Dang it, that was just his ordinary stink-breath! Man what he ate for lunch?!"

Beezy creeps behind him and believes that this is his chance to strike Jimmy hard and cease his attack. Before he strikes him down, BONK! He got hit on the head by Jimmy's lance that was swung in reverse.

Jimmy twirls his lance around that blown the gas away and he says to Beezy who was on the ground, "I won't let any of you strike me on my back again, especially from a failure like you." He looks back to see that more than half of his serpents were taken down by Heloise and Saffi. He is quite impressed with the two defeating half of them.

Heloise and Saffi proceed to dash toward the remaining serpents after cutting off the head of the fifth one. Heloise exclaims, "Let's go Saffi! Let's take these guys down in one more minute!"

Jimmy points his hand at them and shouts, "I won't allow it!" He fired a black beam from his fingers at the two who immediately dodged it before it hit a wall and it caused them to be on guard. Jimmy then spoke, "I seriously underestimated all of you, except for Beezy, since you all took down many heads in a few minutes. No matter, there's still more to this technique than what you think." He then raise both arms up while glowing energy which caused some of the destroyed serpents to rise up from the ground and they began to crack, creating new heads which sprouted from the destroyed bodies.

Jimmy explains this, "As you can see; Hydra is a very powerful summon that is capable of regenerating from blows and creating new heads just in case if they are destroyed. But that's not all it can do." He then separates his arms which caused some of the heads to split in half, replicating new ones and separating them completely until there are 18 of them which caused everyone else to be horrified from seeing this.

Jimmy continues his explanation, "I can duplicate them in numerous amounts until there is enough to take down Miseryville and the impossible chance to take them all out at once." One of the serpents opens its mouth and it starts to gather purple energy much to everyone else's shock. Then, a large purple beam shot out of the serpent's mouth at the three who immediately jumped out of the way before it hit them.

Outside Misery Inc.… BOOM! The beam was shot out of a wall, leaving a hole on the building. This got the attention of the Miseryville citizens who were enjoying the festival only to get interrupted by the incident. They all stop and wonder what's going on in the building.

Back in the building, Jimmy explains while he leer his eyes evilly, "The heads can also fire a powerful beam capable of destroying a block at once. Now that I'm done explaining all of this, it's time to give Hydra some fresh air." He gathers dark energy into the lance and throws it at the ceiling which then BOOM! The explosion caused a burst of energy that destroyed a huge portion of the ceiling and roof. "Go my serpents! Destroy everything!" He ordered the heads to move out of the ceiling to destroy Miseryville.

Heloise was extremely awed that Jimmy is already planning to destroy Miseryville with his Hydra technique right away. She yells at Beezy and Saffi, "Guys, don't let any of the heads reach Miseryville!!! Get rid of them!!!"

Saffi then had idea on how to stop the serpent heads from reaching the place. She jumps on a wall and launches from it at high speed in order to crash into one portion of the ceiling. BAM! She comes out of the roof, carrying a gigantic collected chunk of scraps on her arms. Saffi shouts, "ORAORAORAORA!!!" She then pounds her fist rapidly right into it. BOOM! Balls of scrap metal rain all over the serpents at high speed like meteorites, hitting and crashing many of the serpents down with pure force. Saffi shouts this technique, "Saffi Volcano!!" Six of the heads were brought down but three managed to get back up.

Heloise decided to use her new invention she made for this battle. She pulls out a card and a remote from her dress. She shouts, "I summon… Cyber Mantis!" She inserts the card into the remote which causes it to beep a signal and all of a sudden… ZAP! A large metallic silver mantis appears in a lightning flash in front of Heloise. She orders it, "Now, weed all those worms out!!" Cyber Mantis leaps toward the serpents with its blades glowing plasma energy around them.

SLASH! Three of the heads are sliced off with blood splashing by the Mantis's energy blades. Jimmy was astounded to see her inventions doing great damage to his attacks. Jimmy comments to her, "Impressive. However, you think your machines can battle against the powers of a god? I'll just create new heads!" All of a sudden, Saffi tackles him with her might.

Heloise sees that Jimmy and Saffi are fighting and she says, "He's trying to delay us before more than 10 of the heads can destroy Miseryville. My invention won't be enough to stop them!"

Beezy shouts, "No problem! I have the technique to get rid of them! Ultimate Party Technique: Graduation Ceremony!!!"

The setting changes with Beezy dressed in a suit on the podium and the serpents in front of them. He makes a speech to them, "Everyone. We had a great 4 years of our time in Misery Academy. You were like sons to me and I was glad to be with you." The serpents had tears in their eyes. "Now go and make your dreams happen. Soar into the sky and accomplish your GOALS!!!"

The twelve serpents, motivated by Beezy's speech, soar into the bright sky which is the surface while saying goodbye to Beezy who happens to be their teacher. Beezy turns back and sighs happily, "Ah… They grew up so fast."

BAM! Heloise strikes Beezy in the face with a giant hammer shouting angrily, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ATTACK?!! YOU LET THEM ALL OUT!" Beezy screams painfully, "I'M SORRY!!!"

Jimmy teleports behind Saffi and kicks her into a wall. He smirks evilly, "Looks like Miseryville will finally perish. It's too late for all of you to stop them now that at least 12 of the blasts would have been bit overkill for the place. Now my serpents; leave nothing behind!!" He shouts with a diabolic smile.

The serpents began to charge up massive energy to create blasts that will destroy the city. The citizens ran away screaming that disaster did came and how Jimmy forsaken and betrayed them. Then suddenly, BOOM! One of the serpents got heavily hit by an explosion which caught Jimmy by surprise. Jimmy was irritated by the predicament and says, "That explosion came from outside! Who dare attempts to halt my destruction?!"

"That would be Molotov, Two-Shoes!" The voice came from Lucius who arrived along with Samy. Heloise, Beezy, and Saffi are surprised to see him. "As the last line of defense for Miseryville, he's risking his life along with everyone else to prevent your attacks from hitting there!"

Outside, Molotov is in his tank and orders his troops, "Everyone! Don't let them reach our town! Fire everything you got!!" His soldiers fired cannons, missiles, rockets, and lasers at the 12 serpents which caused half of them to be knocked back inside.

One of them attempts to fire a beam at Molotov only to be stopped by Saffi's stomp on the back of the head who shouts, "CRUSH!!" Her stomp sent the serpent back inside the building.

Saffi then collects a chunk of scrap metal, only to create a cone-shaped spike with her hands. Saffi shouts, "Saffi Spike Magnum!" She pounds the spike right into one serpent's mouth and BOOM! The serpent's mouth and neck were pierced and it collapses to death. In the meantime, the Cyber Mantis cuts one more head of them. STAB! Before being pierced by the energy lance which was thrown by Jimmy and it explodes due to malfunction, much to Heloise's chagrin.

Jimmy mutters smugly, "Pesky bug." Before Jimmy proceeds to grow a new head, his arms are tied in a wired grappling hook which was used by Heloise much to his annoyance. Jimmy struggles to get out of it while Heloise tries to pull the wire to stop him from escaping.

Helose yells, "I won't let you regenerate any of them! I already know that if all of the heads are destroyed, then the technique will be vanished!" Heloise then sees Jimmy's glare. "Looks like I rest my case judging from your glare."

Jimmy shouts, "You can't restrain me Heloise! I'm too powerful!" He then releases a large burst of dark black energy which is starting to tear up the wire.

Beezy says, "At this rate, Jimmy is going to grow them back! Oh why I didn't I use the other technique to say cold jokes about them?!"

Heloise felt like something hit her brain when Beezy said cold. She exclaims, "That's it! The Hydra serpents should be part reptilian and they are cold-blooded creatures. They can't stand against very cold climates! Saffi, knock all of them in one close area and Beezy, hold this…" She gives the grappling hook to Beezy's hand before she ran away at light speed.

Beezy shouts to her; "Wait a minute! I can't hold him! He is going to come out any sec-!" He turns around to see Jimmy holding Beezy's hand and is already freed from the wire. Beezy had a very white dead expression. "IYAAAAAAHHH!!!" Beezy runs away in a schoolgirl uniform, screaming like a little girl.

Lucius facepalms from his son's embarrassment and he moans, "And he agreed to fight why?"

While Beezy is screaming for his life, Heloise is hiding on the top platform and she holds a large white, metallic ball. "This liquid nitrogen spray bomb should freeze anything it splashes on in one single blast! I just need to fire at all the serpents close to each other at once. A simple freeze ray would have done it but Jimmy might interfere so I just need one shot." She then loads the ball into a large bazooka and she scopes in on the nine remaining serpents. "Ready… Aim…" She sees one crashing into the others by Saffi's punches and it's her chance. "FREEZE!!"

She pulls the trigger and shot out the ball of liquid nitrogen at the nine serpents which directly hit one in the center of the group and KA-BOOM! It explodes which got Jimmy's attention while he was beating up Beezy to a bloody pulp. The gas slowly clears to see the entire Hydra serpents frozen solid like ice sculptures which it heavily shocks Jimmy. Jimmy utters, "This can't be!"

Heloise then notifies Saffi, "Look Saffi, ice statues!"

Saffi then jumps right above the frozen serpents and launches herself from the sky at high speed preparing to punch through them. She shouts, "CRUSH!!!" BAM! She broke through all of the frozen Hydra serpents like a rocket, shattering them into many pieces. All of the pieces break when they hit the ground.

Beezy shouts, "Yahoo! We defeated his ultimate attack!"

Jimmy couldn't believe that they manage to defeat a very powerful technique he just used. His shock quickly turns into frustration due to the way how his technique didn't decimate the city even with others interfering. Jimmy calls out to them, "YOU SCUM! You all are really trying to play me like a chump! You forget that I still have the power to unleash another attack that is more powerful than Hydra!"

This quickly got everyone else's attention and they all shout, "HUH?!"

Jimmy replies, "What? You think that's all the Black Lotus can do? Hydra was basically the appetizer from the Lotus's power. Here's the main course by gathering more energy from the Misery Drive!" He is blasted by the beam from the above which is giving him energy. Heloise noticed that it is coming from the outside and the machine must be nearby.

Jimmy smacks both of his hands on the ground and shouts, "Super Art of the Black Lotus: …!"

A few seconds, the building begins to shake and rumble much to everyone's surprise. Heloise heard a crack from below and shouts, "EVERYONE!!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!" Everyone but Jimmy immediately ran to the nearest sturdy walls before a gigantic spiral tower burst from the ground and it rises with Jimmy on the top. The tower stopped rising when it already towers over Misery Inc. and Miseryville.

"'Tower of Babel'!!!" Jimmy finishes building up his attack. "This technique truly makes me above anyone else who dares to fight me. If you wish to stop me, then climb the tower to your doom." He snaps his fingers and numerous cannons came out of the roof much to everyone's horror. "The tower is also a fortress. While you attempt to climb, the tower will blast you and Miseryville with its great destructive power!" He directs the tower. "FIRE!!!" All the cannons fired rains of numerous blasts which shot down on Molotov's army who tried to run away but many are caught in it, the streets crowded with citizens who are running away screaming about the end coming, and even houses and several buildings being blown off.

Everyone but Jimmy looked with terror in their eyes to see Miseryville being destroyed in their eyes. Heloise couldn't help but feel so devastated that Jimmy is doing this out of his free will. Lucius yells, "Make it stop! I already suffered enough!"

Jimmy laughs madly at the destruction, "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! That's right! Let me hear all those screams!! The blood, the tears, the ashes, misery, give it all to me!!!"

Heloise shouts frustratingly, "NO!!! That is not Jimmy at all!! Stop him before he destroys Miseryville and his name!!"

She, Beezy, and Saffi walks up the spiral staircase which is part of the tower that leads to the top. Jimmy sees them walking up so he snaps his fingers and cannons from the tower sprung out of the windows. The trio then immediately stopped before stepping in to get blasted by one of the cannons. Heloise remarks, "We need to get up there fast or Miseryville will be annihilated!

Beezy says, "Don't worry! I got the vehicle for the job! The Beezy-Mobile!!!" A red convertible car appears in front of them. Heloise shouts, "Since when do you have a car?!"

Beezy replies, "Never mind about that, HOP IN!!" The three hop in the car and drove through up the stairs at high speed, avoiding the blasts from the cannons. Heloise then uses her blasting gun to destroy all of the cannons they pass by.

Jimmy sees this and decides to create black electricity in his right hand. He fires it in the sky and a black lightning bolt struck down on the trio which also destroys the car. Jimmy shouts, "Black Bolt!!" The trio screams while being shocked, "Yaaaaaaarrrgghh!!!!"

Heloise got up despite being burned, grunting about how Jimmy can use his own attacks while using the jewel. The trouble didn't stop there when she saw some mysterious black roots growing from the top. It was Jimmy who was creating those roots by from his own shadow by expanding it. Jimmy calls this technique while grinning monstrously, "Super Art of the Black Lotus: Tree of Shadows!" Suddenly, Heloise notices that something is growing out of those roots and same for the rest. The growing forms then morph into humanoid forms. They then sprout out of the roots and splats on the stairs, morphing into duplicates of Jimmy who were smiling menacingly and are surrounding the trio. "This great technique gives me the ability to create duplicates out of my own energy; I can create them more as long as I'm active!"

Heloise then wonders about how Jimmy is getting stronger the more he feels negative energy which is possibly coming from Asmoe's power. She then had to focus on the duplicates surrounding them so she pulls out her saber and goes on defense. The Jimmy duplicates then proceeds to charge right at them, but Heloise and Saffi hold each other's hands and they swung themselves into the groups, slashing and smashing them to pieces. Beezy in the meantime, is getting pummeled by many Jimmy duplicates with one holding his back while a couple is punching him. He yells, "Why am I getting all these attacks here?!"

Jimmy says, "No matter how much you take them down, I can create more of them! You won't make it in time to stop me!" More of the clones are sprouting out of his shadow roots.

Heloise knew that they'll be overwhelmed by his clones eventually. They all started to charge up their hands to create energy beams. They all fired their beams but Heloise manages to evade any of them that were aiming for her. Saffi does the same thing as her but she than sensed that one beam is firing from above which is done by the real Jimmy. Saffi felt helpless since she might not avoid it in time but Beezy came to her rescue. Beezy shouts, "Saffi! I'm here for you!" He came in front of Saffi and BOOM!

The smoke fades away for Saffi to be glad to see that Beezy is ok. He is actually unharmed from the blast and says, "That was close." He was safe; by giving damage to Lucius as a shield! Lucius was smoked with a fainted expression.

Heloise freaks out, "Where did he came from?!"

Beezy replies happily, "I brought him along just in case for emergencies. Saffi, you might need this." He gives Lucius to Saffi. "Here Heloise, you can use Samy." He gives Samy to Heloise.

Samy exclaims, "But I did nothing wrong!"

Heloise replies coldly, "You did make Cerbee sick. Not to mention we can't forget your status as the whipping boy of Miseryville." She says to Beezy, "Nice job Beezy. You're really thinking like a Heinous."

Beezy groans, "Don't remind me." He sees the Jimmy duplicates approaching them. "Oh no, they're coming! AAAGHH!!!" He is then got dog piled by the duplicates.

Saffi shouts, "BEEZY!!"

A few seconds later, Beezy's voice comes out. "Super Secret Party Technique…" BOOM! The duplicates were blown off by a huge explosion and Beezy is flying from it. "Blooming Fume!!!"

Heloise was awed from his technique wondering how he did that. She then smell something and was disgusted, "ACK! I shouldn't have said that!" It was from Beezy's gas.

Beezy flown right out of the building then into the sky and then came down screaming. "AAAAGGGHHH!!!!" WHAM! He crashes onto something. He gets up and recognizes that he's on top of the Babel Tower. He then reluctantly turns around to see Jimmy, standing ominously with dark aura covering him.

Jimmy says to him bored, "Do you really want to die?"

Beezy screams, "ARGH! Saffi! Heloise! SAVE ME!!!" He tries to run away but he is stopped by Jimmy who teleported right in front of him.

Jimmy ominously said to him, "No one can save you now. So then Mr. Comic Relief, make me laugh."

Heloise and Saffi in the meantime are on the defensive when they are fighting against the Jimmy duplicates. Heloise used Samy as her shield from the beams and shouts, "Waste Blocker!"

Samy yells in pain, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING WASTE?!?!"

Saffi then throws Lucius as a bowling ball at the duplicates which hits them like bowling pins. She shouts, "Lucius Strike!"

Lucius yells, "WHYYY?!?!" He was then sent back to Saffi's arms.

The Jimmy duplicates then fired beams at the girls. Lucius and Samy were then kept being used by the two girls as shields from the beams used by the Jimmy duplicates while they shout in pain. "Owowowowow!!!" Until then, they are so worn out from all the pain… BREAK! They shattered into many pieces like glass from the girls' hands. Heloise exclaims, Oh no! We're defenseless! I wonder how Beezy is doing up there."

At the top, Jimmy says to Beezy, "Beezy, are you sure you want to fight? I can see a puddle of sweat below you." He saw liquid dripping from Beezy's legs and feet.

Beezy remarks, "That is not sweat, it is pee."

Heloise shouts, "He killed it! He killed his own dignity!!!"

Beezys then says, "All right, for your sake Jimmy, I'm going to beat you with pure partying! Let's party!!" He pulls a pair of maracas and charges at Jimmy.

Samy, already recovered and wearing a wig & suit with his puppet, narrates the scene from the remains of the roof. "Hi viewers, this is Samy Garvin and Humphrey Von Sidekick! The battle up there is looking very intense and Beezy might not be able to live."

Lucius, also recovered, appears to him and says in a deadpan tone, "What are you doing?"

Samy continues, "What are the odds of Beezy surviving his fight, Humphrey?" He takes over Humphrey. "Well Samy, the odds are against Beezy and he might not make it since the girls can't help him in time. Oh, Beezy is already on the floor now!"

Beezy was on the floor all hurt and bruised by Jimmy. He tries to get away by crawling but Jimmy is approaching towards him slowly. Jimmy says evilly, "Don't run, your torment is only beginning. I always wanted to do this." His hands clasp together with his index fingers sticking out. STAB! Beezy gets poked very hard by Jimmy, up his bottom!

"GYAAAAHHHH!!!!" Beezy screams while Samy explains what's going on, "Oh no! Jimmy just struck Beezy up hi_s Heinous_!!!" The drummer appears next to him and does the rim shot. "Wow, he really is evil! Beezy won't get up from that!"

Jimmy picks up the bruised Beezy by the face and lectures him coldly, "Beezy, listen up. You can't do whatever it takes to stop me. You are a failure and always have been. You failed to live up as the heir of the Heinous family due to your slack, laziness, and lack of brutality."

Beezy remarks weakly, "No, you a--"

Jimmy interrupts, "Not to mention that you don't do something you're supposed to do and blame others for it. You don't deserve anything you have because you and your father are examples of the dying blood of the Heinous family." He then shot Beezy in the chest with his beam much to everyone's shock. "Now that I shattered your will, fall to your death slowly." He throws Beezy off the tower.

Saffi cries, "Beezy!!!" Heloise grunts madly at Jimmy's brutality. Lucius was even concerned for his own son falling to his death. He utters, "Beezy… please… don't die!"

While Beezy is falling, he felt that hope has vanished from him since he failed to stop Jimmy and let his friends down. Then he remembers that Heloise gave him the Power Pill and it's in his pocket. He pulls it out and says, "If he wants brutality, I'll give him brutality!" He eats the pill before he is near the ground.

While Jimmy plans on firing the cannons at Miseryville, he then felt a huge burst of energy behind him. He looks and yells, "No, it's impossible He should be dead!" He is then in extreme shock to see Beezy's arm climbing up. When Beezy got up, he's in a different appearance. His body is muscular, his horns became more bull-like, he has big eyebrows, and a manlier face.

Lucius jawdrops at the sight of his son's new appearance as well as Samy and he asks Heloise who is also surprised, "Heloise, what did you put in that pill you gave him?"

Heloise says, "Protein, lots of Testosterone, and other growth ingredients. It should help awaken the strong side within Beezy for a short time which is why I decided to have him fight along with us. Let's hope Beezy can defeat him on time."

Saffi had hearts surrounding her and one in her eye from looking at Beezy's new look She shouts happily, "New Smoothy-Smooth!!!"

Beezy says to Jimmy seriously, "Jimmy, now I'm ready to get serious. This is where the party gets wild!"

Jimmy then remarks, "Really?! Then SHOW ME!!" He charges at Beezy in order to punch him with his right fist. Unfortunately for him, Beezy evades right away and grabs his right arm. This completely astounds him noting how Beezy has also gotten faster than before.

Before then swings him around rapidly and throws him in the air. He jumps very high in order to get to him in the air and grabs his back. Beezy flips Jimmy, places his neck on his shoulder, and grabs his thighs. Heloise recognizes the technique and says, "He's actually gonna do it!"

Beezy then proceeds to fall on the top of the tower at high speed while holding Jimmy in the special position. Jimmy can't get out of it because of Beezy's strength. Beezy shouts, "Here we go! Super Party Technique…" WHAM! "Beezy Buster!!!" He lands on his two feet while still holding Jimmy in that position.

Samy narrates, "There it is, the homage to a known wrestling comic hero!"

Jimmy coughs blood from the critical blows to the neck, spine, and groin while all the duplicates that were fighting Heloise and Saffi dispersed. Jimmy was let go and he fell on the roof of the tower.

Heloise smiles, "He did it! Let's get to the top now!"

Jimmy was starting to lose consciousness until a mysterious voice calls from his head. "Jimmy. Get up. You're not done yet. You still need to absorb enough negative energy for the occasion."

Jimmy slowly got up from the floor and gave a very angry glare to Beezy. Jimmy laments while wiping blood, "You have a lot of nerve to hurt me this much. I'M NOT FINISHED YET!!!" He yells while bursting a lot of black aura.

Beezy says to him, "Jimmy, I won't let you have your way with this miserable yet beautiful world! Let's go!" Both leaps and charges straight at each other.

To be continued…

Beezy's comeback and the mysterious voice! Is it him?! The next chapter will come!


	11. True Faces of Chaos and Darkness

Hi everyone! For the new chapter, the battle continues and it's very chaotic so read it for yourself.

* * *

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Jimmy Who?

Chapter 11: True Faces of Chaos and Darkness

The battle between the new Beezy and Jimmy continues when they clashed and pushed each other's arms. They both attempt to use their strength to overpower each other but Jimmy is starting to feel fatigue from Beezy's new power. He is impressed that Beezy is several times stronger than ever since his fat body became as strong as solid rock. Jimmy is still not fully fazed yet because he still has more than enough power to turn things around. Jimmy says to him, "Beezy, Heloise must have given you something to make you this physically strong. Even with the newfound strength, you are still the dumb Beezy."

Jimmy throws him in the air and pulls out his hand before firing a beam at him. He shouts, "Now then, die like a fool--!" He was interrupted when his hand was caught, by Beezy standing upside-down!

Beezy smirks, "I'm sorry, were you saying something?"

Jimmy was absolutely awed from how Beezy just countered it right away. He realizes that it's not just his body that got stronger but his instinct to fight as well! He is then lifted up by Beezy who lands back on his feet. He was put behind Beezy's head, head & leg was pulled hard by Beezy's hands, causing his back to get hurt. Beezy shouts, "Tower Bridge!"

Jimmy yells in pain, "GAHH!!" He was then thrown facedown by Beezy who then does another move while shouting, "Take this! Clover Hold!!" He stands above Jimmy and pulls his legs up with force while doing a full cloverleaf; Jimmy can't bear the pain from it. "GYAH!! Curse you!!"

Samy comments on the fight; "Wow! Looks like Beezy is doing fine, pulling Jimmy's legs up with a powerful cloverleaf! It certainly brings back the good old days of wrestling!" His puppet says, "It sure does Samy. Wish I brought a camera."

Heloise and Saffi are currently running up the stairs leading to the top of the tower. Heloise hears Samy's commenting and says, "Well, looks like the Power Pill was a success. Beezy gained the upper hand and he can fight evenly with Jimmy. Let's hope he can hang in there on time before the side effects kick in." She was concerned about the incoming results of the fight.

Jimmy while being put in submission by Beezy, he attempts to blast him in the face. He shouts, "You let yourself wide open you oaf!" BOOM! He blasts Beezy right in the face who have let go of him when being pushed back from the damage. Jimmy then charges straight at him just as he creates a dark purple energy claw in his right hand. He shouts, "DIE!!! 'Carnage Claw'!!!" SLASH! He slashes Beezy from the left shoulder to waist which causes him to bleed. He looks back and says, "It's over. Huh?" He sees Beezy still standing up after a direct hit.

Beezy smirks evilly while breathing heavily, "Is that really it? IT WAS GETTING FUN!!" He maniacally ran over to Jimmy and BAM! He hits him with a clothesline, "Wild Bomber!!!"

Jimmy gets hit hard in the chest while being pushed back. "GAH!!" He was shocked to see Beezy still up and actually took the attack dead on. This is no longer the gentle, dumb Beezy he's fighting who now became a powerful, brutal Heinous. Jimmy smiles, "Well this is interesting, you became just like _him_. Looks like I have to be very careful around you."

Jimmy then proceeds to do many Sneak Steps in order to confuse Beezy. Beezy shouts angrily; "Get over here you coward!! I'm not done tearing your skin off!!"

Samy comments, "Something's odd with Beezy. He's not acting like his old self and it doesn't sound like he's trying to save Jimmy."

Jimmy appears right next to him and he declares, "You may have the power to fight me but you are still slower than I am!" Beezy dashes and attempted to grab him but Jimmy teleports right above him and BOOM! He kicks Beezy down with an energy-filled kick that created a black crescent projectile. He shouts, "Sinking Sickle!" The blast splashed on top of the tower and Beezy, leaving a large mark on his back who yells in pain. "GURGH!!!"

While Beezy attempts to get up, Jimmy prepares an energy blade in his right hand and says ominously, "I would love to see you suffer after your ten minutes of power is up but you're just too dangerous to move around. So I just need to cut your head off before Heloise arrives."

BAM! "URRRGGHH!!!" Jimmy yells in pain from being bashed in the back, by Heloise driving a bus! She shouts, "Arriving destination: the rooftop of Tower of Babel!" She looks at the audience and says, "What? Not even I can't resist the weirdness going on."

While Heloise and Saffi get out of the bus, Jimmy grunts; "I spoke too soon. She definitely set that gag on purpose!"

Heloise says while grinning mischievously, "Sorry Jimmy, I won't let that happen since Beezy is not alone. Like I said, you can't defeat us when we're together."

Jimmy growls when seeing Beezy right behind him and Saffi in front of him. "I'm surrounded! Darn it!"

Beezy shouts, "Saffi! Let's do the secret technique that will crush him together!"

They both charge right at Jimmy from opposite directions, hanging out their right arms in order to prepare a clothesline. They both shout, "Party-Style…" BAM! "Cross Bomber!!! They hit Jimmy with two clotheslines from opposite directions into Jimmy's chest, causing him to be knocked out judging from his frozen shocked state. "ARGH!!!"

Lucius and Samy were surprised to see that Jimmy is receiving that critical attack. Samy comments, "That could be it folks! Not even Jimmy can withstand that attack from Beezy's big arm and Saffi's hardened arm at the same time!"

Heloise sighs exhaustedly, "Well that's a relief. Of course Beezy might have overdone it due to his power-up."

Beezy grins, "It's over. Huh?" He notices cracks appearing on Jimmy's body and CRACK! It explodes with pieces flying all over. Everyone was stunned that it was a clone they defeated and not the real one. "WHAT?! RAGH!!!! Where are you Jimmy?! Come out so I can tear your bones off!!!" Beezy shouts with rage.

Heloise and Saffi were surprised to see that Beezy is suddenly all bloodthirsty. Heloise then knows that the side effects of the Power Pill are already in effect since Beezy is becoming a true brutal Heinous. Saffi fearfully says, "He gone mady-mad…"

ZAP! The purple beam shot from above and strike behind the tower. They look back to see that Jimmy was at the stairs the whole time. Jimmy walks up and smirks, "I have to admit, that attack would have defeated me. Luckily I did the same trick Heloise done by replacing myself with a substitute which is a shadow clone from my own energy at the very last second. Now that I'm completely refreshed, it's time to wrap things up with my greatest art!" He claps his hands and shouts, "Ultimate Art of the Black Lotus…!"

Jimmy's bursting black aura expands and turns into a gigantic, blue humanoid aura figure which had a crowned head that has three interchangeable faces: in the front is the blue creepy smiling Joy face, on the left is the white default Calm face, and on the right is the red demonic Anger Face. The body had 6 arms that have a golden bracelet on each of their wrist, a golden necklace around its neck, and golden lower body armor. Everyone was absolutely awed from seeing a divine figure formed; including the people of Miseryville who are terrified of what might Jimmy do with the attack. Jimmy who is infused with the figure calls his ultimate technique: "'Asura's Three Divine Judgments'!!!"

Heloise grunts, "Dang! This is going to be difficult but I now know where the Misery Drive is!" She was examining the rays on where they came from and they are possibly behind the building.

Beezy shouts, "I don't care how powerful you are now, I'm gonna take you down!!" He jumps off to attack the torso of Asura where Jimmy is inside. But then WHAM! He was smacked down hard by one of Asura's arms.

Heloise and Saffi gasp at the sight of powered Beezy being crushed by Jimmy's Asura attack. Jimmy says evilly, "This is truly a godly technique. All of you can't win now." He then notices that the arm which smacked Beezy is starting to be lifted. Jimmy then utters, "Impossible."

Beezy came out and lifts the hand off of him with all his might, shouting "Funnuraba!!" He throws it off of him causing Asura to stagger which gives Heloise the opportunity to attack it with rockets from her bazooka while Saffi attempts to rapidly punch it shouting "Oraoraora!!!"

However, Asura blows Heloise and Saffi away with wind from two of its left arms. Jimmy then says, "Sheesh, I have yet to explain on what makes Asura my ultimate attack. Each face of Asura is different from each other since it's very moody, so you won't like it when it's angry!" The face of Asura turns from Joy to Anger which changes the color of the body from blue to fiery red. Jimmy explains, "Asura is at its most destructive when it's angry. Not even I can't control its power so I suggest you move out of the way Heloise because this will be very explosive." Asura raises its right arms high with aura being collected into them.

Heloise knew of what might happen due to the potential of the fists so she shouts to everyone else with plea, "GET OFF THE TOWER!!! HE'S GOING TO DESTROY IT!!!"

Jimmy shouts, "Nova Magnum!!" He swung Asura's fist down to where Saffi is but Beezy manages to push her out of the away shouting, "Watch out Saffi!!!"

BOOM! An explosive pillar of dense energy that can be seen from the streets was made which destroyed the Tower of Babel and causes Lucius and Samy to be blown away from the shockwave of the blast. They both screamed, "AAARRGGGHH!!!"

After the explosion clears out, Jimmy's Asura form lands in the insides of the building which had been burned out due to the blast and the Anger face turns back to Joy. Heloise and Saffi came out of the rubble with only a few scratches on their clothes while Beezy then got out with many burnt marks on his body and is breathing heavily. Beezy angrily says, "You monster, you tried to hurt my girl. I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!!!" He charges straight at Asura and jumps off the floor.

Heloise yells, "Beezy, STOP!!! You don't know what he's capable of!!"

Jimmy smirks evilly, "What a fool. Asura's Anger may be a lot destructive, but Joy can be dangerous as well since it's very swift." He has Asura wave its arms around in circular motion many times, manipulating wind and using it to slow Beezy into midair. Everyone else is stunned when Jimmy can control wind because of Asura's Joy form.

Beezy is then pulled back into Asura's range much to his stock and then BAM! He gets smacked and whipped around rapidly by Asura's arms while being bounced around in spherical motion at high speed. Jimmy calls this attack. "Gyro Storm!!!"

Asura then stops its attack by blowing Beezy away like a rocket who screams, "Arrrggghhh!!!" BOOM! He crashes into the wall like a cannonball.

Saffi cries out with worry, "Beezy!!!" Lucius screams, "Son!!!"

Jimmy says, "When Asura changes face, it changes its style. In Joy, it uses wind and swift attacks. In Anger, it uses heat and destructive attacks. In Calm…" Before he can finish, Saffi ran behind him and attempts to punch Asura's back with anger. BAM! Saffi is all of suddenly blown away by Asura's white body which is coated by crystal armor because of the changed Calm face. Jimmy then explains, "In Calm, it controls coldness and has a solid body as hard as diamond. I have the ultimate defense since you can't punch through diamond."

Heloise thought of something on how to stop him and she now knows how since she saved something special. She shouts to Saffi, "Saffi! You restrain Beezy, I'll handle Jimmy because I have a plan! I'll call you! I also know where the Misery Drive is!!" Saffi was reluctant at first but she agrees so she leaves to tend to her boyfriend in order to calm him down. Heloise says to Jimmy with seriousness, "Jimmy, I have something in taking down Asura. I summon..." She inserts a card in her remote which lights up and creates a ball of light in front of her.

ZAP! The gigantic black robot with one eye on its head and wearing dark blue spiked armor appears in front of Heloise. The robot is, "Despair King 2.0, Battle Edition!!!"

Samy says, "That's the same robot Heloise used yesterday for misery only it's upgraded!"

Lucius was amazed from its appearance, "Wow. Now that is the figure of despair!"

Jimmy says with a smug grin, "Heloise my dear, you think that tin bucket can compare to a great godly figure I just made? That is quite stupid."

Heloise replies with a glare; "Don't get too cocky. Despair King is my prized robot which is made from solid steel and now upgraded with Sapphire armor which has the hardness level 9. It is also my trump card in defeating techniques like yours." She puts on a helmet made to control her robot.

Jimmy smiles, "I see. So then let's see if that robot can handle this while protecting the citizens! Tornado Shoot!!" He had Asura swing its left arms creating a tornado that heads towards Despair King.

Heloise orders her robot, "Despair King, aim for the center!" Despair King brings out a cannon launcher from its right shoulder. "FIRE!!" It shoots out a bomb right against the tornado and BOOM! The powerful force of the explosion causes the tornado to vanish.

Jimmy remarks, "Not bad. However, I can also use wind to cut you know. Take this, Scythe Stream!!!" Asura fires off rapid amounts of pressurized wind projectiles at the robot which is guarding itself while leaving many scratches on it.

Heloise shouts, "Despair King, CHARGE!!!" The robot than ran towards Asura while guarding itself from the blasts.

Jimmy was puzzled, "What is she doing? I'll just destroy it right away, Sonic Cross!!" Asura fires an X-shaped, cutting projectile out of pressurized air from all of its arms at the robot. Despair King then immediately evades away to the left before the projectile hits it and BOOM! One area of Misery Inc. behind the robot is destroyed.

Heloise remarks, "That was too close. Despair King, FIRE!!!" Missiles, rockets, and lasers fired off from its body and BOOM! They all hit Asura which is blocking from the impact of the blasts.

When the smoke clears from Jimmy's view, he is shocked to see Despair King's fist closing in. Jimmy yells, "Oh no!"

BAM! Asura is punched hard in the Joy face, causing cracks to appear on it. CRASH! The face broke off into many pieces, much to Jimmy's frustration. "Why that little brat…!"

Heloise smiles evilly, "So the faces are the weak points of the Asura technique."

Jimmy replies angrily, "You made me go on the defensive. Looks like I have to act Calm!!" Asura's destroyed Joy face switches to Calm, turning the blue aura body into white. "Now it's time to chill things up! Crystal Stream!!" Asura fires a blue beam from its mouth and it hits Despair King's left arm, freezing it completely much to Heloise's chagrin.

Lucius says with his eyes widen, "Jimmy's too powerful. I wonder how Beezy is doing."

He looks over to see Beezy, wearing glasses and is teaching Saffi a lesson from the chalkboard. "As you can see, this how Mass times Gravity equals Weight."

Lucius and Samy freaks out with eyes popping out, "HE'S GOTTEN SMARTER!!! It must be another side-effect."

BAM! Beezy hits the chalkboard angrily while shouting, "WHY AM I A TEACHER?!?!"

Lucius and Samy shouts, "He's now a delinquent!!"

In the meantime, Heloise's Despair King is getting hit with numerous punches by Jimmy's Asura rapidly. After Despair King gets knock down, Jimmy says to Heloise; "Asura's Calm mode gives it the ultimate hard body in taking down your inferior robot's metal. The diamond hard body not only gives it the ability to spew ice which is as hard as diamond, but also a special ability that doesn't relate to coldness at all. It's a good thing we're fighting in daylight." All of Asura's arms raised high in the air, starting to gather energy rays from the suns.

Heloise wanders what Jimmy's up to seeing that he's storing light in the diamond body. She then realizes much to her horror, "You're going to use light as a weapon aren't you?!"

Jimmy replies, "That's correct Heloise. The diamond body of Asura can also act as a prism, so now I'm going to use the light against you! Rainbow Cannon!!!" Asura fires a rainbow light beam from its arms directly at Despair King who immediately dodges it and BOOM! One major area of Misery Inc. behind the robot is destroyed.

Lucius comments with awe, "For a very colorful attack, that could have vaporized anyone!"

Jimmy gloats evilly, "Do you see the difference between our powers? I have the beam that can kill anything in one hit along with the most powerful defense. I can't be broken."

Heloise says to Jimmy calmly, "Jimmy, you did say that the ice you used is hard as diamond? If it's true, then I'm going to try something." Jimmy was then curious of what she plans to do. "If you had frozen my robot's legs, then you might have won. However when you froze my robot's arm, you have lost. Congratulations Jimmy, you just gave me something that will pierce through the heavens!" Despair King then spins its left arm rapidly like a drill.

Jimmy was surprised of his error, "Darn it! I'll destroy that stupid robot! Rainbow Cannon!!!" Asura fires off the rainbow light beam again at Despair King. But this time; it's being deflected by Despair King's spinning diamond arm! Jimmy then knew that she's using the diamond arm in deflecting the light away.

Heloise shouts, "If diamond is so hard, then not even it can withstand itself. Now Despair King, Diamond Drill Breaker!!!" CRASH! Asura's diamond chest had been pierced through by Despair King's diamond drill. Jimmy can't believe that his defense has been broken.

Heloise then says, "Jimmy, you should know that diamond is fragile when there are cracks in it. So, take THIS!!!" Despair King raises its drill high, breaking up the diamond body and then CRACK! The drill cracked through the Calm face, destroying it along with the entire diamond body.

Jimmy says, "Tch! You may have defeated the calmness of Asura, but now it's time for Anger!!"

Asura's face immediately changes to Anger which turns the white aura into red, regenerating the body. Jimmy says, "I warned you about making Asura angry! Now nothing can stop it!" Asura fires an orange energy blast from its fists which Jimmy calls it, "Nova Magnum!!"

BOOM! The blast blew Despair King's right arm off, much to Heloise's shock. Jimmy remarks, "The heat from Asura's Anger is as hot as the suns. Not even your robot's safe since it can be melted off with ease."

Heloise calmly speaks, "Jimmy… The Anger form of Asura may be destructive, but it lacks the intention to restrain itself meaning one thing. You brought out its most fragile form!"

Jimmy shouts, "Really?! Then let's see if this is fragile!" Asura raises all of its arms high and starts to condense energy into its palms. "Divine Eruption!!!" He fires a gigantic blast into the sky and then KA-BOOM! Numerous blasts of heat explode from the sky and they began to rain over Misery Inc. along with Miseryville.

Heloise sees that the blasts are heading towards Miseryville so she shouts to her robot, "Despair King, destroy those blasts in order to protect!"

Despair King ran to the front and launches missiles, rockets, cannons and machineguns at the blasts, canceling them out. Unfortunately, the remaining blasts then hit Despair King with metal parts being blown off. Heloise shouts, "Don't give up! Fire the missile at the exact coordinates I programmed in your brain!" Despair King fires the missile from its right shoulder and it passes around Asura completely.

Jimmy smirks, "You miss Heloise." Heloise replies grinning evilly, "I wasn't aiming for you!"

BOOM! One of the mountains that was behind Misery Inc. got destroyed and Jimmy was very speechless because that spot had the Misery Drive. Heloise explains, "So that's where the Misery Drive is. I knew that the machine would have to be located a half-mile radius so I traced the rays in order to find the source."

Jimmy was absolutely angry and he shouts, "YOU ROTTEN PIPSQUEAK!!! I'll deal with you after I kill two birds with one stone by using the attack that's three times hotter than the suns!!!" Asura raises its arms up in the air and creates a crimson red shining energy ball in its palms. Jimmy shouts, "Omega Supernova!!! This will destroy Miseryville and your robot at the same time!"

Lucius utters, "Oh no. Heloise, do something!!"

Heloise was worried that the blast can actually do it judging from the heat. She then sees a huge opening around Asura so she shouts, "NOW GUYS!!"

BAM! Beezy and Saffi jump out of nowhere and bashes upward into Asura's arms. They both shout, "Oh yeah!!!" This causes its attack to be launched in the sky. BOOM! The blast expanded around the size of a city which didn't reach Miseryville. Everyone including the citizens sighs from pure relief.

Heloise shouts, "Cage Claw!!" Despair King shoots out long finger claws from its waist which restrains Asura's body and pulls it right into the robot's chest. Jimmy was even more displeased when he sees something glowing with red coming out of Despair King's chest. Jimmy horribly realizes what she plans to do, "Heloise, you are actually…"

Heloise spoke evilly while pulling a remote about of her dress, "Just as planned!" CLICK!

Jimmy shouts with rage, "HELOISE!!!!"

KA-BOOM! The explosion created a pillar of light that can be seen from streets and not only it blown away Asura's Anger face but also penetrated through the chest that caught Jimmy in it which ceases Asura to exist.

Heloise smiles while taking off her helmet, "Well done Despair King, you served your purpose."

Jimmy manages to get out of the explosion with burnt wounds and marks. His pain didn't stop when BAM! He got hit by the spiraling Saffi who caught Jimmy and she spins rapidly shouting, "Saffi-Style…" Jimmy screams, "URGH!!!"

Saffi shouts, "Gyro Storm!!!" She does the same technique as Jimmy did with Asura's Joy except she whips Jimmy around rapidly with her own two hands.

Samy was amazed, "Wow, she copied Jimmy's move and uses it against him!"

Saffi stretches out her arm, twists it fully, and launches it at Jimmy. BAM! She punches Jimmy in the chest and it causes him to spin rapidly in the air. She shouts, "Saffi Rifle!!!"

Jimmy yells in pain while being punched in the air and coughing blood, "AARRRGGH!!!" After he stops spinning, he then falls back into the building.

Beezy ran over to Saffi who throws him in the air, directly where Jimmy is. He flies over to him, grabs his legs, flips him upside-down, puts his own feet on the undersides of Jimmy's arms, and begins to drive Jimmy into the ground. Beezy shouts, "It's over!!! Extra Super Party Technique: 'Wild Party Driver'!!!"

Jimmy realizes that he can't get out of it because of previous damage from the girls and he's at his limit. He says to Beezy, "You're not going to save me, are you?"

Beezy replies evilly, "You think?" Jimmy smiles from seeing that Beezy is becoming a true Heinous who is far worse than his father and he's going to break a promise with his friends.

Heloise calculates the dropping speed of Beezy's attack, his increased power, and the density of the ground. She then concludes that the attack will end Jimmy's life so she knows one way to soften the blow and just to knock Jimmy out. She pulls out a box and throws it at the ground. POOF! It became a wrestling ring. She shrugs at the audience, "Just going with the theme."

Beezy drives Jimmy into the canvas of the ring and WHAM! Jimmy was critically hurt by the blow of the finishing hold. "GURGH!!!" He then says faintly, "Can't believe that move didn't kill me because of the soft springs and that I lost… to these... three. They have done it… now." He finally faints with blank white eyes, defeated as Beezy let go of his legs.

Lucius was happy, "They did it… They finally won! Hah! I can't believe Molotov lost easily against him when it took Heloise, my son and his girl to defeat him!"

Samy raises Beezy's arm and shouts, "THE WINNER!!" DING! DING! DING! The bell rang.

Heloise says happily, "Alright then, now let's bring Jimmy to the lab and get the Nihilium out of him."

Beezy replies coldly, "I got a better idea. How about I make sure that he'll never move again by an Elbow Drop?" Everyone was completely shocked from what he just said.

Heloise yells, "Beezy! What are you doing?! He's our best friend!"

Beezy replies, "I don't need friends like him anymore!" Heloise then knows that the pill effects finally took over him and resurrected his instincts as a perfect Heinous.

Saffi was absolutely mortified by Beezy's behavior and so she decides to do something. She seriously spoke to Beezy in full sentences, to everyone's surprise; "Beezy! Don't do this! Can't you see that the power is going right into your head?! You're becoming someone who you didn't want to be: A true Heinous like your father is or worse!"

Lucius mutters, "She says it like it's a bad thing."

Saffi continues, "So please… Don't hurt Jimmy! Heloise wanted to save him also and girls like her want love too!" Heloise was deeply moved from Saffi's words.

Beezy was speechless and then retorts, "Sh-Shut up!! I'm gonna kill Jimmy!!!

Saffi who is wearing battle armor, shouts angrily at him, "BEEZY!!! DO WHAT I SAY!!!"

Beezy stops what he was doing and turns back with black facial hair on him. He says nervously, "Sorry… I got carried away…"

Heloise, Lucius, and Samy shouts; "She completely stopped him in an anti-climatic way!!!"

Saffi then orders him, "If you don't behave; then no movies on the weekends."

Beezy is on his knees and he pleas, "I'll be good! I'll be good!"

Saffi says, "Good, now do your trademark dance." Beezy giggles and he does his trademark Beezy dance.

Samy sees this and says, "Man, women these days are quite dominant…"

Heloise walks over to Jimmy's unconscious body and she examines him. She sees the Black Lotus is stuck to his chest. She says, "Time to take this jewel out." She then gasps to see the jewel lighting up and black veins spreading from Jimmy's chest as they take over his body and face. Heloise utters with pure shock, "No, it can't be!"

Everyone else looks back to see that something's happening to Jimmy and they couldn't believe that they are not done. Beezy exclaims, "But we beaten Jimmy!"

Heloise says with worry, "Yes, we defeated Jimmy but not… _him_!" The one she's referring to is probably not other than Asmoe, the source of Nihilium.

Suddenly, white liquid comes out of the black veins and begins to absorb Jimmy as it spreads all over his body. Jimmy's body stands with white liquid completely covering him and it became solid. A mysterious voice comes out of it and laughs evilly, "Bwahahahahahahahaha!!! You think because Jimmy is beaten means you won? Don't be so naïve! You still have one more left to defeat!"

Lucius says with disbelief, "No! After the whole fight it comes down to this?! WHY?!"

Samy shrieks, "I'M SO SCARED!!!"

Meanwhile at where Jez and Emilia are at…

Emilia senses something coming from where the event is taking place. She gasps, "No! It still happened!"

Jez says with worry, "What's wrong?"

Emilia pulls out a crystal ball and actives it to show the event. She says, "See for yourself. He's finally back just as predicted."

Jez knows who she's talking about from earlier and says fearfully, "You mean… it's the end of us?"

Emila replies, "Not yet. If the prediction is correct, then he should do so until he has everything he wants before he destroys the world and I believe I know what he's after."

Back at the event, the white solid body begins to break apart like a cocoon due to the cracks being made. BOOM! A new figure was given birth and is covered in purple shroud. It spoke in a soft teenage boy voice, "I'm finally free at last! I can now see the surface of Miseryville again! I, Asmoe Dio Valentine, am finally back in town!!"

The light clears out to show Asmoe appearing in his new body. He's at the same height as Beezy, he has white horns from his head and silver hair with a mullet, has a face of a pretty boy with full yellow eyes, pointed ears, thin but slight muscular form with two violet vertical stripes on each side of the torso from the shoulder and a violet O in the middle. His shoulders have spikes on top, his upper arms are thin but his lower arms are slightly thicker with armor bracelets on each of his wrist, same goes for the legs with white guards reaching down his heels and feet.

Asmoe says to the group, "I will thank you all for bringing me back to see the surface again. Boy things have changed a lot since I was gone and that the current ruler is smaller than I thought." He looks at Lucius who growls from his comment. "Now it's time to begin by revealing myself to everyone." He demonstrates his powers by shooting a black beam in the sky, forming a dark cloud that expands all over the city and lightning flashes from it.

All of the citizens are wondering what is going on. Then they see an image of Asmoe appearing in the cloud.

He spoke to them all, "Good day Miseryville! Allow me to introduce myself: I am Asmoe Dio Valentine from the era where Lucius Heinous I had ruled over. After 3000 years of loneliness, I have come back from the darkest depths in taking what was rightfully mine: the role as the ruler of Miseryville! I had used Jimmy Two-Shoes who was possessed by me in order to take away Lucius VII's rule and had been a pawn of my scheme the whole time. That naïve boy was still the good old Jimmy you all know and had amnesia which the Seventh had taken advantage of and plagued him with my blood. You might want to thank him for my freedom. For those who want an end of misery, here it is. This is my new era: THE DESTRUCTION OF MISERYVILLE!!!" Everyone ran away screaming from his loud words.

Heloise says with anger to him, "Hey you… why did you clear Jimmy's name?!"

Asmoe replies, "I have my reasons since Jimmy doesn't deserve to die as a traitor."

Heloise shouts, "The only one who's going to die is YOU!!!" She throws a bomb at Asmoe who immediately teleports before being hit by it before it explodes.

Asmoe appears behind the group's back and says, "It takes more than that to stop me." He then notices to see Beezy and Saffi about to attack him.

They both shout, "Party-Style Cross Bomber!" They are then stopped by each of Asmoe's fist in their chest. Asmoe says, "That attack won't work the second time." He then blew them both in the walls with sheer, seismic force. The two coughed blood from the blows they received.

Samy whimpers, "He stopped both powered Beezy and Saffi with one blow!"

Asmoe says calmly, "Where was I? Oh yeah. When I possessed Jimmy, he doesn't have much darkness in him so I use half of my powers to take over and let him live. Everyone else's bodies I took over were too much for my power due to my excessive negative energy which Jimmy lacks. I made him use energy from people's misery to make him feel better from the sickness he had. He was practically live bait in order to lure out the one who will become my new body since Jimmy's not the right fit for me."

Lucius then says, "Then if Jimmy's not the one you want, who?!"

Asmoe replies, "The one who is destined to destroy Miseryville that will be gifted with my powers if the person is willingly to destroy it with me. That person will also become my bride." Everyone who heard what he just said that the person of destruction is a female.

Asmoe declares, "The one who I'm really after is the one who had great hidden potential which Lucius doesn't see within her. We are practically alike…" He then teleports in front of the one who he's true after is none other than…

He looks in the eyes of, "Lovely… Heloise."

Everyone including the citizens, Jez, and Emilia were absolutely surprised. "WHAT?!?!? HE WANTS HELOISE?!?!"

Heloise was also surprised as well. "He… wants me?"

Beezy says with confusion, "Dude, you got bad taste in women."

Asmoe remarks back, "My taste in girls is fine thank you very much since I see Heloise as a woman unlike any of you and that she's cute. Besides, we are pretty alike."

Heloise shouts, "How are we alike?! As much as I'm flattered that you think I'm cute, I'm seeing someone else!"

Asmoe replies, "I know. You should forget that fool since I want you to become a perfect, cold-blooded being of complete destruction. Besides, he has been oblivious to your feelings and you're miserable because of it!"

Heloise was disgusted, "You monster… you just said what can't be taken back!!" She attempts to strike him but Asmoe evades.

Asmoe smiles evilly, "You still cling towards him no matter what. Oh well, looks like I have to make you forget about him. You will become mine so we can end this misery… together." He says in a playful tone.

To be continued…

The key to destruction is a girl's heart?! The story continues next month!


	12. White Doomsday

Hi, people! Here is the beginning of the climax of the story with my villainous OC Asmoe in action! Francis: Thank you for giving ideas but I'm going to give my shot.

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Jimmy Who?

Chapter 12: White Doomsday

* * *

Previously, Asmoe Dio Valentine finally rises after Jimmy's defeat who was then absorbed just so he can take over. He also has plans with Heloise for his own personal ambitions.

While lightning flashed from the dark cloudy sky, Asmoe says to Heloise while smiling gently, "Well Heloise, you're the only person I don't want to kill and I'm giving you this grand offer."

Heloise was appalled from what Asmoe said… she then breaks out with laughter, "Hehehahaha! AHAHAHAHA! Forget about Jimmy? That's the biggest joke I ever heard in my life! Saying that is a death sentence you know." She glares deathly at him.

Asmoe replies, "I expected that answer from you. How sad, you're risking your life for a cute oblivious boy who doesn't even notice your own heart."

Heloise was suspicious, "What do you really know about Jimmy? Also, did you just call him cute?" She was weird out from how Asmoe described him.

Asmoe replies, "I analyzed Jimmy from his adventures and what his behavior is like. He is actually pretty interesting and it's no wonder you like him. He likes to have fun with his friends, and not to mention that you and Beezy often fight over him. Speaking of the latter…" He then notices Beezy behind him who's about to punch him. Asmoe calmly says, "Beezy, right on cue. I was telling Heloise about why she must forget him."

Beezy then shouts, "Like I let that happen! Take this, Super Party Technique: Corporate Executive's Megaton Punch!" He throws his fist while wearing a black suit but Asmoe blocks it with his right palm.

Asmoe was unfazed, "Not bad but I'm not like Jimmy who only used over half of my power." He throws Beezy into the ground hard with one arm much to Heloise's surprise.

Asmoe says to Heloise, "You know, are you sure that Jimmy would even like you back? I mean he didn't acknowledge you as a girl who wants to be loved. Not to mention the time with the hiccup accident where you and Beezy accidentally kissed!" He shudders from saying that.

Heloise and Beezy gagged from that thought, "EWWW!"

Heloise exclaims disgustedly, "ACK! Was that really necessary of reminding us that?"

Asmoe replies sheepishly "Sorry, guess I shouldn't have remind you that. I mean having to kiss that failure? Yuck! Even though it was to cure the hiccups, even I think you didn't deserve that. Then again, you were pretty crabby."

Heloise angrily says, "You'll pay for bringing something up like that! Jimmy is just oblivious to realize it!" She fires a rocket at Asmoe with a bazooka but then…

"Spherical Negation!" Asmoe creates a force field which negates the rocket and destroys it. He replies smugly, "Like that would hurt me. I'm just trying to move up to the point I'm getting at."

He sees Saffi leaping towards him and he spoke to Heloise, "Shall we discuss this topic later? It's because everyone else wants to get a piece of me."

Saffi battle cries when she throws her punches rapidly at Asmoe who immediately backs away from them. He compliments her, "You're so energetic Saffi. Especially when all three of you used almost everything you had against Jimmy, you're still not giving up. However, it is meaningless."

Beezy then grabs Asmoe from behind and shouts, "Not to worry, she was only setting you up for my ultimate attack!" He throws Asmoe and himself in the air. "I'm thankful that Jimmy didn't really mean what he said to me days ago, because I can focus my anger into this fine move!"

He grabs Asmoe's arms, his right leg holds the neck, his left leg hold the other, and he pulls them all up. "Professional Party Technique: Carnival Spark!"

Asmoe began to feel fatigue from the technique, grunting from the very tight hold Beezy is giving him. Beezy strongly says, "It's over Asmoe; the next part will be even more painful-!" He gasps when he froze to feel something that immediately shut down in his body.

POOF! Beezy turns from his powered form back into his normal self, much to his and everyone else's dismay. He yells in distress, "No, not now! Not when I had him!"

Asmoe laughs evilly, "Hohohohoho! What a shame. Even if you completed that attack, it won't be enough to defeat me. Since your form had a time limit, you can no longer hold me!" He grabs his hands, throws him and then blasts him with an energy beam. BOOM! The blast created a big explosion on the ground, leaving Beezy to feel so much pain from the landing and the burns.

Asmoe fuses his both arms into an arrow and he then dives towards Beezy with a diabolic grin. He shouts, "Here's an example of what misery is like in the First Generation where brutality, despair and pain were at their prime: Heartbroken Branding!" He then pierces Beezy through the upper right chest, causing him to gush out blood.

Beezy heavily screams in pain, "AARRRGHHH!" Asmoe pulls his arms out which shifts back to normal, leaving a deep hole on Beezy's wounded chest. He talks down on him, "You're lucky that I'm in a good mood because I didn't aim for your heart."

Saffi yells with distress, "BEEZY!"

Lucius exclaims, "This guy's worse than Heloise! He may act playful but he is brutal!"

Asmoe says proudly, "You all can't defeat me at your condition. When Jimmy fought against you all, he was only using about 60% of my power. It is because he had too much goodness in his heart to actually use my powers and the Black Lotus like the way I used them. So I had to gather enough people's misery in order for a negative energy source to power the Black Lotus. So now I've returned and will pay you all with my stronger than prime self… with interest!" He bursts out a tremendous amount of black aura which cracks and tears off the ground deeply.

Asmoe is then tackled by an absolutely angry Saffi who is not pleased from what he did to Beezy. Saffi yells in anger, "You hurt smoothy-smooth! Saffi…" She throws her fist at Asmoe who was about to parry it, only to surprise him that it was a feint. BAM! She kicks his face rapidly at high speed, "Lightning Kick!"

Asmoe was being pushed away by Saffi's kicks but he prepares a counter. Before Saffi throws her punch; he teleports which got her off-guard and then Saffi gets grabbed from behind by Asmoe.

He then shouts in a playful tone, "Now time for you to lie down, beautiful crazy girl!" WHAM! He does a powerful suplex which slams her back on the ground. Saffi agonies because of the powerful drop as she was let go.

He got up and sees that Heloise has disappeared. He wonders, "Hmm, where did my Heloise run off to?"

Heloise appears behind him and throws her metal fist at Asmoe who than blocks it, with two fingers from his one hand! Heloise growls from how he blocked it with no effort.

Asmoe says indifferently, "It's absolutely futile Heloise. I am more powerful than I was back when I massacred a lot of Lucius I's forces with ease and they were a lot tougher than Molotov!"

Heloise shouts, "You may be strong but we won't give up!" She pulls out her beam saber from her left hand and tries to slash Asmoe but he jumped out of the way. She advances before she deals another slash at him but Asmoe forms a black energy sword from his right hand and blocks her saber with it.

Asmoe says calmly, "You are very interesting girl and I love that about you Heloise. You are very intelligent and a genius at Science despite your age. Which reminds me, I was considered a prodigy in magic and my powers helped me excel in that."

Heloise was unimpressed, "Mastering pixie dust is no big deal and it's so simple even Beezy can do it!" She pulls back her saber and tries another swing but Asmoe backed away from her.

Asmoe then says, "Aw Heloise, it is as if we geniuses of different categories are destined to meet each other. This is why we also need to unite." He notices that someone approaching behind him and it's Beezy who is wearing bandages which cover his right chest.

Beezy yells strongly, "ASMOE! Don't look down on me yet just because I'm no longer my strong self, I can still fight you! Ultimate Party Art: Giving Gift!" He pulls out a cake in front of Asmoe.

Everyone else including Asmoe was unimpressed with Beezy's technique. Lucius smacks his own forehead, "He should have lie down and live."

Beezy thought to himself mischievously, 'Perfect. Once I give him the cake, it's payback time.' He had a fork shining in his back pocket.

Asmoe examines it and says, "How dare you give me coconut!" WHAM! He slams Beezy's face on the floor hard. Beezy shouts, "I didn't know!"

Heloise was not amused from Beezy's failure, "He should have picked the right flavor."

Asmoe sighs with disappointment, "I'm not surprised on how the Heinous family is now reduced to after the First Era when it was all about brutality, slaughter, and even extreme despair. The Seventh is just an ant compared to the First and Beezy's the concluding example of the decayed bloodline. I always did swear that the Heinous family would suffer badly by the time I was gone."

Lucius was suspicious of Asmoe's knowledge, "So you are saying that you used to work for the First?"

Asmoe replies, "That is correct the Seventh. He took me under his wing to join him on causing misery on others. However, he didn't respect me the way I deserved and it gave me beliefs that no life is worth living for no matter how gifted you are. However, the only ones who helped were my own former love and my teacher who knows about magic."

Heloise was curious of how Asmoe found someone and had loved a girl before back in the First Era. She was even surprised that there are people who can use magic back then.

Asmoe continues speaking "Unfortunately, not even they could save me from the great hatred which I succumbed to and nearly destroyed Miseryville out of it but failed to take the First's head. But now I've been resurrected and can finally get my revenge by unfreezing all of Lucius Heinous I-VI and then kill them in chronological order." Lucius gasps because that includes his father.

Asmoe says to him, "As for you the Seventh who freed me, you will be placed in an indestructible bubble to see all of Miseryville destroyed and people die in front of you. Consider it as mercy."

Beezy appears who rolls his eyes and says sarcastically, "My Dad's lucky."

Asmoe continues talking, "I'll start my slaughter on you, Beezy J. Heinous!"

Beezy felt like something shot him in the heart as he had a very frightened look on his face. He freaks out with tears flowing from his eyes, "Why? Why me? Why does he remember my full name? Is it because I'm the comic relief?"

Asmoe quickly replies with deadpan tone, "Yes and I just don't like you." Beezy falls over from the shock.

Beezy shouts, "Fine! Then I'm going to use a desperation attack to take you down before you can kill me!" He pours a bottle of oil on his body and he splashes it just so it can spread.

Heloise, Lucius, and Samy shout with confusion; "Oil? He really is desperate!"

Beezy shouts heartedly, "Don't underestimate the power of oil!" He slides on his belly at very high speed, pulls his arms out, then goes off the ground in the air, and spins rapidly. "Ultra Party Technique: Oiled-Up Screwdriver!"

Asmoe snobs at Beezy's attack, "That's it? Here's something I can do now, Black Vortex!" He creates a black, swirling, vacuuming tornado from his body which sucks Beezy into it, pulling him directly to himself. He says before preparing an attack, "Try to slip out of this!"

Suddenly, Asmoe's arms are grabbed by Saffi which causes Beezy to fall and slide back on the ground. Beezy sighs while sliding, "Wow, that was too close." He fell into a deep nearby hole in the building screaming, "Noooo…!"

Saffi puts her legs around Asmoe's neck and pull it and his arms as hard as she can, he struggled but he was then surprised to see Heloise's saber right in front of his chest. Heloise threatens him, "Move a single motion in one millisecond, I'll cut you up." She glares deathly at him.

Asmoe says in a very calm manner, "Well, I'm not really sure if this feels exotic or endangering; considering that I'm captured by the two finest girls in Miseryville."

Heloise replies to his compliment without changing her tone, "How flattering."

Saffi replies angrily, "Give Jimmy back! He is our friend and a friend of him and Beezy is a friend of mine! Right, Heloise?"

Heloise says nonchalantly, "That's right Saffi. We may not know each other much but we and Beezy have the same goal in saving Jimmy and preventing your complete destruction."

Asmoe smiles smugly, "Really? Saving Two-Shoes and getting rid of me at the same time? That is quite a big challenge for you all three, but it is pointless. In case you forget, how can you stop me and save him when in reality… you are the ones who were actually going to kill him after I absorbed him; especially after you beaten up his cute, delicate body."

Heloise and Saffi froze with shock and disbelief from he just said. Heloise was absolutely devastated. "You… monster!"

Asmoe replies haughtily, "Why do you think I absorbed Two-Shoes? It is because I can use him to make you become mine and it was all according to plan ever since the first day we met."

Heloise was alarmed, "I knew something was out of character from him because of you!"

Asmoe smiles evilly, "Precisely. I have to be brutally honest with you; the talk you and Jimmy had when he was ruler, the 3 days of misery, you and Beezy working together to stop me, and the entire fight was all part of the plan in order to test you to see how well you are willing to beat up the one you're trying to convert back. So go ahead and stab my heart where Jimmy is, it's the only way to stop me."

Heloise glares at his evil plan but then Asmoe says the unthinkable, "Besides, he actually made you weaker than before."

Heloise, Saffi, and Beezy who came out of a hole were absolutely surprised from what he just said. Heloise denies it, "HE DID NOT!"

Asmoe chuckles at her, "Don't deny it Heloise! It is because of him that you have to be with him and Beezy who you hate. You tried to make Jimmy notice you but fail because you are too much of a mean girl to get him to like you. I find it pretty sad and I feel so sorry for you."

Heloise shouts angrily, "Shut up you! I'll cut your tongue off!"

Asmoe retorts, "If you do that, I'll just grow it back since I can regenerate and free myself. Not to mention that Saffi won't hold me very long. You may really like him for whom he is but deep down; you hate him for causing you to have those feelings. You just can't break him because you slowly went soft on him."

Beezy was stunned from how Heloise could think such a thing. He even couldn't believe that Asmoe planned to get himself captured on purpose just so he can break her. "That fiend… he actually planned all this through!"

Heloise was extremely frustrated, "I said shut up! Stop toying with me!"

Asmoe still speaks to her, "Imagine Heloise. If Jimmy weren't around your life, you would have froze Lucius VII for being an incompetent boss to you who can't bring your full potential out and then kill Beezy! In fact, you would have done so already but no… you want Jimmy to like you for trying to be good and he would hate you forever for killing Beezy who is also his best friend!"

Heloise was stunned on how he can actually say such thoughts in order to lose her focus. She utters very angrily, "Stop getting into my head you liar!"

Asmoe replies smugly, "I'm just saying how you really feel on the inside and possibly teasing you."

Lucius couldn't believe that Asmoe is trying to toy with her. "Unbelievable, what he just said is true or not?"

Heloise was absolutely conflicted on whether if she should kill Jimmy to shut Asmoe up or not. She felt that this is her most difficult moment yet because Asmoe planned to use her feelings and Jimmy against herself from the start. She screams in frustration, "ARGH! You let yourself get captured just so you can win either way?"

Asmoe replies evilly, "Nope. I actually planned to make everyone see you for who they think you are: a rotten girl who tries to be a maiden towards the boy who does not want to do with you because of your uncontrollable attitude towards him and everyone else around you. They all see you as a monster in a little human girl body and you want to help save them? I see no benefit from it and they will see you as such a weak person for being who you try to be."

Heloise was sweating from the pressure Asmoe is giving her.

Saffi doesn't even know what to do to help Heloise because Asmoe will be free from her hold. She whimpers in a sad tone, "Heloise…"

Lucius was awed from how Asmoe is making Heloise miserable in a clever, sadistic way. "How brilliant… but Heloise needs help! Samy, it's time to open it!"

Samy replies, "Okay, now let's see what it contains in order to counter against Asmoe." They both opened it to see inside… a small golden bowgun. Awkward silence looms with a gust of wind blowing passed them.

Lucius and Samy freaks out in their thoughts, 'IT IS JUST A BOWGUN WITH GOLD PAINT ON IT!'

Lucius yells out, "You got to be kidding me! This old weapon can stop him!" He then calms down, "Well, let's see what it can do."

He was then interrupted from a voice in his pocket. It was Emilia. "Stop Lucius, don't use it now!"

Lucius shouts back, "But Emilia, Asmoe is wide open and we can use it to stop him!"

Emilia replies, "I can see the entire fight with the crystal ball I'm holding. Asmoe is very tricky and even if he's stuck in a huge hold, he'll get out anytime. Just don't use the bowgun yet because it has only one special arrow that contains two things that can stop Asmoe and free Jimmy. Wait for my signal. OK?"

Lucius hesitated but then gives up, "Fine. Samy, abort my order. Dang that girl and the Chronic Watchers, are they really on our side?"

Heloise was very devastated when she was given the choice to kill Jimmy and saving Miseryville or let Asmoe free and destroying the city. She tries to hide her frustration, "Please… just shut up you maniac!"

Asmoe then lectures her, "You know what the problem is Heloise? You try to get away from the light when you actually need it. You deny your own humanity which is no wonder anyone never loved you from the beginning. They all see you as a selfish brat with a wretched heart!"

Heloise barks out at him, "QUIT IT!" In a close up in her eyes, one tear flowed from her right.

Asmoe notices it and cheerfully said, "Wow, so you really are human after all."

Heloise was in heavy anxiety from his taunting, "STOP MAKING ME MISERABLE!"

Asmoe then speaks bluntly, "If you don't want to hear me taunt you, then stab my heart, kill Jimmy Two-Shoes, absorb the hatred, darkness, and be stronger than ever!"

Heloise couldn't believe that there is someone who managed to outmaneuver her by using her own emotions and Jimmy against her. She tries to come up with a solution to end this but the only answer was: None. There was no way she can't stop him without killing Jimmy. So she decides to do which she will heavily regret. She grips her saber before screaming with despair: "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Saffi closes her eye with pure regret from what Heloise might do; Beezy gets out of the hole in order to stop Heloise from impaling Asmoe, and everyone else were too scared to watch what might happen.

BANG! The lit-off saber was thrown on the ground which stops everyone's reaction. Heloise had tears in her eyes realizing her darkest moment just happened. She cries with pure guilt, "I can't do it… I can't kill Jimmy! He's too important… I'm sorry everyone… He got me."

Beezy also had sadness in him to see that she had lost her will to fight. Saffi also felt the same way to see Heloise in a broken state. Emilia watching this was also concerned to see her lose the will to fight.

Asmoe softly says at her, "You can't do it can you? It would be like killing your own humanity which would've been very interesting. It is pretty sad that you and Saffi had missed out on my biggest opening just to spare him. Oh how the smartest one has fallen…"

BAM! Asmoe kicks Heloise in the chest which knocks her into the ground.

Saffi shouts, "Heloise!"

Asmoe then grabs Saffi's hands and throws her in the air. He fires a large black fiery energy ball from his hands at her. "Flaming Void!"

BOOM! Saffi was blasted who screams in agony, "AIEE!" Her burned body fell on the ground, unable to move from the pain of it.

Beezy was horrified to see Saffi defeated and he yells in frustration, "Why?"

Asmoe politely says to Saffi who is in pain, "You should stay down Saffi, getting up will only increase your pain. If you excuse me, I have a girl who needs to be treated immediately." He teleports at very high speed with Heloise confused on where he went.

BAM! She is kicked down by Asmoe in the chest and his right foot crushes her while he holds her arms. Asmoe speaks playfully in her ear, "Oh Heloise, the darkness within you needs to be let by some… tough love!" His tone turns dark before he twists her arms and body. She screams in pain when her body is being crushed by him until she was nearly breathless and stops her struggling.

Beezy yells in fright, "Heloise! You depraved maniac!" He runs over to Asmoe in order to attack him.

SLASH! Beezy was immediately slashed through his chest by Asmoe's swipe, causing him to cough out blood before falling back down on the floor. He had a near-death look on him and gasps, "Dang!"

Heloise shouts in distress, "Beezy!"

Asmoe looks down on Beezy, "I'll deal with you later and once I'm done, I'll make sure you'll never bother her again you failure!

Heloise felt so angry and frustrated when her body felt weak, "Why are you doing this? Why are you so attracted to me?"

Asmoe replies softly to her, "I'm just affectionate to you because we breed the same type of darkness in our hearts. We are very alike Heloise and I want you to be strong like I am."

Heloise barks back at him, "I'm not like you! If my body wasn't numb right now, I bite you to death!"

Asmoe then cheerfully retorts, "Your threats can't faze me since your hopeless desires to save the one you truly love and being with him happily together are at vain! It's just like the old days when I fell in love with my first girl who was optimistic in this world, Sara." His tone turns to depression.

Heloise was unfazed from what he's going to say. "Her name is Sara huh? If you're going to tell me you back story to sympathize with you, it's not going to work!"

Asmoe then lectures her, "Of course it wouldn't Heloise but I am going to talk anyway. You see; love is a gamble where you try to put your bet on getting your loved one to notice you and like you back. It's like spinning a wheel on the choices of whether it would result to the path of happiness or darkness depending on the chances. In your case, the chances are likely the latter because of your unstable behavior and one other tiny problem."

Heloise feels angry from listening to his crud, "Then tell me what it is!"

Asmoe speaks boldly, "Jimmy Two-Shoes… is too good for this world."

Heloise was surprised from how Asmoe said that openly but then again, Jimmy is very nice compared to everyone else in Miseryville. She is really bad herself from how her wrath triggers and hurt Jimmy at times.

Asmoe says in a depressing tone, "It's the truth Heloise. The badness of this world will outlast the good of one person, especially the one you really loved for who he is. That thought was the cause of my final decision to destroy this world that caused me to be this way, be a monster then become above everyone else who lives through hatred; all because of love."

Heloise felt mortified from how he experienced through love, "Then, you mean what happened to Sara was…?"

Asmoe utters in a grudging tone, "She died in the middle of the clash between me and Lucius I." Everyone, including Jez and Emilia, gasped to hear the result.

Asmoe continues speaking, "It was absolutely horrible. I was actually planning to propose to her and then move out of the city just so we can start a new life, to protect her. But, Lucius I wanted my powers and will do anything for it even if it means tearing off my body! I had lost everything that was absolutely precious to me but… I've never felt so strong in my life!" He had a very psychotic grin on his face.

Heloise was horrified from his mood swing, "What do you mean by that?"

Asmoe replies diabolically, "She was the chain that held back my true darkness deep within me. With her gone and Lucius I ruining my life, I abandoned my morals and embraced my dark self in order to become the one that will destroy the world that killed her. The Black Lotus helped me achieved the ultimate form of darkness which made me close to a God, at the cause of your most beloved!"

Heloise was absolutely shocked that he used the Black Lotus before. "You had it before?"

Asmoe looks down on her, "Of course! Why do you think on how I was able to become so powerful? I never thought the Seventh would be able to find it from the darkest temples since I had read through books in order to locate it. Back then, I had it with me so I can prevent Lucius I from getting it when I planned to hide it from him. However, the jewel chose me as its new master because of my dark heart from Sara's death. So then, I gain a new powerful form at the cost of my own morals and will try to find a way to use its power to become a god."

Samy mutters, "A monster becoming a god? More like becoming the devil!"

Asmoe then concludes his speech, "Everyone else who saw me as a monster have given me great strength stored in my dark heart! With it and the jewel, I will become the God of Destruction!"

Lucius was even baffled from how Asmoe fell, "He went insane after losing the love of his life!"

Heloise makes a conclusion from Asmoe's speech, "So in the end, you finally accepted yourself as a monster from everyone else's opinion about you and then try to be above everyone else. I understand how you felt but… I'll still won't forgive and join you!"

Asmoe then claps his hands while he speaks cheerfully, "Of course I'm not trying to get you to feel sorry for me. I just want to develop you into the perfect being as possible. I'm here to make sure that your true darkest wish happen!"

Heloise yells out to him while getting up, "You don't have a heart for anyone!" She was picked up by Asmoe by the back much to her dismay.

Asmoe speaks while looking endearingly in her eyes, "I do have a heart, it turned black long ago and I like it! Face it Heloise, you are mine now." He then kisses Heloise much to her utter shock, on the lips!

She was extremely speechless when he already finished the kiss and was dropped on the floor much to her humiliation.

Lucius was surprised, "Oh, no he didn't!" Samy spoke in the same manner; "Oh, yes he did!"

Beezy was even disgusted by Asmoe's way of humiliating her. He mutters, "That despicable monster!"

Asmoe notices everyone's reactions and says, "What's the problem? I only gave her a kiss she deserves from the one who admires her as a girl unlike Jimmy. I'm sure she actually enjoyed it and possibly more if I was normal." He smirks at Heloise.

Heloise was breathing heavily from the disgust of what Asmoe did to humiliate and kiss her as if she was his squeeze. "That demon…"

Beezy tries to crawl over in order to stop Asmoe but he is too injured to do it fast. "Must save Heloise… do it for Jimmy…"

Asmoe then says in a smug tone, "Now then, let's prepare the ceremony. Secret Art of the Black Lotus: Ophiuchus Initiation!" Two snakes appear out of his right arm and they combine with it to become a large cobra head. Heloise was fearful of what he plans to do with it.

Asmoe explains the technique: "This art infects you with special venom that is made to rebirth the darkness within you and erase your humanity which is what you truly believe is weak. In one minute after it bites you; you will have the personality as the perfect, beautiful destroyer and it's only the first stage. Now let's begin my sweet…"

BAM! Asmoe gets hit in the back of the head by a mysterious force that was absolutely fast and it ceases his technique. He muttered when he flinches, "What the…? It came very fast!" He looks back to have his and everyone else's eyes widen to see the one who wasn't around for a while…

It was Cerbee! He has a slashed scar over his glaring eye; a tiny sheathed knife tied to his collar, and he is standing on two legs. He is looking very fierce against Asmoe with determination and is growling at him.

Lucius and Samy were absolutely stunned from what just happened. Samy spoke nervously, "…Who was that cool dude now?"

Lucius was stunned from what just happened, "Hahaha… He is standing on two legs... Samy… I now realized that I caused all this because I want to change Two-Shoes, I killed the mother of Order!" He breaks down sobbing from how it's chaos after chaos when he made Jimmy took Nihilium which brought only disorder.

Samy pats on his boss's back, "There, there sir."

"Cerbee!" Heloise was glad to see him again and he looks back to smile at her. She says, "Looks like we're even now. He should buy some time so I can use the golden bowgun."

Beezy smiles, "He's very late…"

Asmoe was annoyed, "Didn't expect the 4th friend of Two-Shoes to arrive. I'm starting to lose my patience." He and Cerbee begin their fight when they charge at each other.

Emilia then contacts Lucius, "OK Lucius, hurry and give the bowgun to Heloise. Do it now because this is the final chance! It contains the counter to the Black Lotus and the item to power and free Jimmy. You can do this and Jez believes so!"

Lucius was motivated again, "Fair enough! Heloise, I got something for you!" He grabs the bowgun and immediately ran fast to her.

Samy was surprised, "Wow, he is back on his feet."

Back at the fight, Cerbee pulls his knife out and prepares to slash Asmoe with it. Asmoe fires an energy blast at him but Cerbee dodges it and throws the knife at him which Asmoe then deflects it. Cerbee then runs circles around him at very fast speed to out maneuver him, causing to create a tornado which engulfs Asmoe.

Asmoe questions Cerbee's motive, "What is he planning to do? He is a lot faster than Saffi!" He then sees him. "Gotcha!" He then strikes Cerbee but it was an illusion much to his shock. BAM! He was bashed in the face by Cerbee from the left and then gets rapidly bashed in the head many times from about every direction.

Beezy was awed, "That's… Cerbee Tornado! He actually trained for days to help us!"

Asmoe then got impatient. "Don't get cocky you mutt! Thunder Bondage!" He fires a whip of electricity at Cerbee and it captures him while he yelps from the pain from the shock. Cerbee fell on the ground, unable to move.

Asmoe then grins evilly, "Your one page of fame is over! Now it's time to be fixed!" SLASH! His right arm is sliced off by Heloise with her beam saber. He aches in pain, "GAH! Heloise!"

Heloise smiles from Cerbee's effort, "Thank you Cerbee. You bought enough time to stall him. I'll deal with him once and for all!"

Heloise's neck was then grabbed hard by Asmoe's left hand much to her pain. Asmoe grows back his right arm much to her frustration and says, "Now it's time to end this. Secret Art of the Black Lotus: Ophiuchus Initiation!" His right hand morphs into the cobra head and bites her neck which causes her to scream in pain. He shouts maniacally, "Now your mine FOREVER!"

Suddenly… Heloise pulls out the bowgun given by Lucius from her right aiming at his chest. Asmoe recognizes what it was, "Where did you get that? I won't allow it! Huh?" He was then surprised to realize that his body was paralyzed. "Impossible… my body's frozen! How?"

Heloise smiles mischievously while breathing from the pain, "Asmoe, there is still one more person left to fight you. He's been with us the whole time and he trusts me into giving you this while restraining you. Now please wake up… Jimmy Two-Shoes!" She pulls the trigger much to Asmoe's horror. "Crap!"

Asmoe was then shot in the heart by the arrow which turned into a light beam and it went into him, causing him to lose grip of Heloise who then fell on the ground smiling while the venom completely takes over her.

Asmoe then regains his composure, "I don't know what just happened, but it's too late for you because you will now finally blossom!" He smiles down on her.

Beezy shouts in fright, "HELOISE!"

In a dark world…

A beam of light shoots from above, traveling to the white pillar where Jimmy is completely solid and trapped; then it directly hits him and it goes within him. CRACK! His stone layers begin to crack with light coming out of him…

To be continued…

One more chance! The climax continues next chapter!


	13. Tale of Three Hearts

Hello everyone, sorry for the 3-month hiatus since this was my most difficult chapter I've written yet. So to make it up for my time, I gave extra length to this chapter for the story. So now, the climax continues this chapter with a comeback!

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Jimmy Who?

Chapter 13: Tale of Three Hearts

* * *

Silence looms all over Miseryville when Miseryvillians stopped what they are doing to feel that the darkest moment had occurred a moment ago. They all had disbelief on their faces.

Lucius and Samy who were horrified to see Heloise fell to Asmoe after she fired the arrow against him.

Lucius was in denial, "This can't be happening. The arrow should have brought something out by now! Man, how it can go from a simple amnesiac story to THIS?"

Samy replies remorsefully, "That would be your fault sir."

Beezy was even depressed, "Why her? I let Jimmy down." He cries a bit.

Asmoe was looking down on Heloise with an evil grin on his face. "Rise and shine Heloise. It's now time to show everyone the look of your rebirth!"

The deep sounds of heartbeats occur when Heloise begins to show motions as her right hand twitches. She breathes heavily as she slowly begins to move her arms and pushes herself off the ground without showing her face. Her head is still hanging down when she's on her knees and she creepily stands up by her own feet while looking down.

Beezy utters softly to her, "Heloise...?"

Heloise's heavy breathing turns into twisted chuckles. Then it became crazed laughter with her mouth showing fangs, her blue eyes turning crimson red and her red dress turning black. "BWAHAHAHA!"

Lucius, Samy, and Beezy were terrified to see the new Heloise in a pure evil state. Asmoe was more than pleased as he had a maniacal grin on his face. "YES! That's exactly it!"

Beezy spoke in a frightened tone, "No. NO!" He shouts to Asmoe, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Asmoe replied casually, "I just simply granted her wish to get rid of what's holding her back in order to awaken the true Heloise deep within and man is she beautiful!"

Beezy then shouts, "HOW IS THAT THE REAL HER? You're just controlling her!"

Beezy then hears Heloise's voice coming out, "Control? Please Beezy..." Everyone turns their attention to her. "He made me saw the LIGHT!" She shouts with a bloodthirsty smile.

Beezy was flabbergasted, "Heloise... You mustn't!"

Heloise then replies in an angry manner, "WHY NOT? I'm now more powerful than before Jimmy came along when I only made inventions to bring misery to the town! It is all because of him that I have to put up with you and Cerbee! It's his entire fault that I became weak and Lucius even said so!"

Lucius felt guilty from what he just said earlier.

Beezy then shouts, "Heloise! You're not weak! It was your idea into stopping and saving Jimmy from Asmoe! You wanted him to see you for it and be happy with him!"

Heloise then scoffs, "That's when I realize that was the stupidest decision of my life! Jimmy doesn't even acknowledge my existence and you're always in my way! I had enough and Asmoe is right, I don't have any benefit from saving this pathetic world! Besides, I never felt this good in my life." She smiled evilly at Beezy who was frightened.

Asmoe laughs wholeheartedly as he puts his hand on Heloise's shoulder, "Ah-hahahahaha! Well aren't you excited already? I can never let a great girl with such grace and intelligence to be in the hands of an incompetent boss or a naive goody boy."

Heloise looks endearingly him, "Thank you Asmoe. You've shown me what I need to still be to make me feel stronger."

Asmoe replies cheerfully, "I have to admit, I was very rough on you but it's worth it. With my help, I'll give you a new beautiful and powerful form my dear." He gently pets under Heloise's chin which causes her to purr.

Beezy yells, "Heloise! Don't fall for his lies!"

Asmoe was annoyed, "Moment killer, isn't he? Do me a favor Heloise; erase that waste of a Heinous out of existence since he puts his happiness over everyone and you which is his biggest downfall. The most suitable way to do so is to make him die unhappy." His tone turns dark at the end.

Beezy was horrified from how Asmoe wants Heloise to kill him.

Asmoe then said with a lighthearted tone, "Do it Heloise and I'll reward you with my desire~."

Heloise replies sinisterly, "Yes master." Her fingers sharpen like a claw as she walks over to Beezy with an ominous look on her. "It's time to do what I should have done a long time ago."

Lucius yells desperately, "Heloise, STOP IT! Beezy worked hard to help you!"

Beezy spoke depressingly under his own breath, "Well even though I'm the comic relief, even I'll die from this. It shouldn't end this way..." He then slowly gets up despite being in pain.

Asmoe was dumbfounded from how Beezy can stand up when he should've passed out from blood loss. "What is he doing? Is he going to die with dignity despite not having any?"

Beezy then yells out as he stands boldly, "JIMMY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING MAN? GET BACK HERE AND SAVE US!"

Heloise pauses from how much energy Beezy had left while Asmoe was not amused.

Beezy was about to cry when he spoke, "This isn't funny. Don't tell me you forgotten who your friends are. I never thought that Heloise and I would have to work together despite that we fight over you but you didn't like it because you thought it was selfish. I just want to live my life with pleasure but... how could I do that when you're taken over by an evil monster like him? I just can't be happy without you... and so does Heloise who is more willing to save you!"

Heloise was a bit shaken from what Beezy said while Asmoe was aware of how his speech is affecting her and he doesn't like it.

Beezy cries with tears flowing, "You're the best friend anyone can ever have and no one can replace you because of what you did! You're the real reason why I'm very happy since we and Heloise had fun, played games, and you got Saffi to be my girlfriend! That wild girl is excellent and she helped us in trying to save you since she also consider you a friend!"

Saffi, who was still lying on the ground and burnt far away by Asmoe, had tears in her eye when she whispered softly, "Smoothy-smooth..."

Beezy then cries abruptly, "What is the point of being happy if you're not around? None of us want that and we want you to be with us! SAVE US, BEST PAL!"

Asmoe then felt a shock within his body. He was in pain when he holds his chest, "GAH! What the...?" All including Heloise was surprised to see Asmoe in that state.

Asmoe struggled, "No, this is impossible! I should have known that power sooner! I can't allow it!" He tries to suppress the power with his own aura.

He notices Heloise just standing so he quickly shouts to her, "What are you doing? Kill Beezy already or-!" He then sees a crack on his chest much to his horror, "No, I can't stop it!" The cracks then multiply and grew thicker. "This power... it was around all this time? No...!"

BOOM! A burst of light came out of his mouth as he screams in agony. "GAAAHHH!"

The beam of light shoots into the dark sky and then it comes back to ground. BOOM! The splash creates an explosion of aura emitting from the center. Everyone including the Miseryvillians was surprised to see what the arrow had caused.

A shadow figure is walking from the smoke with light aura around his hands and feet, a familiar voice was heard; "Sorry to keep you waiting everyone..." His face is seen from the smoke with a familiar smile. "Is it too late to join the party?"

Beezy smiles with joy, Saffi also, Heloise was surprised, Lucius was awed as well as Samy, Jez was amazed while Emilia smiled from how it all came together, and then Asmoe glares at the moment while he holds his chest with blood from his mouth. They all see the one who they are very familiar with...

It was Jimmy who came out and he wears a brown jacket with red flames decorated from the sleeves and from the bottom of the back, his old green shirt, and his blue jeans. His golden aura emits from his black gloves where one silver ring is worn on his right middle finger and his metallic shoes.

Beezy then shouts happily, "JIMMY! Nice jacket!"

Jimmy sees him and walks over to him, "Thanks Beezy, I thought I should look cool! You look torn up by the way; let me help you with that." He grabs Beezy's hand and is sending light aura into his friend.

Beezy's wounds are being healed as they close up to prevent any more bleeding. Beezy was astonished by Jimmy's power, "I feel a bit better now! You're the best Jimmy! That means you can remember who you are now!"

Jimmy rubs back of his sheepishly, "Nope, I still can't remember well." Beezy groans from how his own friend still can't remember.

Jimmy replies, "Not to worry, I'll remember soon. Right after I make sure that guy won't take Heloise away. He already crossed it from what he did to you, Saffi, and her." He glares at Asmoe.

Asmoe calmly says to Jimmy, "So, you finally free yourself from my control. It's because of that ring you're wearing, the Liberty Ring and some gauntlets powered by it. Looks like my former adversaries were one step ahead even after their death."

Jimmy then says to him, "That's correct. I can see that you're still able to stay in that form despite the fact that I'm free from you. Is it because of that jewel, the Black Lotus of Hades?"

Asmoe replies, "Right on target Two-Shoes. The jewel is already a part of me and I'm its master. With it, I got my prize already so she and I don't want you anymore."

Jimmy senses Heloise behind him who is about to attack him with just her right hand as a claw. She roars out, "JIMMY!"

Jimmy immediately dodges her attack and grabs her, then throws her away. Heloise was thrown but she lands on her feet.

Jimmy was shocked, "Heloise..." He turns to Asmoe with an upset tone, "What have you done?"

Asmoe says with a smile, "What I've done is for her own greater good. Believe me boy; Heloise is doing this on her own will deep within. She really wants to be free by putting an end to you by tearing your heart out, after all the times she's been obsessed with you."

Jimmy backlashes at him, "No! The Heloise I know would never do such a thing, even if I can't remember! All she wants for me to get me back into the way I'm supposed to be and you corrupted her just so she can be your doll!"

Asmoe then calls back to him, "It's suitable for a god like me to have a mistress who will be mine so I won't be alone. I only need to wipe Miseryville out of existence for what it made me and have Heloise since she is most worthy to be with me forever! I can't let you decay her grace if she were to be with you."

Jimmy then responds, "So I'm just in your way in destroying everyone just so you can get your revenge and control Heloise for your own lust? You really had fallen." His tone turns into disappointment.

Asmoe says, "I won't ever allow you to interfere with my plans in destroying the world that caused my eternal loneliness and robbed my former love away of me. You don't know what is like to suffer THAT worst kind of misery and I want the Seventh to go through that." He glares at Jimmy.

Jimmy then replies, "That is true. I don't know what worst misery is like since my friends said that I'm often happy no matter what. I just wish that we could actually talk this over Asmoe. If you weren't so bent on trying to wipe out the entire world, we could have become friends."

Beezy was surprised but he smiled, "That is so Jimmy of him."

Asmoe smirks at Jimmy, "Even without your memories, you still have a bit of your old self left. However, you have long ways to go in being a saint Two-Shoes and that my will to destroy this world is deeper than you think!"

Jimmy then replies, "It's never too late to stop this Asmoe since nothing good can come out of this. Sara doesn't want this and neither does Heloise!"

Asmoe then chuckles, "Hehehehe. My, aren't you naïve? I'm doing this to have everyone know the extent of what my misery was like and have them suffer the pain that is equal to it. If it really means to destroy this world, then I'll have fun doing it!" He grins diabolically.

Asmoe then fires dark energy from his fingers at the dark clouded sky and it is collecting energy from it. He moves his hand to another direction and shifts his fingers down which causes black lightning bolts to be fired from the cloud to some of the remaining buildings of Miseryville. KA-BOOM! The buildings explode from the blast and screams of suffering citizens are heard.

Jimmy is disgruntled at Asmoe for hurting a lot of Miseryvillians. Asmoe spoke back to him with a grin, "See, just like that."

Jimmy spoke, "Well, looks like the easy way is not the option with you. I don't really want to do this the hard way you know considering the power I have but you leave me no choice."

Asmoe questions him, "Why, because you've yet to test that out?" He then senses something next to him... He was shocked to see Jimmy right next to him in one second!

Jimmy replies in a serious tone, "Of course; which is why that you will be my sparring partner."

POW! Jimmy punches him in the face, causing the latter to be blown away with strong force. WHAM! Asmoe crashes into a wall, much to everyone's shock.

Asmoe couldn't believe what just happened to him, "That punch... it was powerful enough to actually hurt and stun me... That boy, he adapted to them sooner than I expected!"

Lucius couldn't believe that Jimmy manages to hit Asmoe and he decided to contact Emilia, "Uh Emilia, can you explain to me the ring Jimmy has?"

Emilia answers, "Very well. The Liberty Ring is a powerful ring that is the key to breaking the limits of the wearer based on the harmony within the will of the user, in contrast to negative emotions that fueled the Black Lotus. With the support of the Liberty Ring comes the Arc Gear, powerful gauntlet items used by the heroes to fend off evil beings that have Spiritual Force, which comes from daemons and the like. The stronger his harmony and resolve are, the stronger the power."

Lucius then questions her, "But why Two-Shoes? How could he access to such a grand power unlike me?"

Emilia replies, "That because the Liberty Ring chose Jimmy for his will to be happy and to protect his friends out of friendship. That is why he is destined to stop Asmoe before he gets Heloise who is destined to be the one to destroy him and this world. The only way to bring order back is to fight the evil chaos with the good kind."

Lucius then complains, "That doesn't even make sense! How chaos can bring order back when it can disrupt it again?"

Emilia then shrugs, "Don't blame me, you're the one who caused the unbalance between chaos and order."

Lucius pauses but then gives up, "Fine. I'll go along with it."

Asmoe gets up from the wall and says to Jimmy in a soft tone, "Oi oi, I'm really liking the new side of you Two-Shoes. You should have focused all that strength onto the Seventh; he's the one who attacked you at your weakened state. It's because of that, history repeats itself."

Heloise appears right beside Asmoe and was angry at Jimmy for hurting him. Asmoe stops her, "Calm down Heloise. You have no need to attack yet."

Jimmy then replies, "Of course, I'm ashamed with what Lucy had done. He disappointed me, Beezy, Heloise, and everyone else he knows. I thought he's much better than that."

Lucius was gloomed, "Two-Shoes, even you felt the same way as everyone."

Jimmy then continues, "But, I'm sure he learned his lesson by now. If he didn't deliver what I need to defeat you, then we all would have been dead. I might have trouble in trying to forgive him after I deal with you."

Asmoe smiles from Jimmy's words, "You really are too nice. Lucius Heinous VII, do you really want Jimmy to succeed? He will prove that misery can't overcome anything and that his beliefs will prevail against your wishes. Believe me Lucius, the darkest moments of despair and misery brought me into this powerful form. You siding with hope instead of misery and that's the bane of the Heinous family!"

Lucius hesitated but then he answers, "I may not like Two-Shoes... but I hate you even more! You humiliated and overthrown me, you destroyed my company and my town, then took my top inventor Heloise away, and you got me strapped through a Samba festival! I don't care if that boy can be a hero, I don't want to let someone more powerful than I take over; even if misery created you!"

Asmoe laughs evilly, "Ah-hahahahah! I see... you really fear me for being powerful, just like the First!"

Samy was concerned about his boss's feelings, "Sir..."

Lucius then bursts out angrily Asmoe, "LOOK! I don't care anymore! I just want you GONE! I know what the First did but you are already a complete genocidal maniac! I'm Lucius Heinous VII and I don't want people like you around usurping my position you girly boy! If it means siding with Two-Shoes in stopping you, then so be it!"

Jimmy then tells Lucius, "Nice talk Lucy, but I'm not fighting for your revenge. This is my battle and I'm doing it to protect my friends. But thanks for trying to make it up to me."

Lucius replies, "You're welcome. Just kick his butt and bring Heloise back." He walks away from them.

Asmoe speaks to Jimmy evilly, "Now that's out of the way, let's make our fight interesting. Jimmy, I'll make sure you won't ever be the same after this fight because there are weak links in playing a hero. Heloise, continue my previous orders in killing Beezy." Jimmy was shocked from Asmoe's orders to Heloise.

Heloise grins diabolically, "Yes, master!" She turns her face to Beezy who whimpers from his fate.

Beezy then makes a run for it and he yells at Jimmy, "Don't worry about me Jimmy! As the comic relief, I'll do my best to get away from Heloise!" He runs away while Heloise chases him.

Jimmy was saddened, "Beezy..." Suddenly, he was pulled by Asmoe who stops him from getting to Heloise and Beezy.

Asmoe playfully says, "Your eyes should only be on me Two-Shoes." He punches Jimmy in the stomach hard three times which stun him and then roundhouse kicks him in the face.

Jimmy gets up while he tries to recover from the hits. He was mad at Asmoe for sending Heloise to kill his friends, "That was dirty of you!"

Asmoe then replies, "I'm being smart here Jimmy. If you were trying to stop Heloise with your own power to cure her, you would have succeeded. That is why I ordered her to kill your friends when they were already weakened from the last fight to defend themselves."

Jimmy shouts, "Then I'll bring you down fast!" He leaps towards him so he can throw a punch but Asmoe dodges it and chops Jimmy in the back.

Asmoe shouts before throwing his arm down at Jimmy, "Let's see you try! Calamity Cutter!" He fires a large black cutting projectile at him. Jimmy sees this and he dodges the projectile that slices cleanly through a wall diagonally and then hits the ground outside; leaving a large narrow hole on it.

Jimmy was relieved that if he hadn't dodged the attack, it would have sliced him in half.

He then wonders, "He's really not holding back. I hope Beezy's alright."

Asmoe appears behind him much to Jimmy's shock and pounds him to the ground. He says, "How would you know? You barely know him as of now and Heloise is about to kill him."

Jimmy then replies angrily as he gets back up, "That's because you told her under your power!"

Asmoe replies devilishly, "Precisely. I'm making sure that you'll never get Heloise back because of what would happen if she killed your best friend, you wouldn't want her back. She's already mine since I branded her with my own touch. After we are done with you all, I'm going to have a lot of fun with her body."

Jimmy was disgruntled, "You...!"

Cut to Beezy screaming as he tries to run away from Heloise but he sees that he's barely getting anywhere. It isn't because she's near him, but it is because she's holding his tail!

Beezy notices this and shrieks heavily which causes Heloise to let go. Beezy was at a pinch, "Dang! I can't get away since she's faster and stronger now! Wait..." He has an idea.

"She won't outrun my emergency escape vehicle, the Beezy V3, the fastest bike in Miseryville!" He is riding on a black bicycle.

Lucius shouts, "It's just an ordinary bicycle!"

Beezy shouts, "No, you are!" He then hits a rock on the ground which sends him and his bike flying, "WHY?"

Strangely, he lands back on the ground ride his bike as if nothing happened. Beezy acknowledge this, "Hey, luck is siding with me this time!" He then looks behind to see an energy ball shot from Heloise. Beezy complains, "Oh COME ON!"

BOOM! Beezy and his bike get destroyed. "ARGH!" He gets up dizzyingly from the ground with parts of the bicycle covering him and looks back to Heloise slowly approaching him. He realizes that he has no escape route left since only a wall is in front of him.

Heloise grins evilly, "You're now defenseless and cornered Beezy. It's all over for you."

Beezy whimpers to her; "Don't do this Heloise. Jimmy's here and you should be fighting for us. He knows that you fought the hardest to bring him back and he's fighting for you!"

Heloise glares at him, "I don't care. Getting rid of you under Asmoe's orders will be joy for me because I should have done it long ago."

Beezy is frightened, "Heloise... Please."

At the same time, Asmoe is pummeling Jimmy with punches and kicks. He then grabs Jimmy's arms and neck from behind, and he slams him into the ground.

Asmoe speaks to Jimmy, "Two-Shoes, there's a difference between us in our experience through life. I went through a life of loneliness, true love, and then tragedy. You don't know what is like to go through all that." His tone turns dark.

Asmoe hooks Jimmy's knees with his legs, grabs his wrists, and then pulls his arms; lifting him into a Romero Special. "That is why I'm more powerful than anyone else!"

Jimmy grunts in pain, "How would you know that?"

Asmoe then replies coldly, "It is simple Jimmy Two-Shoes; you never experienced love and a greenhorn like you would never know so I suggest you keep quiet about it!"

Jimmy admits while still in the Romero Special, "That is... unfortunately true. I can't ever compete with your will to destroy this world after what you been through. But, that is also why I'm using the wills of my friends and everyone to stop you! I'm fight for what's right and I may not remember who my friends are, but I know they are from my own heart because I believe in true friendship!"

Asmoe sighs disappointedly, "Optimistic no matter what. It's a shame I have to kill you because you touched me deeply. Not to worry, I will keep your heart as a keepsake for both Heloise and I to remember by. All I have to is to strike it out!"

Asmoe spins Jimmy and himself backwards at high-speed many times, and then he throws him in the air. Asmoe fuses his arms into an arrow and launches himself towards Jimmy at high speed.

He shouts, "If your friendship power is strong, then I'll kill it mercilessly with you dying in front of your friends! Core-killing technique: Heartbroken Branding!"

Samy shrieks, "That's the same move he used on Beezy!"

While Jimmy was flung in the air, he sees Asmoe rising toward him. Jimmy looks like death is approaching him... until a sudden shine appears in his left eye.

Jimmy shouts in a battle cry, "SHINING INNER STRENGTH!"

In a flashing moment when they both collide, everyone watching this had a very shocked expression with their eyes widened from what they just saw: Jimmy stopped Asmoe's attack with his own hands, saving himself from impalement by one inch!

Asmoe was absolutely shocked, "No... No one ever defeated my attack like that and they died trying so with holes through their chests! That ring is that powerful?"

Jimmy smirks, "So much for a one-hit KO huh? Guess what, I'm not the only one who made a surprise."

Asmoe senses from what's happening behind him and turns over to see...

BAM! "AGH!" Heloise getting hit in the back and sent across the floor by none other then... "CERBEE!" Beezy cheered.

While Asmoe was surprised at what happened to Heloise, Jimmy comments, "I had a feeling Cerbee would come back up anytime since it would have took a millions volts to bring him down. He is a man's best friend to have after all."

Jimmy flips over Asmoe's head and BAM! He dropkicks the back of his head and sends him falling.

Asmoe was stunned by the blow of Jimmy's dropkick. BOOM! He crashes into the ground but he gets up while feeling the pain. He utters, "He's getting stronger every second!"

Jimmy says to him, "You're wondering how can a guy like me who has no memories of who I am can fight well? The answer is... it's because of everyone's help." Asmoe turns his face to Jimmy with a sneer.

Jimmy explains, "The gear I received was made for people exactly like me and I actually managed to control it only by using my instincts. Combined with that and the great resolve to protect my friends, I was much willed to stop your carnage. I also know the true meaning of friendship on how I can't ever forget who my friends are, even if I don't have my memories, by feeling from my heart."

Lucius is surprised from how Jimmy said it, "So his amnesiac state is a good thing?"

Emilia explains it to Lucius on the communicator, "I believe so Lucius. Jimmy will fight with his heart instead of his head. He'll go with the flow of his power and will try to remember himself that way."

Jimmy then concludes, "It's all because of that, I'm still the same Jimmy Two-Shoes!"

Asmoe grins, "I don't know who wrote your stuff but I guess it is fate that wants me to test my power against yours. Oh well, I could use a challenge since I have another reason to not hold back."

Jimmy replies, "Same goes for me." His hands light up golden aura and he advances towards Asmoe to punch him. But, Asmoe blocks his punch so Jimmy responds with an attack from his other glowing hand in a gun position.

Jimmy shouts, "Aura Bullet!" BAM! He shot an energy blast at Asmoe in the chest and then disappears immediately.

Asmoe tries to sense where he is but he was then stopped as his face was grabbed by Jimmy.

Jimmy shouts, "Axel Stunner!" BOOM! An explosive force of fire blasts Asmoe's face.

"YAARGH!" Asmoe yells from the burns of Jimmy's attack. He tries to recover but Jimmy punches him in the head which leaves him staggering.

"Aw, what's the matter? Did I burn your pretty face?" Jimmy taunts him.

Asmoe snarls, "Don't take me lightly!" He generates dark energy from his hands and surrounds Jimmy with it.

Jimmy sees that there's no way out considering what Asmoe is about to do with his technique. He was then alarmed to see a thick, black cloud of darkness above.

Asmoe grins diabolically before he closes his right hand, "Gravity... Storm!"

BOOM! A gravitational pillar wave of darkness is seen from the city destroying a portion of an area where Jimmy is supposed to be.

Beezy shouts, "JIMMY!"

Asmoe smirks, "Not even he can avoid that."

Suddenly, BOOM! Jimmy burst out of the ground behind Asmoe, much to the latter's utter shock. 'He dug underground when my attack hit?'

BAM! Jimmy punches him in the chest hard. Asmoe was stunned from the blow but not before he received a swift roundhouse kick in the face.

Jimmy then jumps in the air and launches him toward Asmoe, putting all of his energy into one jump kick. He shouts, "Two-Shoes... KICK!"

Lucius exclaims, "At least come up with a better attack name!"

BOOM! Asmoe is kicked very hard in the chest, causing it to make cracks from the powerful impact and leaving a huge dent in him. "GURGH!" He then coughs out blood and was sent flying far from the area and into the farther borders of the destroyed building. CRASH! He crashes into a huge pile of debris.

Asmoe groans as he tries to get up but not before he sees Jimmy floating in the air thanks to his Arc Gear. He was alarmed to see what Jimmy is about to do.

Jimmy claps his hands and calmly meditates, charges energy into his gauntlet hands, and flames come out which spiral around him like cyclone. He struggles in trying to contain all the energy within his new attack.

Asmoe was shocked on what Jimmy is about to do. He yells, "Don't you think I'll let you use that attack!" He charges up dark energy right into his hands.

"Too late!" Jimmy says as he locks in on Asmoe and powers up. "The ultimate attack, Millennium... Flare... DRIVE!" He shot a gigantic flaming pressurized wave at Asmoe like a cannon.

Asmoe then fires a black fiery ball. "Flaming Grand Void!" It was bigger than the one he used against Saffi. Both attacks collide at each other and they push each other with power.

Jimmy and Asmoe struggle against each other while they push their attacks with force.

Asmoe was feeling uneasy when he realizes that his own attack is being overpowered. He grunts, "Damn!"

Afterwards, the Flaming Grand Void was broken through by the Millennium Flare Drive, vanquishing it just as Asmoe had an expression of horror on him.

The attack hit Asmoe and screams in pure pain as he was burned with extreme heat from the flames of Jimmy's finishing attack. "ARRRGGGGHHH!"

KA-BOOM! An explosion of the Millennium Flare Drive was seen at the size of the half of the destroyed Misery Inc. building. The attack ends with the remains of the outside area burned and melted from the heat around the outer area. There were also no signs of Asmoe around the area.

Lucius was surprised to see how much damage Jimmy caused, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad Two-Shoes is on our side!"

Jez was awed with amazement, "Wow, I never thought Jimmy would look so... amazing."

Emilia mutters, "You're so lucky Heloise didn't hear that you cougar."

Emilia was amazed on how Jimmy was able to master his new gear and the Liberty Ring that can combat Asmoe's power. She was also surprised that Jimmy was able to use the Millennium Flare Drive which is a dangerous technique to use due to its slow start because of charging for power and the chance to injure him if he did it wrong.

Jimmy notes while he breathes heavily, "That attack was too dangerous to use and for good reason; but he'll get back up from that eventually because he would be just like any monster if that's what all it took to destroy him. Now I should have enough time to save Beezy and others!"

At the same time, WHAM! "YIPE!" Cerbee was knocked away by Heloise with a back-handed slap and had injuries from their fight.

Heloise spoke in an ominous tone to him, "You want to die along with the useless oaf of a Heinous? Okay then, have it your way."

All of a sudden, her body was grabbed by Jimmy from behind much to her shock. He spoke seriously to her, "Heloise, that's enough. I'm here for you now."

Heloise growls and claws his waist, causing him let her go and starts to bleed.

Beezy screams, "JIMMY!"

Jimmy struggles, "I'm not going to fight you Heloise. I'm not that kind of person to fight the one who tried to save my life."

Heloise yells angrily at him, "I don't need you anymore Jimmy and it is bad enough that your still alive! DIE!" She starts to attack him by clawing and scratching him.

Lucius was stunned on how Jimmy is letting himself get hurt by Heloise without any retaliation.

Jimmy responds while withstanding the pain, "You don't mean that at all Heloise! I know that you are the real you deep down, the one who actually like me for who I am and who tried to save me when anyone else had no faith in me left. Heloise, you are a real friend and I thank you for what you did."

Heloise roars, "You're the reason why I acted like that! I should have killed you when I had the chance! You ruined me Jimmy Two-Shoes! NOW DIE!"

Heloise was then given an immediate hug by Jimmy, much to her shock. She was stunned on how Jimmy refuses to listen and is giving a hug to her. She was frustrated and tries to get out of him but yet, she felt a very warm feeling from him as she blushed and it's not just the heat from his power. She then calms down when she remembered the same feeling she felt when Jimmy hugged her when he lost his memories. However, she still tries to deny it due to Asmoe's venom within her but its influence is starting to wane.

Heloise was completely frustrated, "How dare you...!"

Jimmy was saddened, "Heloise, you went through a lot to help me and you're corrupted into being this. If I was making you miserable, then I should just say I'm sorry." Heloise was surprised to hear that. "Maybe this should help answer you."

Jimmy put his hands on her upper back and prepares a technique when his hands glow. "Liberty Technique: Soul Remedy."

The technique allows Jimmy to insert golden aura deep into Heloise's back. After a moment of concentration, he senses Asmoe's darkness within her and then concentrates on purifying her. The blackness of her dress slowly turns back to red and her crimson eyes turning back to blue. The venom inside her is slowly disappearing due to its power sucked away and being cleaned by Jimmy's power. Then, it completely vanished.

Finally, Heloise regains her senses. "Jimmy..."

Lucius was amazed, "Jimmy did it. He saved Heloise."

Heloise sees Jimmy's wound and whimpers, "No... What have I done? Jimmy, I'm so sorry! I didn't really mean it! It's his fault!" She begins to cry in tears out of guilt for nearly killing the one she loves.

Jimmy smiles while he hugs her, "It's alright Heloise, it's not you to hurt me this much. I forgive you. Besides, I can fix my wound with the ring." He then heals his wound with his ring. "See?"

Heloise gives off a cute smile while she had tears, "You're too soft, trying to act like some messiah. I should be punished for doing that to you. But, I'm glad you're back. Beezy and I missed you so much." She blushes when she admits it.

Jimmy replies, "Me too."

Jimmy thought about how Heloise looks cute when she was sad. He didn't realize on how much he means to her until now since he hasn't recently saw this side of her. Then again, he knows that it's because of her reputation in Misery Inc but he was still happy to see that Heloise kept a promise in showing that she's good to him.

Beezy couldn't help but smile when he sees Jimmy coming back and saving Heloise. He was a bit jealous to see them both hugging each other since he competed with Heloise on hanging out with Jimmy. But, he thought it's time to let her have a moment with him and not be selfish about it. After all, he has Saffi as a girlfriend which reminds him to tend to her.

Lucius sighs depressingly, "Two-Shoes got her just as I feared. And strangely, I'm not mad at this at all."

Samy shrugs, "I think it's for the best. Remember, just because she's nice to him doesn't mean she is to others. So you're still safe."

Jez sighs, "Heloise is lucky to have him but, Lucius did help out to make it up for his actions so he still has my attention."

Heloise in the meantime was feeling calm after suffering a lot from Asmoe, only to be in the benevolent arms of Jimmy. She thought about how it didn't suit herself to be saved by the one she loves but she doesn't mind, she believed in Jimmy just like he believed in her. She gazes up into his eyes to see the spirit within him, shining like gold; just like his heart.

BOOM!

Jimmy was shot in the back by a powerful beam which got him off guard. Everyone watching this, especially Heloise, had complete terror on their faces to see Jimmy getting hit from out of nowhere right into the spine. Jimmy then let go of Heloise and starts to fall down before uttering, "Heloise..." He falls facedown on the floor with Heloise in complete shock.

Heloise shrieks, "JIMMY!" He was completely tormented to see Jimmy on the floor like that.

Beezy who is carrying Saffi, was completely devastated, "I didn't see that coming."

Emilia was stunned, "He shot him... when he was off guard!"

Behind the smoke from where the shot took from, Asmoe came out walking with blood from his murderous grin, parts of his chest blown off with the Black Lotus visible, and his left arm missing. He regenerates his body with the Black Lotus.

Asmoe grins sinisterly, "I warned you about being with Heloise. So I took the initiative and shoot you while you weren't looking. What better way to do it than to shoot you where you are in Heloise's arms."

Heloise was paralyzed with both rage and sorrow, "Why? This isn't happening!"

Lucius was surprised, "That was pure genius. I'm not even willed enough to do something like that."

Asmoe says to Heloise, "It's a shame Heloise. I told you Jimmy will make you miserable and he did by falling dead on the floor in front of you. You know what's funny about this? This is just like how Sara died."

Heloise was completely speechless from how Asmoe just mocked her and she was very mad with sorrow at him. Asmoe notices this and says, "Remember the time I said that the only way to kill me is by killing Jimmy who was inside of me? I lied. A stab in my heart won't kill me because I have the Black Lotus infused with me and gives me great power to become a god. Jimmy may have 'cured' you but I can give my blood back to you. No matter what, you are still mine.

Asmoe then hears Jimmy laughing and so did Heloise who stopped to see him getting up. Asmoe grunts, "I knew I should have for the head!"

Jimmy taunts him "Well, aren't you an obsessive guy? Wanting revenge on the Heinous family for killing your Sara and then trying to replace her with Heloise to get what you want? What a shame that you wasted all your life on doing so. You know what else?" He pulls something out from his back.

"I was reading a good part here." It was Lump magazine, only to have a hole burst through!

Heloise, Lucius, and Samy exclaim, "THAT BOOK ACTUALLY SAVED HIS LIFE!"

Beezy was even displeased, "Dang it Jimmy, you nearly gave us a heart attack!"

Jimmy then apologizes, "My bad."

Asmoe was ticked, "Why you...!" He tries to strike Jimmy but he stopped when Beezy, Saffi, and Cerbee bashed right into him despite being injured.

Jimmy gets up and punches Asmoe in the face. POW! He sends him far from them.

Jimmy stands beside Beezy, Heloise, Saffi, and Cerbee who walked to him. Jimmy says, "You know Asmoe, the Liberty Ring doesn't just give me power or to heal others. Solar Shine!"

He heals his own friends by casting his energy right on them, healing their wound and blows.

Jimmy then continues, "I can also give power to my friends and substitute the venom you gave Heloise with my power."

Asmoe questions him, "Why would you do that?"

Jimmy replies, "It's because I believe in them. Beezy has a durable body, Saffi has good technique, Cerbee is very fast, and Heloise has very high intelligence that can combat you! I don't have any of those but I have willpower and will use it to bring all of our strengths at a whole new level! You're going to be surprised on what they can do now."

Emilia sees this and notes, "Asmoe is in trouble now but he's another trick left."

Asmoe responds to him, "Really? In that case, I'll end this once and for all! Since I'm infused with the Black Lotus, I can become a deity beyond a daemon and an angel!"

The Black Lotus appears on Asmoe's chest and he shouts, "Sacred Art of the Black Lotus: Almighty Metamorphosis!" His body bursts with black aura coming out of him and he starts to transform.

Lucius and Samy were awed to Asmoe starts to change form again.

Asmoe starts to grow six energy rings from him while the rest of his body changes with cracks coming out. He yells, "Behold Two-Shoes! I'll truly make you all feel my pain!"

Jimmy responds while his friends prepare to aid him. "We're not afraid, right guys?"

Beezy replies with determination, "Right!" Saffi replies with eagerness, "Let's crush him!" Cerbee barks, "Arf!" And Heloise says with a mischievous grin, "I'm ready from the start!"

Jimmy then shouts, "Alright then, as I would say... LET'S PARTY!"

Heloise thought to her head, 'He could have ended it with a better phrase but oh well. Welcome back Jimmy. Let's beat this guy so we can have fun again.' She smiles at him.

To be continued...

The gauntlets have been thrown with no holding back! The final battle continues next chapter!


	14. One United Stand

I'm back everyone with a new chapter that's worth 3 chapters alone as a way to make up for lost time! The final battle has already reached the climax and I was warn you that the fight will have brutal, comedic, and sexy results. Have fun reading!

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Jimmy Who?

Chapter 14: One United Stand

* * *

Over 3000 years ago in the First Heinous era…

In a large building... a silver-haired, pale skinned, effeminate boy with yellow eyes wearing a blue uniform; stands behind piles of beaten down soldiers.

The young boy says, "That's it? That was too easy." He then notices something. "Who's there? Show yourself."

"Not bad, young one." A mysterious voice said who the boy turn around to see who spoke.

That man was a tall, red-skinned devil-like person hidden in the shadows. He introduces himself, "I'm Lucius Heinous, ruler of Miseryville. I'm the one who runs all of the operations here. I like for you to kindly introduce yourself."

The boy answers, "My name is Asmoe Dio Valentine. So, you're the one who sent these guys after me."

Lucius I responds, "That is correct. So the rumors were true. Who would have thought that there are still survivors of the great Valentine family left even after a massacre that destroyed them and send balance of power in turmoil? No matter, it was expected that someone like you from a family of warriors and hunters would beat my soldiers single-handedly."

Asmoe smiles, "Thanks." He said as he looks at Lucius without fear in his eyes.

Lucius I responds, "For a strong powerful being like you, you look more feminine."

Asmoe replies, "I get that many times. I must have got it from my mother's side." He shrugs.

Lucius I smirks, "Humorous. Asmoe, you have the powers of a once powerful family and I want you to join me. I will give you a high-rank position in hunting down powerful forces and pay you since you will be a great asset because otherwise, it would be a huge waste for your legacy. That is, if you're to take up the challenge. What do you say?"

Asmoe thinks for a moment and answers, "Sure. But just so you know Lucius; I don't trust you and I'll never will. Also; no matter how much I gone through, nothing can break my own will."

Lucius I sneers, "Why not?"

Asmoe replies, "It's because..." He says with a grin. "I'm already broken from the start."

Lucius I smiles evilly, "I like your enthusiasm kid. Don't lose it if you don't want me to prove you wrong."

"I promise I won't because I accept your challenge." Asmoe said as they both shake each other's hands.

Flashback ends and we go back to the battle taking place…

"UUUOOOHHHHH!" Asmoe roars as he feels power rising out when parts of his body cracking while black aura continues exhausting rapidly.

Jimmy was more than ready to take him on while he continues transforming. Saffi prepares with a scowl to have payback for being burned by her foe. Cerbee growls as he shows his sharp teeth in a form of intimidation.

The black aura swirls around Asmoe, engulfing him, and then starts to solidify as it changes shape. After it's done solidifying, the he was incased into a large Lotus-shaped cocoon.

Heloise then says in a non-surprised tone, "Well what do you know… he's in a cocoon. All right guys… huddle up!" They all huddle up with each other while Asmoe continues transforming. "OK Jimmy, you really need us to attack him together?" She said to Jimmy.

Jimmy says, "Of course I do."

Beezy replies, "Well Jimmy, I understand that you might need help but you have to be out of your mind! We couldn't beat that guy let alone his new form!"

Jimmy spoke back, "Don't worry Beezy. I was told that the Liberty Ring has the ability to unlock the limits of a being and have powers unlike any other that fits them. All we have to do is drive Asmoe away long enough so I can give this power to you."

Beezy then says, "Really? Well that's good, because I can distract with this." He pulls out a cardboard box.

Heloise comments in a deadpan tone, "And yet another brilliant way to get you killed." Beezy replied with an annoyed stare.

"I'll be the one to drive him off." Beezy and Heloise turned their heads to see Jimmy looking back with a smile. "I know that he's out of your league as of now so I'll see how powerful he is."

Beezy spoke back, "But Jimmy, we're in this together!"

Jimmy replies, "We are. Don't worry; I just need one minute after Asmoe transforms and after that minute, we'll show what we really are about!"

Heloise says, "Let's do this soon as possible since we can't wait too long for action anymore. I'm sure no one would want that again, do we sir?" She aside glances at the screen looking annoyed.

The gang stopped to see the flower cocoon blossoming, then cracks, and black liquid starts to leak from it.

Heloise says, "Is that nectar?" Then she realizes what it was. "Wait a minute…now that's just nasty!" She said in a deadpan tone

SPLASH! The cocoon explodes with black liquid splashing like rain as it unveils the new, transformed Asmoe. Jimmy and Heloise tightened their stances while the rest were awed by his new look. Saffi and Cerbee growls while Beezy looks a little nervous.

Lucius utter with a feared look in his looks, "Oh man... What the heck is that?" Samy was also very scared from seeing the new form Asmoe has.

Asmoe now he has six seraph-like wings from his back that are sharpened at the tips with violet lines marked from the end. He now has fingers sharpened like claws, longer hair, and longer horns from his head. His natural armor grows sharper and now covers his abdomen, and rest of his arms and legs. His face is marked with purple eye shadow and his eyes are now golden with blackness around it instead of glowing yellow.

Heloise thinks to her head while looking mortified, 'His power... it feels so unknown.'

Asmoe grins evilly, "What you previously witnessed was the chrysalis of my enhanced form. Now, this is the ultimate form given by the Black Lotus and it's that of a deity along with this figure. This is the true Sacred Art of the Black Lotus; 'Almighty Metamorphosis: Galaxia Emperor'!"

Everyone else was alarmed to hear such a technique.

Asmoe then continues, "This ultimate form gives me the ability to manipulate space and darkness freely. Not to mention many surprises of what I can bring with this jewel. You missed your last chance in trying to defeat me and now, you'll regret it because this is the Black Lotus's power at its full bloom!"

Jimmy says, "We'll see about that." He gets into a battle stance.

Asmoe responds, "Fine, I'll show you." He charges his hand with black electricity. Then he shoots it as a small shot at Jimmy and his group.

Jimmy shouts, "WATCH OUT!" They all evade the shot that complete passes them and hits behind them.

KA-BOOM! The blast created a large explosion behind Jimmy and everyone else who were shocked by Asmoe's new display of power.

Lucius was even stunned, "Oh mercy!"

Jimmy glares at Asmoe's way of displaying his new powerful form. Asmoe notes this, "Are you scared of me now Jimmy? I now have the power that exceeds all that Lucius I wanted and I can change the land by force alone. Even with that ring and gear of yours, you don't stand a chance because I can use my Lotus at its true potential."

Jimmy shoots back, "I'm not scared Asmoe because I know I can beat you. I also won't allow you to get Heloise!"

Asmoe replies, "Heloise would rather be with the one who is above everyone else. If there's anyone who can only properly manage her and free to play with her, it would be me!"

Heloise growls at Asmoe and says to Jimmy, "Jimmy, get on with it. That guy fooled me, humiliated me, and kissed me like a doll! I can't forgive him!"

Jimmy replies, "Don't worry Heloise, you'll get your chance since I'm only to have a short fight against him. After that, I promise that you will be the one to help guide us." He touches her hand.

Heloise feel touched from how Jimmy is giving her this position to lead the fight, "Are you serious Jimmy? You want me to guide you and the others?"

Jimmy answers, "Of course. You're the smartest girl I know and I'm sure you can outsmart Asmoe. He wronged you and it's time to get back at him. Once I had done my part, we will fight him together with your mind. If there's anyone that might know what he is thinking and who can outsmart him, it's you. Just try to be who you are in order to defeat him, I trust you."

Heloise smiles when she was told that she can act like herself in order to defeat Asmoe since she was concerned with Jimmy earlier in the fight, "I understand. I'll wait."

Jimmy then says, "Good, now let's begin Asmoe!"

Jimmy dashes up towards Asmoe for a punch but then… Asmoe disappears in a flash before his eyes. He then appears right behind Jimmy, much to the latter's shock.

BAM! Asmoe smacks Jimmy which sends him crashing into the rocky grounds. BOOM!

Jimmy came back up from the ground and sidekicks Asmoe hard in the face, "Driving Thrust!" BAM!

Asmoe was thrown away by the Jimmy's powerful kick, "ARGH!"

Jimmy fires his energy attack at Asmoe in a gun position, "Aura Bullet!" The powered projectile hurls towards Asmoe and…

BOOM!

Beezy cheers, "He got him!"

Then, smoke clears out to reveal that he was unharmed by the attack which was vanquished by what appears to be a black hole protecting him!

Jimmy grunts, "He can create those now!"

Asmoe then smiles evilly, "My strength and speed aren't the only issues to worry about."

BAM! He knocks down Jimmy with powerful force from his hand which sends the latter crashing into some rocky hills. CRASH!

Asmoe manipulates darkness from his wings and energy with his hands, creating a black sphere which is gathering enough darkness to make it big but he reduces the size to have the darkness be concentrated in medium size. He launches the sphere into area and shouts, "Repel!"

BOOM! The entire rocky hill was blasted by a powerful 360-degree gravitational force a size of a quarter of Miseryville!

Lucius yells, "Oh no!"

Asmoe sees a body around the debris of the destroyed hills and he smirks, "Got him." He pulls the beaten body that seems to be Jimmy with his gravitational force and brings it to himself.

Asmoe says in a smug tone, "Guess you were way too carefree about this situation. Wait a minute…"

He looks closer to see that the body is… "It's a life-sized Jimmy doll!"

Asmoe grunts in frustration, "Guh! Third time in a row I've been tricked! Curse Heloise and her products!" He was then alarmed to sense Jimmy right behind him, who then grabbed his jaw and top head with both hands.

Jimmy calls, "Axel Stunner!" BOOM! His gloves explode with flare, causing Asmoe to suffer burns on his face. Jimmy then charges up is right glove…

POW! "Shining Upper!" Jimmy throws a powerful charged uppercut into Asmoe's jaw.

"GAH!" Asmoe was sent flying into a mountain and crashed. CRASH!

Jimmy took this time and immediately dashed to his friends at the Misery Inc. ruins. He sees his friends and yells, "All right guys, let's end this once and for all!"

He lights up his Liberty Ring, "Limit Liberation! UNLOCK!" Jimmy uses the Liberty Ring like a key right into a heart of Cerbee, Saffi, Beezy, and finally Heloise. The four glows with power and they all turn into something they have unlocked from deep within them.

We go into another flashback to the First Heinous Era…

Asmoe, who is now a teenager and wearing a blue uniform with black pants, was walking down the corrupted streets that were populated with some intimidating monsters and figures.

He was greeted by a small of group of girls who find him attractive. He waves back at them with a smile as they giggle.

Asmoe then sighs depressingly, "They don't really know what I am and what I'm doing. If they do, they wouldn't be around me for long. It's the type of job that endangers those who are close to me."

He continues walking down the streets but hears a scream, "WHOA!" He sees a girl who carries a book slipping on a wet rag right down the street he's in. She screams, "LOOK OUT!"

Asmoe decides to save her as he dashes towards her. He then sees the girl being launched into the air by an opened manhole lifted by a hairy monster living underneath. Asmoe jumps up and finally catches her and lands hard on his back in the road.

Asmoe grunts in pain, "Ohhh… Are you OK lady?" He asks the girl laying on him. When he fully opens his eyes, he was surprised from how the girl looks.

The girl was human with long black hair, light brown eyes, tan skin, and wears a sleeveless violet dress. She gave a smile at him but not just a smile according to Asmoe; but a smile that represents joy. He feels an aura from her and he blushes from the feeling he had. He describes that deep down it was pure.

The girl replies in cheerful tone, "I'm OK! Thanks!" She immediately springs off him much to Asmoe's bewilderment.

Asmoe was dumbfounded, "You're welcome. My name is Asmoe Dio Valentine. So, uh what's your name?"

The girl introduces to him, "Hi! I'm Sara and I'm not really from around here since I live outside Miseryville."

Asmoe replies, "I can see that since we are near the outskirts of it. So, what are you doing around here?"

Sara answers, "Well I'm just here to return this book to my neighbor, Raphael."

Asmoe says, "Raphael? Oh I know him since he works at a library but he's a collector of some books himself. Oh and by the way, your book's not with you."

She realizes she doesn't have it as she shrieks, "Oh no! Where is it?"

BONK! The book lands on Asmoe's head hard and bounces it off of him. Sara sees it, "Oh! There it is! Thanks again!" She grabs it with glee.

Asmoe gets up while holding his head due to the pain. He recovers and says to Sara, "Well, do you mind if I can escort you over to him? It's a bit dangerous around here even though we are near the outskirts of Miseryville."

Sara replies cheerfully, "Sure!" She grabs Asmoe's hand and ran quick while Asmoe was being pulled.

At a small building; Asmoe and Sara enter it and they see a man at the desks reading through the papers and books around him.

Sara greets, "Hey Raphael! I got that book you wanted."

The man named Raphael says, "Ah. Thanks Sara."

Raphael was an adult human with light brown hair and a small beard. He wears a red robe and a golden necklace. He says to her, "I needed this book for notes. I see that you already met my good friend Asmoe."

Sara replies, "Yep. He's quite girly looking for a guy."

Asmoe mutters, "Not my fault my looks were from my mother's side."

Sara waves byes to Asmoe and Raphael, "See you later guys, I'm going home!"

Asmoe says to Raphael, "So where does Sara lives in?"

Raphael replies, "Oh she lives in the forest."

Asmoe sighs in relief, "Thank goodness. If Lucius sees her, then he would have eaten her up by now."

Raphael smirks, "You like her, don't you?"

Asmoe blushes in shock, "What? Well, I'm just concern about her. She's not like any other girl I met her since her behavior and personality is so alien around here. I just don't want her to lose those aspects since I'm starting to be quite fond of her."

Raphael replies, "I understand. Sara's a pure girl and she's young like you."

Asmoe says, "Yeah. Raphael… I'm going to protect Sara from the dangers of this place. She's the type I want to stay happy and not have misery affect her severely. Ever since I was around her, I can tell that we might have a great time together." He has a smile on his face

Flashback ends.

Asmoe's hand came out of the rubble while groaning, "Man, I should have kept my guard up."

He then senses four energy levels rising incredibly fast, up to Jimmy's level! He growls, "NO! I was too late!"

Emilia was watching all this on her crystal ball and she had a smile on her face.

Jez says to her, "What's going on?"

Emilia replies, "Let's just say that Asmoe has no idea what he just got into."

Asmoe immediately flies to the ruined Misery Inc. building where Jimmy and the others are. He arrived but he notices that there are no sights of them.

He comments while he searches for them, "Where did they go?" He stops to sense something powerful coming in his way.

BAM! "AUGH!" Asmoe was hit in a back by a similar fast and was sent crashing into the ground.

He got up and grunts, "No… I was actually hurt by someone else. Don't tell me Two-Shoes gave that power… to" He looks up to see…

"…Cerbee!" Who is wearing a blue spike collar with blue pads to his legs!

Asmoe was shocked, "You have got to be kidding me… how creatures like him can get that much of a boost? And since when Cerbee is dressed like a daredevil?"

"You want to know why?" Asmoe looked back to see Jimmy behind him speaking. "The Liberty Ring gives power to those who is fully trusted by a user like me. I trust Cerbee since he is very loyal to me for treating him like a pal."

Asmoe sneers, "I see. So where are the others?"

Jimmy replies, "Oh they are hiding, waiting to strike you. But the only ones you should be concerned about right now are the ones who are already out."

Asmoe says, "You're bluffing if you think two of you are enough to keep me occupied!" He teleports instantly from Jimmy's view to above the destroyed Misery Inc. building.

Asmoe then prepares to unleash his Meteor Wing attack on the ruins. "Oh Heloise, come out and play!"

POW! He gets bashed in the face by Cerbee at high speed. "GAH!"

Cerbee then stands aside Jimmy who then says, "Don't count Cerbee down Asmoe! I chose him first because you would try to blow their cover with your powers but that can be stopped since Cerbee is now a lot faster than before! Now if you excuse me, Cerbee wants to try out his new tricks."

Asmoe growls, "You're using me as a test dummy…" Jimmy disappears in a flash. Asmoe shouts, "No you don't!" BAM! He gets hit by Cerbee in the head again.

Cerbee then ran in circles around Asmoe… then image clones of Cerbee running around and surrounding Asmoe. Then one sidesteps…

BAM! Asmoe is pelted rapidly by the rapid blows of speeding Cerbee images, an attack called the Cerbee Image Dance!

Asmoe notes, "The images felt like speed attacking me! I got to attack the real Cerbee." He then has an idea.

He creates a black orb in front of the real Cerbee but he jumps over it… which causes Asmoe to smirk as he shouts, "Pull!"

The black sphere caught Cerbee and tries to pull him its gravity. Cerbee tries to outrun it but he gets caught into its pull. He tries to run very fast and starting to overcome the pull but above him… POW!

"YIPE!" Asmoe deals a punch to Cerbee which sends the latter crashing through several walls. CRASH!

Asmoe remarks, "Okay, that should keep him down."

BOOM! Asmoe heard the shock from someone who Jimmy gave the power to. He looks behind and was shocked to see…

Saffi wearing an emerald green short tank top which bares her midriff, tight mini-skirt and fishnet stockings with golden aura coming out of her legs and fists! She looks very determined with a glare in her one eye and she growls, "Yogurt!"

Asmoe was awed, "Wow. Saffi looks fiery. If that outfit represents what I think is her technique, then I'm all open for it." He grins smugly.

Jimmy appears next to Saffi and says, "All right Saffi, I'll treat Cerbee while you show him what you can really do!" He then disappears in quick speed.

Saffi smirks before she dashes herself to Asmoe but he unleashes an energy wave from his hand, "Try and dodge this, Calamity Cutter!"

He fires his crescent wave at Saffi but she leaps over it. "Not bad…" Saffi then dashes from mid air and… POW!

Saffi punches Asmoe in the mouth, causing him to leak blood. But Asmoe tries to retaliate by using another attack with his energy filled somersault kick, "Somersault Slice!"

But Saffi backs away from it with her flexibility and spirals herself into and with comes down with her attack spinning like a drill, "Triangle Drill Kick!"

BAM! She collide her attack right into Asmoe's chest, pushing him down and giving him pain.

Asmoe grunts, "Why you little…" He sees Saffi going on the offensive and then he had an evil grin on him. Saffi throws her fist right at him, only for him to dodge it with his Sneak Step.

BAM! Asmoe slams Saffi into the ground, with her chest being held down by his hand. Asmoe smiles pleasingly, "Woo. I like your curvy figure Saffi. I think I should just incapacitate you before I decide what to do with you because you starting to tie up with Heloise in interest."

Saffi then retaliates by wrapping her legs around Asmoe's neck and locking them. Then Saffi performs a hurricanrana by swinging her body around with Asmoe spinning and then sent him rolling into the ground.

Asmoe then gets up to see Saffi jumping high in the air and diving down towards him. POW! "Diving Crush!" She shouts as she punches him down to the ground hard, causing him to cough out blood. "Gurgh!"

Saffi then bounces off of Asmoe and backflips out of the scene. Once Asmoe gets up, he grunts while his chest; "Man, I never thought this would result into this."

BOOM! He then senses another power shock from someone else and he looks back to see… Beezy with his new muscular physique and long eyebrows back! He is wearing armbands, long trunks with the word 'BEEZY' in lightning font on its waistline from both sides.

Beezy says, "Now I'm back to deal with you again but first, I wait because Saffi is not finished with her turn." He just stands there while waiting and smiling.

Asmoe realizes soon that Saffi is still around as he looks back to see her coming towards him and she's spinning. "Oh crap! He distracted me!"

BAM! "Crushing Fury!" Saffi shouts as she pounds Asmoe with a lot of rapid fists, causing him to weaken after blow and knocking him off his guard. Saffi then backs away with a fast dash.

Asmoe growls while holds his face, "Dang it, enough already!" He angrily throws a punch at Saffi but she jumps back in midair which causes him to miss.

Asmoe then smiles, "Gotcha!" He fires an energy blast at Saffi who was in the air. However to his surprise, Saffi dodges the blast in an impressive corkscrew flip in midair and starts to come down. He was awed, "Such technique…"

BOING~! "Saffi Peach!" Saffi hurled her butt right into Asmoe's face!

Asmoe's nose bleeds as it breaks when Saffi's butt collides and then bounces off his face. Asmoe staggers away as he thinks, 'You're kidding me… Don't know if I should feel humiliated or lucky…'

Then, he gets grabbed by Beezy from behind who had malicious intent saying, "Hey… Your nose is bleeding…"

Asmoe tries to get out of Beezy's hold but couldn't because of his power up. He then protests, "Hey! Saffi broke my nose with her big butt on purpose! Besides, you can see her underwear underneath that short skirt!"

Beezy interrupts coldly, "I heard enough you…" SLAM! "UNACCEPTABLE!" He slams Asmoe into the ground with a German Suplex.

"ARGH!" Asmoe yells in pain thanks to Beezy's new strength. He gets out of the Suplex, does a kip-up from the ground, and throws his right fist at Beezy. However, Beezy grabs his fist and Asmoe retaliates with his left but was caught also. He tries to push his arms but he's starting to feel pain because Beezy is stronger than usual thanks to Jimmy.

Beezy grins, "Nice try Asmoe. In case if you haven't noticed; I've happen to be a lot stronger now, maybe a bit more when I had that Power Pill since I have full control now You have to know one thing about my strength… I'm as strong as Jimmy's resolve." Beezy lets go of Asmoe's hands and he breathes on his right claw…

SLASH! "Stink Claw!" He slashes Asmoe right in the face with his green stink-covered claw.

"AAGH!" Asmoe covered his face in pain because it felt like strong acid burning his eyes and faces. BAM! He gets pounded in the back of the head by Beezy's fist. He grunted, "That son of a…"

Suddenly, he is grabbed by Beezy and then was lifted up as Beezy jumped high in the air from the battleground. Beezy roars when he has him up his shoulders and begins to slam Asmoe from the air to the ground. "BEEZY…"

SLAM! "BOMB!" Beezy slams him to the ground with his wrestling move, the Beezy Bomb, which is his variation of the falling powerbomb from the air.

Asmoe coughs out blood from the impact of the powerbomb. He gasps in pain, "You good-for nothing… huh?" He sees Beezy's back above his face and then realizes immediately what's going to happen as he whispers, "Oh no."

SPLAT! Beezy sits on his face hard while Asmoe is suffocating from Beezy's rear and is flailing his arms at desperation for air.

Beezy says to the audience with a goofy grin and giggle, "Hehehe. What? I'm getting even." He then feels something from below. "Huh?"

BOOM! "YAH!" Beezy was pushed out of Asmoe's repelling gravity and landed on his belly.

Asmoe gets up and he was very angry. He yells, "How dare you! How dare all of you try to humiliate me… especially you Beezy! You good-for-nothing who leeches off the dying Heinous family name and your own friends!"

Beezy replies, "Hey! Chill out bro. You don't have to be so critical about it. Sure I slack off, but at least I have friends."

Asmoe sneers, "Really? Beezy, you have to realize something… Not everyone is going to like you and your over-indulgence with everyone else. Someday, you understand why it will come to bite you in the back. That is, if you can survive."

Beezy replies boldly, "Well, then bring it on."

Asmoe teleports behind Beezy and says, "Alright then. Have it your way." POW! He punches Beezy in the back of his head. Then, he punches him again in the gut sending him launching into a destroyed building. CRASH!

Asmoe speaks, "You may have the strength to try to overcome mine, but you lack the speed to catch up."

Saffi appears behind Asmoe and throws a punch but he dodges it much to her shock. He sweep kicks Saffi and then sidekicks her in the stomach which sends her to the ground.

Asmoe says, "Saffi, you stay down so I can think of what to do with you." POW! He pounds her with a backfist right in the skull, sending her flying into the rubble. CRASH!

Asmoe then shouts, "Two-Shoes! I'm done with fooling around with your friends! Now come out and fight so Heloise can see you die!"

BANG! He senses an energy projectile coming behind him much to his surprise. "What the…?"

BOOM! "ARGH!" Asmoe was hit by an energy blast fired from someone. The smoke clears to show Asmoe having scratches from the impact. He wonders who shot it… but then he saw who shot it much to his shock…

"Heloise!" She was dressed in a sleeveless crimson red dress, a silky red scarf, blue crystal earrings, and red gloves. She has blasting guns in each hand and one was used judging from the smoke. She had a sly smile on her face.

Asmoe was awed by Heloise's new look, "Man, Heloise never looked so gorgeous."

Heloise replies with a smile, "Still can't keep your eyes off me huh? Well then, guess I have to show you why I have the intellect to harm you." She does a Sneak Step in lightning speed.

Asmoe senses Heloise behind him who fires rapid amounts of energy shots at him as she yells, "Eat fire!" He shields himself from the rapid fire due to lack of time to react but has a hard time resist her offense.

Heloise transforms her right blasting gun into a beam saber which lights up immediately. Asmoe notices it and says, "Interesting ability Heloise. Guess it has to do with the unlocked potential of your intelligence."

Heloise answers, "You'll find out soon." She says with a devious grin before she dashes towards him.

Asmoe immediately creates a black energy sword in his right hand and clashes with Heloise's repeated slashes. She tries to strike him rapidly in different spots but Asmoe blocks them for his defense. He then notices Heloise's charged gun at point-blank range much to his alarm.

BANG! Heloise fires her fully charged gun at him but Asmoe blocks the shot with his sword, only for it to be distinguished by the impact. All of this led him into a wide opening…

SLASH! Asmoe was slashed through his waist to shoulder, causing him to gush out blood much to his astonishment. He backs away far from her and he was unpleased from what just happened as he felt pain.

Heloise says in a playful tone, "Aw what's wrong, did I cut you a bit too hard?"

Asmoe growls while he regenerates his wounds, "Darn… I never expect this to happen at all. Talk about being unprepared for this unfair handicap."

Heloise smirks, "Oh Asmoe, you think you can fight all of us? It was Jimmy's intention to make this 5-on-1 so he can hurry up and defeat you."

Asmoe regains his composure and says, "I see. So Jimmy doesn't want this to be a fair fight at all. Such a pity, I was thinking of going 1-on-1 with you Heloise due to your power-up since I also consider you a worthy opponent. So that way, we can see if I can be on top of your cute small body lying down."

Heloise is annoyed, "Seriously, I'm getting sick of your suggestive remarks about me. In case if you want to know what my abilities; you noticed my increase in sharp senses and vision which explains why I was striking different spots in our saber only that, here's a taste of my other…" She raises her hand up and her glove glows.

Suddenly, metallic vines sprouted from the ground which immediately wraps around and ties up Asmoe's legs much to his annoyance. The vines strengthen and Asmoe fall face down on the ground much to his shock. He grunts, "What the…!"

Heloise gleefully explains, "Why it's those metal gadget balls which I planted in the ground right where you are standing on while you were dealing with the others. It's based on my hidden potential in intelligence, some of which are my abilities in controlling technology which the term is known as… technopathy."

Asmoe was incredulous to see that Heloise would gain such ability like that because of Jimmy's Liberty Ring. He says, "Seriously? Well it takes more than simple knots to bring me down."

Heloise responds, "You do have a point there." She pulls out a switch and presses the button. Asmoe notices it and heard something coming… "Huh?

SPLAT! "AARGH!" Asmoe was crushed… by a giant human foot!

Heloise giggles, "I always wanted that to happen."

Then, Asmoe pushes the giant foot off of him in an angry fashion growling; "That was not funny!"

Heloise replies in a mischievous tone with a smile, "Actually in this case, it really is."

Asmoe responds, "You guys are really trying to lose my cool. Well nice try, I won't be swayed by your playful tactics."

Heloise says, "So I would like to chat with you more about my powers and my appearance, but Jimmy really wants to end this fight soon."

Asmoe shouts, "Not if I have you!" He then senses something…

BAM! "GYAH!" He was bashed in the head by the Cerbee! "RAWR!"

He then notices Jimmy behind him to his surprise.

BAM! "Driving Thrust!" Jimmy sidekicks Asmoe right in the face which sends him flying into a wall. CRASH!

Asmoe gets up while struggling in pain only to see Jimmy, Beezy, Heloise, Saffi, and Cerbee next to each other as a group. He was disgruntled at the sight of them united together, "Damn…"

Jimmy says, "It's over Asmoe, you are outnumbered just like how I wanted it."

Asmoe responds, "Two-Shoes you fool… don't think you just won because I was unprepared for the rest of you. As a matter of fact, I was going easy on all of you so I can see what are your hidden potentials awakened by you. You should know that since you are still slightly empty-headed from lacking memory, all of you aren't exactly on the same page due to you Two-Shoes!"

Heloise shouts in bold fashion, "That's where you're wrong Asmoe!" Asmoe then has his attention on her. "Jimmy is not the one making the strategies here… I am and I've been doing so for the rest of the fight!"

Asmoe was surprised, "What?"

Heloise smiles, "Since Jimmy wanted to end this fight soon, he wanted to use my brain to fight you. Well, I accept since I wanted revenge for what you did to me."

Jimmy says, "Asmoe, like I said, I'm relying on my friend's unique attributes and boosting them to fight you so I decided to form this clique but not just as teammates but equals since we are all comrades.

Asmoe was incredulous, "Equals?"

Jimmy replies, 'Basically, we are all unique at what we do in our clique. Heloise's the brains for her smartness; Beezy's the muscle for his strong body; Saffi's the fist for her athleticism; Cerbee's the legs for his speed; and I'm the heart putting this group together! In other words, we stand united against you!"

Asmoe smirks, "I see… Well then, guess I have to up my game up by destroying your beliefs." He teleports from the ground and then appears above the active volcanoes.

Lucius notice this, "What is he doing?"

Samy replies, "I don't know sir, but I'm sure he has some innovated ways to attack."

Asmoe creates six black gravity spheres from each tip of his wings and send them into the volcanoes. They start to gather lava with pulling force and are being collected at fast speed until the spheres are fully surrounded in very big thick layers of lava. The lava-covered spheres rise up to the sky and they all combined into one gigantic lava sphere that is a size of a small moon.

Jimmy and the others were noticing what he was planning to do. Heloise then shouts, "Everyone! Get ready!"

Asmoe shouts. "Meteor Inferno!" He shouts as he fires a blast at the lava-covered sphere.

KA-BOOM! The sphere exploded and hundreds of molten rock debris rein all over Miseryville like meteorites.

Jimmy says, "Okay Heloise, think of a way to stop this attack from destroying Miseryville!"

Heloise analyses the attack and she calls out, 'Saffi! Cerbee! Let's combine all of our attacks!"

Heloise pulls out her two blasters, Saffi tightens her fists, and Cerbee crouches in preparing for the raining molten rock debris. Heloise shouts, "NOW!" All three jump off the ground and dash towards the meteorites.

Heloise fires multiple strong projectiles from her twin blasters, "Trigger Rain!"

Saffi spins herself and throws her fists at the debris in very fast speed, as if she's firing projectiles like a machine gun! "Crushing Fury!"

Cerbee spins himself and launches himself like a strong rocket at the raining lava. He roars which translates to his attack, Cerbee Spear! "RAWR!"

The three refers this combination attack with Heloise and Saffi calling it, "Triple Shot Cannon!" This combination attack counters Asmoe's Meteor Inferno by destroying every raining projectile due to Saffi's high-speed punches, Heloise's projectiles, and Cerbee's speed powerful to go through them!

Asmoe couldn't believe the teamwork Jimmy's friends have with each other, "Impossible…"

BAM! "GURGH!" He gets impacted very hard in the chest by Cerbee who was still part of the attack and he coughs out blood from the big blow! He was stunned hard enough to lose his flight and falls from the sky at the result.

Heloise notices that this is a good time to fully bring him down. "Okay, time for another attack."

Saffi raises her hand to signal that she has an idea. "Ooh! Ooh!"

Heloise rolls her eyes and sighs, "Yes Saffi, what is it?"

Saffi whispers her idea to Heloise who nods until she reacts with her eyes wide open in shock. Heloise says, "I can't believe I'm saying this but Saffi; that might be crazy enough to work. I'll tell Jimmy to prepare his attack while we do our stuff."

CRASH! Asmoes crashes into the ground from the attack he received due to Cerbee. He gets up slowly due to the pain he has and grunts, "No way this isn't happening… I'm getting bested by all 5 of them. No more! I'm going to get serious this time and I won't lose focus to anything!"

Asmoe hears Saffi and Heloise laughing so he turns around and he had a very shocked look on his face from what he just saw, "You gotta be kidding me!"

Saffi is lounging on a bed with her left hand on her left hip in a sexy pose while Heloise takes her gloves off and starts crawling to her while her butt sticks out in the air. She lays herself into Saffi and embrace with her eyes gazing into her out of affection. They both purred at each other in suggestive tone. "Purr~"

Jimmy's face turns red from what he just saw and his jaw dropped down on the floor, "Wow…" He realizes that this is his chance to prepare an attack on Asmoe so he runs off.

Beezy yells with panic, "Saffi! What are you doing! Any girl but Heloise!"

Cerbee… takes pictures of the scene with a camera.

Jez was shocked, "Woah… They're not bad for beginners."

Emilia whistles, "Nice idea to have him lose focus. The only things to worry about are the rating and the young viewers."

Asmoe couldn't believe it as he blushed from what he just saw, "Son of a… Out of all the time for this to happen, it's now! Damn, a moment so rare I can't stop it! Must not get distracted…"

Heloise speaks in an affectionate tone, "Oh Saffi, I never thought I feel this way about you but you look so sexy in that outfit of yours. Makes me a bit jealous of your curvy figure... I want to experiment with it." She has a seductive smile on her as she places her hands on Saffi's waist.

Saffi growls amorously as she has her hands deep inside Heloise's dress and on her back as she massages her. "Softy soft~"

Heloise moans out of pleasure from Saffi's massage. "Ohh… Nice..."

Asmoe was sweating from the pressure, "Come on! I should be fighting but this is too much for me to ignore! GAH! How humiliating…"

Lucius comments on this, "Who would have thought the biggest threat to Miseryville who has the ability to destroy the world would fall to something like that?"

Samy replies, "He's still young sir."

Asmoe struggles to look away, "Damn, curse the T rating! Must look away… They are just trying to lose my guard but that's not gonna work on me! I'm supposed to be the magnificent one with the power, looks, and charisma to be on top all the way! I'll just deal with you two later." He tries to walk away.

Heloise speaks to Saffi passionately, "Oh Saffi… comfort me with your body. Please…" This stops Asmoe as he looks back immediately.

Saffi smiles with joy, "OK..." They both snuggled each other as they giggle and then they roll around the bed while they hold each other.

When Saffi's on top of Heloise with her legs spread out between her, Heloise grins in delight; "Oh, trying to be dominant are you? Well look at that, I see your undies and they look cute."

Saffi smiles seductively as she's on her knees and slowly shakes her rear end. "Who cares."

Heloise cheers, "Woo! Shake that booty girlfriend! Rawr!" She playfully slaps her butt and Saffi purrs as she responds by dropping herself on Heloise much to both of their joy.

Heloise giggles with delight, "Oh Saffi haha! That tickles! Hey, you're touching me back there! Pulling my dress down huh? Well I got your top and not afraid to take it off!"

Asmoe then had enough as he nosebleeds, "Oh who am I kidding! The fight can wait! I'm going to join in on the fun!"

He arrives closer to the girls and only to meet… a gigantic rocket launcher popped out of the bed! Asmoe then says with a deadpan expression, "Curse my hormones."

Heloise says with a sly grin and a switch in her hand, "What are you looking at, pervert?" She triggers the switch.

BOOM! Asmoe was hit directly by a powerful rocket fired from the cannon. "AARRGGGH!"

Heloise gets up and says to Saffi, "Well, it wasn't so surprising that it worked I can't believe that I had fun doing that and yet, I can see why guys enjoy this. That was a great idea you had Saffi, maybe we should hang out more." She winks at her.

Saffi grins in reply, "Yeah."

Asmoe tries to get up but then… BAM! "Beezy Stomp!" Beezy stomps on Asmoe's chest with both feet and then jumps off of him.

"AGH!" Asmoe clings to his chest as he is in much pain and tries to get up. When he's finally on his two feet barely, he senses something behind him… it's Jimmy with a technique he already prepared!

Asmoe was shocked, "Oh crap… It was the entire plan to completely lose my guard for that."

Jimmy shouts, "Millenium Flare Drive!" He fires the gigantic fire pressurized wave at Asmoe that is even more powerful than the first one he used earlier, blasting him into the mountains.

Asmoe yells in pain as he is being burned by the attack's power, "YAAAARRRGHHH!"

KABOOM! The explosion engulfs and destroys major parts of the mountains.

Flashback to over 3000 years ago in a forest…

Asmoe knocks on a door and shouts, "Hey Sara, open up! It's Asmoe!"

Sara opens up and greets him, "Hey Asmoe! Come on in!" She lets him in.

Asmoe says, "Well Sara, there's something I have to tell you and it's pretty important."

Sara responds, "Okay, what is it?"

Asmoe tells her, "Sara, it's been about a year since we first met and became friends. So I ask you this, what do you think of me?"

Sara answers, "Well Asmoe, you are a nice guy although a bit girly looking but I can't blame you for that. What I like about you is that you are actually strong and determined. Why do you ask?"

Asmoe smiles, "That's nice to hear. Well, here's what I think of you and I want to listen every word I said…"

Sara nods, "Alright."

Asmoe clears his throat and explains, "Sara, you are unlike any girl I met in my life. You're so optimistic, cheerful, and pure hearted which is very rare here in Miseryville. I feel the urge of wanting to always be with you so that's why I want to ask you this. Well you go with me and leave Miseryville?"

Sara was surprised and she replies to him, "What are you saying? I don't know if I should want this but why? I'm fine around here and we shouldn't move out just because it's for my safety."

Asmoe replies, "That's because… I want a normal life. As much as I liked to be gifted with these great powers by my deceased family, it's too much for me to handle. That's why I'm going to fake my death and get out of here to get to Hart Island, where the Valentine family originated from. It's paradise there and that's why I want you to be there with me because you're the only one here other than Raphael I can trust."

Sara questions him, "I don't know Asmoe, that's too risky. I mean you are doing it just because you wanted a normal life but why would you want me to be with you?"

Asmoe confessions, "That's because I realized that… I'm in love you, ever since I first saw you."

Sara was surprised as she blushed, "Wow. You mean that?"

Asmoe replies, "I meant every word Sara. You are so beautiful, so good, and so pure that I'm worried on what if Lucius first saw you. I would feel depressed to think of it since I lost my family in a massacre and that's why I want to protect you so bad because I love you. Please Sara… we can start a new life together with just between us."

Sara hesitated as she thinks of what to say to Asmoe. She made up her mind, "Okay Asmoe, I'll go with you. To be honest, I always thought you were cute and you look like you went through a lot. I'll be at your side from now on." She holds his hand.

Asmoe has tears in his eyes, "I'm glad… Thank you Sara." He and Sara gazed into each other's eyes out of affection. Finally, they embraced and their lips connected for the first time.

Flashback ends.

Jimmy was breathing heavily from using a fully-powered Millennium Flare Drive. He says, "Oh right guys, let's get together on this now." His friends ran over to him.

Beezy asks, "So uh, what do we do now? Is he finished?"

Heloise says, "No he's not done yet. I can sense some life from there."

Beezy sighs, "Okay, we can have a breather then before we can attack."

Heloise senses something, "Wait a minute… I sense something rising. It's Asmoe's power, and it is rising darker than ever if that's even possible!" The rest were shocked so they get ready to attack.

Asmoe's hand bursts out of the rubble as we hear his voice roar out of psychotic rage which is definitely opposite of his calm demeanor, "**AAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!**"

BOOM! Asmoe's black aura bursts which destroy several yards of the ground he's standing on.

He shouts in anger, "HOW DARE ALL OF YOU! I won't be treated by a joke by all of you any longer! I'm SERIOUS! I'm the most powerful being alive and I want allow anyone to stand my way EVER and I mean _EVER_, AGAIN! **DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?**"

Heloise says, "So Asmoe, you finally showed your true colors."

Suddenly, Asmoe's rage turns into psychotic laughter as he laughs madly, "Muahahahaha… BWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lucius was even surprised, "What the heck?"

Asmoe realizes something which gives him a very murderous smile, "That's it. I just got it… I know how to defeat all of you at once. If you think that making me lose my cool means I'm not as dangerous, THINK AGAIN!" He dashes at lightning speed towards Jimmy and co.

Heloise shouts, "Everyone, defend yourselves!" She and rest of Jimmy's friends charge straight at him from 4 different directions.

Asmoe sees this and smirks. He shouts, "Repel!" He blows all for them away with his powerful gravity, sending them completely out of his path towards Jimmy.

Jimmy realizes what Asmoe plans to do, "He's only coming after me."

Asmoe teleports behind Jimmy much to the latter's surprise. BAM! He punches Jimmy in the stomach resulting him to cough out blood. BAM! Asmoe punches him in the head, sending him crashing through walls and then right into a destroyed building. CRASH!

Emilia fears this would happen, "Oh no. Asmoe figured out the weakness of the Liberty Ring's ability."

Jimmy was on the floor all battered up and his forehead was bleeding due to it being busted open by Asmoe. He tries to get up and heals himself but… Asmoe immediately appears and grabs Jimmy by the throat.

Jimmy tries to get out, "I can't move…"

Asmoe says, "It's a shame Jimmy, your eyes are like Sara's. However, you're in my way from making Heloise so that's why I'm taking you out right now but also another reason."

Jimmy grunts, "What's that?"

Asmoe explains, "You used your Liberty Ring to unlock your friends' potentials which makes you the heart of the group like you said. That means if you die, then they will be powerless."

Jimmy was shocked that he already figured it out.

Asmoe then says, "Now Jimmy Two-Shoes, let's wait for Heloise to come here so she can see your divine punishment!" He ends his speech with a menacing look and a bloodthirsty smile.

To be continued…

Asmoe's gone berserk! How will the final battle end? Don't miss the next chapter!


	15. The Rise Of the Awakened

Hi everyone! Ever since I released my last chapter, I finished this one sooner than expected. So here you go and I have to tell you that we are already close to an end of this fight. Check it out and review!

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Jimmy Who?

Chapter 15: The Rise of the Awakened

* * *

Previously, Jimmy and his friends managed to outmaneuver Asmoe but he makes a comeback at the cost of his own cool. Jimmy is now at peril in the hands of the enraged Asmoe.

But before we get back to the action, we flashback to the past in Misery Inc. after Asmoe left…

Lucius I was sitting in his chair behind his desk. He was met by a tall blue demon-like soldier who is dressed like a black ninja and looked highly ranked.

Lucius I talks to him, "If it isn't one of the Four Horseman of Miseryville. What do you want Maston?"

Maston replies, "Sir, I brought a special gift for you…" He pulls out a box and opens it…

Lucius I recognize it, "It's the Black Lotus of Hades! I've been trying to find that jewel for a long time! Maston, as one of four most elite fighters, tell me where you got it from!"

Maston replies, "Oh let's just say I had some help so give my credits to him." He shows the door which opens to reveal… Asmoe and Sara who have their hands cuffed accompanied by several soldiers! Asmoe was frustrated while Sara had fear in her eyes.

Lucius I says with a bit of surprise, "Asmoe… I thought you were dead."

Maston replies, "He faked his death sir. As a matter of fact, I was spying on him by the time he was visiting his girlfriend. He couldn't detect me thanks to my stealth aura."

Asmoe growls, "Ugh! So that explains it! You followed me to Hart Island so you can use me to get the jewel the founder of my family, Andre Valentine, guarded from the likes of you!"

Lucius I laughs, "That's what happens when you underestimate one of my most skilled fighters and I. I would have thank you for your cooperation, but you tried to weasel your way out of my empire. But that didn't work for you this time."

Asmoe glares, "You want to know why I had to leave. It's because I knew from the start that there would be a moment you would backstab me like you did to others, even to your own family. I already failed my duty as a Valentine to protect that jewel from the some like you. There's a reason why that jewel's forbidden since it's said to come from the darkness within the cosmos!"

Lucius I replies to him, "I see. Now then, I got what I need to display my empire's power. It's a shame Asmoe that as a captain of the Combat Division; you would have to be punished for your treachery along with that girl."

Sara was frightened from Lucius I's threat.

Asmoe shouts "Leave her out of this! Fine, you can have the jewel but please spare Sara. I'm the one who got her into this so I should be the one to take all the punishment you can give me."

Sara tries to stop Asmoe, "Asmoe! You mustn't!"

Asmoe whispers, "Quiet Sara. I'm doing this for you." He says to Lucius. "Okay then, it's a deal. You can have the jewel if you let Sara leave Miseryville and let me take full responsibility. Please, she doesn't deserve this!"

Lucius I thinks for a moment and says, "Fine. I'll have your head while she leaves Miseryville in exile."

Sara has her head down in depression. "Asmoe, I'm sorry."

Asmoe then replies, "Oh well, looks like this is the end. Oh and Lucius, I just saw that same look in your eyes again."

BAM! Asmoe kicks down a soldier next to him and then another soldier. Maston pulls out his sword and proceeds to slash Asmoe. However, Asmoe dodges and Maston slashes the cuffs off instead by accident!

Asmoe's free and he immediately blasts Maston into a wall with his mystic powers. Then, he uses his powers on Sara's cuffs to rust them into dust so she can be free. He then grabs the Black Lotus away from Lucius and runs off with Sara out of the room.

Lucius I was very unpleased from what he just saw as he growls. Asmoe yells off, "Like I would buy the fact that you leave her alone! Adieu Lucius Heinous!"

Lucius I was enraged, "Don't let them get away!" His soldiers go after the two.

Both of them walked out of the building and see the open gate. They were about to be free until… there were surrounded by squads of equipped forces led by Maston, much to their fears.

Asmoe grunts, "So close!"

Lucius I walks down to the area and confronts Asmoe, "Oh Asmoe, you think you're so clever trying to get away from me! In case you haven't noticed, no one escapes from me and same goes for you. Now then, you're time is up. Any last words before your demise…?"

Sara whimpers from the situation but Asmoe whispers into her telling her to run after he makes his cue.

Asmoe had his head down but has a grin as he looks up to him and says, "I couldn't think of any… Lucy."

Lucius I was then angry from his comment, "Why you… KILL HIM!" Maston and the rest of his forces charge straight towards him.

Sara screams, "ASMOE!"

BOOM! A blast appears in the middle of the clash between Lucius and Asmoe which blows away some including Maston… it was Raphael much to both of their shock.

Lucius I growls, "Raphael… what are you doing here?"

Raphael says, "I'm here to stop this. It's bad enough that you have to go after the Black Lotus, but to also endanger my dear friends. If you keep this up, misery will be the last thing you want to think about in the future."

Asmoe was surprised, "Raphael… You saved us."

Raphael replies "Don't think I don't know anything about your heritage. Just hurry up and leave… I know another safe place for you two."

Sara smiles, "Thanks Mister Raphael. We'll go now."

Asmoe thanks him, "Thanks old man. We owe you one. Sara, let's get out of here!" He and Sara held each other's hands before they ran off.

Maston appears in front of them and ambushes Asmoe by cutting him with his sword. SLASH!

"GAH!" Asmoe fell on the ground holding his right arm that was slashed.

Sara yells, "Asmoe!"

Maston shouts, "You're not getting away! My sword is filled with a deadly poison to rot your body so you won't recover! By the order of Lucius Heinous, DIE!" He advances towards with a prepared lunging strike.

Sara screams, "STOP IT!"

STAB!

Raphael heard the sound as he stops confronting Lucius who also stopped to listen. He looks over and utters in shock, "Oh no."

Raphael and everyone else around the opened main gate including the citizens from outside and Maston saw a horrific scene on what there as the blood drips from the sword as they all see…

Sara impaled through the back in front of Asmoe!

Lucius was shocked, "That girl risked herself for him!"

Asmoe couldn't believe what he just saw, "No… Sara…"

The sword was taken off from her chest as she falls in Asmoe's arms much to his fright. The Black Lotus is in pocket suddenly glows.

Asmoe feels heartbroken as he had tears in his eyes, "Sara… why? Why did you protect me? It's my fault that I got you involved."

Sara says to Asmoe in a dying tone with blood dripping from her mouth, "I'm sorry…I wanted to protect you like how you want to protect me… Asmoe… I love you…"

She closes her eyes just as her body laid motionless when Asmoe could no longer feel her pulse. The last action she made in her eternal rest… was a smile on her face.

"**SARA!**" Asmoe screams in heartbreaking sorrow so loud that the whole Miseryville can hear. He had tears flowing from his eyes heavily.

Raphael had tears from Sara's death but then he notices something glowing deep within Asmoe's pockets. "Asmoe, is that what I think it is?"

Lucius realizes that was the real jewel, "He had the real one this whole time!"

Asmoe pulls out the jewel and grips as it lets its power spread to him, "I see… I completely understand. I'm going to make a deal. Lucius, you have finally broken me and made me completely miserable. So in turn, I'LL GIVE YOU MISERY!" He shows off a psychotic smile.

Raphael shouts, "Asmoe! Don't do it!"

He yells as the Black Lotus gives him power and transforms him. "**UUUUOOOOOOOHHHHH!**"

Flashback ends.

Asmoe still holds Jimmy by the neck as he says, "It takes me back to the old days. Doesn't it? Why it's because you and Sara have the look in the eyes. I'm asking you this, stop looking at me like that… It bothers me." He has an ominous look in his eyes as he begins to choke Jimmy.

WHAM! "I SAID STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" Asmoe yells as he slams Jimmy down to the ground hard with a gravity-enhanced chokeslam. Jimmy coughs out blood from the impact.

Asmoe growls, "You're still doing it aren't you? I'll make you miserable!" He starts attacking Jimmy's arms blow after blow and then goes for his legs as he tries to crush the bones.

Jimmy screams in agony, "AAAHHH!"

Asmoe then shouts, "It's OVER!" He starts to drive his fist down.

BOOM! Asmoe punches Jimmy deep into the ground with to his gravity force, burying him into a crater.

Emilia sees this and says with worry, "Oh no…"

Asmoe then notices something, "Still alive aren't you? That's good. You're permanent despair has yet to come!" He starts to drive his hand right down to Jimmy's body.

BANG! A projectile hits Asmoe's hand out of the way, saving Jimmy in the process. He holds in pain and looks to see Heloise holding her gun out in a very threatening position.

Heloise growls in a very threatening tone "Get your hands off of him…"

Asmoe grins sinisterly, "Heloise, you arrived just in time."

Saffi appears behind him and tries to punch him but he dodges her and punches her in the back. Beezy then tries to hit Asmoe with a lariat but Asmoe backs away and kicks Beezy in the side of the head. He then sees Cerbee coming and jumps before Cerbee can hit him.

Asmoe lands far from them and says, "All of you are fools if you think that you can stop me especially since I'm now currently merciless. That's means no more Mr. gentle Asmoe."

Heloise then shouts, "That's what you think! Cerbee, Beezy, and Saffi! Surround him!"

The other three surrounds Asmoe with Cerbee and Saffi running around while Beezy faces him. Saffi and Cerbee then dashes from both directions to Asmoe while Beezy prepare for his attack

However, Asmoe unleashes a strange technique as he smiles sinisterly, "Black Ocean!"

Darkness envelops from Asmoe's body and it starts to spread all over the ground. Beezy, Saffi, and Cerbee are all caught in it and are stuck much to their disbelief.

Beezy exclaims, "What the!" Saffi also yells, "Yuck!" Even Cerbee tries to get out of it but to no avail.

Heloise was also shocked, "What did he just do?"

Asmoe explains, "This is my technique, Black Ocean. I spread my darkness all over the area I'm standing in like a swamp and whenever one steps in the darkness, they sink inside into my own dimension where I can manipulate everything there. Wither it be floating around or being crushed to pieces."

All of Jimmy's friends were shocked that Asmoe can now actually do something that powerful.

Heloise shouts, "Like I'll let you sink them in! Fire!" BANG! She fires a fully-charged blast at Asmoe.

Asmoe deflects the blast with a reflecting shield made from his right hand which sends it back to her. Heloise creates an energy shield in front of herself thanks to her technopathic powers.

Unfortunately, the blast was powerful enough to destroy the shield and blow Heloise out of the way. BOOM! "AAGH!"

Asmoe smirks, "I'll be with you Heloise after I deal with these three."

Beezy calls out to Cerbee and Saffi, "Cerbee! Saffi! Try to get out of it!"

Cerbee spins himself very fast until he rockets himself out of the Black Ocean technique. Asmoe responds, "I saw that coming a mile away."

Asmoe manipulates his darkness which surrounds Cerbee who was about to dive down. He shapes the darkness into a gravity orb which caught Cerbee who is unable to move due to being off-guarded by the gravity within the orb. Cerbee was shocked to disbelief when he realizes that he can't get out as the orb starts to glow.

Asmoe shouts, "Now play dead!" He closes his fingers in quick action.

BOOM! "YIPE!" Cerbee was engulfed by the explosion caused by Asmoe's energy which sends his smoking and unconscious body into the Black Ocean.

Beezy shouts, "CERBEE!"

Asmoe grins evilly, "That's one down…" He sees Saffi getting out of the Black Ocean technique and is advancing towards him.

Saffi yells as she's about to attack, "CRUSH!"

Asmoe replies in a dark tone, "I don't think so." He manipulates his darkness which results in… Saffi getting caught by two large black hands rose from the Black Ocean!

Saffi struggles to get out, "RAH! I can't move!"

Asmoe says, "Oh Saffi, you have an amazing figure. It's a shame you are standing in my way and that you are Beezy's girlfriend. Unfortunately, it's nothing personal." He grasps both of his hands tightly.

CRUNCH! Saffi is crushed by the large black hands which are squeezing her body. "AIIEE!" She coughs out blood due to her body getting crushed by colliding forces until she couldn't move anymore.

Asmoe ceases his attack and Saffi fell into the Black Ocean.

Beezy screams, "SAFFI!"

Saffi's leg was suddenly caught by a metal vine which was used by Heloise who pulled her out of the technique. She lands behind Heloise.

Beezy charges straight at Asmoe angrily, "You monster!"

Heloise yells out, "BEEZY! WAIT!"

STAB! Asmoe impales Beezy through the chest with his bare hand! Everyone including Lucius was shocked. "Son…"

Beezy coughs in pain with blood dripping from his mouth, "I'm not giving up." He gasps to see…

Six black dragons created from Asmoe's Wings which all surrounds Beezy who then says while being terrified, "This isn't funny anymore…"

Asmoe sneers, "Since when this fight was supposed to be funny? Now!" He takes his hand off of Beezy and commanded the dragons to bite him. Suddenly, they glow much to Beezy's surprise.

BOOM! Asmoe shouts, "Draco Destruction!" The dragons explode in a powerful blast, hurting Beezy in the process.

Beezy fall face down into the darkness, with blank white eyes and an opened bloodied mouth.

Heloise immediately uses her metal vines to pull Beezy out of the darkness and cause him to land besides her. She breathes after saving him, "Dang it, Asmoe is putting us back to square one…"

Suddenly, Heloise notices Asmoe right behind him much to her shock. "No… He planned this all along."

BAM! "AGH!" Heloise was slammed into the ground by Asmoe who has her body in his hand.

Asmoe chuckles evilly before he says to Heloise in a calm tone, "Hehehehe. How predictable from you Heloise of all people. I knew you would try to save them just to please Jimmy. Too bad this is your downfall since everyone else is too damaged to fight me. Even with your power-up, it won't be enough to defeat me since I'm more powerful than all of you. My Galaxia Emperor form gives me the ability to evolve and get stronger every time all of you hurt me. That is why I was able to counter your tricks."

Heloise growls, "I'm not done yet!"

Asmoe replies coldly, "I'm afraid you are."

He crushes her body with strong gravity which is causing her to scream loud in pain. "AAAAHHH!" She starts coughing from what she suffered.

Asmoe then continues speaking to her as his anger rises, "This is what you want Heloise? To be beaten down like Jimmy and your so-called friends? Choosing to side with them rather than earn power from me and take over the universe with me? You rather choose to still go after that boy you love who won't even love you back than choosing to be with me for your sake? **DO YOU REALIZE WHAT MISTAKE YOU ARE MAKING RIGHT NOW?**"

Heloise coughs as blood drips from her mouth.

Asmoe then yells at her, "That boy is a reason why you are weak! He's the reason why you are truly miserable and why you can't defeat me! The more you are around that boy, the more human you are and the darkness in you which made you strong fades away! He is nothing more than a hindrance to you! It's disgraceful! Join me Heloise! I'll make you the most powerful and the most beautiful being alive!"

"That's enough already!" Asmoe turns around to see someone who just said that…

It was Lucius who has Heloise's gun in his hand. "You've been hurting my son and tormenting my fellow worker for too long. So I demand you stop this at once!"

Asmoe replies as he let go Heloise, "Or what? Fight me? Sure, I was going to break my deal with you anyway."

Lucius growls, "Anyway to stop you, even if I won't hold back."

Asmoe smiles, "Good. So that way, we can see why you are a legitimate ruler of Miseryville like your fathers due to your true hidden talents. Unfortunately, it won't be enough because not even the First had stopped me and neither will you. Especially when the First would cast you off by the time he's unfrozen since he has been waiting."

Lucius then says, "What are you talking about? You know something that I don't about the First?"

Asmoe replies, "Oh you know, about how the First let himself be frozen in the first place. You see, the First was the reason why Sara died and that resulted in me going berserk as well as destroying Miseryvlle and his empire. After I was defeated by my old friend Raphael who tried to seal me but failed to complete it, the damage that was done to them by me would took a very long time to recover and the First would use my remains for his reasons to stay in power but that didn't work out well. So, he allows his son the Second to take over the wreckage Miseryville had become and look at it now. It became nothing the First had envisioned and he would backstab his entire family just like he did to me in order to rule Miseryville again."

Lucius glares at him, "I see… so the First was that bad after all. That's good since everyone after him won't bother thawing him out anyway. So then, I'm ready to take you on now."

Asmoe smiles evilly, "Well done Lucius VII, so here's from free advice: Misery isn't a tool that benefits both. In some ways, misery makes people like me become a more deadly threat. I'm telling you this because even if I wasn't around, there would still be someone else who would go from nobody to a nightmare."

Lucius replies in a serious tone, "I'll be aware of that."

Asmoe responds, "Good. Well since you have finally stood up like a man, you can now die like a man." He then tries to strike him. However…

Jimmy, who just got up all bloodied and battered, stops Asmoe completely by grabbing his arm much to the latter's frustration.

Jimmy says while panting heavily, "Asmoe… Your fight is against me… Not Lucius… As long as my heart still beats, I won't let you hurt anyone…"

BAM! BAM! "Two-Shoe Kick!" Jimmy kicks Asmoe in the face twice in a jumping roundhouse/heel kick combo, knocking him out of the way.

Heloise watches in awe from Jimmy's determination whispering, "Jimmy…"

Samy arrives to his boss, "Sir, are you OK?"

Lucius was surprised, 'I'm fine. Two-Shoes just won't give up…"

BAM! Asmoe retaliates by punching Jimmy in the head, screaming angrily, "WHY WON'T YOU STAY DOWN AND DIE?"

Jimmy was sent bouncing far from Heloise and others as Asmoe dashes towards him.

Asmoe rants outrageously as he gives Jimmy a brutal beatdown, "You are the source of why Heloise needs me and why you are nothing more than misery for her! You think you know all about love when all you do is keep breaking her heart again and again! You are the one who made her WEAK!" POW! "PATHETIC!" BAM! "WORTHLESS!" BAM! "A TOTAL DISGRACE!"

WHAM! Jimmy was slammed into the floor by Asmoe's powerful punches.

Jimmy lies on the ground all bloodied and broken down while unable to move.

Asmoe looks down on him with a cold glare, "You remind me of Sara too much. Now, I won't allow history to repeat again!"

Suddenly, Asmoe witness Heloise appearing in front of him in midair with a death glare. "What the…?"

POW! Heloise punches Asmoe in the face, knocking him down to his knees.

Asmoe couldn't what just happened, "Impossible. I didn't see that coming!"

Heloise then responds quietly, "Asmoe, are you finished?"

Asmoe growls at Heloise's surprisingly calm comment. "Heloise, you…"

Heloises says to him with anger in her tone, "I'm tired of you trying to conflict my interests and choosing my sides since I already understand everything you said. Now, I got something to say to you so listen well!" She was given back her blaster by Lucius.

Asmoe sneers at her comment.

Heloise speaks, "Ever since I felt your blood and venom, I admit that we are similar but there are some differences between us… You know, I understand that I can relate to how Sara was important to you and that I'm sure I would have acted the same if I lost Jimmy. I would be sympathetic to you but there's one problem… you try to take what is making me happy away from ME!" She glares at him.

Asmoe was shaken from what Heloise just said.

Heloise's angry tone rises as she still speaks, "It's because if you couldn't be happy, then I should not be! I was able to do whatever I want whether it's to inflict pain in Miseryville or being with Jimmy who keeps me company. I do all of that for fun and to make me happy. But you… you are causing all this because you have nothing inside you!"

Asmoe was not pleased from what she said.

Heloise says, "It's because you lost your family, your life, and Sara! You were so heartbroken to the point that the jewel manipulated you to be contracted for power! Then you tell me to get rid of Jimmy just so I can be with you! I know why… it's because even with immortality, you are scared of being lonely for life!"

Asmoe was shocked from what Heloise said, "What?"

Heloise continues, "You want me because I can keep you company and we can share the hatred but that's not going to happen moron! It's because I don't see you as an avenger being ascended as a god, I see you as the most miserable trainwreck I ever met! You have the power to destroy everything and yet you are only trying to go after someone who doesn't even want to do with you because you are so empty! That is not fun and it's why I'll NEVER join you since you're the one who's truly weak!"

Asmoe had enough as he charges straight at her as he roars angrily, "WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOU TRAMP!"

He tries to punch but Heloise dodges it and trips Asmoe with a sweep kick. POW! She punches him with an uppercut right in the jaw which lets him back down.

Asmoe couldn't believe it how Heloise is suddenly gaining the upper hand, "Impossible… how is she fighting?"

Heloise explains, "Before I decided to fight you with my power-up; I studied Cerbee's movement and how he able to use his speed well, then Saffi's technique and her athleticism in reversing your attacks in creative ways, and finally Beezy's strength. What's does that have to do with anything? Well, it's part of my hidden abilities in intelligence."

Lucius and Samy were impressed.

Heloise continues explaining, "My current outfit acts as a power suit so I can adapt my records of my friends' abilities right into it and at least emulate them. It's due to my potentials in technopathy and the level of my mind."

Asmoe was shocked as he realizes in his earlier fight, "So that explains why you were able to keep with me!"

Heloise smirks deviously, "Precisely. You know Asmoe, you were right about me getting soft. That's because I don't need to show how threatening I really am since everyone else knows it. Well since Jimmy doesn't have to see this, here's a very rare opportunity of me showing you how ruthless and cerebral I really am!" She does a bloodthirsty smile.

Asmoe also gives out a diabolical smile, "Good. Let's see what a monster you really are!"

Heloise then disappears in lightning speed.

Asmoe tries to sense where she is and then… his left arm is suddenly caught in an armbar by Heloise. Asmoe snarls at her, "What? Let go!"

Heloise says ominously, "Sure thing." She pulls out her beam saber and…. SLASH! She cuts his arm off in one slash!

Asmoe screams in pain as the blood gushes from his left, "ARRGGHHH!"

Heloise wasn't done yet as she dashes to Asmoe and slashes his body at fast speed. SLASH! She slashes his waist! SLASH! She slashes his back! SLASH! She slashes two of his left wings! SLASH! Then his two right wings.

Asmoe roars, "WHY YOU…" Heloise shoves a metal orb in his mouth and fires her blaster in a large shot at it.

BOOM! The orb explodes in Asmoe's face as he screams, "AGGGGHHH!" His face was blackened and bloodied due to the explosion. He starts to choke out blood from his mouth.

Lucius was surprised at Heloise's violent beatdown on Asmoe, "I don't know what's scarier. Me having to stand up against Asmoe or see Heloise tearing him apart…"

Asmoe was breathing heavily as he regenerates from the damage he took by her. He thinks in his head, 'Dang… It's no wonder I want Heloise and that's because of her violent methods. She would have been a great successor and yet she decides to go all out on me. Man, it's a pain.'

BAM! Heloise headbutts Asmoe right in the forehead! She then charges her right glove and pounds into his chest, slamming him into the ground with an electrical attack. "Shock Geyser!"

Asmoe coughs out blood from the impact of Heloise's attack. "GURGH!"

Heloise backs off and is in a crouching stance as she waits for Asmoe to get up.

Jimmy opens his eyes to see Heloise standing up against Asmoe and was admired by her will to battle for him and the others. "Heloise…"

Asmoe then gets back up with rage, "DON'T GET COCKY!"

BOOM! He blows Heloise away with his repelling gravity and sends her crashing into a building. CRASH!

Lucius yells, "Heloise!"

Asmoe then says to Heloise lying down, "Now then, I can finally discipline you."

Heloise realizes she's a sitting duck, "Dang it!"

BAM! Much to his shock, his left upper wing was destroyed… by Cerbee bashing through it! "WHAT?"

Cerbee roars as he unleashes his ultimate attack, the Cerbee Hurricane Drill! "ROARR!"

BAM! Cerbee strikes through all rest of the wings and finally… BAM! He strikes Asmoe in the chest!

Asmoe coughs an amount of blood as he falls into the ground. "What in the world just happened and where did he come from?" He then sees someone near him on the ground, "Saffi!"

Saffi then turns her skin red as steam comes out of her fists and then charges towards Asmoe. Saffi shouts as she does her ultimate attack, "Saffi Jet Crusher!"

BAM! "ORAORAORAORAORA!" She unleashes very rapid furies of fists at Asmoe, damaging his body. POW! Saffi uppercuts him into the air and then flies up… "CRUSH!" BAM! She gives him a meteor punch into the skull, sending him crashing into the ground. CRASH!

After the smoke clears from the rubble, Asmoe gets up all hurt and bloodied; "I can't let this happen, I won't lose…" He is then grabbed by Beezy from behind much to his shock, "NO!"

Beezy shouts, "TAKE THIS! One!" SLAM! He slams him with a German Suplex. "Two!" SLAM! Beezy slams him with another German Suplex! "Three!" SLAM! He slams with a third German Suplex.

Beezy shouts as he sends himself and Asmoe in the air, "Asmoe! We are not going to let you win! THIS ONE'S FOR JIMMY!"

He wraps his legs around Asmoe's left foot, his left arm wraps around Asmoe's own left arm and neck, his right hand grabs Asmoe's right arm, and he finally stretches them all with his full strength. He shouts, "Ultimate Attack: True Carnival Spark!"

Asmoe was in heavy pain as blood drips from his mouth. Beezy was not done as he lets go and grabs Asmoe's legs with his body on the back and his feet deep in Asmoe's arm, making a belly-to-back inverted mat slam as he begins to slam Asmoe down from the air. Beezy shouts, "NOW END!"

WHAM! Beezy slams Asmoe's face, body, and knees into the ground hard! Asmoe gushes out blood as he suffered blows in his body and back. Beezy rolls out of the way and pants heavily, "That should keep him down."

Jimmy sees this and monologues, 'These guys… they won't give up because of me. They are fighting because of me. They are united… because of me….' Suddenly, his eyes widen as he utters, "What's happening…"

In Jimmy's vision, he witnesses flashbacks of his days in Miseryville, hanging out with Beezy, his times with Heloise, playing fetch with Cerbee, his first encounter with Saffi, his foolishness around Lucius, being his old jolly self with his two friends, and then… him comforting Heloise.

After seeing all of that, Jimmy gives off a soft, small smile as he says, "I finally get it now… Just like what they try to tell me about who I was… These guys, they are my true friends…"

Heloise catches up due to them and says, "Guys! You all had done a lot despite your conditions." He then sees Asmoe moving. "Uh oh..."

Asmoe then tries to get back up much to Beezy and everyone else's frustration, "That was all of our strongest attacks!"

Asmoe is coughing and breathing hard as he regenerates his wings and body. He then roars angrily, "You foolish morons! That boy got you all, having you try to commit suicide just so you can help him reach his goal in defeating me! Well, NO MORE!"

He fires a gravity orb and hurls to right behind the group. He then shouts, "Black Hole Storm!"

The gravity orb then transforms into a black hole that tries to suck in the four much to their horror. Cerbee and Saffi tries to run to avoid out while uses his strength to hold on the ground so he pulled in. Beezy shouts to the two, "Saffi! Cerbee! Grab me!"

Saffi latches onto Beezy and Cerbee holds him by biting his tail. CHOMP! Beezy yells, "OW! Watch it!"

Heloise then sees Asmoe planning to kill Jimmy, "Jimmy!" He pulls out a metal string from her hair which went from a ponytail to having it go all down to tie up a sturdy pole and gives it to Beezy to hold on, "Here you go Beezy! We can't let Asmoe kill Jimmy!" She pulls herself with it to get to Asmoe.

Asmoe makes it to Jimmy and yells as he creates his black sword, 'Now Jimmy! It's time for Heloise to witness your end!" He starts to strike his sword right into him.

Heloise screams, "JIMMY!"

Beezy yells, "NO!"

In an instant moment… Asmoe's sword was stopped by two hands. Asmoe is in pure shock as he couldn't believe what happened.

Heloise sees this and was awed that it was Jimmy that stopped Asmoe from killing him.

Asmoe was in pure disbelief as he utters, "No way…"

Jimmy speaks in a soft tone with his head down, "I finally understand everything Asmoe… I finally realize who I really am… I am…"

Asmoe was shocked to see… Jimmy wearing the Power Squid on his head! "Power Squid!"

SQUIRT! He fires ink right into Asmoe's eyes! Asmoe screams as he covers his eyes in pain, "GYAH!"

BAM! Jimmy sidekicks Asmoe in the face, crashing him into a wall! Jimmy smiles joyfully as he takes his Power Squid off, "Or just plain Jimmy Two-Shoes!"

As the result, the Black Hole Storm technique perishes due to Asmoe getting hurt and the others sigh as they are safe.

Heloise hugs him happily, "Jimmy! You saved us and your memories are back!"

Beezy was also happy as he says, "Man, it's about time!"

Saffi and Cerbee were also now that Jimmy has finally remembered who he is.

Lucius sighs in relief, "Finally!"

Jimmy says to them, "Hey everyone!" He sees their wounds. "Solar Shine!" He heals all of them with his Liberty Ring and he finishes healing all of their wounds. "There. Good as new!"

Beezy feels healthy now, "Ah. Thanks Jimmy! Now what are we going to do now?"

Jimmy replies, "It is simple Beezy. We're going to end this fight quickly once and for all."

Asmoe gets up and says, "How are you going to that Jimmy? Even if you return to your naïve self again, it won't change the fact that I'm stronger than all of you and that I'll never be killed. Just how the heck will you win when you are just that simple boy again?"

Jimmy replies in a sincere tone, "You're right Asmoe, I'm just a boy. Ever since I lost my memories, I thought I would never remember again. However, I had my friends who still helped me and never give up on me, even when I was forced to fight them. Why would they keep fighting to save me? It is simple Asmoe… guess I'm just that important to them since I make them happy. Thanks to my friends, I was finally able to be myself again. Not to mention the ones who gave me these tools to defeat you, even the spirit who guided me to stop you." He raises his fist as his ring lights up.

Emilia notices this and says with concern, "Jimmy's going to do it."

Jimmy then says with determination, "So Asmoe, even a guy like me knows that it's time to get serious in this fight. That is why for the sake of my friends and everyone who believes in me in having this, I'm going to end this quickly as possible. Especially if I put my life on the line when I now! UNLOCK!" He hits his Liberty Ring right into his heart, transforming him as he glows golden aura.

Emilia and Jez were shocked as the former says, "Jimmy decides to use the ring to boost himself even if it risks his life!"

Asmoe was also surprised, "No way… How could he receive that much power…?"

Jimmy is in a new appearance with long full blonde hair reaching down his back, his jacket's color turn black with red flames, and the rest of his clothes stayed the same while bursting golden aura with lightning bolts.

Lucius was awed, "Now he looks like he came out of an anime!"

Jimmy then smiles, "Asmoe, meet Ultra Jimmy! I can't be in this form very long since takes the energy out of me. So I'm going to defeat you right now."

Asmoe then shouts, "Then let's see if you can! Draco Destruction!" He fires black dragon heads from his wings at Jimmy.

Jimmy then shouts as he fires, "Aura Bullet!" He fires the technique which has grown more powerful as it hits the dragons, destroying all six at once! BOOM!

Asmoe couldn't believe it as he was absolutely shocked, "He just… beat my technique in one shot."

Jimmy then says, "Is that all you got?"

Even Jimmy's friends couldn't believe it as Beezy says, "Wow…"

Asmoe shouts "Don't get cocky!" He traps Jimmy in a gravitational hold. "Now die!" He uses his power to crush Jimmy with forces of gravity. Unfortunately for Asmoe…

BOOM! Jimmy gets out of it easily with his own power. Asmoe had horror in his eyes as he saw Jimmy defeats his technique easily.

Asmoe then tries to punch Jimmy as he roars, "You can't be more powerful than me! YOU JUST CANNOT!"

Asmoe's fist was grabbed by Jimmy who blocked it easily much to his disbelief. Jimmy then says with a smile, "Unfortunately, guess I am now."

POW! "Shining Upper!" Jimmy uppercuts Asmoe right in the jaw, sending him into the air.

Asmoe couldn't move from the blow he received from Jimmy, "Can't move…" He then sees Jimmy behind him much to his surprise.

BAM! Jimmy kicks Asmoe in the face, sending him crashing into the ground. CRASH!

Asmoe tries to get up from the blows he received from Jimmy as the latter lands on the ground softly.

He was in disbelief from how Jimmy has gotten stronger and his anger rises from seeing Jimmy himself. "Why? Why is he able to fight me? I see… I now understand… how Jimmy got those items… One of the only people from the past who knew a lot about Arc Gear and the Liberty Ring… You're the one who planned this all along after my last defeat from you… Raphael!"

Jimmy then says, "Asmoe, it's time I end this now. With the true Millennium Flare Drive…" He readies his attack as he goes into a stance.

Emilia was surprised, "Jimmy's going to use it already! It's all or nothing now."

Asmoe then roars, "You brat… DON'T GET CARRIED AWAY! **UUUUOOOOOHHH**!" Darkness begins to pour out of Asmoe's body which turns into a gigantic black sphere around him.

Jimmy's expression still hasn't changed while his friends were wondering what he's planning to do.

Asmoe then shouts, "Ultimate Black Lotus Technique: Void The End!" The dark matter from the sphere spreads into the ground, devouring everything it touches while the black sphere expands in size as it pulls like a black hole.

Lucius was horrified, "He's planning to take all of us with him!"

Beezy says with worry, "Uh Jimmy, you might want to hurry up!"

Asmoe chuckles evilly, "Heheheheh! Jimmy, even if you are more powerful than me; not even you can defeat my attack with your strongest attack without dying. Even if you hit me, you'll be sucked into your death once you cross the event horizon since your attack will also risk your life! My gravity has 500 times the force and not even you can get out alive! YOU ALREADY LOST! **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**!" He laughs madly at Jimmy's effort.

Jimmy hesitates for a moment and sighs, "He's right. As much as I'm optimistic, I'm not even sure if I can get out of this alive since my Ultra form is already hurting me. There has to be a way to strike him in the inside."

He then hears Heloise's voice, "Actually Jimmy, there is…" Jimmy looks back to see that she prepared a large beam cannon she made out of her super abilities.

Heloise says, "Thanks to the scrap metal from the Despair King robot; I was able to make my ultimate weapon, the Maximum Destroyer Cannon, quickly as possible. Beezy! Saffi! Cerbee! I need you three to help me power it enough to destroy his technique!"

Beezy replies, "Okay then. Let's hope it works…" He and the other two comes over as they place their hand/paw to power up the cannon by transferring what's left of their energy to do so.

Asmoe then smirks at her, "What are you planning Heloise? Even a girl of your intelligence should know it's not enough to defeat my technique with a simple beam. You can't touch me from the outside with being crushed by my force!"

Heloise ponders casually and says calmly, "Well, you do got a point. So that's why I'm going to the hurt you from the inside."

Asmoe was dumbfounded, "Huh?

Heloise says, "Remember the moment I put a metal ball in your mouth and blast your face? Well, it's actually a carrier from my new invention I made thanks to my brain and technopathy: Itsy-Bitsy Spider Bombs." This shocks Asmoe a lot.

Heloise continues, "Each of these little robots may be small but they pack an explosive as strong as a grenade. Judging from how much you swallowed, I say there are about ten inside you." She gives off an evil smile while showing the switch to Asmoe who had horror in his eyes.

Beezy was even surprised, "Wow, as if Heloise wasn't scary enough."

Heloise replies coyly, "Aw, thank you Beezy!"

Asmoe was frustrated at her as he growls, "Heloise… you!"

Heloise then concludes her speech, "Before I blast you and then Jimmy defeats you, let me say one more reason of why I didn't want to join you. It's because if I was like you, I would feel a lot empty on the inside. Trust me; it's not fun that way. Well Asmoe I have to say, goodbye~!" She says in a playful tone as she detonates the switch.

Asmoe yells angrily, "HELOISE! YOU TRAMP!"

BOOM! "AAGGHH!" He screams in pain when his chest explodes leaving a hole in him and blood gushes out of his body and mouth. His Final Void technique then starts to weaken as the forces shakes from Asmoe's loss of focus due to his damage.

Heloise shouts, "NOW! Maximum Destroyer Cannon! FIRE!"

She, Beezy, Saffi, and Cerbee do their battle cry as the cannon fires a large blue beam at the black hole. The black hole absorbs the blast but then… it starts to wave as the black hole turned unstable due to the combination of the beam's power and Asmoe's control of the technique.

Asmoe was in complete disbelief as he yells, "NO! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! I SHOULDN'T LOSE TO ALL OF YOU!"

BOOM! His Void The End technique was destroyed as Asmoe was wide open.

Heloise yells, "Jimmy! DO IT NOW!"

Jimmy then shouts, "All right! This one is for my friends! Arc Gear Shining Sun Model: Maximum Power!" He then turns golden as aura envelops him.

Emilia sees this and realizes what Jimmy is planning to do, "In order to take down Asmoe, Jimmy decides to become the projectile! Amazing!"

Jimmy then charges at Asmoe, "Asmoe! It's now or never! Here's my ultimate attack to defeat you!" Jimmy then becomes enveloped in fire as he goes through the opening, allowing him to get to Asmoe.

Asmoe yells, "NO!"

Jimmy shouts, "Overdrive… Revolution… **CROSS**!" He chops both of his hands onto Asmoe's chest like an X.

BOOM! Asmoe was hit with a massive blast of fire into the air!

He screams in pain as he was pelted by a fiery attack, "NOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I'M THE ULTIMATE FORM OF DESTRUCTION! I'M A GOD! **AAARRRRGGGHHHHH**!" His wings start to perish and his body begins to break apart from the power of Jimmy's most powerful attack.

KABOOM! The attack causes an explosion that was the size of three quarters of Miseryville in the air, powerful to tear up the ground underneath.

In space where we see a view of the planet where Miseryville resides in, we see a light shining from the location where Jimmy unleashed his attack which then fades away.

To be continued…

Is it finally over? Don't miss the next chapter for the conclusion of the battle!


	16. The Fall Of the Blackened

Hi everyone! I'm here with a brand new chapter! So, check it out to see the conclusion of this epic final battle!

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Jimmy Who?

Chapter 16: The Fall of the Blackened

* * *

Previously; Jimmy unleashed his most powerful and risky attack, Overdrive Revolution Cross, in order to defeat Asmoe once and for all. The explosion caused by the attack begins to fade away and become smoke.

Miseryvillians sees the explosion and were awed to see that the dark clouds fade away with the suns shining in the sky again. One old lady known as Ms. Cheesebreath says, "What just happened?"

Peep appears and says, "Is it over?"

Molotov appears besides her looking injured and says, "It's all over. They did it. They won."

Tori, Molotov's son, who was safe along with his sister Bloom say, "Jimmy and the others did it! We are saved!"

Miseryvillians start to celebrate as Asmoe's reign of terror on Miseryville is finally over.

We see Jimmy in a firing stance while panting heavily from the attack he just used. He changes back from his Ultra form to normal since he is now completely exhausted.

Asmoe's burning body falls out of the smoke cloud due to being severely damaged from Jimmy's attack and crashes into the ground. He lies down on the ground fainted with black white eyes opened and burned with an X in his chest. He also lost his wings, horns, and some of his armor since he is powered down back to his base form.

Jimmy says while catching breath, "Man… That was too close… I could have died…"

He hears Beezy's voice shouting, "Jimmy!"

Jimmy was hugged by Beezy and the rest of his friends out of joy. Beezy was happy, "You did it! You finally defeated him!"

Jimmy replies sincerely, "No Beezy… WE did it. I needed all of you guys to help me fight him since I couldn't beat him alone and that's why I trusted all of you from my heart even when I didn't remember you. If it weren't for all of you, I might not be able to come back out alive. Especially you Heloise… excellent plan back there."

Heloise giggles, "Thanks Jimmy. I would have not invented my bombs right away if I didn't have those abilities you gave me."

Jimmy smiles cheerfully, "I guess so."

Beezy laughs wholeheartedly, "Ha ha! I guess we are now even huh? You saved all of us and we helped you."

Saffi nods, "Yep."

Cerbee also nods, "Arf!"

Jimmy giggles, "Hehe. Yep, pretty much. But let's not forget Lucy, he's the one who helped Heloise give me the items I need."

Lucius sees over Asmoe's body and chuckles "Don't mention it Two-Shoes. I just only brought what was needed to help you. Well, guess that girly boy wasn't so tough after having to lose to some people like Two-Shoes and his friends. Hahahaha!"

Suddenly, Asmoe's hand twitches! Lucius stands back as he shrieks from Asmoe's sudden movement.

Everyone but Jimmy was shocked that he was still alive even after being burned to crisp. Beezy exclaims, "Come on! It's like we are reading a never ending battle arc with a villain somehow surviving everything we throw at him! Oh great, now I'm going to get hurt the most again!"

Lucius groans, "Oh man, enough already!"

Jez sees this and complains, "Man, why isn't this fight over?"

Emilia remains silent with a calm expression.

Jimmy's reaction was a bit too calm even for a guy like him since he sees Asmoe is still alive. He decides to walk over towards him.

Asmoe tries to get up despite being severely injured and says evilly, "Oh Two-Shoes… Even after all that, I'm still alive after that attack which could have killed me if not for my Black Lotus. Even I'm surprised that I was able to live through all that scorching heat. This jewel is driven by my hatred and lust which gives me power even if I'm weakened down. As long as I feel even a tiny bit of darkness within me, I will still continue to live on and nothing will ever kill me!"

Asmoe manages to stand back up again with a lot of effort despite his injuries which should have been healing right away.

Heloise shouts, "That's what you think!" Before she can attack, POOF! Her outfit was changed back to her normal red dress. She was shocked, "Oh no! It's because Jimmy ran out of power!"

POOF! Cerbee was even shocked as he changes back to his normal collar.

POOF! Beezy was also changed with his figure back to normal due to Jimmy's loss of power. He whimpers, "Oh no…"

Saffi's tank top and miniskirt switches back to her normal dress since she also lost her powers. POOF! She shrieks, "EEP!"

Beezy groans as he saw Saffi who is no longer in her fighting outfit, "Aw…"

Asmoe then gloats with a diabolical smile, "Two-Shoes! You didn't win anything! You and your friends are completely powerless while I still have a tiny bit left in me! I will kill you and then have Heloise be my new doll! IT'S OVER!"

Jimmy then says calmly, "Asmoe, you're right. It's over… for you."

Asmoe was then stunned by something happening to him already. He coughs blood again, "What? It can't be! All of my wounds should have been finished healing right now! Black Lotus of Hades, what's the meaning of th-!"

He stops to see that the Black Lotus suddenly disconnects from his body, much to his horror. "It can't be… what's going on?"

Jimmy then explains, "When I was free from your control by a spirit, I was told about everything I need to know about the Liberty Ring and my Arc Gear by it. The Liberty Ring has the power to heal and even unlock the full potential of those who I trust and my own. Also, it was modified with a purpose just for your special case… a special seal."

Asmoe was surprised as he now knows that Raphael was the one planned his defeat from the beginning, "You mean… all this time…"

Jimmy continues, "I used my Overdrive Revolution Cross as a last resort to weaken you and your jewel. The reason why the Black Lotus left you is because that it lost the resistance at one moment for it to be sealed when it's burned out."

Asmoe yells in disbelief, "WHAT? NO! IT CAN'T BE!" The Black Lotus begins to turn into stone from a seal Jimmy placed on it. He yells in terror, "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Jimmy then sighs, "That seal is designed to encase the jewel in stone and the strength of it depends on how much it is weakened. I focused all of my attack into it so it will be sealed once and for all so no one will use it ever again. If you escaped from death using the Black Lotus, then there's no way out for you anymore. It's checkmate."

Asmoe sees the Black Lotus turn into stone completely, rendering it worthless. He screams in terror, "**NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

Asmoe was horrified from what's happening and that he also starts to lose his powers. He looks at his right arm which cracks as it starts to shift back to normal. "THIS CAN'T BE! I CAN'T ALLOW IT! Raphael… He planned this all along! I WON'T ALLOW IT! I SWEAR IT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? **YOU STUPID SON OF A**…!"

Asmoe was stopped when Jimmy has his Liberty Ring on his chest. Asmoe's eyes widened when he is deeply horrified as he realized what Jimmy's going to do with it "Wait… Don't do it… I can't live without hatred."

Jimmy says to Asmoe before he closes his eyes, "Soul Remedy!"

Jimmy then inserts golden aura right into Asmoe's chest. His body begins to crack off demonic parts of him and then his face… which shows his effeminate golden eyes and his more slender body in his rugged blue uniform oufit.

Beezy, Heloise, Saffi, Cerbee, Lucius, Samy, Emilia, and Jez were stunned to see what's happening to Asmoe now.

Asmoe then finishes his sentence with a soft voice, "No… I lost… after everything that I planned for was tarnished from the very beginning… Darn it…"

WHAM! He then fall face down on the floor since he is now powerless and he succumbs to his severe wounds.

Everyone in the area who is silent now stares at the one who nearly destroyed the world twice and was the biggest threat to Miseryville in history. They now know the final battle's over since Asmoe Dio Valentine is now completely and utterly… defeated.

At a shelter nearby…

Emilia takes a deep breath and sighs, "Mission accomplished."

Jez looks into the crystal ball and says "What a relief, I thought the battle would never end."

Emilia says, "I know. Guess my job is done here." She picks up her crystal ball and begins to leave the room where she and Jez were.

Jez says to her, "Where are you going?"

Emilia replies, "Just going to see Lucius now that Asmoe is defeated. You want to come along?"

Jez thinks for a moment and answers, "Sure."

Back to the battleground…

Beezy sighs after the whole ordeal, "Well, that was really scary. I thought for a second I would receive the most pain out of all of us again."

Saffi catches breath, "Thank goodness…"

Lucius tries to comfort himself, "Man, I thought the battle would never end but it's finally over. I nearly had a heart attack."

Samy then says, "I thought I would die!"

Heloise picks up her beam saber and walks over to Asmoe.

Jimmy sees her and is concerned for her, "Heloise… What are you going to do now?"

Asmoe looks up to see Heloise with a cold demeanor in her eyes and a beam saber in her hand. He says to her, "Heloise... you broke my heart in both ways and now... you can now finally end me here. This is what you definitely want for me to die by your hands. Go on… I have no regrets."

Heloise replies back coldly, "Asmoe, I would have killed you already judging from how much you wronged me in many ways… but I already got my revenge by allowing Jimmy to defeat you and to see that pathetic look of utter defeat on your face is satisfying enough for me." She lights off her saber.

Samy was very surprised, "Heloise won't do it."

Asmoe was shocked, "You can't be serious."

Heloise then says while looking down on him with a glare, "I am. Besides, you lost in your own game and became reduced to a pathetic wreck of a being. You are not worth killing because if I did so, then it would have been exactly what YOU wanted and that would have been too generous of me because of what you did to humiliate me. So Asmoe, the only thing I killed was your pride and now it's been shredded, stepped on, and incinerated by the same boy you considered dumb and the same girl you lusted for as well as everyone else involved who you considered silly. I let you live just so you can savor the humiliation and have the feeling of what's like to have nothing left to live and die for. Oh how the mighty have fallen since in the end, it looks like that I'm on top instead of you." She smirks evilly once she turns her head away

Asmoe is completely dismayed as he shakes his fist in frustration knowing that he doesn't have any power or will left, "Damn it…"

Beezy was also surprised, "Burn…

Lucius says while being amazed by Heloise's actions, "Man, who would have thought mercy can cause misery?"

Asmoe then closes his eyes in defeat, "I see… all you want was my look of defeat. No matter… I'm going to die anyway. I already lost and I no longer have a purpose to be around anymore. I'm just a remnant of the First Generation of Miseryville."

Jimmy says to Asmoe in a calm tone, "Well, sorry to hear that Asmoe. I just couldn't let anyone get hurt by you anymore."

Asmoe replies, "It is surprising Jimmy… you are giving me sympathy despite the fact that I nearly killed your friends and even tormented Heloise in many ways. I'm just a bit shocked that you are not looking at me as a fallen monster since I nearly destroyed everyone and tried to get Heloise to be mine. You don't have any intention at all to kill me."

Jimmy then shrugs, "I guess it's just not in me to kill you. You were just wrapped up in your hatred and revenge. I knew deep down that you weren't yourself."

Asmoe speaks, "I see, you really are too nice. So this is when you the hero give me a speech about how revenge is bad and what I'm doing wasn't right. I heard it before from Raphael but that didn't stop me from trying to destroy everything. Unfortunately in my state, I have no choice but to listen to see if you can change my mind."

Jimmy was a bit surprised from how Asmoe expected this.

Asmoe then says, "I mean to be honest; I wasn't exactly a nice guy despite my charms back then. I had to swindle those who stand in my way, had to hurt, hunt, lie, cheat, and steal for misery. I had no regrets for what I did because I did it to survive and live on my own. All that changed when I finally met Sara… She was like you in terms of cheerfulness and how friendly she was despite my character." He gives off a soft smile.

Heloise turns her back as she knows that she did like Jimmy for that reason.

Asmoe continues speaking as he shifts his tone to sadness, "I was hoping we could be together for a long time but then, everything went kaput. It was my desire to protect her and to get out of my lifestyle that caused her to die because she wanted to protect me. I lost everything I cherished and my legacy which is why I hated Lucius I for it because he doesn't deserve it just like the rest of his stupid family!" He clenches his hand into a fist in anger.

Beezy was hurt deeply from what Asmoe said.

Asmoe still speaks, "I never liked him from the beginning because he doesn't respect me for who I am and only used me to do all the work despite my heritage. That is why I wanted to get out and live happily with Sara. However; Sara's death triggered my fall to use the Black Lotus for revenge and my lust for power and desire drives it. I could never forgive Lucius I for what happened!"

Heloise then thoughts about it, "Well, I can understand that."

Asmoe was then depressed "I was close to destroying everything but I was defeated by my own friend and sage known as Raphael but I managed to live on thanks to my soul in my blood due to the Black Lotus. Even after all that, I still lose to you and your friends so this time I'm going to die. It really sickens me… to lose twice because Raphael planned my second defeat from the beginning."

Jimmy was surprised as Asmoe figured out the name of the one who send the Liberty Ring and Arc Gear to him, "Wow… that explains a lot."

Asmoe says, "That old man managed to find a way to defeat me again even after thousands of years. I can't believe it… I was outsmarted even after all this time. And you Jimmy… you were my meal ticket that led my way out and the same time, you're the one who Raphael chose to defeat me."

Jimmy was perplexed from what he said. "Asmoe, I don't know what to say…"

Asmoe replies, "Of course you don't since you don't know what it's like to lose everything you love one by one. As a matter of fact, you are not as good as a friend you thought you were. Always like to overlook the faults of your own friends and even unknowingly breaking feelings of someone who actually like you. It disgusts me and yet I can't truly hate you… Why can't I?"

Heloise starts to feel down as Asmoe made a point about how Jimmy breaks her heart for a few times.

Asmoe then shouts angrily, "Jimmy! It's your fault I wasn't able to end my suffering in destroying this world! It's your fault that Heloise will suffer in the future because you turned her against me and left me alone! It's your fault you decide to take up Raphael's mantle to defeat me! It's your fault that I can't complete my revenge to avenge Sara!"

Jimmy then feels down from how Asmoe keeps blaming him.

Asmoe roars out of complete anger and anguish, "I was doing you a big favor in destroying this pathetic world that ruined my entire life! And yet; YOU STOP ME JUST TO SAVE IT! WHY? DAMN IT!"

Beezy was shaken from Asmoe's rant, "Yikes..."

Saffi was even shocked from the anguish my Asmoe.

Even Lucius and Samy were surprised with the former whispering, "Wow…"

Asmoe then clenches his fist in frustration as he breathes heavily, "Damn it… Look what you done. For a nice guy, you really made me miserable."

Jimmy calmly says to him, "Asmoe, please stop yelling because you are hurting yourself more. It saddens me to see you be like this. You're right; I'm not as good of a friend as I thought I am."

Beezy hears this and frowns because he didn't expect to hear that, "Jimmy…"

Jimmy then says, "I haven't exactly been paying attention to my own friends. I admit that I was naive with my own ways. Not to mention that I didn't really get to know more about some whom I might have hurt back then because of my ignorance. I really should have known better than just listen and know about it sooner."

Heloise was saddened from how Jimmy might have known now about who he might be talking about.

Jimmy then smiles, "However, I finally learn from my experience for the past week of having no memories. I realized that when I was speaking to my friends; I was actually speaking from the bottom of my heart. I didn't realize how important I was to them to the point that they actually worked together and even risked their lives just to help me especially when they knew that they couldn't get along without me keeping check. They managed to pull it off and I'm deeply proud of each and every one of them. I knew I can believe in you all. Thank you so much." He says to his friends.

Heloise blushes from Jimmy's speech, "It's nothing really."

Beezy smiles, "Aw Jimmy…"

Saffi says with a smile, "Anything to help you."

Cerbee happily barks, "Arf!"

Jimmy continues talking to Asmoe, "The point is Asmoe; my reasons on why I wanted to stop you were because… I want to protect my friends and everyone else who cares for me. Miseryville may not be an ideal place, but I still consider it my home and I have my friends to be with. They may be an odd and dysfunctional bunch, but I consider them as my comrades and like family. Which is why I decided that after all this, I'm going to be a much better friend than I was from then on." He gives off a gentle smile.

Beezy was touched as he has tears in his eyes, "Man Jimmy, you really struck me back there."

Heloise also smiles since she is smitten from how Jimmy describes them, "Jimmy…"

Asmoe says while being struck a bit, "Like family… Never thought I hear something like that being said… Guess I was really alone… Dang it, you're trying to soft me up… I'm not going to leak tears."

Jimmy then says, "Asmoe, I also wanted to defeat you because… how would Sara feel if she knew about what you are doing this whole time?"

Asmoe was shaken, "She's long gone now. Without her, no one not even you can convince me to change my ways. Yet when I am around you, it feels like I was with her. Guess it might have just been an illusion since both of you are similar and her spirit should have been gone from this world. It's pretty sad that this is how it all ends for me but I deserved it because I was a monster to all of you. So please, don't give me anymore sympathy because I don't want it. It's better for me to go through my greatest fear… dying alone." He hung his head down in depression.

Jimmy shows concern for him, "Asmoe…"

Suddenly, his Liberty Ring begins to light up! He and the rest were surprised, "The Liberty Ring! What's happening?"

Jimmy tries to sense who it was and then thoughts, 'Could it be?'

A white light shines out the ring as it morphs into a star which floats in front of Asmoe. Jimmy realizes who it is, "It's the same spirit that freed me!"

The others were also awed in seeing the one who might have freed Jimmy from Asmoe.

Asmoe was also awed as he might have know who it was, "This presence… is that really…?"

The white star morphs into a spirit of a person. Jimmy realizes who that person was, "So that person was the one who helped me to learn my Liberty Ring and Arc Gear…"

Asmoe realizes who it is as he is completely shocked, "No way… It can't be… All this time... you were trying to stop me."

The white spirit then becomes a colorful image of a girl in a purple dress, black hair, and light brown eyes. She gives a gentle soft smile to the person standing in front of him.

Asmoe was absolutely devastated as he says the name of that someone, "Sara…"

Beezy and the others were surprised, "Sara?"

Heloise was awed, "So that's the spirit of the girl who Asmoe loved and freed Jimmy. I got to say, she looks pretty."

Sara speaks to Asmoe with a smile, "Hello Asmoe. It's been a while. I got to say, I thought that you would be happy."

Asmoe couldn't comprehend that the one who helped Jimmy was the same person he loved, "I can't believe this… Sara… I don't how to feel from all this…"

Sara giggles, "Believe it or not, so do I."

Asmoe then says to her, "Sara, you mean you were in that ring this whole time after you died?"

Sara replies, "I'm afraid so Asmoe. I have been helping Jimmy all along to help him fight against you."

Asmoe then says while being heavily conflicted, "Then that means… you were also against me just like Raphael was. I… I don't know what to say…"

Sara shows concern, "Asmoe..."

Asmoe was frustrated, "Then tell me why that old man placed your soul in that ring just so you can give all the info to Two-Shoes just so he can defeat me! I want to know what's going on!"

Sara tries to calm him down, "Asmoe, it's not like that! You don't know why Raphael wanted to stop you all this time! He did it because… he wanted to save you!"

Jimmy and the others were stunned to hear Sara's explanation for why Asmoe's defeat was planned.

Asmoe was also stunned, "Save me huh?"

Sara then explains, "Yes. After Raphael defeated you, he knew that you were still around despite your old body being destroyed. That's when he realized that he couldn't convince you himself because you were so wrapped up in your hatred and revenge. So then, he decided to use my blood to communicate with my soul by magic."

Asmoe tells her, "Then what happened?"

Sara continues her explanation, "He told me about what happened the entire time after I died. You were corrupted and powered by the Black Lotus and then tried to destroy Miseryvlile. Raphael and the others had no choice but to stop your rage and he tried to stop you by placing that purification seal that was supposed to prevent you from using the jewel and pass away. However, you placed your soul in your left arm and cut it off before the rest of your body was purified. Just want to know if that's all true."

Asmoe sighs, "It's all true Sara. I was able to do it thanks to the Black Lotus since it's a way to use my immortality."

Sara then says, "After he explained all of that, Raphael told me that he and the rest of the remaining sages who survived against you were creating a special spell that was designed to seal the Black Lotus so no one like you will use it again. So the problem is that the spell wouldn't be strong enough to seal it without trying to weaken it first. So that's when he decides to transfer it into the Liberty Ring that was founded by the sages to give it to someone who is as pure as Jimmy. Then, Arc Gear which was created from the combined efforts of both technology and magic was given to him in order to power you down."

Asmoe replies, "I see… That explains all about those items. But that doesn't explain why you let Raphael place your soul right into that ring against your own will! You could have been very alone and unhappy!"

Sara talks back at him, "He didn't force me to be in the ring for the next thousands of years! I chose to do it willingly!"

Jimmy and the others were shocked that Sara was willing to do that even when she would experience loneliness for a long time. Asmoe was completely devastated, "You did what…?"

Sara then answers, "Raphael feared about my risks to stop you since he gives me a decision to do so in order to keep the seal in check and give me the info of the items so I can pass it to Jimmy who is pure enough to use them. He could have done it himself but I decided to do it even if it means being inside the ring for a long time until I see you again."

Asmoe couldn't comprehend from how he felt when Sara made that decision. "You were in that ring alone all this time… because of me? Why? Why do something so reckless that robbed your freedom to pass on?"

Jimmy was puzzled, "Wow… She waited all this time just to stop Asmoe."

He then tries to stand up and he shouts at her, "Please tell me! I want to know! Why did you give up your free will just to stop me? ANSWER ME!"

Sara replies in a sincere tone, "That's because Asmoe… I love you too. I always had and always will."

Asmoe's eyes widened from his lover's answer and he was completely speechless from how he now feels from this.

Sara continues her answer, "Asmoe… it's because I'm the reason why you were destroying everything out of hatred. I thought I take responsibility because I let you suffer the pain of being very alone because of having no one to be with you. You felt so lost that I wanted to help you after Raphael told me about it. Even he felt bad for not convincing you to stop all this."

Asmoe then asks, "You mean Raphael was…?"

Sara answers, That's right, we was absolutely sad from what happened to both of us so he did what he can to help you open your eyes. He even told me in tears to tell you that… he's sorry for not saving both of us as it was the biggest regret of his life."

Asmoe remembers the time when he and Raphael fought and the result was that Raphael placed a seal in his body. He finally remembers the look on Raphael's face before Asmoe's body was destroyed… Raphel had tears flowing from his eyes while trying to keep a stern expression.

Asmoe's eyes widened from the realization that his actions hurt the ones who actually cared for him and the ones he loved. He looks at his hands to wonder how much blood he had spilled for nothing.

Jimmy sees the look in Asmoe's eyes and was saddened as he knew what the feeling was, "Asmoe…"

Asmoe gives out a speech, "Over thousands of years, I've been plotting my way to get out and destroy Miseryville again till I found the same boy who stopped me because of his and your will to defeat me which means nothing for my plans anymore. It turns out that I made a lot of people suffer throughout the years since I thought they deserved it but I didn't realize until now that out of all people that suffered the most from all this… was you Sara."

We see drops of tears drip down on the ground from Asmoe's eyes.

Asmoe tries to feign sadness, "I made you suffer from loneliness because of it. Everything is my fault… I did this to you and to Raphael who tried to helped me. WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

He then breaks down in tears and begins to cry from what he had done in all of his life. "It's all of my fault that I got you killed! I made you suffer from being alone this time like I did! I really am a monster! SARA!" He begins to sob heavily as he cries in Sara's arms.

Everyone else was shocked to see Asmoe acting like that.

Heloise starts to feel a bit bad, "Wow…"

Sara wraps her arms around Asmoe and she hugs him to give him comfort. "Asmoe, I knew that someday your eyes would open again. I'm so glad that it finally happened." She also had tears dripping from her eyes.

Asmoe sees her tears and heavily regrets, "Oh no! I made you cry as well! I don't deserve your comfort or Jimmy's! I hurt everyone out of torment including Heloise! Just how I can be forgiven by you and Jimmy when I had performed such irredeemable actions! I don't deserve it!" He still continues crying.

Sara replies in a sincere tone, "Asmoe, it's alright. You were just lonely and I'm glad that you are yourself again. I really missed you so much." She hugs him tenderly.

Asmoe gives off a soft smile while he was in tears, "So after all my plans for total destruction were ruined, my consolation price was to see you again. I'll take that prize over anything with all my heart. Oh Sara, I missed you too!" He hugs her back as he cries in tears of joy.

Beezy is touched by the romance between the two, "So deep down, he just wants to see her girl again."

Heloise couldn't help but smile at that scene, "Man, they really are meant for each other."

Saffi smiles endearingly, "They are so happy…"

We see Asmoe starting to fade away as spirit particles starts to leave him as well as Sara.

Jimmy is surprised, "Asmoe… He's passing away."

Asmoe notices that he is starting to fade away. "I see. It's because I'm finally happy that I won't have to die alone. I couldn't ask for a better wish."

He lets go of Sara, "Sara, I still need to do something to atone for what I have done. Heloise?" He asks Heloise to come over as he walks over.

Sara says when she lets go, "Alright Asmoe but please, don't try anything funny with her. I know what really happened with you and the two girls since I'm not that dumb." She has a disapproval look on her.

Asmoe replies sheepishly, "Oh right, you were there all this time. My apologies, I thought I couldn't see you again and that they were interesting."

Sara replies, "I understand. You are just a boy who hasn't seen a girl for thousands of years so I understand your lack of behavior. So make it up to the girl you just tortured."

Asmoe says, "Oh, right. I'm planning to do that."

Heloise wonders what he wants from Asmoe. She says, "What is it?"

Asmoe says to her, "Heloise, it'll be hard for me to redeem my actions toward you since I have no time left here. I just want you to at least acknowledge my sincere apologies for how I treated you and that I wanted to talk to you something before I leave."

Heloise sighs, "Okay, I'll let it slide since you are normal again and that I'm already satisfied in dealing the finishing blow to your pride. Well Asmoe, it seems that you got you wanted and it was to see your true love again. Yet, you still needed to do something before you rest in peace and it's about me."

Asmoe replies, "That's right Heloise. I knew deep down there was a reason why I was interested in you other than for my evil purposes. It's just that, I wanted to help you to try and not go through the same path of darkness like I did."

Heloise says, "Yeah. We both have our kind loved ones and we couldn't be happy without them. But then again, you two are already together and what does leave me? Should I just abandon love since even after all this, he won't notice how I truly feel and I'll desperately cling on that red thread for the rest of my life? Anything to not go through your path, I guess." She sighs depressingly.

Asmoe answers, "No, that's the wrong answer."

Heloise was awed, "You mean…?"

Asmoe smiles softly, "Heloise, love is one powerful emotion that is also a key of motivation itself. Losing that means you would lose yourself since having all that power and gifts would leave you nothing more to gain."

Heloise then says, "I see. It's about the growing fear of loneliness that you wanted me to avoid. I understand since I met Jimmy and there's no turning back since I care too much for him."

Asmoe says, "That's right, but Heloise… you are human unlike me and that it's alright for you to have those feelings. Denying them would lead to a worse path for you and that's something I wouldn't want for you to go through."

Heloise questions him, "But then why did you want me to sever my ties with Jimmy if it would make me stronger?"

Asmoe replies, "That's when I was wrong about you, your bond with Jimmy proved that you were stronger than I am and that you were absolutely determined to save him. You accomplished something not even I was able to do and you did it with your friends. Now look, you proved to Jimmy and everyone else that you are a great friend to him since you earned their trust."

Heloise looked back to see Jimmy and the others. She smiles, "Yeah, you are right."

Asmoe then says, "So not to worry Heloise, he'll understand you eventually if you show him how you truly feel from here." He points to his own heart.

Heloise nods and replies, "I understand. Thanks." She shakes his hand.

Asmoe smiles, "No problem."

He then walks over to Jimmy and says to him, "Jimmy, you better keep your promise to be a better friend and listen to how your friends truly feel."

Jimmy nods, "Alright Asmoe, I promise. I won't let anyone go what you gone through."

Asmoe replies, "Good. If you don't, I'll never forgive you. Got it?"

Jimmy answers with a smile, "Uh huh! I won't ever leave my friends from my side Asmoe. You can count on it!"

Asmoe smiles as he says, "You know Jimmy, you truly possess a very powerful gift and it's not the Liberty Ring or the Arc Gear. Not to mention it's something that not even Lucius or I can get. It's your ability to make friends with anyone you meet, even if they were your enemies. As a matter of fact, I couldn't help but really like you. Guess you're right then; we could have been great friends."

Jimmy rubs his head out of confusion as he giggles, "Hehe, I guess. Well Asmoe, it's not too late for us to be friends if you just ask."

Asmoe was astonished, "Really? Well then Jimmy, can I be your friend then?"

Jimmy replies with a big smile, "Of course!" He shakes Asmoe's hand.

Asmoe smiles as he becomes Jimmy's new friend, "Well congratulations, you just made friends with the guy who tried to kill you and take Heloise away. But then again, you're friends with her so… yeah."

Jimmy says to him, "Hey, Heloise is actually there for me when I'm in trouble. Well you, you were just lost and I'm happy that you can be with your love. I just want my friends to be happy after all and you are no different."

Asmoe replies, "It's a shame to leave right now to be with my love." He has tears in his eyes.

Jimmy replies with tears in his eyes, "I know." He hugs him and pats him in the back. "Good bye Asmoe. I wish we can have fun together with our friends."

Asmoe says in a soft tone, "I'm sure we'll meet again. So I don't think this will be the last time you see me." He lets go of Jimmy and walks over to Sara to hold her hand.

Both of them are now nearly close to fade away from this world as their spirits are about to leave.

Sara says to Asmoe before she fades away with him, "Oh Asmoe, we are now finally together."

Asmoe says to her, "I know. We are now free."

Jimmy smiles with tears in his eyes and Heloise was deeply touched as well as she tries to hide her tears.

Asmoe holds Sara's hand and they are both close as they gaze into each other's eyes.

Asmoe speaks his last words to the cast with a smile, "Jimmy… Heloise... If you now excuse me, I'm going to have my waltz with Sara. Au revoir…"

Jimmy smiles, "Good bye Asmoe…"

They both finally vanished right in front of everyone with the last particles of their spirits leaving the world.

Jimmy and the others stared at the spot where the two are gone from this world. They all learned that Asmoe was merely a lonely soul who lost everything dear to him and got what he wanted which was to be with Sara one last time before leaving. Asmoe and Sara… they are now free to be with each other again for the rest of their afterlife.

Beezy says with a frown, "They are both gone."

Saffi says while feeling down, "Sady-sad…"

Heloise says, "I never thought I could say that I feel bad for him. It could have been worse… he would have died alone. At least he got his wish to be with his love again. Jimmy?"

Jimmy says to her, "Yes Heloise?"

Heloise answers, "It turns out that he was right, that could have been me now that I think about it." She was very sad from how things could have been if she was in Asmoe's shoes.

Jimmy puts his hand on her shoulder and says, "Don't worry. I won't let anything like this happen to you since I'm here for you and as well as everyone else."

Heloise blushes, "Thanks Jimmy."

Jimmy replies, "Don't mention Heloise, I do it for anyone in need. I promise to be a better friend from now on."

Beezy says, "So Jimmy, I can hear people chanting your name since you are a hero now. Guess that means we got ourselves a free party."

Jimmy replies while catching breath, "Maybe next time Beezy. I'm way too exhausted to have a party now. I just feel like going back home and resting."

Beezy says cheerfully, "Alright then, we shall take you back home then! Tehe." He carries Jimmy on his back.

Jimmy thanks him, "Thanks Beezy. All you guys are the best!"

Heloise says, "Don't mention it Jimmy."

Cerbee barks, "Arf!"

Saffi nods, "Yeah!"

Jimmy smiles happily and laughs, "Alright guys, let's go home!"

Beezy shouts with joy, "Aye aye captain!"

Heloise thoughts in her mind with a grin, 'Well Jimmy, I hope you rest well so we can hang out again and then… I can finally tell you how I really feel about you."

The gang walks away with Jimmy being carried back to his home by his friends. Their adventure ends now as they are happily reunited although Heloise has something planned for Jimmy and herself once he gets better. Then, Lucius and Samy were the only people in the area.

Lucius speaks from this, "So, the biggest threat to Miseryville in history… was also the most miserable person I ever met in my life. Now, he is gone with a happy smile on his face with the girl he truly loved. For once, I'm not angry about this happening at all."

Samy says, "I know. Having to create misery by making people lose loved ones; this can make things go either horribly right. Sir, I don't think not even you can do something like that."

Lucius replies, "You're right about that Samy. That's a measure not even I could want."

"Lucius!" Jez's voice was heard.

Lucius looks back to see Jez again and was happy. "Jez! You're safe!"

Jez replies nonchalantly, "Of course I am Lucius. That girl found a safe shelter to protect me and we watched the battle from here using her crystal ball."

Lucius then says, "I see. You mean you watched the whole fight?"

Jez answers, "Yep. I saw it all, especially that moment where you actually stand up to Asmoe."

Lucius was surprised when she mentions that, "You mean…?"

Jez smiles, "That's right Lucius; you showed bravery against him even if he was more powerful than you. I gotta say; that actually made me respect you a bit more." She kisses him on a cheek!

Lucius froze with happiness because Jez kissed him. He squeaks, "Wow…"

Samy chuckles, "Oh boss…"

Emilia arrives to the scene and says, "Hey guys."

Lucius sees her, "Emilia! How can I not thank you in keeping Jez safe?"

Emilia replies, "It's nothing really. Just doing my job ordered by my superior."

Lucius says, "Who? Dr. Scientist?"

Emilia replies, "No, someone at the top who's also the best fighter in the organization."

Lucius was shocked, "Best fighter?"

Emilia answers, "Yep. Even Jimmy would have a hard time against him with Arc Gear."

Samy was even surprised, "No way…"

Emilia answers the phone, "Yeah it's me. Uh huh, alright then… I'll tell him. Hold on." She puts the phone on hold and uses the communicator to contact Dr. Scientist. His image comes up.

Dr. Scientist says to her, "Yes Emilia? Since the terror has ended, tell me anything."

Emilia says to him with a default expression, "Dr. Scientist, I've been called by my superior to tell you that he found out something of what you were planning to do behind our backs."

Dr. Scientist says nervously, "What?"

Emilia answers, "Apparently, he discovers that you have been smuggling technology from our group. That's quite a big violation to our code."

Dr. Scientist was puzzled, "Wait! I don't what you were talking about!"

Emilia then interrupts, "Also that you were planning to use them to one up Heloise just to feed your ego. That sir, that questions our role here in this world."

Dr. Scientist was horrified, "Wait a minute; you can't punish me for this!"

Emilia says, "Actually sir, I can since I've been ordered by my superior to relieve you of your duties."

Dr. Scientist exclaims, "You can't! Tell him to give me another chance!"

Emilia says in an ominous tone while having her thumb on a red button of the communicator, "Sorry sir, but the Chronic Watchers don't have room for people with bad intentions. So, Dr. Ludwig Von Scientist, you're fired!" She presses the button."

ZAP! Dr. Scientist screams as he was shocked by something "AAGGGHHH!" His image is turned off.

Lucius, Samy, and Jez were horrified. Lucius says, "What just happened?"

Emilia replies with a smile, "Oh I just wiped out his memories of him being in the Chronic Watchers. So then, he no longer knows anything about that group or the technology that isn't met to shown to public."

Lucius was nervous, "Yikes…"

Emilia says goodbye to him, "So Lucius, I'm going to see my boss so don't tell anyone else about us."

Lucius shouts at her, "Wait! Tell me more about your superior! Does that guy, have Arc Gear like Jimmy as well?"

Emilia answers, "Yes… he does. However, he only uses in case of emergencies due to the extraordinary power and he's tough himself."

Lucius then questions her, "So tell me, is Two-Shoes going to keep his own despite that power?

Emilia replies, "Well, my boss actually trusts him to keep his Arc Gear since Jimmy is aware by now of the power it possesses."

Lucius mutters, "Well, we can't be sure about that." He says to her, "So, what is his name?"

Emilia answers, "He is known as by his alias, Time Shadow."

Lucius was intrigued, "Time Shadow? So, that's the name of her leader."

Emilia then says goodbye, "So then, farewell Lucius. Next time, don't try to get yourself in this amount of trouble. Bye-bye!"

ZAP! Emilia teleports from the area in a flash of light with her special gadget which was used to teleport her and Jez.

Lucius speaks to his assistant, "Samy…"

Samy replies, "Yes boss?"

Lucius answers, "I'm going to take a long break because this has been a VERY weird week."

Samy nods his head, "It sure was boss. It sure was."

To be continued…

Crisis has been averted but the story is not over! Don't mess the aftermath in the next chapter!


	17. Unforgettable Bonds

Everyone, it's been a very fun ride. *sniff* So, this is the last chapter for all to read and it's worth 2 chapters alone. So check it out and I hope you all follow my future works. Thank you! :)

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Jimmy Who?

Chapter 17: Unforgettable Bonds

* * *

The scene takes place in an unknown area in an office where we see a shadow figure sitting in a longarm chair facing backwards from the door.

Emilia enters through the door to get into the office and says to the one sitting there, "I'm back again, sir."

The shadow figure greets her, "Ah, Emilia. You've come back from your mission. That means you did your job huh?"

Emilia responds, "Mission has been accomplished Time Shadow sir. Asmoe Dio Valentine is finally defeated with the Black Lotus sealed."

Time Shadow says, "Ah, that's good. I knew it went very well and I didn't have to interfere."

He turns his chair around to see Emilia. Time Shadow is revealed to be actually more of an adult human. He wears a black trench coat and a black mask. His mask has white clock arrows with the minute hand pointing to the top and the hour hand point to the right like it is 3 o'clock.

Emilia replies, "Yeah. Although to be honest sir, it was pretty risky to leave the Arc Gear and the Liberty Ring in the hands of a boy named Jimmy Two-Shoes."

Time Shadow then responds, "That is true Emilia, but I didn't want to interfere considering that the group is supposed to be neutral even to the Heinous regime. The Chronic Watchers made a deal with the First so as long as we can learn the history he covered and limit the use of magic in Miseryville, he and his family can still rule Miseryville. If anything, it's best that we allowed Two-Shoes to defeat Asmoe since he can only be defeated and convinced by the one with a pure heart."

Emilia nods, "That is true sir. So, you are going to let Jimmy keep the items we gave him?"

Time Shadow answers, "It's for the best Emilia. He knows what the power is capable of so he won't use it much unless it is in case of severe emergency. His Sun Model Arc Gear fits him since he is full of willpower within just like what the founder said the user should be."

Emilia responds, "And you possessed Arc Gear yourself which is the Thunder Model that represents power considering that you are the current leader of this organization."

Time Shadow nods, 'That is correct since I am a descendent of the founder after all."

He looks at the large painting to his right which happens to be Raphael, who happens to be the one who founded the Chronic Watchers.

Time Shadow says, "Well Raphael's promises have been done with and he can finally rest in peace now that Asmoe is free. I have a feeling that will be more events coming and history being made. So possibly, I might see Jimmy Two-Shoes soon."

Two days have passed since the battle end. At a park in Miseryville…

Jimmy says to her, "Oh Heloise; that was an excellent day for both of us. You really know how to make this day great."

Heloise replies with a smile, "Thanks Jimmy. You know, there's something I need to tell you and I need it to get it off my chest." She puts her hand on Jimmy's.

Jimmy then responds, "You can tell me anything Heloise. Let's hear what you have to say."

Heloise takes a deep breath and begins to confess, "Jimmy… I…"

"HI JIMMY!" Jimmy and Heloise look back to see where the voices of two girls are coming from.

Jimmy is awed by the sight of them while Heloise is disgusted and says, "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

A human girl with black hair and pink streaks in a green dress introduces herself, "It's me, Mary! I'm the girl you known for a long time back then and better at everything I know such as sports, cooking, and that's all the things you need to know about me to like me! Now that I returned, let's be a couple again!"

Jimmy was confused, "Uh…"

A brown cat girl with green hair introduces herself, "Hi! My name's Sue! Since we just meet, you are now in love with me just like the rest of the boys I just met a while ago. After all, I'm obviously much better than that no good girl Heloise since I'm prettier and obviously kinder than she'll ever be." She smirks at Heloise smugly.

Heloise remarks sarcastically, "Yeah, real creative names. Also, nice ways to look like a saint there."

Sue says, "Now then Jimmy, let's hang out instead of this no good witch."

Heloise growls angrily, "Now hold it one second you poorly-written bimbos; Jimmy is spending with time with me and I was going to ask him something very important right now! Jimmy, you can't possibly choose to be with these girls than the one who's been there for you?"

Jimmy thinks for a moment, "Uh huh. I definitely understand and that's why…"

He gets off the bench… and immediately hugs the girls Mary and Sue! "I'm going out with both!"

Heloise screams in shock, "WHAT? Are you kidding me? Why when you barely know them? Also, WHY PICKED BOTH AT ONCE?"

Jimmy shrugs, "I can't help it Heloise; they are just so pretty." He has sparkles in his eyes.

Heloise tries to calm down, "Well if you are picking two, then is there room for one more?" She walks to Jimmy and the girls with a suggestive smile.

POW! Heloise was punched by Sue into the ground.

Sue berates her, "Says you! Jimmy is ours now. You are just a mean girl who is obviously not worth his time like us despite barely knowing him."

Heloise looks to Jimmy in sadness, "Jimmy… you can't believe them. I'm always there for you."

Jimmy shrugs, "Sorry Heloise, if they said it then it must be true. So, see you." He walks away with Mary and Sue.

Mary says as she sparkles, "Oh Jimmy, we are going to spend a lot of time forever."

Sue looks back to Heloise with an evil smile, "Serves you right."

Heloise screams in frustration, "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, Heloise stops screaming as soon as she realizes that she's still in her bed and it's morning.

Heloise sighs, "What a nightmare. Dang, must have been that horrendous story by that horrible author on Ghoul FM. Seriously, that gave me abominating thoughts."

Her nightmare popped out of her brain and it is Jimmy being with Mary and Sue as they are both laughing at the saddened Heloise.

Heloise grabs her nightmare very angrily and yells, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She throws the thought cloud right on the floor.

BAM! Heloise starts slamming the nightmare with the steel chair rapidly! BAM!

She then throws the bended steel chair away and… BAM! She elbow drops on it! "HI-YA!"

CRASH! She throws the thought out the window in a release suplex. But she wasn't done…

Heloise pulls out a rocket launcher! She shouts, "EAT THIS!" She fires the rocket at the beaten-down thought.

BOOM! The thought was blown up and reduced to flames after the smoke clears.

Heloise takes a deep breath and smiles, "Ahh, it feels good to take my anger onto such horrific thoughts."

In Heloise's home at 2:00 P.M….

RING! A phone was ringing and Heloise walks over to answer it.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hey Heloise!" It was Beezy's voice.

"Oh great…" She mutters in a grumpy tone. "What do you want Beezy?"

Beezy replies, "I just want to talk. It's been 2 days since the whole Asmoe incident."

Heloise asks, "Yeah. So, how are the guys from the Party Fighters group thingy doing?"

Beezy says, "Oh Crocker has opened a new shoes store and for some reason keeps giving me messages saying 'Call me 3'."

Heloise shrugs, "Guess you don't really get his lifestyle, although wanting to be with Jimmy just as I do bring some interesting questions." She mutters with a deadpan expression.

Beezy continues, "Also Albert, he gives me a message that says he's going on a long journey."

We cut to scene in a storm at an ocean where we see Albert on the ram, shirtless.

Heloise replies to that image with disgust, "Okay, I did NOT have to see that."

Beezy then says, "I haven't heard anything from Emi. Also Daniel, he just met Jimmy yesterday and has gotten a bit more social lately."

We cut to Daniel leaping with joy shouting, "Dreams do come true!"

Heloise speaks on that in a deadpan tone, "A bit? Try a complete 180!"

Beezy giggles, "Tehe. Yeah. Oh Elvis guy, he says that he's trying to start a music career but only to be thrown into the streets."

Heloise shrugs, "He wasn't going anywhere anyway so who's cares about him."

Beezy says, "Well anyway, what are you planning to do today?"

Heloise says, "Oh I was about to spend my day with Jimmy just for your information." She had an annoyed look.

Beezy then says, "Oh really Heloise? Then in that case, I might as well spend time with Dad and then date Saffi later tonight."

Heloise raises her eyebrow and asks Beezy, "What about hanging out with Jimmy today?"

Beezy answers, "Well if you want it to be just you two, then I don't mind at all for today."

Heloise was surprised, "Okay one question: Who are you and what you have done with the real Beezy?"

Beezy replies, "Uh Heloise, I understand that you are feeling suspicious about me just letting you be with Jimmy alone without me. Look, I thought you deserve something since you were the one who wanted to save Jimmy the most and has gone through a lot of torment to do so."

Heloise says, "Yeah. It's a good thing that Jimmy was there to help all of us although he couldn't have done it without us and the rest of those who fought Asmoe back then."

Beezy agrees, "Uh huh. The entire incident was pretty much something you see from a dark anime show. Man, it was a crazy ride!"

Heloise nods, "I know. Well Beezy, I don't know what to say but… thanks for giving me this opportunity."

Beezy replies, "You're welcome. Even though we haven't really like each other that much, but we both care for Jimmy and we are there for him like he is there for us."

Heloise smiles, "Well for once Beezy, I'm glad being friends with you."

Beezy laughs, "Haha. Yeah…" He then realizes what she meant, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Heloise laughs, "Hahaha! Well Beezy, I'll try to have fun with Jimmy without any trouble. I promise."

Beezy replies, "Oh good. Just do whatever you want with Jimmy and just be sure that he's also happy."

Heloise nods, "I will. Bye!" She hangs up the phone.

Heloise was perplexed, "Well what do you know? Beezy, the same person who's usually in my way, is actually giving me a chance to be with Jimmy alone for one day. That means one thing… I actually might have a chance after all." She has a huge smile on her face.

She picks up the phone and dials Jimmy's number. She waits for him to answer the phone and he does when speaks through it. "Hello?"

Heloise says, "Hi Jimmy! What are you doing?"

Jimmy replies, "Oh hey Heloise! I'm not doing much in my home. So anyway Heloise, what's up?"

Heloise answers, "Oh, I just want to ask if you are doing something later."

Jimmy responds, "To be honest, I don't have much planned. Why?"

Heloise then says, "Well Jimmy, I just want to know if we can… hang out together by ourselves for the rest of the day?" She gives off a light smile.

Jimmy thinks for a moment and says, "Sure Heloise. Well, what about Beezy?"

Heloise responds, "Oh he doesn't mind since he's going to spend time with Lucius and then Saffi later on. As a matter of fact, he just called me a minute ago."

Jimmy was intrigued, "Hm. That sounds fine. Well Heloise, of course I'll spend my rest of the day with you."

Heloise cheers, "Yes! Okay, so let's see each other in 4:00. I'll get ready by then."

Jimmy nods, "Alright. I'll be right at your door by then. See ya!" He hangs up.

Heloise hangs up the phone and she was very happy. "YES! Finally, a day with Jimmy alone! After the whole of week of total chaos, I can finally spend the rest of the day with him! Then, maybe..." She sighs passionately while in love struck and hugging a Jimmy doll nearby.

Then, Heloise realizes something as she drops the Jimmy doll. She begins to worry, '"However, things like this often comes back firing in my face. Jimmy is often unaware of my feelings toward him no matter how hard I try."

She sighs depressingly, "Oh Jimmy, what can I do to make you understand about the fact that I really like you? It's like having a curse of not being able to be with someone you truly love. If I were to tell Jimmy today of how I feel, then it might have gone a lot worse…"

Heloise shakes her head and says, "No, I'm not going to let that happen. Now then, time to get ready for my date with Jimmy."

In Lucius's home at 2:30 P.M.…

Lucius is relaxing in his living room while reading some books. "Ahh, it's nice and cozy in my own home."

Samy arrives with a cup of coffee, "Here's your coffee sir."

Lucius thanks him, "Thank you Samy." He takes a sip of it.

Samy tells Lucius, 'So boss, how are you feeling now?

Lucius says, "I'm still recovering from that trauma past week. Man, I can't believe all that chaos was caused by a powerful teenager who lost his love because of Lucius Heinous I, and then I brought it all back out by making Two-Shoes miserable with Asmoe's blood. In the end; Two-Shoes won, Asmoe was purified, and then away sent packing. I just can't believe he managed to make Asmoe see his errors before his departure. It's like he has some ability to make anyone even his enemies into allies!"

Samy chuckles nervously, "Well sir, I think you should be glad that Jimmy and the others stopped Asmoe's terror. After all, he now has the power to do it and he has his friends to help him through. Besides, imagine threats like Asmoe coming to attack you."

Lucius sighs, "I understand. Now that I think about it, having Two-Shoes protect Miseryville isn't so bad. If he does the ability to rehabilitate potential deadly threats, then he's actually useful to me. Man, how could I not think about that?"

Samy replies, 'Maybe it's because you dislike him that you haven't seen the bigger picture in it."

Lucius says, "I guess you are right. Well, anyone can be a potential threat like Asmoe but at least we have Two-Shoes to stop and rehabilitate my enemies. Now that I also think about it, it would not be the same without having him around. I guess I should consider him as a rival since he actually gives me a challenge in making misery."

Samy smiles, "Now you're talking sir!"

Lucius then glares at Samy, "Don't tell anyone else of what I just said, OK?"

Samy nervously said, "Sure thing boss!"

Beezy walks into the room, "Hi Dad!"

Lucius sees his son, "Oh hi son. Is there anything you want from me?"

Beezy replies, "Well, just want to check to see how you are since you went through a lot in the past week. Which is why Misery Inc. has been shut down for a week since it is being rebuilt from the whole Asmoe incident."

Lucius then says, "Yes… Glad that nightmare was over."

Beezy then asks him, "So Dad, what are you doing?"

Lucius answers, "Oh I'm just catching up on history about the First Generation of Miseryville. Who would have known that the Four Horsemen back then were the most powerful warriors in Miseryville, only for all four to be killed by Asmoe back when he was using the Black Lotus?"

Beezy responds, "Yeah. Considering how I was nearly killed by him if it weren't for Jimmy healing me, that's to be expected."

Lucius smirks, "I know. Well son, it's nice to see that you want to spend time with me despite my actions in the last week and the fact that you punched me instead of Heloise."

Beezy laughs, "Hahaha! Yeah. Although you had it coming and Heloise would have killed you if I hadn't stepped in."

Lucius sighs, "I guess. I'll let it slide since I'm the one who let all this chaos to happen."

Beezy smiles, "Aw, thanks Dad."

Lucius replies, "Don't mention it Beezy. Well I'm going to see Jez in an hour so let's spend our remaining time together."

Beezy answers happily, "Okay Dad!"

Samy sees them and couldn't help but smile, 'Aw, they are getting along like father and son.'

Outside Heloise's home at 4:00 P.M. …

Jimmy arrives to the door and is wearing a black jacket with red flames which is similar to the one he wore when he was in his Ultra form in his fight against Asmoe.

He says before knocking on the door, "Well, time to begin my rest of the day with Heloise."

He knocks on the door and waits for Heloise to come out. The door opens and he says, "Hey Heloise, what do you want to do… Oh my…" His eyes widened when he saw how Heloise is dressed.

Heloise is dressed in a strapless black dress with crystal earrings and a diamond-studded headband. She is also wearing makeup with light blush and lipstick.

Jimmy snaps out of his trance and says with a smile, "Heloise, wonderful outfit…"

She looks at Jimmy and was surprised to see that he is trying out a new look judging from the jacket he is. She smiles suggestively at him, "Thanks Jimmy. I could say the same about you."

Jimmy giggles, "Just want to try out this look for today."

Heloise responds, "Well, it does make you a lot cooler."

Jimmy grins, "It sure does. So Heloise, I got two tickets to see the new 'Samurai Berserkers' movie which was released 3 days ago. We weren't able to watch it because of the whole Asmoe incident and Beezy already saw it with Saffi."

Heloise replies, "Isn't that based on the over-the-top game series with the samurai hero going all 'Let's Party!' and fights in a very energizing way?"

Jimmy responds, "Oh yeah!"

Heloise smiles, "Sure! I'll see it with you."

Jimmy grins widely, "Great! Let's hurry up then, the movie starts in 15 minutes!" She grabs Heloise's hand and they both ran off to the movie theater.

Two hours and thirty minutes later outside the theater…

Jimmy and Heloise walked out the movie with smiles on their faces.

Jimmy says, "Wow, that movie was awesmazing! It was even better in 3D!"

Heloise smiles, "Tell me about it. The action in the climatic final battle was so epic it blew up the theater room!"

We cut back into the destroyed theater room with some people inside lying around on the seats that weren't blown off or on the floor while groaning in pain from the movie effects.

Jimmy chuckles, "Hahaha! Yeah, it was great."

Heloise then says to him, "Uh huh. So Jimmy, what do you want to do now?

Jimmy's stomach growls and he blushes, "Well, I'm getting hungry."

Heloise responds, "Well, so am I. I know a place that just opened today and it has music and dancing."

Jimmy grins, "Dancing? What are waiting for! Let's go!" Jimmy ran off to the restaurant while dragging Heloise along.

In the restaurant called "Club Deva" at 6:50 P.M. …

We see some people at the tables talking or eating while other people were around the dance floor. Jimmy and Heloise were already at the table waiting for their food. The waitress arrives to give them slices of a sub sandwich.

Jimmy was looking around the place, "Wow, this is such a great place. Heloise, this is a great spot you picked."

Heloise smiles, "Thanks Jimmy. And the VIP seats were free for both of us because we are heroes and I didn't have to intimidate the management to get them."

Jimmy eats one of them and says to Heloise. "So Heloise, things have been going a bit unusual since the last 2 days. What's going on with Lucy?"

Heloise answers, "He's taking a long week break because he is burned out from what happened to him ever since Asmoe created chaos for the last week."

Jimmy responds, "Yeah. I mean after being imprisoned in a cruel but hilarious way for 3 days, seeing the entire chaos unravel, and then having to stand up against Asmoe despite the huge difference in power; that's pretty understandable."

Heloise nods, "Yeah… So he'll be back 100 percent after this week's over and Miseryville is fully rebuilt again."

Jimmy thinks for a moment, "Hmm… I see. Well, good luck to Lucy then."

Heloise sighs, "Oh Jimmy, you are so easily forgiving."

Jimmy shrugs, "Hey. At least Lucy learned his lesson."

Heloise nods, "True. So Jimmy, how do you like this new place?"

Jimmy replies, "I love it Heloise! The place is great and the music is also great. Man, it's like we are practically on a date."

Heloise smiles nervously, "Hehe, yeah… I know huh? Well, just want to make our day and night go really well and the dance party has barely started yet which should in five minutes."

Meanwhile at the other side of the restaurant, we see a waitress serving a wheelbarrow of food to the table of two. She said, "Here are all the tonight's specials for this hungry couple. Remember that the tonight's dance party will start very soon."

"Okay! We got plenty of time for that!" It was Beezy! "Isn't that right Saffi?"

Saffi nods happily, "Uh huh!"

Saffi is wearing a ruby red corset and a red skin-tight miniskirt along with fishnet stockings.

Beezy giggles, "Hehe. Well, let's dig in!" He and Saffi pulls out forks and knives and they both at the same time launch themselves into the food and started eating rapidly.

Back to Jimmy and Heloise's table, we see their plates empty since they have finished their sandwiches. Jimmy says while feeling satisfied, "Oh Heloise, these sandwiches were great."

Heloise responds, "Yep. So, wanna hit the dance floor since the party's starting?"

Jimmy responds cheerfully, "You bet! Let's dance!" They both ran off to the dance floor.

Many people gather into the dance floor and we see a DJ with a skull for a head at the booth. He announces, "Hey people, this is DJ Skullz and I welcome all to Club Deva! Get ready for the party of your life as we bring out the best dance music! Now, let's begin people!" He plays the loud booming dance music as everyone cheers and start to dance.

Jimmy dances by shaking his fist in the air to the music beat and then he hops his feet in sidesteps. Heloise waves her arms in the air and then she shakes her hips to the music beat.

Heloise notices Jimmy's dancing skills, "Well, someone has been picking up some new tricks."

Jimmy replies with confidence, "That's nothing. Check this out!"

He grabs Heloise's hand and he spins her hard like a tornado. He throws her up in the air and he does a leg split right onto the floor. Heloise stops spinning and falls down, only for Jimmy to jump from the floor with just both feet and catches her in his arms. His right hand on Heloise's back and her left leg wrapped around his left arm in a closed Tango position.

The people who were seeing this gave a round of applause to Jimmy and Heloise.

Heloise was amazed, "Wow, that was impressive Jimmy!" He has her head up to see Jimmy's eyes and smile. She gasps as her eyes sparkle from the sight and having to be so close to him.

Jimmy smiles cheerfully, "No need to carry me on the dance floor since I can also contribute!"

Heloise replies with a soft sigh, "Oh definitely…"

They stopped what they are doing as they heard other people chanting "GO! GO! GO! GO!" at another dance group.

They saw over the crowd to see the couple, and it was Beezy and Saffi who were doing many dancing positions.

Jimmy was surprised, "Hey! I didn't know Beezy and Saffi were dating here. Man, they are really good."

Heloise sighs disappointingly, "Oh man, just as we were getting to the good part."

She examines Saffi who was wearing a red corset and mini skirt for her date. "Wow, she's looking good as usual…" She sighs from how her body compares to Saffi's curvy figure but she snaps out of it. "Don't worry Heloise; Jimmy's not that type of guy."

Peep appears out of nowhere and says to Heloise, "Hey Heloise, how about you and I have this dance?"

Heloise brushes him off, "Buzz off Peep, I'm trying to have fun with Jimmy and I had enough creeps going after me for one week."

Peep was shocked and he groans, "Oh, I can't believe I sneaked in here for this."

Beezy shouts at him, "BURN!"

Jimmy cheers, "Woo-hoo! Go Beezy and Saffi, bust more moves!"

Beezy replies happily, "You got it pal! Let's go Saffi!" He throws her up in the air.

Saffi spins herself in the hair while pausing in several poses until she sees a large spherical statue far from her in the club. She then stops what she's and changes her stance in midair into a launching pose. She roars, "CRUSH!"

Saffi immediately rockets herself towards the statue at lightning speed with a closed fist.

Heloise sighs in a deadpan tone, "Here we go…"

Jimmy smiles, "Just like old times…"

Beezy blushes as he looks at Saffi, "I can see her undies from here…" Jimmy and Heloise looked at him weirdly.

Saffi makes it to the statue and when before she punches the statue, we cut to the outside of the club and….

BOOM! The building explodes from the inside with pieces from the statue and the people bursts out of the doors and windows screaming.

Jez and Lucius were very surprised when they were about to go inside Club Deva.

Lucius sighs, "Beezy... Well teenagers, what can you do?" He shrugs at the audience.

We cut back inside the club where we some of the people lying around the damage hurt while other dancers were stunned from what just happened.

Heloise comes out of protective barrier along with Jimmy who was astonished from what Saffi had done.

Jimmy says, "Wow, Saffi has been improving her statue breaking skills since the fight. Hey Heloise, great job with the barrier you made."

Heloise smiles, "Thanks Jimmy. I made it just in case some things like this happen to us."

Saffi then lands in Beezy's arms from the air. The people then surprisingly give a round of applause to the two and then continue their dance as the music resumes.

Lucius says to Jez, "Well Jez, the music is still playing so let's hit the dance floor shall we?"

Jez smiles at him, "Okay then. I'm in mood for a wild party anyway." They both entered the building to join the dance with the people.

Beezy laughs, "Hahaha! Man Saffi, you sure know how to bring the house down! Oh, you and I are going have a lot of fun all night…" He grins slyly at her.

Saffi grins seductively as she rubs her boyfriend's face, "Mhm, smoothy-smooth~" They both have hearts sprouting around them.

Jimmy was amazed, "Wow, those two are great. Say Heloise, wanna continue our dance?"

Heloise replies happily, "Oh yeah!" They both continue dancing together.

In the Miseryville park at 9:30 PM…

Jimmy and Heloise were walking through the path as they look around the place at night.

Jimmy sighs, "Man, I had a great time at the dance club. Thanks Heloise for showing me that place."

Heloise replies, "You're welcome Jimmy. It was wonderful for both of us to spend time together without any trouble."

Jimmy chuckles, "Hehe, yeah. So let's stop and relax on a bench so we can see the stars."

Heloise nods, "Okay."

Jimmy and Heloise were on a bench seeing the stars in a bright night.

Jimmy says to Heloise, "You know Heloise; it's been a very crazy week for us ever since I had amnesia when I crashed my head into the statue."

Heloise responds, "Not to mention the weird part was because of that, Asmoe was brought back to life and he nearly destroyed the entire world."

Jimmy whistles, "Oh yeah! Never saw that coming. Boy, it was a crazy ride that nearly led to such a train wreck."

Heloise giggles, "Hehe. Yeah…"

Jimmy continues speaking, "I mean I was given the gear to defeat Asmoe and having the power to boost all of our hidden potentials. We had to use everything to beat him and then, you and Saffi even worked well together to get him down and then wow… never knew you had that in you Heloise…" He looks surprised when he said it.

Heloise blushes as she shrieks, "Jimmy! I can't believe you brought that up! We only did it just to exploit Asmoe's weakness when it comes to girls and a low way to bring fanservice to this story! It's not like that I actually had fun doing that with Saffi." She folds her arms out of embarrassment.

Jimmy laughs sheepishly, "Hehe. Sorry that I brought that up."

Heloise replies, "It's alright. After all, I notice that you actually did enjoy watching that judging from that beet red face days ago. Oh Jimmy, you really are just like other boys." She sighs in disappointment just to tease him.

Jimmy gasps, "Heloise! I… I wasn't myself before then!"

Heloise giggles as she was amused from Jimmy's reaction, "Oh it's alright Jimmy so lighten up. Saffi and I did look good after all." She winks at the audience.

Jimmy smiles nervously, "Yeah. I admit it. Well, moving on…"

Heloise smirks, "Alright, well you manage to remember yourself again before Asmoe was defeated by all of us."

Jimmy says, "Yeah. I couldn't have done it without all of your help and especially for not giving up. Heloise, I was even impressed how you fought by yourself."

Heloise responds, "Thanks. Well, you know I'm not the one to be messed with. No matter how powerful the foe is, I get even. But then again, I couldn't have done it without you and the others."

Jimmy agrees, "Yeah. That's the power of friendship Heloise. We are always there for each other in a crisis. Heck, I help anyone who is in need."

Heloise asks him, "Really Jimmy?"

Jimmy answers, "Oh yes. I know that you have been through a lot just to help me. I'm happy that you cared that much for me since you were a true friend. Then again, Beezy and I couldn't have done it with you since you are the smartest person I know."

Heloise was touched, "Aw Jimmy… thanks."

Jimmy replies, "You're welcome. You know Heloise; I don't want anyone to go through the same dark path Asmoe had gone through."

Heloise frowns, "Yeah, I understand that."

Jimmy nods, "Totally. He lost his family and then Sara in a horrible way. No one wants to live through that in complete loneliness. That's why I'm going to improve myself as a friend and not let anyone go into that path ever again."

Heloise replies, "I see. So Jimmy, you really are trying to improve yourself. I'm glad that you are since to tell you the truth, I've been trying to work myself as well."

Jimmy was surprised, "You don't say? Well I guess it must be the anger issues you are trying to improve on. No offense." Jimmy braced himself.

Heloise calmly replies, "None taken. It's not just my temper issues but the conflicted feelings I had from the inside."

Jimmy reassures her, "Not to worry Heloise because you got me and the others to help you. Just remember that you are not alone and that it's okay if you need help since we are human. After all, that's why I risked my life to save you because I do it for anyone who is a friend in need."

Heloise nods in agreement, "You are right about that. As a matter of fact Jimmy, I do have something to get off my chest and it's something that you really need to hear." He smiles sincerely at her.

Jimmy places his hand on Heloise's and says, "Then as your great friend, tell me everything of what you have to say. Just let it all out since I'm here for you."

Heloise couldn't believe it since Jimmy had promised to listen to what she has to say. However, she feared that if she makes her moment now then there might be a chance that it could go wrong for her like previous times. Heloise hesitates for a moment because Jimmy held her hand as soon as she was about to speak.

She then took a deep breath and says, "Jimmy… I… I…"

She can hear her heart beating slowly as she still held herself from finally confessing to him and she looks at Jimmy who actually wants to know what she had to say. Her heart then beats faster as she continues holding herself until… she finally let it all out… in a way Jimmy didn't expect.

SMACK!

Heloise smacks Jimmy's hand off of her as she screams in frustration, "I CAN'T DO THIS!" She storms off the bench.

Jimmy was absolutely shocked when Heloise just did that. He gets up and tries to speak to her, "Heloise…? What's wrong?"

Heloise yells back at him, "What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! It's just that whenever I want to have time with you, it always comes to bite me because of everything trying to interfere with my moments! I just couldn't take it because something bad would happen to get in our way!"

Jimmy tries to reassure her, "Heloise, calm down! I know that you have been very anxious to tell me something especially since I had amnesia. But I don't understand why you have to be feeling that way."

Heloise then replies in a cold manner, "That's the problem Jimmy, you DON'T understand! You never really did since we first met. No matter how I tried to make it obvious, you don't get how I feel about you because you were so clueless!"

Jimmy felt concerned. "Heloise…"

Heloise sighs, "Jimmy, I've been there for you ever since we became friends and I'm there for you in case you need some help. You're a sweet guy but, there were moments when you never understand me even as a friend."

Jimmy was surprised, "Really?"

Heloise sighs, "Yes Jimmy. Whenever Beezy or other circumstances interfered our time, you paid very less attention to me. It makes me sick!"

Jimmy gasps when she would say something like that.

Heloise then says, "You know Jimmy, I would forgive all of that because you are still young at heart and still ripe with joy in you. However, there was one time you really hurt my heart…"

Jimmy responds to her, "Tell me Heloise. I want to know."

Heloise says to him, "Jimmy, you remember the time I made my robot self Schmeloise?"

Jimmy replies, "Ah yes Heloise. I do. Why do you say that?"

Heloise then says to him, "Well Jimmy, it was the moment of when you meet her… you really liked her over ME, the original girl who liked you!"

Jimmy was shocked as he didn't know how Heloise was feeling back then.

Heloise continues speaking, "I was very jealous because you chose a robotic copy over me and that you didn't treat me the same way you treat her! I don't want to tell you this Jimmy, but that was the time… that I ALMOST gave up on you." She said in a very depressing tone.

Jimmy was very devastated when Heloise just said those last words to him. He didn't realize until now that Heloise would say that because of how he didn't know how much he means to her. It really felt like losing a friend because of his ignorance of the one who actually likes him.

Jimmy is saddened, "Heloise, I didn't know you felt that way. Man, what have I done? I feel like a complete stupid jerk to you since I must be really messed up to like a copy over you."

Then Heloise says as she turns her head back, "You darn right you were. However, I didn't give up on you for something like that."

Jimmy perks his head up.

Heloise speaks, "It's just that ever since we first met, we became friends suddenly and I question myself why? So that's why Jimmy I want to ask you this: Why would a mean girl like me who has a reputation of destroying things and inflicting pain on others for fun would be friends with a nice guy who likes to spread happiness around town?"

Jimmy thought about the question after moments of thinking but he showed to not have an answer. "Tell you the truth Heloise, I never really thought of that."

Heloise replies, "I didn't know why also until I realized that deep down, I have gotten very fond of you to the point that I was actually happy being with you instead of just destroying things for fun. I never had that kind of joy before with another person like you."

Jimmy continues listening to Heloise's words and he was awed.

Heloise then says, "But then, it got to the point that I actually couldn't afford to lose you. To the point that I actually would, I just can't." She has her down in depression.

Jimmy was concerned as he asks her, "Then why?"

Heloise begins to struggle with her emotions, "Isn't obvious? The reasons why I'm with you, why was I able to tolerate your friends, and why did I help you at times even when I risked my your for you! That's because after all this time…"

She turns her head around to Jimmy and shows tears flowing from her sparkling sad eyes complete with a small, soft frown. She finally answers in a heartfelt tone…

"…I love you…"

Jimmy was absolutely surprised from what he had just heard from her. He was speechless from the answer he heard from Heloise which he thought was much unexpected to him. He was confused, "Wha…"

Heloise heard it and she yells at him out of frustration, "I SAID I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT! WHY CAN'T YOU GET THAT INTO YOUR THICK HEALED SKULL?"

Jimmy was snapped out of his confusion when he paid attention back to Heloise who then… dropped down on the ground with sadness.

Heloise begins to cry, "Jimmy… why? Why won't you get it, maybe am I that much of a monster to you to think I wouldn't love you?"

Jimmy was alarmed from what Heloise just said.

Heloise continues talking, "I guess it might be since I get enraged very often. It's just when I'm with you Jimmy, it's like being warm from that light you brought out. I guess that's really the problem, I didn't want to take too much of that light. I might have feared of becoming what I hate and it's to be too soft in front of everyone. It pains me…"

Jimmy shows great concern for her. "Heloise…"

Heloise then says, "Maybe either way, you might be here to make me miserable because I fell in love with you. If it is true, then I guess I really deserved it after all the bad I have done despite I try to be good to you. Oh Jimmy…" She breaks down sobbing with her tears continue flowing from her eyes.

Jimmy didn't know what to say when Heloise just said that he might be making her miserable because of his ignorance. He felt horrible because she might have been right. He did not want to see Heloise continue feeling this way any longer because he doesn't want to lose her because of his own ignorance of her heart.

He started to feel something in his heart which started to spark within him when Heloise was showing her emotions to him. It was the same feeling of how he felt when Heloise was with Peep which made him jealous but the same feeling he had started to grow as he began to see Heloise in a whole new light.

Heloise then gets up with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry Jimmy, I just wanted to tell you about how I feel and already did. I don't know how I can go from here now that I told you everything. I guess I should just leave right now so I don't have to hurt you or myself anymore. I'm sure that you would be better off with some girl who's more human than me. Good night Jimmy… and goodbye…" She said in a very sad tone as she starts to walk away.

"Heloise, don't leave so soon." Heloise turns back to see Jimmy who just said that and she was surprised from seeing his face… in tears.

Jimmy then says to her, "If that's everything you had to say, then boy do I feel pathetic." He tries to smile while he had tears flowing from his eyes.

Heloise was astonished, "Jimmy… you're crying…"

Jimmy tries to keep his smile, "It must have been those things you said about me which might have been true based on how you felt. Either way, I kind of deserved it. If you are crying because of me, then I should cry as well as an apology."

Heloise came over and places her hand on him, "Jimmy, you…"

Jimmy responds to her as he wipes his tears, "That's right Heloise; I understand… everything of what you said."

Heloise was awed and asks, "You mean…"

Jimmy replies, "Yep, never realized I meant that much to you and boy do I feel stupid. I really do need to improve myself as a better person. To be honest, I did have a certain feeling when I just couldn't bear to lose you also."

Heloise couldn't believe what she's hearing.

Jimmy then says, "Yeah. I believe it was the time I was jealous when you were with Peep and I couldn't think of you being with him over me. I didn't know what I was feeling around you but then… that feeling grew as I saw you in a new light when you did a lot to help and be with me."

Heloise's eyes widened.

Jimmy says, "Heloise, I didn't want to lose you also. You always believed in me even when I did ignore your feelings. I finally came to a realization…"

Heloise asks him, "And what's that Jimmy?"

Jimmy gives off a gentle smile, "Heloise…" He puts his hands on her shoulders and says to her face in a soft tone. "The most awesmazing girl I ever known… is standing right in front of me. I thank you for being honest about yourself Heloise and I do too… like to be with you together."

He kisses Heloise on her cheek!

Heloise was astonished when Jimmy just kissed him as it felt like she was dreaming only it was real. She then couldn't hold her joy as she shouts, "Jimmy!" She hugs him back.

Jimmy chuckles, "Haha! Wow, who knew you had that much spark in you?"

Heloise then let go off and says. "So Jimmy; now what since you and I are…?"

Jimmy responds, "Well, I don't want you to lose your job and reputation because of me. I'll let you do what you want as long as it is for work or science. I want to make you happy also. Just be yourself."

Heloise smiles, "That's fine by me."

Jimmy answers, "I don't want to change too much in our future just because we are a couple now. Besides, you don't have to fight with Beezy over who's my best friend since you are already my girlfriend."

Heloise says, "Yeah. And Jimmy, I don't want you to change much as well. I still like your old goofy self."

Jimmy giggles, "Haha, okay anything for you Heloise."

Heloise then says, "Alright. Oh and I almost forgot Jimmy…"

Jimmy asks her, "What Heloise?"

Heloise grabs Jimmy's shoulders and pulls him right to her and then…

Heloise kisses Jimmy passionately… on the lips! Jimmy was absolutely surprised from not just how Heloise did it but that he actually enjoyed it!

After the kiss, Jimmy was blushing madly and was still surprised. He lets off a soft whisper, "Wow… Heloise…"

Heloise smiles cheerfully, "Thank you for being there for me."

Jimmy snaps out of it and says, "You're welcome… So let's go back home…" He holds her hand as they both walk back home.

They arrived near their houses.

Jimmy says to her, "Heloise, this has been a very wonderful time for us together."

Heloise replies, "It sure was Jimmy."

Jimmy speaks, "So, any plans for our next date?"

Heloise ponders, "Hmm, I'll think of something."

Jimmy responds, "Great. Tomorrow, we are going to hang with Beezy in the afternoon since you are still on break."

Heloise smiles, "Alright. Good night Jimmy. I love you…" She hugs him and kisses him on the check.

Jimmy smiles and hugs her back, "Good night Heloise and same to you."

Both let go each other and they walked back inside their homes.

Jimmy enters his house and sees Cerbee. "Hi Cerbee." He asks him to come over.

Cerbee approaches him and licks him.

Jimmy says to him, "Today has been a very great day. There was no trouble, I had a blast, and I got a girlfriend and her name is Heloise."

Cerbee was glad to hear that and barks, "Arf!" He licks Jimmy again.

Jimmy laughs, "Haha! I'm tired Cerbee. We will play tomorrow." He walks upstairs to get ready for bed.

Jimmy in his room and he looks out the window and says, "After this week, I learned even though memories may be forgotten… but the bonds with my friends are not. I promise to myself that I won't ever forget them, especially the one who truly loved me."

He smiles as he looks out the window. "I won't… because my friends loved me and so does Heloise who did all this time."

In Heloise's home…

Heloise was in her room as she looks at Jimmy's picture.

She sighs happily, "This has been the greatest day of my life. Jimmy finally understands me and he loves me back too. All it took was for me to just be honest with my feelings and he finally gets me. He's like a guardian angel that is always there for me."

Heloise hugs a Jimmy doll nearby her tenderly as she is finally happy. "Oh Jimmy, I will always look out for you because even you can never forget who really loved you. That's why Jimmy… I will love you forever…" She smiles passionately as she lies down on her bed.

Outside their home, we see spirits of Asmoe and Sara looking at Jimmy and Heloise's houses. They both look at each other with a smile because they see that the other two are happy just like them. They both continued to walk down the street at night while they hold their hands as they are still happy with each other because of love.

The lives of Jimmy and his friends may have changed but their adventures will never stop which is because in Miseryville… Jimmy Two-Shoes will always find a way to have an adventure.

The End...

Thanks for your support! Look out for my future works and another possible JTS story! :) See ya!


End file.
